Beauty & The Beast
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: After a tragic accident that he blames himself for, Mac Taylor curses himself to spend the rest of his life alone & unloved; living as a recluse. One night he meets Stella Bonsera & things change. Will he get another chance at love? CHAP 27 UP
1. Happily Never After?

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 1 – Happily Never After?**

**Summary: **After a tragic accident that he blames himself for, Mac Taylor curses himself to spend the rest of his life alone & unloved; living as a recluse in his rundown estate. Can Stella Bonasera remove that for him? Is she his second chance at love?

**Disclaimer: **You know it all by now right? I own nothing except any OC's (Dr. Adams, John Sullivan, etc). Any resemblance … …

**A/N: Okay so let me say right from the start white this is AU this is NOT a Disney-ish fairytale. Hence no cartoons, to spells, no real curses, no singing (gah), half wolf men or the like. This is an adult version (modern day and angstier) that is based loosely on the concept of the Beauty and the Beast storyline (someone cursed for love but having to make a sacrifice to find it again; living as a recluse until given a second chance at love and life). But it will follow some of the character placements from the story and hope you can recognize them. And no no singing in this story but lots of angst, fluff, peril and of course a happy ending! :D**

**So 'Alice' and I have been working on this idea for the past several months (ask my very patient co-hort to whom this story is dedicated as we literally had the same idea around the same time a few months ago lol eeks!) but I had to finish a few stories first. Am going to admit that I am kinda nervous with this theme b/c it is very different for me but still am hoping you all enjoy what 'Alice' has come up with.**

**So I am going to take a deep breath and let you all get to reading. **

_~Dedicated to Phantom of the Mental Ward~_

* * *

"Claire I do not want to spend the rest of the night arguing about this!"

"Of course you don't Mac this is how you _always _choose to deal with things, you put them off. Why? Because you don't like confrontations."

"I just don't see the need Claire," Mac sighs in exasperation, tempers continuing to flare between the normally happily married couple.

"Do you ever see the need Mac? Do you ever see my needs?"

"That isn't fair and you know it," Mac retorts.

Silence starts to build as both of them stand a few feet apart, arms folded in front but neither one of them backing down or wanting to give in.

"You're not going to yield on this are you?"

"I don't see why I should? This is also my decision and I don't feel the need to give in this time."

"This time? You make it sound like you give in _all the time,_" Claire drew out her last few words for emphasis. "When was the last time you yielded Mac?"

"I always yield!"

"I mean willingly."

"Damn it," Mac curses under his breath as he turns his head in frustration. "I hate that we are at odds like this; this is my future also!"

"You know I don't want children and I know you talked to my doctor."

"It's not what you think Claire."

"That's a lie Mac and you know it!"

"I…fine. I was wrong, is that what you want to hear? I…was…wrong," Mac throws up his hands in exasperation. "I know having a family is important to me but I was just hoping you would want one after all this time, it has been five years. Am I wrong for wanting a family?"

"You told him to switch my…" Claire snaps angrily.

"I did not!"

"And don't get me started on your last business deal Mac."

"I did it for us, so you wouldn't have to work again."

"Without asking me! That is selfish and you know it!"

"Look, our tempers are flaring and we are both going to say things we don't mean!"

"Fine," Claire grumbles as she turns to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"For some fresh air and a change of scenery."

"Fine…go," Mac sighs as he turns around and takes a deep breath.

But when he turns back she is gone, leaving him standing alone in their large, richly furnished living room in their vast upstate New York mansion; an estate situated in a small but growing city. Mac utters one more curse before he slowly heads toward the kitchen, situated near the back of the house. He gazes out a large picture window to the left and sees Claire heading for the garage and panic starts to consume him.

"Claire, don't drive when you are angry," Mac mutters as he heads for the back door and pulls it open; only to hear the garage door opening. He hurries toward the large multi-bay structure, hearing the rough grumble of a car starting up and quickens his pace.

He reaches the entrance just as Claire's vintage Mercedes C-class bolts forward, the engine sounding rough thanks to the ill-fated repairs he was attempting to make.

"No Claire! Stop!" He tries to get her to pull over. "It's not FIXED!" Mac shouts as he races after the car. But all he's greeted with are a few bursts of red taillights in the cool night air before the car disappears around the tall rose hedge and is gone. Mac quickly pulls his cell phone and tries to call his wife.

"The car isn't…"

"I'm driving!" Claire snaps before she hangs up.

"Fixed properly. The engine could stall any minute," his words die out, hanging in the cool night air, taunting his miserable state.

"Then I'll call a cab!"

Mac just shakes his head before he heads back inside, the vastness of the large house now starting to consume the lone occupant with silent loneliness. Mac heads for their well stocked liquor cabinet and pulls it open, taking out the expensive bottle of scotch, pulling the cork top and reaching for the nearest glass. He pours a generous amount before lightly slamming the durable glass container down on the nearby marble countertop and then storming back into the living room.

"Damn it Claire," Mac grows as he takes a hearty gulp. "I just wanted you not to have to work any more. I just…just wanted the family we talked about…that I _thought _you wanted also," he laments as he finally tears his gaze away from a framed wedding picture and casts his gaze through the open picture window to his right.

His ears pick up the faint sound of raindrops hitting the window as he takes another swig of his whiskey. They had started to argue more and more as of late; Claire not wanting children and Mac desperately wanting a family of his own.

_'I am just not ready Mac and since it's my body and I would be the one doing the bulk of the raising I have the biggest say.'_

Mac knew he wasn't about to do something stupid like hide her birth control or force her to want to have children, but it was growing into more of a source of contention than he wanted to admit. His visit with her doctor was actually just to talk about some funding money he was donating and she mistook his intentions.

Mac takes another swig of the strong whiskey, his head now starting to feel the ill-effects, especially since they had skipped dinner, another argument before they sat down, ensured that their well made meal went cold and then eventually into the garbage disposal.

A bolt of lighting is seen and a crash of thunder is heard through the rain distorted glass, forcing Mac to jump slightly and the area of the large mansion he was in to slightly tremble from the heavenly bout of power. Mac takes another swig, finally starting to feel very dizzy and knowing that he should stop. But he consumes the last swig before he angrily slams the glass down on a nearby counter and then pulls out his phone and dials Claire's number.

"I need time to think Mac!" Claire fairly shouts over the small microphone.

"Then come back and do it, the weather is hell!"

"Stop always trying to tell me what to do!" She bellows back and Mac immediately backs down.

"I'm not…I'm just concerned."

"I'll be back later."

"Fine!" He sighs in resignation as he slams the phone back down on the table beside the empty cup of whisky. Another crack of loud thunder causes him to slightly jump and already being tipsy from the alcohol loses his footing and stumbles toward the hardwood floor, crashing onto his knees and uttering an angry curse.

Mac rests on his knees as the power flickers, his head spinning and his fists tightly curled. The one thing he always lamented was the fact that his father died before he could give him a Taylor heir; someone to carry on the family name and bring joy to the large space and his parents as well. But he fears that the more he pushes Claire, the more she'll push back; perhaps even pushing back so far that she leaves his life for good. Mac was a man of family values and tradition; he would work to save his marriage even at personal emotional sacrifice to himself and his future happiness.

Mac squints at the clock, his eyes slightly watery from a cough and knows he just needs to get some rest, it was late and Claire probably would be somewhere to think and at least ride out nature's fury. But when he stands up he does it too fast and adding to the fact that he swung himself around just as he stood up, causes his head to spin and pound violently and his vision to blur; his footing unstable.

"Ahhh…" Mac calls out before he folds back down, hitting the side of his head on the small marble table on the way down and ending in an unconscious heap. The next time he would awaken, his life would be forever altered.

XXXXXXXX

"Mr. Taylor?"

"Uhh…" Mac's eyes start to flutter; his lips offering a soft groan as he feels finger's poking his side and then touching his forehead, examining the bump he sustained from the fall; his body now resting on its back.

"Mr. Taylor can you hear me?" The male voice calls once more.

Mac's eyes finally open all the way and he focuses his watery vision on a strange face, looking down at him with a heavy frown before looking a foot to the strangers left and seeing another stranger looking down at him.

"Who are…wh…what the hell…happened?" He stammers as he allows the medics too slowly help him sit up. He looks around and notices two police officers and his business partner Danny Messer all looking at him in concern.

"Mac what happened to you?"

"I uh…tripped," Mac confesses in truth.

"Where you drinking Mr. Taylor?" One of the police officers asks.

"I…where's Claire?"

"Mr. Taylor where you drinking?" The officer insists.

"Yes!" Mac snaps back. "Now where the hell is my wife?"

"Sir we need to ask…"

"Danny where is Claire?" Mac demands as he pushes the medic away and tries to stand up. He slightly falters and is immediately grabbed by the medics before he can fall back down. "Get off me," he huffs as he jerks himself free. "Danny where the hell is Claire? Why won't anyone answer me?"

Danny looks at the officer who gives him a warning shake and then turns back to Mac with an expression that was pleading for forgiveness.

"Mr. Taylor there has been an accident."

"Claire?" Mac asks in haste.

"Can you come and sit down over here."

"Just…"

"Mr. Taylor, please come and sit down," the officer insists with some frustration.

"Fine," Mac puts up his hands in mock surrender before he slowly heads for the plush couch and slumps down into it, cursing his pounding head and burning stomach. "Where is Claire?" He asks calmly.

"Mr. Taylor your wife was killed tonight."

"I...what? I uh…oh god…no…" Mac stammers as his eyes widen and his breathing shallows. "That's not possible. This is a joke right? She sent you here to do this to me? Let me call her."

"I'm sorry Sir, this is no joke, your wife was killed tonight."

Mac looks at Danny and then back at the officers; the grave expressions telling the whole story, Claire was gone.

"When did you see her last?"

"I…I called her and…we argued tonight and…oh god no…please god no," Mac laments as he feels his stomach starting to lurch. "How…I need to see…what happened?" He rattles in a panic.

"Can you confirm that she owns a yellow Mercedes C-class sports coupe?"

"Yes…did she crash?"

"We found the car, seems the engine died and she had to walk. It was dark and the oncoming driver was half asleep. He says she stepped out into the road to flag him down but…well he didn't stop until it was too late."

"No," Mac utters, his eyes watering and his fists tight; his stomach about to throw up. He shakes his head, pushing himself up quickly and heading for his phone. "No god…this is not possible…not…"

"Mac!" Danny says his name, his ear drums pounding so loudly, threatening to burst at any moment. He shakes his head, telling himself this is all a dream and Claire is okay. But just before he reaches the table where the phone was, the whiskey decides to come back up, causing him to double over and throw up the golden poison onto the polished hardwood flooring.

He feels the medics helping him over to a large Queen Anne sitting chair while the two officers start to inspect his phone, seeing the last time he called which was shortly before the car died and Claire was forced out in the terrible storm.

"What did you argue about Mr. Taylor?" The first officer continues his firm interrogation.

"Children. It's what we always fought about…the only thing," he laments as he hangs his head, letting them rest in his hands which were now supported by his elbows resting on his knees. "This can't be."

"Mr. Taylor, we are sorry," the second officer tells him in a firm but kinder tone.

"I need to see her," Mac states, his head still hanging in his hands.

"That might not be…"

"I need to see her."

"I can bring him," Danny offers quietly.

Mac leans back in his chair, numbly looking at the activity before him but telling himself this was just an elaborate nightmare and that very soon he would wake up and everything would be okay again.

"I don't care."

"Pardon?" The first officer looks at Mac in question.

"About children; I don't care what about that. I just want my wife back."

The two officers exchange sorrowful glances before they give him each a nod and then continue with their notes. Since the car Claire was driving wasn't the cause of her death, Mac wasn't a suspect in any way. The man that had been driving the truck and fallen asleep at the wheel, coming to just as Claire stepped into view, had not only confessed but had stayed with her until the medics arrived, giving his statement and offering in remorse for his now fatal actions. He would only be charged with second degree homicide but it would be found that to live with the guilt of taking an innocent life would be hell enough; as it would turn out his life in the long run would be forfeit by his own doing.

While they were waiting, Lindsay had made Mac some strong, black coffee, his brand new baby god-daughter Lucy sleeping contentedly in her travelling chair in the large sitting room away from the adults.

"Thanks," Mac mutters as Lindsay refills his travel mug with a second generous helping; he and Danny now ready to head to the hospital to identify Claire and sign the leftover paperwork.

"I can't believe this," Mac laments as he sits in the passenger seat of Danny's luxury SUV. "Danny this is not possible."

"Mac, I'm so sorry."

"I should have…damn I just should have given in," Mac grunts as he closes his eyes in torment. "Sorry for bringing you all out this late."

"Don't worry about it Mac," Danny tries to assure his friend and business partner. "Lindsay is going to call your mother and Jessica," Danny concludes, referring to Jessica Angell, half sister to Claire Conrad Taylor.

"The car…I told her not to drive. It's my fault. Damn it Danny it's my fault!" Mac growls as he hits the side of the SUV with an angry fist. "Sorry."

"Mac this wasn't your fault. The guy confessed."

"The car. I was trying to fix it. The engine…they said it died. If it hadn't…Danny she was out there…on that road because of me."

"You couldn't have known that Mac."

"I told her…told her not to take it…it's my fault…my fault she's dead," Mac's voice trails as he tries to swallow back a painful lump. They reach the hospital and are greeted by Dr. Ben Adams, Mac's longtime friend and personal physician.

"Mac, I uh…I don't think you should see her like this."

"I have to Ben," Mac insists. "I have to have closure…have to see for myself," he concludes with fresh tears dotting his eyes.

"Mr. Taylor?" A rather gruff voice calls out to him from behind. Mac turns to see a larger middle age man heading toward him with a serious expression. "Detective John Sullivan," Sully introduces himself. "I just need a few things after you are done."

"Sure," Mac numbly nods and then turns back to Dr. Adams. "Please Ben. I need to see her. I need to beg her forgiveness."

Dr. Adams looks at Mac and knows that in his condition, arguing further or even offering to administer a mild emotional sedative was out of the question; Mac was right, he did need closure and this, although extremely painful was the only way to get it accomplished.

"Very well," the older man gently pats Mac on the shoulder before leading him away from the rest of the group, Danny slowly following at a discreet distance. They head into a small private ER examining room and Mac instantly feels his stomach tighten and his knees weaken.

"Mac!" Danny exclaims as both he and Dr. Adams take an arm, keeping Mac upright before he collapses.

"No…oh god no…Claire…no," Mac laments as he pushes them away and heads for her still body. The evidence of the accident was still on her bloody frame but Mac didn't care, pushing himself onto her and trying not gather her broken remains into his grasp.

"Claire!" Mac laments, warm salty tears escaping the corners of his tightly squeezed eyes. "Please Claire…I'm sorry…please come back…forgive me…please forgive me," he begs in anguish, rocking her body, trying to get some life back into it before, Dr. Adams gently pries Claire from his grasp and Danny pulls him back.

"She's…this...it's not real," Mac lightly sobs. "She…she can't be gone."

"Mac I'm so sorry," Dr. Adams sighs in remorse as he gently wipes some of Claire's blood off his cheek.

"Why?"

"Mac…"

"I did this…I killed her," Mac huffs, angrily wiping the tears away from his eyes. "I killed her!" He bellows at Dr. Adams in anger, glaring at him with watery sapphire slits.

"You are not responsible for this Mac," Dr. Adams tries to explain.

"I KILLED HER!" Mac shouts, immediately bringing Detective John Sullivan into the room.

"What is going on in here?"

"She's…gone," Mac whimpers as he looks back at Claire. "Claire…oh god you have to forgive me. Please forgive me!" He begs in desperation.

"He just needs another moment."

"I should have given in. If I had given in she would have stayed. She'd be at home right now," Mac continues to persecute himself, his watery gaze fixed on Claire's still frame. "I'm so sorry Claire…damn I'm sorry…I'm sorry I did this…I…Claire I'm sorry. I'm to blame."

"The guy confessed Mr. Taylor," Sully tries to explain.

"He knows," Dr. Adams nods in agreement. "But this is guilt he might never get over."

"Never," Mac looks at Dr. Adams in misery. "I did this and…and I deserve to end up…"

"Mac you need to just take a deep breath before you make further rash statements," Dr. Adams tries to calm his friend.

"I did this Ben, I'm to blame…ME!" Mac shouts before he turns and rushes out of the room, Danny in tow. Sully finishes up with Dr. Adams while Danny hurries after Mac, firmly tugging at his arm and trying to drag him back in the direction of his waiting SUV.

"Let go damn it!" Mac shouts as he pulls his arm free and glares at Danny in anger. "Can't you see? Tonight was my fault. Claire is dead because of me! I was selfish and wanted a family and she didn't. If I truly loved her I should have given in! I caused this."

Danny looks at Mac but says nothing, knowing his friend just needs to let out all his raw emotion before he collapses; that would be next. He could have argued back saying that if Claire truly loved Mac she too would have given in but neither would have been right.

"Mac you couldn't have known what would happen tonight," Danny tries to argue back.

"I should have. I should have given in…should have given in," Mac takes a breath; his angry rant slowing a little, his body also starting to slow down; his adrenaline almost spent.

"Come on Mac, let's go home," Danny suggests softly.

Mac's arms drop to his sides, his body devoid of fighting emotion and so he merely allows Danny to lead him back to the SUV, get him inside, fasten his seatbelt and then head back home. Once there Danny leads back to his large bedroom and watches as Mac fairly passes out on the King sized bed, Lindsay removing his jacket and Danny covering him with a warm blanket before they both head out into the hallway.

Lindsay had already put their new born daughter, Lucy down for her sleep in the makeshift bed and suggested to Danny they stay in one of the fair sized guest bedrooms down the hall in case Mac needed something. Danny agrees and so after leaving Mac's door open they head for the room adjacent to Lucy's and try to get some rest. However, much like Mac in his own bed, tossing and turning all night long, neither of them got much in the way of rest and morning sadly, came all too soon.

As suspected, throughout the night Mac's sleep was fitful and undisturbed, not getting more than about twenty minutes of rest at a time.

"My fault Claire," he kept muttering over and over as his eyes would fix on her side of the bed and never look away, only closing them when it became painful to leave them open. His mind would replay over and over their last heated argument, harsh words spoken before she left and he never saw her alive again. He would, he told himself, forever blame himself for what happened, cursing himself to be alone and unloved for the rest of his life; as he said he deserved. Finally, despite it still being dark, he pushes himself out of bed and wanders aimlessly through the quiet halls of his large home until he lands in the kitchen, needing a Tylenol desperately.

Mac looks at a picture of him and Claire and immediately his anger courses through his veins; his fist smashing into the glass and sending it shattering tot he floor.

_Oh god what have I done…Claire what have I done? _Mac laments as he squeezes his eyes shut, his stomach cramping from the lack of anything of substance in it, his core warm and his head still pounding. He finally takes his leave and heads out of the kitchen. But not wanting to spend another night alone in his large master bedroom, Mac ops for one of the smaller spare bedrooms, slumps back down onto the modest single bed and passes out until the morning.

The next day was an emotional blur as his large estate soon become a bee-hive of activity; Detective John Sullivan came back for his final statement. Dr. Adams sent over the official death certificate. Millie had arrived in the early morning and had taken over funeral preparations for her son. Danny started to field calls from Mac's top clients until Mac was ready to get back to business; Lindsay took some time off from her teaching job at the local high school school to help Millie; Lucy mostly sleeping in her crib not knowing anything was going on.

Claire's half sister Jessica Angell arrives a day later, going straight to Mac for answers.

"I told her not to go out that night!" Mac argues back.

"Why the hell were you two arguing like that in the first place?" Jessica counters, not backing down.

"I…I don't kn…it was stupid but between us."

"Claire is gone Mac, anything personal is no longer. How could you let her get in that car?"

"She got in before it was too late and I tried to stop her! I did! I even called her to come back…I begged…"

"Not hard enough," Jessica huffs before she turns away; both of them at their breaking point.

"I know I'm to blame," Mac admits weakly. "I know I caused this and yes I have cursed myself every second since. Is that what you want to hear?"

Jessica looks at him in misery. "I just want her back," she whispers before she leaves the room and breaks down in private.

"McCanna?" Millie's tender voice draws her sons tormented gaze to her. She heads toward him, pulling him into her arms and just holding on tightly. "I'm so sorry McCanna," she whispers once more.

"I did this mother, I killed Claire."

"No son, you didn't. You are not to blame."

"Yes I am and now I deserve to be alone and unloved until I die."

"McCanna don't say such drastic things," Millie lightly scolds her son, taking his flushed face in her hands and offering him a small frown. "Your father would have wanted…"

"Me to have a family. I wanted that and I drove the woman I loved to her death because I was selfish. I…I just want to be alone."

"For how long?"

"Forever."

Millie realizes it's pointless to argue with her son and so places one more kiss on his warm cheek and leaves him in the sitting room, heading back into the kitchen to join the others. The funeral arrangements were already done and Mac just found himself numbly existing each day until that event.

The day of the funeral he didn't eat anything, hardly drank and had to let Danny pick out his black suit, his brain useless in making even the most simplest of suggestions. The limo picked him, his mother, Jessica and the Messer's up at his estate, heading for the large funeral home that would soon lay to rest Claire Conrad Taylor.

Mac's eyes remain fixed on the dark cherry wood casket while the man at the front continues his speech. When asked to come up to say a few words, Mac politely declines, knowing that as soon as he would stand up he would just collapse right back down; instead handing the man a piece of paper to read that brought everyone in the room to tears.

After the service, his large mansion was once again filled with family, friends, co-workers of his and Claire's, well-wishers and business partners. Even his top rival business partner, Frankie Mala came to offer his condolences at Mac's tragic loss. However, Frankie was very happy for the decline in Mac's mental health, telling himself that if the successful land developer was to be missing in action for much longer, he could swoop in and take his very affluent clients; more money for himself and his own rival business.

Danny tells Mac to take a week off to just relax and try to come to terms with everything, Millie telling her son not to be in a hurry to sell his vast estate and that he would take as much time as needed but in time would find love again and be happy. Even if it would take a few years, she knew he could be himself again.

_'It's what Claire would want.'_

She had told him; words he would never come to believe at the start. Millie stayed with Mac for the week, making his meals and ensuring that he would at least put something in to his stomach other than air and whiskey. Jessica stayed for a few days, but her relationship with Mac was now strained as part of her did blame Mac for her half-sister's death; their conversations heated. The other part of her felt sorry for her now ex brother in law, but not enough to move from Chicago to be near and help out; despite her job as a nurse was always in demand and she could easily find work close by. Millie had pondered moving closer to Mac now that he was alone, telling him she would want to take up residence in his large empty home. He told her he wanted to be alone and she would give in.

Soon the friends went their ways, business people back to work and family back to their own lives; Mac was now totally alone on his large property; an estate he had so proudly built and wanted to populate with a family to love and care for. Mac called Danny at work and told him that he would be taking some time off and to explain to his customers and partners that he would soon be back. But soon never came; at least not for many years.

But life didn't hold the same zest it once did for Mac and soon those few days turned into weeks; weeks morphed into months and months finally changed into years. The large estate became unkempt and overgrown, weeds, thorns, despair had taken hold; an outer reflection of the inner occupant. Mac himself had just allowed time, regret and guilt to slowly chip away at him until he could hardly look at himself in the mirror anymore. He moved from his once well dressed Master bedroom into one of the smaller guest rooms, but wouldn't see anyone, except on the occasions that Danny and his family would visit or his mother would come to try to encourage him.

Mac would simply shoo them away, telling them he deserved to live life secluded; that was his sentence for what he did. His business dealings started to fall through, Danny only able to keep up with half; the rest were greedily snapped up by his rival Frankie Mala. His estate holdings remained secure as Mac didn't spend money on anything anymore, himself or his family included. His future was in fear of being destroyed by his own doing. At least that is what he thought.

* * *

**~5 YEARS LATER~**

"McCanna please, you have to get on with your life; Claire wouldn't want you just sitting here wasting away," Millie pleads one very dark and grey Friday evening before she headed to the airport. She had finally reached her breaking point was now confronting Mac, concerned for the very life of her beloved son.

"She didn't want a family," Mac utters simply, his face haggard, rough and slightly dirty. Lindsay had come by on an almost weekly basis with Lucy, who was now five years old and did some light housekeeping in the rooms that Mac would inhabit. She left the food in the fridge and was pleased when she'd notice that at least some of it was eaten.

Danny's best friend, Don Flack, moved down from Manhattan, taking the position of Detective, opposite John Sullivan; a man who Lindsay had been telling all about to Jessica Angell. Jessica would come to visit and her and Don hit it off and she was considering moving to the area. That was when Millie wrote her to come and at least stay with her in the large mansion, trying to get Mac back to his old, vibrant ways. Jessica at first was reluctant because of her strained relationship with Mac when they parted but after talking to Millie was finally persuaded to come, Don Flack of course sweetening the deal.

"Millie?" Jessica's voice is heard calling out over the din of the small local airport.

"Jessica, sorry, I'm here," Millie rushes up to her and gives her a hug.

"Your call was urgent, what is it?"

"My dear friend Pauline is not well," Millie frowns. "I have to go back to Chicago to visit her and help her get things ready before she passes."

"I can't stay here," Jessica insists.

"He's in a bad way Jessica," Millie sighs as she looks at her with a teary gaze. "He literally is wasting away."

"He won't listen to me," Jessica replies softly. "And it might just make it worse if he were to see me with Don now and…"

"How are things going with you two?"

"Well we have only been seeing each other a few months but I uh…well I was able to get my job transfer. Now that Dr. Adams was promoted to Head of the hospital, Dr. Hawkes has an opening for me in the ER; I just found out last night. So I can start my nursing at the hospital on Monday. Millie I love Don and want to be with him."

"I'm so happy to hear that. Lindsay told me that a new science teacher Stella Bonasera is starting at the school on Monday as well. Will be nice to have some new life in this area. Please Jessica, stay here with us. It just might give Mac some kind of comfort to know he's not alone in the house when I'm gone."

"Millie we parted on bad terms. He cursed himself and I said he deserved it," Jessica confesses with a sad glance. "I might do more harm than good."

"You know Claire wouldn't want him to waste away like this, not because of her," Millie pleads. "I don't know what else to do and Danny and Lindsay have tried everything. I'm just afraid that I'll come here one day and find my boy…dead. Jessica I can't lose him."

Jessica's fingers curl around Millie's and give them a squeeze. "I don't hate Mac. I was angry and resentful but…but you're right," she admits with a small huff. "I'm sorry too."

"Please Jessica, just go and talk to him. It's been five years. The house is almost devoid of life; his business is certainly going to fail; Danny needs help and me…I'm worried sick."

"The only one that can forgive him is himself," Jessica utters softly. "He has to _want to _get back to his life."

"I know. But he has to see that none of us blame him and you are a big part of that being Claire's half sister. Please Jessica it would mean so much."

Jessica looks at the older woman before her and gives her a firm nod before offering her a hug. "I'll go and see him as soon as we get there."

"Okay. I have to make my flight arrangements. I don't know how long I'll be there as she's near death but if you need me for anything…"

"I'll be okay," Jessica assures her as she pushes herself upright. "Let's go see Mac."

XXXXXXXX

In the meantime, just outside the boundaries of the overgrown estate, a middle aged woman quickly walks toward the outskirts of the small but growing city, having to abandon her dead car and go the rest of the way on foot. It was dark and the skies were threatening to rain.

"Oh damn it," she curses to herself, quickly pushing back a stray golden curl behind her ear. She hears the distinct call of coyotes in the distance and starts to pick up the pace. "Hurry Stella," she mutters to herself as the rain starts to slowly pelt her from the angry skies above.

She reaches a thick arched entrance to the estate she's walking beside when suddenly her heart jumps. A bright bolt of lightening as well as a loud crack of thunder rips apart the sky overhead, warning her to seek shelter and fast. "Why didn't I just stay home as I was told tonight," she grumbles as she picks up the pace, nearly running past the arched entrance way, heading for the faint lights of town. "What was I thinking?"

Stella nears the second thorned archway when she hears another coyote 'howl' and fears she doesn't have much time before the hungry scavengers catch up with her. Already having torn open a small slice of skin on her arm, she prays the smell of blood won't draw them to her until she's sought shelter.

She looks up just as a light turns on in the large darkened home not to far away and she falsely reasons that she'll find help inside the empty tomb. She pushes her way through the thicket and rushes toward the opening, the coyote calls getting louder.

Stella reaches the front door, pounding on it in haste. But much to her surprise, the heavy wooden door slowly creaks open and she wastes no time in getting inside, out of the now driving rain.

"Hello?" Stella calls out softly, quickly brushing the rain off her coat and pushing now damp curls out of her face. She hears a door open upstairs and then close and then it was quiet.

"Hello?" Stella tries again as she takes a deep breath and heads toward the large staircase. There were only a few lights on in the space around her and the shadows seemed to grow longer the closer she got. Some of the furniture was covered with white sheets, the large fireplace was cold and only a few pictures of a small girl with honey curls sat on a nearby table. She offers the small girl a smile before taking her first few steps upward, another crack of thunder causing her to shudder once more.

"Hello, is anyone up here?" Stella calls out once more as she nears the top of the staircase. She sees the light in the distance and carefully makes her way toward the room. "I just need help. Please I just need some help." But just before she nears it, a figure appears in the darkened hallway, forcing her to utter a small gasp and stop.

"Sorry…you scared me. I didn't hear you. I need help."

In the past five years Mac has had minimal contact with outside strangers; telling himself that he didn't want to be seen by the outside world, a foreign smile would always remind him of what he lost. People outside of family tried to come and visit, all sympathizing but adding their own confidence that it wasn't his fault and he shouldn't blame himself in anyway. Soon he told his family he didn't want to see strangers, that he was to blame and that was it. But as the years passed by, most stayed away, not wanting to come near his often foul disposition; most wanting to stay far away. Soon most didn't care.

Until tonight.

The soft, pleading voice had instantly pulled him from his dark bed chamber, an inner force driving him to make a surprising appearance; a sighting that wouldn't be the last. However, when the beauty appeared before him he was taken aback and was angry, mostly at himself for his grisly appearance. But she didn't recoil in fact she stood her ground; forcing him to take note and fast. The green eyes mesmerized him instantly and for a few seconds he forgot that pain existed and was held captive by her; that is until a bright crack of lighting jolted the beast back to reality.

"Who the hell are you?" Mac's angry voice demands.

"I just need to use a phone," Stella answers softly. "I didn't mean to disturb you but…"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I just moved here. My car broke down and…"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. I just need..."

Mac makes another move toward her, coming a bit more into the light. Stella catches a glint of deep blue in the eyes that are studying her intently and then finally sees the outline of his face. Dark chocolate hair, firm jaw and slight build; if he was cleaned up she was sure he could be handsome. But his tone was sharp and angry and his posture tense and on the defensive; a beastly personality is what he seemed to possess.

"Leave."

"I need help."

"I don't care!"

"Please…I know who…"

"You don't know me! Now get out!"

"No I didn't mean…"

"GET OUT!" Mac's angry voice booms at the same time another loud clap of thunder is heard.

"No!" Stella argues back, standing her ground, forcing Mac to step back a bit. "I need a phone!"

"I don't have one. Now get out before I call the police!"

"With what you said you didn't have a phone?" Stella counters quickly.

"I…ah damn it," Mac finishes with a soft curse, slightly unnerved by the beautiful headstrong woman confronting him.

"Are you okay?" Stella dares to ask, her tone firm but still holding a tender note. "You seem…sad."

"I'm...I'm fine."

"Okay good. Now I just need…"

"I…look just leave."

"One simple…"

"GO!"

"Fine!" Stella shakes her head, more frustrated now than angry. She turns to leave, reaching the staircase but stopping, a feeling inside holding her in place a bit longer. But as she turns back, the man is gone; his figure removed from the hallway, back into the room where the light was, the door now closed; the man once again locked away from the rest of the world.

_Go after her! _His brain yells from inside the darkened chamber. _You never turn away a person in need. She's a woman and alone and its dark outside. Are you really a beast? _

"No…no I'm not. Ah damn it! Miss?" Mac curses as he heads back out of his room. But to no avail – she was gone. "I'm sorry," Mac whispers as the darkness starts to envelope him. "I'm so sorry…"

Stella hurries back down the stairs and out of the house, slamming the large door behind her and uttering one more curse, this one in her native Greek before she heads back out into the night. Thankfully the coyotes had left, probably scared by the last loud thunderclap; allowing her to get back to the main road into town unhindered. She turns back to the large, dark house and frowns.

"Who on earth was that? I just needed a phone! Well I'm sure I never see him again," she utters fatefully before she turns and rushes toward town, a story to tell her waiting family.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Should I come out from behind the couch and continue? Or just go back to hiding! *holds breath* :D

If you want more you'll learn how Stella came to be where she is and about her past five years and why she's now in this small city, who else came with her and of course her second meeting with Mac (one of many hehe). Think it will go better? And how do you think they'll meet the second time? Would love to know your thoughts on this one so, please let me know in a review and thanks again! I would ask that if you don't like it, please don't flame, just be mature enough to leave and thank you for reading.


	2. A Feeling Inside

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 2 – A Feeling Inside**

**A/N: **Hey thanks so much everyone! Alice was just soooo delighted for all the positive feedback for this story (as we didn't know what to expect). Well we hope you continue to read and of coruse review and enjoy each chapter going forward as much as you have the first chapter.

* * *

"Can't believe he wouldn't even let me use a phone," Stella grumbles as she clears the estate boundaries of Mac's home. "Unbelievable. Hope he never needs help one day," she utters bitterly and then gives her head a shake, trying to calm her nerves and just focus on getting home. _Oh Stella you know you wouldn't return the favor and be mean in return, you never were that way, you would help him if he needed it. _And that was the truth and she wasn't able to refute it, she would help Mac Taylor if he needed it.

"Who is he? Oh it doesn't matter, it will never come to that."

Stella reaches the outskirts of the town when suddenly she's bathed in bright lights, quickly stepping out of the way just as a dark sedan pulls up beside her.

"Goodness you're soaked, can I give you a lift?"

"Please I just need a phone," Stella nods, a bit uncertain of getting into the car of a strange man. "My car broke down and I have to get home to my family."

"I live in town, please get in and I'll give you a ride to your home. My name is Don Flack and I'm a Detective," the dark haired man pulls out his badge.

Stella looks at the badge and finally gets into the warm interior of the car. "Thank you. I tried to call from…well someplace over there."

"Where?"

"That large dark mansion that should be a mausoleum."

Don Flack looks out into the darkness and then back at his soaked passenger with surprise. "You tried to seek help at Taylor manor?"

"Yeah I guess…so was that wrong?"

"Did you see anyone?" Flack asks slowly as he heads toward Stella's home.

"A very angry man that threatened to call the police. I told him I just needed to use the phone to call my family but he wouldn't let me. Who is he by the way?"

"Mac Taylor and that's his…well home. It's a long story but…but he's not doing to well which is why the place is in the shape it is; hasn't been worked on in about five years."

"Well not doing well was obvious. But thank you for stopping," Stella offers kindly. "What is it?" She asks when she notices the strained expression on his face.

"Just surprised he even came to see you. Outside of a few close friends and his mother he never lets anyone near; at least not for the past five years, much less talk to anyone."

"I guess I kinda forced my way into his house. I am very sorry and no I didn't steal anything."

"I believe you," Flack assures her with a smile. "Well maybe tonight wasn't just a chance meeting."

"I don't believe in fate Don Flack. I am a science teacher, I believe what I see."

"I do too," Flack mutters under his breath as they pull up to Stella's modest home. "Ah you guys bought the Holmes house. That is a good investment. Well hope you're happy here."

"I'm sure we will be. Thank you again," Stella offers as she quickly gets out of his dark police cruiser and rushes for the front door of her modest two story, heritage style home. She gives him a small half wave and then darts inside, shaking the coat off her before hanging it up and heading for a phone.

"Mummy! Mummy!" The voice of five year old Isabella Bonasera is heard as she rushes toward her mother with open arms; just as Stella finishes her call.

"Mummy's home baby belle," Stella smiles as she wraps her arms around her daughter and gathers her into her embrace, lifting her into the air and kissing her warm cheek.

"Your hairs wet," Isabella wrinkles her nose as her small fingers gently tug at the curls.

"Mummy!" Another small voice is heard, prompting Stella to bend back down to offer her son, Isaac Bonasera just as warm a hug as his twin sister Isabella.

"Mummy's home sweet boy."

"Well took you long enough," an older male voice teases, forcing Stella to look up and frown.

"Car broke down. And yes before you lecture me, I know I should have listened."

"Well I am not going to say I told you so. I'm just glad you're okay," he offers warmly.

"Thanks dad," Stella accepts the half hug from her adopted father Sid Hammerback. "I just called for a tow. I need that darn thing fixed before Monday."

"Well at least the school is just one that offers all grades including pre-school for the two terrors."

"Hey!" Isaac tries to protest, casting his warm hazel green eyes up at his grandfather. "Gampa be nice to mummy," he puts his hands on his hips and frowns, drawing a small chuckle from Sid before he scoops up the small boy and carries him back into the warm living room; a tickle fight ensuing.

Both Isaac and Isabella had hazel eyes, a mix of their mother's green and their father's brown. Both had dark hair with flecks of gold; Isabella's hanging in usually messy curls like her mother's and Isaac's shorter but you could still detect a wave; their father also had a touch of wave in his dark hair. Their father had left them when Stella was pregnant, telling her that he didn't want to be a father; that he wanted to enjoy their rich, childless life and that she had tricked him into settling down even more by getting pregnant. He then became mean and she feared for her children, taking up residence with the man that had adopted her after her mother was killed when she was a small child.

"I'm hungry mummy."

"Me too sweetheart," Stella stands up and takes Isabella's hand and heads into the kitchen.

The house was mostly unpacked and furnished from their move from Long Island in lower state New York two weeks earlier. Stella had loved her job teaching high school science on Long Island but the city was cutting back due to budget constraints and Stella just couldn't see moving them all into a jammed apartment in downtown Manhattan just for a few dollars more and a job that wasn't even that certain. Plus she would have to have a longer day if she took the subway and that would have cut into precious time with her children; something she wasn't willing to sacrifice. So when she got the call for a very nice job offer in a small but growing town in upstate New York, she readily took it.

When she had first told Sid she was taking the job, they packed up the kids and did a road trip to check out what was soon to become their new home town. The area was not too small but lacked that big city hustle and bustle that the city of New York was known for. The area they would live in had one nearby school with a preschool attached and that would help since she didn't want to saddle her father with the care of her children full time. He taking a part time job with the city as assistant to their over worked Medical Examiner.

They had stopped by one of the more popular diners for dinner one night a few weeks back and were told about the area; except one very large missing detail. Taylor Manor. It seems that bit of information was only briefly mentioned but skipped over. _'It's a long story but he's not doing very well.' _Was all the kind Detective Flack would offer on her less than friendly host, Mac Taylor.

"I wonder what his real story is?" Stella ponders as Sid comes into the kitchen to help, Isabella now in the living room with Isaac and playing together as they normally do.

"Wonder who who's real story is?" Sid inquires as he starts to set the table.

"No one really."

"A man?"

"Doubt you could call him a man. A grump or a beast is more like it."

"Really? You had a chance to make friends tonight?" Sid smirks.

"Trust me, that…man…is the furthest thing from a _friend_ as I could get," Stella sighs as she hands Sid two placemats for the hot items that are coming.

"You know…" Sid pauses as he leans against the kitchen chair. "Speaking of men…"

"Please dad not this talk again," Stella groans with a slight smile. "I'm done dating."

"I just want you to be happy and it would be nice for the two munchkins to have a real father figure in their lives."

"Just like that last one?"

"He was a selfish ass," Sid curses in anger; remembering his ex-son in law. "I was glad when he divorced you. Of course I was more than bitterly angry when he left you nothing but…"

"But we made it work and I'm glad he's gone as well."

"Did you ever find out where he moved?" Sid asks in wonder.

"Well he had told me upstate New York one time, but I can't see him settling in a place like this, so I'm glad I'll never have to deal with him again."

"Me too," Sid nods in agreement as he takes the first pot.

"Can you make sure they wash their hands and then come for dinner?"

"Of course," Sid answers warmly as he hurries off to find the twins. "Supper time munchkins!" Sid calls out as he heads into the living room to gather up his grandchildren at her request. One of the things she won't admit to Sid but she does long to have a loving and doting man in her life; one that will love her children just as much as her. One she can come home to at the end of the day, talk about their days, enjoy the children and then cap the evening with some hot sex. _Stella! _Her mind scolds. _I know, it'll never happen. _When her ex husband first left and she was pregnant she had told herself that most men wouldn't want to be saddled with twin newborns; that was a large responsibility to inherit. So she had resigned herself to being alone.

But as the twins came into the world and started to grow up she had had several eligible suitors from around the area; but most were only attracted to her beauty and her brains but weren't really interested in becoming instant fathers to two albeit good children but very young children at that. She hears the two of them in the bathroom with Sid, laughing and playing; the sounds of their cheery voices warming her heart. Her children are her life and she knows that any man would really have to prove his love for them in order to win her heart completely. So far no man has even wanted to take that challenge and so again she tells herself she'll always be alone. But still when she is alone it's hard sometimes to quell the harsh voices her ex left her with.

_'You got pregnant on purpose.'_

_'We talked about having a family,' she had tried to argue._

_'I might have said it was an okay idea but I never expected you to…'_

_'They'll be wonderful children.'_

_'They'll be a burden and I'm not going to put up with it. Either you get an abortion or put them up for adoption.'_

_'I'm going to do either and how on earth could you even ask that. Abortion is murder and you know how I feel about adoption! Look maybe we both just need to cool down on this. I wasn't expecting we'd have twins either.'_

_'I don't want children Stella.'_

_'A family would…'_

_'Tie us down to a home. I liked the fact that we were able to travel at a moment's notice.'_

_'We still can.'_

_'I liked going to Sandals for Adults only not Disneyworld!'_

_'We have been married for…'_

_'Me or them Stella – you choose.'_

_'You can't be serious.'_

_'I am. Now choose!'_

_'Fine. I choose them.'_

_'Fine. I'll send you the divorce papers. And if you think I'm giving you a dime for them, forget it! Let's see how well you do without me, caring for them.'_

_'Them? These are your children! Your own flesh and blood.'_

_'Not anymore. I don't want them. To me they are just a bunch of bastards.'_

And with that he stormed out into the night; sent the movers the next day to collect virtually everything, leaving her with nothing and forcing her to move into her adoptive father's cramped apartment until they were able to pool their resources and buy a small home for when the twins finally arrived.

_'Aren't they beautiful dad?' Stella gushed the day of their birth; when it was just her and Sid in the birthing room, the twins, wrapped in soft pink and blue sleepers – respectively. _

_'Some day Stella you will find a man who will not only love and devote his life to you but love and cherish these two as if they were his very own.'_

_'I think I'm going to do this on my own dad. I don't believe in fairytale endings and I'm okay with it as long as I have you and them. We will make this work. I'll never let him win. Never.'_

_'Just don't give up on love Stella, please for me?'_

_'I…I don't know right now. But for now I just want to devote my life to these two.'_

Stella's hand quickly comes away from her belly, her thoughts rapidly diminishing as the two twins bounded back into the room with Sid in tow. They took their places around the table and sat down to their modest meal. Over the years Stella and Sid had pooled their money, enough to live on, buy with and put away for the children's future. It wasn't much but it would ensure each of them knew that they were loved and would be taken care of; the rest they would have to follow her example and earn the old fashioned way – by working for it.

_'Happiness does take hard work Stella,' _Sid had told her one time so many years ago. _'But when you finally have it, hold on to it, because it is worth more than all the money in the world. It's one valuable thing that money can never buy.'_

Her ex had always told her that money bought him happiness; however, when he finally left, she started to realize what happiness really was and now as she sits looking at the two adoring faces looking back at her with love she knows that Sid's were true.

"Mummy," Isaac pipes up, drawing her gaze to focus on him.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Can I have some more peas pees?"

"He said pees!" Isabella teases her brother, causing him to pout and Stella just to shake her head and cast her daughter a warning glance.

"Isaac you can have as many _peas _as you like," Stella looks at Isabella who slightly shrinks down in her chair. Stella never liked the TV on during dinner time unless she was overly tired, Sid wasn't around or it was a special occasion. Regular days she would insist they would sit as a family and talk about their day and what they did; always believing it would foster a happy family and strengthen their bonds. After dinner Stella would insist they help with the clean up, which they now willingly did and then leaving her and Sid to linger over the dishes and some end of the day 'adult' conversation.

"So what is occupying your mind? You have been distracted ever since you came home. The car will be fine. If it's a money thing…"

"It's not the money," she insists. "It's…"

"Ah that man that turned you away."

"No," Stella insists in haste. But a small smirk expression tugging on her face tells the man beside her that she is thinking about him.

"Can you at least say his name?"

"I didn't ask but …well that Detective Flack said it might have been Mac Taylor himself."

"The guy that lives in that huge rundown mansion on the hill?"

"I guess so. Anyway it doesn't matter about Mac."

"Well it's obvious he made _some kind _of impression. What is it?"

"He seemed so…so sad. Why won't anyone tell us about him?"

"Maybe he's like a reformed mass murderer or something," Sid suggests with a small shrug. "Why else would he lock himself away as you so eloquently put it and no one want to talk about it? Maybe he killed his family?"

"Maybe he just hates people," Stella tosses in her own suggestion just as Isabella comes walking into the room with a teary face. "What is it Belle?" Stella bends down to her daughter, using her pet name of affection.

"Isaac broke Cindy," she holds up her Barbie in one hand and its head in the other.

"Oh dear," Sid laments as the little girl looks up at her grandfather with a sad face. He bends down to her and smirks. "But now the headless horseman has a date he can relate to."

"Not funny dad," Stella groans. "Isaac!" Stella's voice growls as Sid quickly gathers the little girl into his arms and tries to soothe her. Stella takes Isaac by his arm and ushers him into his room and closes the door. "What did I tell you about playing with your sister? Or girls in general?"

"But mummy she…" Isaac pouts, knowing his punishment is forthcoming.

As much as Stella hates to spank her children she knows that sometimes strict discipline is needed. After explaining, yet again, to her son why he has to be gentle with his sister, she gives him a small bare bum spank and tells him to get ready for bed, he's not allowed to play anymore. Then she heads back into the living room to get her daughter. After telling her she can play for another thirty minutes only, she settles into her favorite chair and picks up the local paper, finally getting a chance to read some more about their new area; discussing various articles with Sid.

However, her mind was still pondering the real reason Mac Taylor had shut himself away in that large dark mansion; determining in her mind to discreetly ask on Monday. _I wonder what his real story is? What really happened to Mac Taylor to make him like that? _And as much as she tells herself that could care less about Mac Taylor_, _inside she does wonder if she'll see him again._

* * *

_

Jessica and Millie reach Mac's estate and Jessica looks at Millie in surprise. "When you said he had let it go I had no idea it was this bad."

"Now you know why I need help."

"I do."

"I have tried to keep it up over the years but he won't pay for help and I can't do it on my own. And I can't burden Danny, he's got a family and is doing enough already in keeping Mac's end of the business still going. McCanna I'm home," Millie calls out; once again getting only silence in return.

"Let me try," Jessica nods as she dumps her coat and suitcase and takes a deep breath.

Jessica slowly heads for the grand staircase to go upstairs, climbing with some nervous hesitation and a rapidly beating heart. She did regret the harsh words she had spoken to Mac five years ago in the heat of the moment before they parted but knew inside her heart that Millie was right, her half sister wouldn't want Mac to become this miserable hermit; she would have wanted him to remember her with love but move on with his life. She reaches the top and cringes at the faint smell of mildew in certain areas. Most doors were closed and the furniture in the rooms now covered with white sheets to protect them from the elements and decay. She makes her way down toward the room where Millie said Mac spends most of his time now and stops just as she approaches. She hears some grunting and then slowly opens the door.

What greets her is a sad sight indeed, causing her to stifle a small gasp.

"Mother I'm not hungry," is Mac's weak reply.

"Mac, it's me…Jessica," she states softly.

She watches Mac turn to her and feels her heart sink instantly. His face was indeed slightly haggard as Millie had described but also withdrawn and sad looking. He had lost weight and was thinner and his once vibrant sapphires, that had gleamed with hope and promise, now were dull and almost lifeless discs. He indeed was slowly dying of a broken heart.

"I just want to be alone," he offers in defeat.

She feels her stomach tighten as she takes a step into the dimly lit room. "I've come to live here Mac. I got a job at the hospital and your mother…she has to go back to Chicago."

"Why can't you stay in town?" Mac asks firmly.

"Because I want to stay here."

"I don't need your pity!" Mac growls angrily, causing Jessica to recoil slightly but stand her ground.

"Well good because pity is the last thing you'll ever get from me!" Jessica retorts firmly, forcing Mac to look at her in wonder. "That's right Mac, I don't pity you. I feel sorry for what you have allowed yourself to become, using Claire as an excuse to…"

"Get out!"

"No!" Jessica argues back. "Sorry if the truth hurts but I just had to get that off my chest," she finishes on a calmer note. "But I also need you to know that I don't hold anything against you Mac."

"But she was…"

"My half sister and yes I loved her dearly but I won't allow something that neither of you could control to destroy you like this."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because she did."

Mac hears the words and looks at her in surprise. In the past few hours, two women had forced him to realize that he was no longer alone in the world and two women were able to stand up to him; not shrinking back as so many had in the past.

"Why are you here? I mean really? Just to say that? You could have phoned or emailed even," Mac explains in a softer tone; bordering on veiled kindness.

"I'm here to help. Your mother has to go away for a few weeks and I'm not about to live here with this place looking so…so rundown. It would be too much for her to come back to."

"Why does it matter what it looks like? No one comes here…well tonight someone did but…"

"What? Who?" Jessica asks in haste.

"No one. You want to mow the lawn then by all means go ahead and do it," he sighs in resignation.

"And how long is your sabbatical from work going to last?"

"Jessica what do you want?"

"I know your mother had told you this but maybe you need to hear it from me."

"I am to blame and no I don't want to hear about it," he huffs as he turns away. Jessica takes a few steps closer, forcing Mac's frame to stiffen as she nears. Her hand rests on his shoulder and he feels his face soften.

"Claire would never have blamed you Mac."

"She…"

"Would have wanted you to move on and be happy. That night was an accident that you are not to blame for; she would have left to get some air no matter what. She wouldn't have wanted this for you, you know that. No matter what you two fought about this isn't the fate she would have wanted you to suffer. She would have wanted you to keep her in your heart but to find happiness. You know that."

"I…I don't know how anymore…it's too la…look I don't care."

"I don't hold it against you Mac. I just need you to believe that."

"I…I know."

"Do you?"

"Jessica…"

Jessica slowly moves herself around and sits down to face him, offering him a heavy frown. "Gosh Mac you are almost as thin as I am," Jessica teases, finally drawing a small smirk to Mac's tired lips. But realizing that it was pointless to argue with him, a new plan pops into her head on how to get Mac to at least try to want to get back to work; something he always enjoyed doing.

"Alright well it's late and I'm tired so I'll see you in the morning."

"But…"

"I'll be making an early breakfast if you want to join me."

"Uh…goodnight," Mac utters softly as he watches her take her leave.

Jessica heads back downstairs and into the large kitchen where Millie was preparing some decaf coffee for them to enjoy before bed. Jessica looks at the flyer in Millie's hands with an inquiring glance.

"School fundraiser in two weeks. Mr. Mala is headlining it. Damn I hate that man. He's doing it just to rub it in McCanna's face since it was his idea in the first place," Millie states in disdain. "I just wish that McCanna would come out of hiding and make an appearance; would bring his clients back to the good side and show Frankie up once and for all."

"But…"

"But it's too public all at once. We need…" Millie's voice trails off.

"You know I think we should have a dinner here tomorrow night. It's Saturday and I think it would force Mac to at least come out of his shell. Might be the opportunity he needs and then he might consider the fundraiser."

"Jessica you know he doesn't…"

"Just the Messer's and us and…Danny's friend."

"Ah Detective Don Flack?" Millie mentions and Jessica's face lights up. "Well Lindsay told me about him also and I think that would be a fine idea, might force Mac to at least shave."

"If anything," Jessica sighs.

"There is a young university student, Adam Ross, who lives in town, I think I might invite him to come and at least attempt at some yard work tomorrow. He's always looking to make some extra money. You can also invite your boss, Dr. Sheldon Hawkes and his wife and their daughter to come as well. Mac might take it more seriously with a few extra guests around? And Lucy always enjoys playing with Maya."

"Okay so when is your flight?"

"I'll leave Sunday night," Millie tells her. "Okay so what do we do first?"

"Well…"

Mac, who had neared the stop of the large staircase, hears the light laughter and talking in the kitchen and feels his lips curl in spite of his own inner bitterness. In truth he had feared ever seeing Jessica again; not having spoken to her since the funeral and telling himself that she hated him because of what he did. But his mother had, over the years kept in touch, always telling him the latest gossip as if he cared.

Mac slowly turns his weary frame around and heads back toward the large picture window that overlooks his estate and part of the road that the strange woman he met tonight must have been stranded on. He catches a glimpse of his hardened reflection in the mirror and sighs; he did look scary to those that didn't know him. And of course his demeanour tonight was unacceptable. _All she needed was a phone to call for help and you turned her away. You should be ashamed, _his brain chastises. But he knew his brain was right; he had never before, not even once, turned away a person in need. He had now become the very thing he had feared and he hated himself for it. How could he make amends? Would she even want that?

He slowly wanders back toward his bedroom, pausing to study his reflection in the mirror and offering a small wince as he ponders Jessica's comment about his weight. He was thin. But in truth, meal times just didn't hold the same enjoyment they did when Claire was around.

"I am thinner," he shakes his head as he slowly heads back into the hallway. He pauses in the same spot he did earlier, unable to get the face of the green eyed beautiful stranger out of his head; burned into his mind after only a few minutes of contact. Mac gives his head a small shake, praying for the face to disappear and end his mental torment. Finally it does and he's once again confronted with the dimly lit hallway; eerie shadows taunting his solitary state. _She only needed help, _is the last thought his brain leaves him with.

Mac's senses pick up the tempting aroma of the coffee and for a split second he's tempted to go downstairs and join them for a cup. But he dismisses that notion, and heads toward the master bedroom and then stops; his heart beating rapidly as he slowly pushes the doors open. The room is draped with white sheets, casting a ghostly glow as he enters. After the funeral, Jessica and Lindsay had taken care of Claire's clothing and other personal effects, donating some to charity, giving some to higher end consignment stores and keeping some for themselves; Millie included.

The room was devoid of her material presence except for a jewelry box that contained their rings, marriage certificate and a few other precious items he just couldn't bear to part with. Mac wanders past Claire's now empty large walk-in closet and stops once again, his mind picturing it full of clothing. However, when he closes his eyes only one face pops into his mind. But it isn't the face of his deceased wife; it's the face of the green eyed stranger that had taken a chance to offer a kind word despite the fact that he was so mean to her in return. He finally feels himself being watched and turns to lock eyes with his concerned mother.

"You can always move back in here you know," Millie comments.

"Too many memories I'd rather forget."

"McCanna you can't just pretend that the past ten years didn't exist," Millie states, referring to their five years of marriage and five years since she passed.

"Why not?" Mac asks firmly. "Forgetting is less painful."

"Is it really? Has it been less painful trying to forget for the past five years?"

"That isn't fair," Mac protests.

"Now who were you just thinking about?"

"Pardon?"

"Well you have ventured into this room on a few occasions and stood in the same place but I have never seen a smile appear until now, even a small one. Jessica said you told her that someone was here? Was it a woman?"

"It was no one."

"She must have made quite the impression, if even for just a few seconds to make you smile, if even for a few seconds. Want to tell me about her?"

"There is nothing to tell mother. I doesn't matter," he sighs as he by passes his well stocked walk in closet and heads for the door his mother is standing in the middle of. But Millie blocks his path and gently rests her hand on his chin, drawing his gaze upward.

"I don't know what to say my son, to prove my love for you or to get you to come out of this shell."

"There is nothing. I wanted nothing more than to marry the woman I loved more than anything and have a family; filling this house with happiness and joy."

"You can still have that."

"I killed that future."

"Claire never wanted children McCanna. Now you know I'll never speak ill of the dead, but that was your dream not hers. If anything she'd tell you to go out and find that dream and make it happen; if anything she'd tell you to get back to work and kick that Frankie Mala's ass for stealing all your clients away."

"I know and I…I just can't," Mac stops as he turns and looks back.

"What color where her eyes?" Millie asks gently.

"Emerald," Mac turns back with a soft whisper and Millie knows she has one the first small battle. If there was even the slightest chance that someone had fixed themselves into his brain; forcing him to remember even small details like that, then where was hope that he was finally starting to fight his way back. _Come back to me my son, please, _her mind begs.

"I have to go back to Chicago and help Pauline with her estate before she passes. Jessica is…"

"I don't need…"

"I told her she could live here until she finds her own place. Goodness knows we have the room," Millie huffs. "Besides I think she's interested in that new Detective, Don Flack."

"He's a good man…from what I have heard."

"He is that," Millie agrees. "Well we are having a dinner here tomorrow night and Don, as well as Jessica's boss, Dr. Sheldon Hawkes will be here and it would be nice if you joined us. I called Dr. Adams but he and Wendy are going to be out of town this weekend."

"What? I can't. I…" Mac stammers in anxiety. That is until her hands rests on his cheek and he stops his speech.

"No one is going to be grilling you McCanna, you know that, but you need to come back to us, back to society; I refuse to let you just waste away here, you know it's not what your father would have wanted."

"I feel like I let him down."

"That could never be possible," Millie smiles as she draws him into her grasp. "I love you my son and I want you to have the best as you deserve."

"I deserve to be alone."

"And what about me? Do you ever think about how this is also tearing me apart? You know in the past five years that I have not laid my own guilt upon you due to your mental…anxiety. But I am going to say my piece now. In truth, I'm glad to be going to Chicago. Mac this house is stifling with sadness and it's eating away at me as well. Can't you see that? I need to be happy and for that I need my only dear, precious son; my baby boy to be happy. I need you to come back to me; out of this tormented emotional prison you've locked yourself away inside. Please?"

Mac looks at the pleading expression on his mother's face and feels his heart starting to sink but his head nodding involuntarily in agreement with her request.

"It's just dinner and that's all. Jessica is already making the arrangements."

"I…I don't know what to do anymore."

"You just need to shave properly and show up, if even for a few minutes, we'll do the rest," Millie states happily as she gives her son a squeeze before pulling back. "And when you are ready you will tell Claire that you need her forgiveness; she'll give it as the rest of us have and then you'll move past this and start to enjoy life again as you did before. No regrets McCanna. Not anymore. Life is too precious and short to allow the past to destroy our future."

Millie places a kiss on her son's cheek before she turns and heads down the hall to her own generous sized bed chamber; Jessica taking the small guest house attached to the main house but just off the entrance to the large back patio. Mac heads into the master bedroom and over to the window overlooking the garden once again, casting his gaze down at Claire's gravesite and feeling his heart starting to ache.

With one last glance he turns and leaves the room and wanders back into his own small bed chamber, closing the door and offering one small prayer before he closes his eyes. Tonight however, his prayer is for strength and the willpower to at least grant his mother's wish tomorrow night. To make - hopefully the first of many public apperances.

His mind starts to ponder what the next evening would hold but as he falls asleep, the green eyed beauty pops back into his head, settling his heart a little and forcing him to realize that maybe there was something else out there waiting for him. At least one person worth finding to at least offer a simple apology to. _Who is she really?_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so they both made an impression on the other and a few more details about Stella's life was given and Mac is coming out of his shell. Hope you are all still liking it so far and hope you like their next meeting in the next chappy and the rest to come. How do you also like the rest of the cast? Please review as I would love to know your thoughts on this as well. I know this is angsty but much like my other stories you know happier times, intrigue and action are all coming up as well as lots of smacked fluffiness. Thanks again smackies and stay tuned for more!


	3. Small Steps back to Reality?

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 3 – Small Steps back to Reality?

* * *

**

Stella awakes early Saturday morning as was her routine and heads downstairs into the kitchen to start the coffee for her and Sid. Sid was already outside; enjoying his early morning brisk walk as he did every day if the circumstances allowed. Her children had also inherited her inability to sleep-in, so it was no surprise she heard them talking quietly together. She heads into the living room and sees them on the floor playing with toys, best of friends once again; the mishap the night before already a forgotten memory.

_If only run-ins with adults were that easy to forget, _she sighs as she goes to greet them. "Good morning," she bends down to give each of her children a kiss before asking them what they were doing and joining in the juvenile festivities for a few more minutes. Then she gets back up and heads into the kitchen; having to wait for Sid to return before she can have her shower, never leaving the children alone or unattended as she knows it only takes a few seconds for things to go very wrong.

"A beautiful brisk morning," Sid greets as he enters the backdoor and offers her a smile. "Perfect day for some back yard clean up."

"Excellent idea. So how was your walk?"

"Interesting," Sid quips, drawing an arched brow from Stella.

_"Interesting_? Explain."

"I went up toward that Taylor place. Some activity going on today."

"Such as?"

"Saw a young man on a lawn mower."

"_Young_?"

"Trust me it wasn't _your Mac_," Sid winks. "Course you only ever discribed him as a beast so maybe it was your Mac."

"He's not my…" Stella stammers as her face slightly warms; forgetting to give Sid any details about Mac's physical apperance, a detail that would be crucial later. "He wouldn't even help a woman in need!" She growls. "He's hardly the kind of man that is worth thinking about."

"Well in any event it was interesting to see some action up there."

"You are just fascinated with the idea of a secret person," Stella teases.

"And you're not?" Sid counters with his own arched brows of amusement.

"Right well I'm off to have my shower and then be back to make breakfast. Who wants French toast and bacon?"

"ME!" Two small voices chime in unison, drawing happy smiles to both Sid and Stella's face. Stella heads upstairs to have her shower and get ready; Sid's bedroom was downstairs, with his own private bathroom. The children were upstairs with their mother and there was a small spare bedroom and half bathroom upstairs as well. There was also a very small den just off the main living room that housed their shared computer and a few other things that Stella and Sid used for work.

"Oh like I care what his story is," Stella huffs as she tries to erase Mac's tormented expression from her mind. But when her voice had softened the night before, his face did as well, leading her to believe that maybe he did know what kindness was but was afraid to show it?

"Why the hell would he be afraid?" She groans as she finishes drying. "And who cares about Mac Taylor anyways," she just shakes her head and tries to force her mind to ponder other things. _Hasn't been worked in about five years, _are the words that Detective Flack had spoken the night before that now come to the fore of her brain.

"Oh well the man is entitled to hire someone to mow his damn lawn." _Yes but why now? After all these years? _"I don't care," Stella continues her one sided battle as she exits the shower and heads into her bedroom to get ready for the day. But even as she starts to dress for heading outside later, she can't help but wonder what is going on and what the real story behind Mac Taylor really is. As much as she tries to erase him from her mind she just can't; she wants to know more.

XXXXXXXX

Mac's night as suspected was tormented for the better part of it. All night he had to contented with a mixed variety of images; Claire's face before they argued and his green eyed stranger as she asked if he was okay. Then he would see the sorrow filled expression of his mother and the determined one of Jessica. He had gotten up in the middle of the night and softly paced the hallways, always mindful to never wake his mother. He would quietly venture downstairs; usually he would just offer a sad glance into the deserted living room but tonight was different. For the first time in years he had allowed himself to once again hear the laughter of children; a sound he had so desperately wanted to hear in real life.

A small smile appears as he sees a boy running up to him with hair the color of his, calling out 'daddy' as he rushes into his arms and gives him a big hug. Mac feels his eyes water and tries to turn away. But something holds him back; the delightful sounds and he stands in place a few moments longer before heading back upstairs, his sleep a little better after that.

But never having been a deep sleeper, Mac was up as soon as Adam's lawnmower had started to make itself known to the world outside just after sunup. Unlike the night before, the storm clouds had been chased away by a friendly wind and now the sun was starting to shine; it was promising to be a beautiful day, a rare treat indeed for this time of year.

"Damn it Jessica. It's too early," Mac groans softly as he rolls onto his stomach on his narrow bed. Quickly adding to his mental misery are the tempting smells of coffee and sizzling bacon; a rouse his houseguest and mother were doing on purpose, knowing the smells would carry further than just plain old cereal or toast; a standard breakfast for the women on a daily basis.

But there was one female in his life that always forced his attention to focus on her the moment she came near; one that had not been hampered by his grisly appearance or sullen demeanour and couldn't understand why he always wanted to hide away from her when she came.

"Uncle Mac!" The shrill voice of his precious five year old god-daughter Lucy Messer forces him to quickly roll onto his back just as the exuberant child pounces on his stomach, forcing a gasp from his lips and a giggle from hers.

"Morning...Lucy."

"Your face is scratchy," she teases as her small hands start to rub Mac's stubble clad face.

"Lucy," Danny lightly scolds, prompting the child to scamper off Mac's bed and allowing Mac to sit upright. "Go and help mummy in the kitchen."

"Okay daddy. Bye uncle Mac!" Lucy waves before she disappears; Mac waving bye before she was gone.

"Hey big Mac," Danny softly teases as he eases himself down into a chair facing the bed. "How um…how are doin'?"

"I'm awake," Mac grumbles as he rubs his tired face and then looks at Danny with a deep frown.

"I see Jessica is back," Danny mentions; the once naturalness between them now stifled by years of tension and distance.

"She took a job with Sheldon."

"Yeah I heard that Dr. Adams was promoted to Chief Medical Administrator. Well Sheldon will be a great head of the ER," Danny answers.

"You here for…"

"Right yeah I guess I should…" Danny stands up to leave.

"You don't have to go Danny, I was just curious," Mac states in haste, forcing Danny to look back with a wondering expression.

"I uh…miss you at the office," Danny slightly whispers as he sits back down. "Wish you'd come back."

"What would people say?" Mac groans as he rubs his hand through his already mussed hair and the letting it fall back to his side, resting on the bed.

"You know Mac, people have moved on with um…well their lives and such. So people might not ask as much as you think they will," Danny offers in truth. "I still have your name on the title but…I know you used to love work."

"Used to love a lot of things," Mac remembers sourly. "My life has changed now."

"Yeah…yeah that's true but it hasn't been so long that you can't start fresh right?"

"What would I do?"

"Well how about a shave?" Danny smirks. "Between you and me I'm the only one that can really rock the stubble."

"No argument here," Mac answers with his own soft smile, his fingers rubbing his rough chin.

"Plus…and yeah okay I might sound like Lindsay here…but you gotta eat more than…well what do you eat?"

"Jessica said that also," Mac retorts. "I guess I have to change a few more things."

"You know I'm not here to pester you right? But the school fundraiser would be a great opportunity to kick Mala's stealing ass back to the gutter where he belongs. He hasn't taken _all your_ clients, and I know you put in an appearance there and you'll get your old ones back. I know I have let you down in…"

"No Danny," Mac holds up his hand in haste. "You have never let me down. If anything I have let you down. I let myself just give up when…damn it I have never quit on anything before but…but I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Okay think about the fundraiser but shower, shave and come down for at least some coffee. It's only us and you know we aren't going to ask you any questions; in fact even when Sheldon and Don are here tonight they won't ask either. We all know you Mac and it's…it's in the past," Danny pleads. "Besides I'm running out of things to tell Lucy as to why you don't come out and see her or any of us."

"Right."

"And hey you gotta pay Adam for cutting your big ass lawn," Danny teases as he stands up. "Have you met him yet?"

"No. I only heard him when he starts. What's his story?" Mac wonders.

"Some computer geek going to the university just outside town. He lives around here because it's cheaper. He's harmless, well sort of," Danny chuckles. "Just don't let him near your computer."

"Noted."

Danny gives Mac one last glance before he leaves the room and heads downstairs to join his family.

"Well is he coming?" Lindsay asks, drawing expectant gazes from both Millie and Jessica.

"I think he might," Danny replies.

"And tonight?" Millie asks hopefully.

"Not sure," Danny shrugs.

"Hey lets just get through this morning," Lindsay suggests and everyone nods in agreement.

They had all agreed that the best way to get Mac to come all the way out of his shell was to not talk about the past as it if were a crutch; only remember the happy times but prepare for the future, thus forcing Mac to come out of his shell and realize that he did indeed still have a life worth living and getting back to.

Millie finds herself smiling in spite of the tension that Danny came back downstairs with. She heads for the bottom of the staircase but stops half way up; hearing the razor and telling herself that maybe, just maybe today was the day that Mac Taylor took his first steps back to reality. Even small ones would be a big step toward reclaiming his future.

"Damn it," Mac curses as the razor nicks a part of his cheek, chaffing the edge but thankfully the small electronic blades didn't cut the skin. Mac looks at his smooth face in the mirror nods; he would have to admit that it was finally good to at least _look_ himself after all this time. He steps into the shower but as soon as he's done, feels his anxiety grow as he ponders the idea of facing a room full of people after so many years.

Maybe it was the beautiful stranger's innocent question about him being okay; maybe it was Jessica's arrival and subsequent forgiveness; maybe it was his mother admitting how he was making her feel; maybe it was all of that or nothing, he wasn't sure. But today he was forced to acknowledge that he felt different and that wasn't a bad thing. He puts on some casual clothing and then slowly heads downstairs, his lips slightly curling as he hears Danny's laughter followed by Lucy's shrill voice and then more talking. It was sounds he had missed.

Thankfully, true to Danny's comforting words, as soon as he entered the kitchen the world didn't stop as he had suspected, instead his mother handed him a cup of coffee and Lucy sat down beside him at the table and started to show him the picture she had just made. Mac looks up and catches his mother's loving smile; she gives him a wink before he quickly looks back down as Lucy had instructed.

_Thank you God, _Millie offers a silent prayer. _May this be the start of a brand new day - for all of us._

XXXXXXXX

"Okay Isaac, put those sticks into that bucket," Stella directs as she works outside with her family in their backyard. The house itself had been pretty kept up but the yard needed work as did the fencing along the side; the arched entranceway needed to be replaced altogether. It was the reason Stella insisted they all use the back gate, keep them from hurting themselves.

"Actually starting to look respectable now," Sid comments as he comes and stands by Stella, both of them watching Isaac and Isabella playing in the damp leaves. But suddenly the mood changes as Isaac lets out a shriek and Isabella jumps back but then starts to tease her brother.

"Eww you got poo on your fingers!" Isabella laughs as she points at Isaac.

"Mum-my!" Isaac laments as he tries to poke his sister in the face.

"Isaac Bonasera!" Stella scolds and then looks at her daughter. "Isabella you apologize to your brother right now."

"But…" she tries to protest as Sid heads for the young boy.

"Now," Stella demands.

"Sorry Isaac," Isabella offers before her eyes water and Stella just shakes her head.

"I got this one," Sid comments as he takes Isaac by the hand and leads him toward the back of the house.

Stella watches him head inside and then turns back to her daughter who only offers her a sad face.

"Making fun of someone in a bad situation isn't what we do Belle. What do we do instead?"

"Always help those in need."

"That's right."

"Sorry mummy," the young child repeats and Stella nods her head in agreement.

"I know. Okay no more playing in the leaves until grandpa and I clean them up. I have a new task for you two."

"Then can we watch cartoons?"

"You sure can."

"Thanks mummy!" Isabella gives her mother a hug and a broad smile. Both of them turn to see Sid and Isaac walking back outside; Isaac with a less than amused expression on his face.

"You okay sweetie?"

"Uh huh."

"Isaac is also a little wiser now," Sid smiles down at his beloved grandson. "Okay so what's next?"

"You and I are taking the leaves and these two can just play before we go in for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan."

The next two hours passed by with ease as they all worked to finish the back yard and then still have the rest of the day after lunch to do some personal stuff.

"Now it looks respectable," Sid comments as they both stand facing the house, the modest back yard now cleaned and presentable.

"Just have to finish that arched entranceway in the front yard. It could really hurt someone if they weren't careful."

"Well I put a sign that says to use the back door," Sid tells her. "So it should ensure no one is hurt trying to open it."

Stella looks toward the back of the house, where resting on the steps of the outdoor patio were her two bored children.

"I think it's time to call it a morning."

"How much to you want to bet that as soon as we get inside, they'll get their energy back?" Sid teases, drawing a sigh and a playful slap from Stella's hand. Sid chuckles to himself as he heads for the backdoor, asking the children if they want to go inside and watch cartoons while she made lunch and then turning to Stella with a small smile of victory.

Stella just shakes her head but lingers where she is a few minutes longer. She fixes her gaze on the patio and for a few seconds imagines a family at the picnic table, a man at the barbeque and the backyard filled with the happy laughter of children. She only snaps herself back to reality when Mac's haunting face appears.

She tries to push his face out of her mind but it lingers forcing her to utter an ethnic curse and the image finally fades.

"I don't care about him. He's locked away for a damn good reason!" She growls to herself as she heads for the front door. _Yeah and you want to know the damn good reason, _her brain reminds her. "No I don't," she argues back. _You want to know why a man who could be handsome, seemingly has it all, looks sad and no one talks about him. For five years!_

"I do want to know…but not because I care, I don't," she insists as she steps inside her own warm and inviting home. Mac Taylor might have the largest house around, but it was cold, dying, a mausoleum; hers was warm, inviting and friendly; there was life abounding, Mac's only held death.

_Maybe he did kill his family? _

"Now you are being ridiculous," Stella chides as Sid walks back into the kitchen.

"Ah talking to yourself again, I see," he chuckles. "Care to share?"

"Just wondering how nervous I'll be on Monday morning," she offers in haste. _Smooth, _her brain states in sarcasm.

"Well it's only natural to be a little nervous," Sid agrees as he starts to help with the dinner dishes.

"I know," Stella adds with a small sigh. "When I talked to Lindsay she said that one of the big investment companies here was going to be throwing a fundraiser gala event and that I would get to meet some more of the staff and her friends on a more social level as well as the so-called benefactors of this town.

"Did she say the name of the big investment company?"

"Not that I recall but I think I remember the name Messer and asked her about it because it was her last name and she said her husband and his partner was co-sponsors. Apparently they used to be the biggest until his partner fell ill, or something along those lines. She said she'd tell me more on Monday," Stella explains. "I haven't had much time to research any of the major company players in this town but I do plan to do that this week so I'll have a better idea of who does what."

"And uh…Mac Taylor."

"What about him?" Stella asks in haste.

"Will you be asking about him as well?" Sid queries.

_Do cows moo? _Her brain smirks. "Sid, I'm sure if his was a normal story then people would be talking about it. My money is on him killing his family," she retorts with a half smile.

"Well then I'm sure you won't mind me asking," Sid states.

"Why do you want to know about him so badly?"

"His house is the largest with nearly one hundred acres of once, I'm guessing well manicured lawns. The damn thing looks like a something out of a golf fantasy article," Sid explains. "If you saw him and he is alive then why is he hiding away in a house you said resembled some kind of ghost town?"

"Maybe he did do something horrible and doesn't want people asking or talking about it."

"Well then he has succeeded. But I still want not know," Sid comments softly as he looks outside, in the direction of Mac's estate. _I can't help but wonder what his real story is and what kind of man would have such an effect on Stella with just a few simple words. _He looks at Stella and knows that as much as she tries to play up the fact that she's not interested in the least in learning more about Mac Taylor's story, he knows that her brief encounter with the elusive millionaire had made more than a lasting impression; she did want to learn more. Stella then busies herself making lunch for her family but Mac Taylor never strays far from her thoughts. Her's or her adoptive father's.

_I wonder if we'll ever get to meet him personally, _Sid ponders. "Stella, I'm going into town for a few things, can I take Isaac with me?" Sid asks sometime after lunch..

"Sure."

XXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Mac headed back into the living room and for the first time started to take some of the dusty sheets off the modern furniture, helping his mother to clean the area for the people that would be coming for supper. He had tried to protest a few times the number of people coming saying he would be uncomfortable with Adam, Don and the Hawkes, but his mother had just offered him a smile and carried on without an argument. After a modest lunch, Mac had dared to venture outside, catching the eye of his younger helper, Adam Ross.

"Great to meet you Sir," Adam had offered nervously.

"Please call me Mac," Mac replied.

"Right Mac. Well um you have a great house. Needs some work but…but it's still…great," Adam had stammered. "I doubt I'll finish all the lawn today but…but do you really have one hundred acres?"

"Did Danny tell you that?" Mac smirked. "He's teasing."

"Well it's a lot but I'll have at the front done before dinner. Thanks for inviting me by the way," Adam had surprisingly grabbed Mac's hand and started pumping out a nervous handshake. "I get kinda tired of pork and beans…you know…university…student…right okay am going to get back to…work now."

"What are you studying?"

"Computer and forensic science," Adam replied.

"I'm sure you'll do well. Thank you again for the help," Mac commented and then hurried away. Even now, as he stands overlooking the front yard area, he would have to admit that Adam Ross was very conscientious when it came to his work; the yard looked immaculate once again.

When Mac was finished with Adam he had decided to take a walk toward town, mostly to get some fresh air, but really wanting to escape the already growing hustle and bustle around his home; he wasn't even sure how he would survive the coming night. He heads toward the outskirts of the busier area and stops, his heart already starting to race with the horrid thought that someone might see him and start to make a big deal as he fears, forcing him to retreat back into hiding.

But as he nears the area where a strip mall is eases himself down onto a nearby bench, mostly wanting to get his heart rate to lower; it being the first time he had done so much physical exertion in a few years. If he was honest the fresh air and the walk were helping to clear his head of anxiety and the fact that strangers would just nod as they passed set him at ease as well.

However, destiny was about to take another major turn in his direction. He watches from across the street as an older man and a small boy come out of a store, the boys hands full and the older man distracted by something he left behind. Mac watches as two teens on bikes, who aren't paying attention to the now distracted child near and he immediately springs into action.

Mac rushes for the boy, scooping him up, but slightly stumbling, keeping the small boy safe as the two teens whiz by on bicycles.

"Isaac!" Sid shouts as he rushes up to Mac who was still protectively shielding Isaac in his grasp.

"Sorry grampa," Isaac laments as he looks at Mac with a sad expression.

"The boy is okay, just got a bit of a scare."

"Thank you for saving him," Sid sais warmly as he bends down to gather Isaac into his embrace. But Isaac holds onto Mac a bit longer; forcing Mac to feel an odd sensation of tender care quickly followed by nervous agitation. Isaac looks up into Mac's warm blue eyes and offers a faint smile, causing Mac's heart to want to melt instantly.

"What do you say to the nice man for helping you Isaac."

"Thank you," he said softy.

"I'm just glad he's okay," Mac stands up and hands Isaac over to Sid, wanting to make a quick exit.

"I'm Sid Hammerback, just moved here. And you are?" Sid asks. Since Stella had never given him a proper discription of what Mac actually looks like he has no idea that the clean shaven man, kind man, was actually the scruffy looking beastlike man that had turned her away the night before.

"I'm uh…I'm no one," Mac confesses in sorrow as he gives Sid a small frown and then quickly leaves before he can be questioned further. He keeps walking; his back to the inquisitive but grateful pair and doesn't stop until he's out of view; and only then stopping a few seconds to catch his breath and continue on for home.

_I am no one, _he sighs as he pictures the loving expression the small boy had offered him only minutes earlier. His lips form into a small smile as he recalls the way the boy held onto him, seemingly not wanting to let go. But he wasn't his own son, he probably had a father that loved him very much; a face like that, who wouldn't?

"He wouldn't care who I am anyways," Mac sighs as he reaches home. He slips inside the side door and then heads upstairs, pausing by the large picture window to survey the complete task that Adam Ross had accomplished.

"He did a great job, that young Ross fellow," his mother's voice finally pulls him back from his thoughts. The sun was starting to set and the house downstairs was once again filled with the tempting smells of roast meat and happy laughter. Millie walks up to her son and notices the worried look on his face.

"He did a good job," she tries to assure him.

"No…I know that. It's just…"

"What is it? If you are worried about…"

"I'm wondering what she would say."

"McCanna you have to let her go now. She's in your heart; she's not a crutch to your happiness. She would want you to be happy and she would want you to move on. You know that. She would say it looks great now go and get ready for your guests."

"I sometimes feel guilty about wanting to be happy and move on without her."

"I had those same thoughts when your father passed."

"You never moved on."

"McCanna I was a lot older than you when your father passed. I raised my son and had the family I wanted; you never did, you were robbed of that dream but it's not too late for you."

Mac looks past her to the staircase leading back downstairs.

"How was today so far?"

"Actually not as bad as I had expected," Mac admits in truth.

"And I must say that having two regular meals has actually put some color back into your face and put a bit more…right here," she pats his stomach, making him smirk. "We all love you and want the best for you, but since this is your first…well very busy day in so long, if it starts to tire you just excuse yourself and leave. No one is going to think less of you and you know that."

"I will," Mac sighs as he looks back at his mother. "I think I feel guiltier now."

"Why?"

"That young man, Adam Ross, he never once asked me why I didn't ask him to help out sooner."

"People have moved on with their lives my son. As I said, you aren't going to face a verbal firing squad anytime soon."

"I will from Mala if I show up at that fundraiser."

"He's an ass and you'll put him in his place as you have in the past," Millie retorts, drawing an arched glance from her son at the cavalier use of her mild curse. "Well he is."

"Maybe I'll just eat up here."

"You've spent more than enough time up here, you have a lot of other rooms to get familiar with once again," Millie smiles as she kisses Mac on the cheek. "I love you my son. I'll see you downstairs."

"Okay."

Mac watches his mother leave and feels his heart sink a little. She was right. He had spent the better part of the morning convincing himself that as soon as he came back into the company of people again, he would be bombarded with questions about his prolonged absence and then be subjected to merciless gossip and unending story telling as his helpless expense. As it was he knows that if he was to get himself right back into the game, he would be subjected to talk, mostly of that from his rival, Frankie Mala but that was to be expected. Besides over the years, Danny had made sure that Mac knew everything that Frankie was saying about him; whether Mac wanted to hear it or not.

_You can't stay locked away anymore, _his brain prods when he hesitates to go back downstairs. But as soon as he hears some more laughter he takes a deep breath and then heads toward the waiting crowd. But Jessica and his mother were right; this was the step he needed to take to getting back into the real world once again. If he could comfortably face those that mattered most to him, it would give him the strength to face the others that didn't.

"Hey Mac, let me get you a beer," Danny greets his partner and friend once again. When Mac had stepped outside, he and the others had talked about how great it was to have Mac back in the fold with them once again. All of them agreed that he needed to move on with his life as they and Claire would have wanted and were willing to do whatever now was necessary to keep him moving forward instead of wanting to retreat back.

"Mac good to see you," Sheldon greets as he and his wife, Shelby stand beside Don and Jessica making small talk.

Mac gives them all a polite nod, his anxiety starting to build. He watches Don Flack approach and stops walking, his body stiffening a little more. He had only met the lanky Detective a few times after Claire died but over the years it was mostly through Danny that he heard about Don and then of course his mother telling him how Jessica was smitten with the handsome dark haired Detective.

"Hey Mac," Don greets as he warmly pats Mac on the back.

"Hey Don," he offers with a small smile as they head for the kitchen. Danny joins them, handing Mac his beer and soon the three of them were joined in some mindless chatter about the local football team and what play the school would be using part of their fund raising dollars to produce.

Mac watches Lucy and Kara Hawkes rush past, nearly slamming into Lindsay who was carrying a large tray of freshly roasted turkey to the table before calling everyone to join in the feast. Once again thankful that his mother had forgone any of the formal introductions, he sat down at the head of the table and starts to enjoy his meal like everyone else; Danny at the other head. He would pause every so often, his stomach tight, not used to eating so much food all in one day or with so many people around him. An hour passes and he soon finds himself enjoying the conversation, listening to young Adam Ross tell them about his studies, Sheldon telling them about Jessica starting, Dr. Adams promotion and the new things they'll be doing at the hospital; next it was Lindsay's turn to tell them about some new happenings at the school, including the hiring of a few new teachers and then it was Don's turn to just talk about the town in general. All of them knew that Danny would be the one to give a business update, but to keep the conversation away from Frankie Mala, he opted to tell Mac in private and soon they turned to the two girls who were happily chattering to themselves.

Throughout the course of the meal, Millie would look over at her son in concern, always wanting to make sure that he wasn't overdoing his first day with a real gathering, but always happy when she'd notice him catch her eye and give her a warm smile. He had done so well during the day, retreating back to his private lair on only a few occasions and then coming back when he thought it was time. All in all she couldn't be prouder. So when the food had all been eaten and he had endured several more hours, she wasn't surprised when he gave her a small nod and excused himself. She knew he had had enough and would see him in the morning; no one was going to make a fuss over his absence, they were only happy he was there at all.

Today was a small miracle in itself; she was thankful for that.

"May I join you?" A friendly female voice is heard from behind; Mac turning to see who had followed him outside onto the large patio.

"Sure," Mac entreats Jessica.

"You okay? I know I promised your mother I wasn't going to ask but I figure you won't lie to me as you might to her to spare her feelings."

"I am overwhelmed," Mac admits softly.

"Figured as much," Jessica sighs. "I guess I should say sorry as it was mostly my idea."

"I'm not mad…just a bit lightheaded and…full. But I think it was for the best."

"Well you haven't had a really good meal in a long time," Jessica teases lightly, drawing a small smirk to Mac's lips. "And um…well having Don here was okay right?"

"You like him?"

"Very much," Jessica admits with a broad smile. "Do you approve?"

"Very much," he answers quietly, his gaze still fixed outside into the darkened night before them. "I guess I need to thank you."

"For what?"

"For tonight," Mac replies in truth.

"Well to be honest you didn't look like you were enjoying yourself very much."

"At first I was very nervous that I would be asked all kinds of embarrassing questions and would have to spend each conversation…"

"Making excuses for the past five years?" Jessica interjects.

"Something like that."

"Everyone in that room cares about you Mac, they know your story and most can feel your pain. Making your relive all that over just to satisfy some morbid curiosity isn't something anyone in that room wants to do. I think they can tell by the…well by your quiet demeanour that it's been hard on you but at least you are here willing to take steps to come back to them all…us…all of us," she finishes as her hand rests on his and gives it a warm squeeze. "Claire would have wanted that Mac, you know that."

"I know…I just feel guilty still."

"Of course you do, it's still fresh. I refused to date for two years because I told myself that my sister was dead and I didn't deserve to be happy," Jessica confesses forcing Mac to look at her in shock. "It's true and don't tell your mother," she finishes lightly. "Course there were no men I was interested in," she adds and Mac has to offer a small chuckle. "But then I moved past that and when I heard from your mother a few months back I realized that I was partly to blame for making you feel that way."

"I never blamed you," Mac tells her in truth.

"I know," Jessica nods. They talk a bit more about the days events, until Jessica tells Mac she's going to head back inside.

"I think I'll just go for a bit of a walk," Mac nods toward his darkened garden path. "I'm done with crowds for today."

"Well you know it won't be the last you've seen these people and now that they know we can party at your place, they will be back," she winks. "Goodnight Mac, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," he offers softly as he watches her head back inside. He allows his stomach to settle a bit more before he starts to venture out, happy that no one was coming looking for him. He was sure his mother had made an excuse for him, but in truth they all knew and would now leave him to be; they would see him again, they were most certain of that.

Mac takes in the crisp night air, thankful that he had grabbed a jacket on the way out and that it wasn't raining. He ventures down a path he knows even in the dark, his mind now starting to settle a little as well as his indigestion. He heads in the opposite direction of his vast home, the edge of his property closest to town and finally reaches the border and stands looking out.

He glances down at his watch and shrugs, it wasn't that late although it was dark and it wasn't raining so why not keep going.

_Ah thinking you'll run into – her? _His brain ponders.

"I was a jerk to her; a woman who needed help, in the dark and I turned her away. Trust me, I'm sure she'd like nothing more than to find me with her car and run over me," Mac smirks as he mumbles away to himself. But as soon as he finishes his one man tirade he looks up and realizes that he has walked a bit further than intended. He stops in front of a home that he knows well and frowns.

"The Holmes home. I wonder who bought it?" Mac asks himself as he heads up toward the front arched entranceway. The sign that Sid had affixed earlier that read 'please use back door' had somehow unattached itself and fallen on the other side of the hedge; a gentle nudge from destiny herself.

He notices the gate slightly ajar and looks around before taking a step forward to fix it. Just wanting to put it back into place, he fails to see a set of round hazel eyes watching him intently; now the curious look from the small boy that was interested to know what he, a stranger, was doing in front of their house.

Mac's fingers latch onto the edge of the gate that is now sticking out and he tries to push it back in. But just as he does he hears a dog bark that startles him, causing him to slightly push forward into the gate with his full weight. No sooner does he do that but the weight of his body starts to mix with the rotten wood, causing him to fall through and a heavy object from the top to tumble and hit him on the back of the head, sending him sinking into darkness, and his body to the ground; the small child inside excitedly calling for his grandfather to help.

"Grampa!"

Sid rushes out the front door, Stella being upstairs tending to Isabella who was in the bath; and up to Mac's unconscious form.

"I…it's the man from today," Sid mumbles to himself. "The one that helped Isaac. Hey there," Sid gently touches Mac's face. When he gets only a dazed mumble in return he knows he has to tend to the injured man in the warmth of his home; he wasn't able to just send him away injured. "Isaac hold that door open," Sid instructs as he carefully gathers Mac's limp frame into his arms and half carries, half drags him toward the front door, up the few set of stairs, into the modest home and straight to the small room in the back.

He places Mac's body down on its side and then tells Isaac to watch him while he went for an icepack for Mac's head. Isaac watches with vested fascination the man before him, his brain remembering him as the man who had saved his life earlier in the day. Isaac reaches out a hand to touch him but then quickly pulls back when Mac's lips offer a groan of pain, but his eyes don't open.

"Grampa who is he?"

"I...I don't know."

"Grampa is he dead?" Isaac asks innocently.

"No Isaac, he just hurt himself," Sid answers calmly as he tenderly places the cold ice pack on the back of Mac's head to ensure the swelling wouldn't increase. When Mac was awake he would do a few more things but he had to make sure that Mac awoke on his own.

Then without warning, Isaac bolts past Sid and hurries upstairs; pounding on the door to the bathroom where Isabella was just finishing up.

"Oh boy," Sid huffs as he looks back down at Mac's face that still has some dirt on it from where he fell. Sid hears anxious footsteps heading in his direction and knows that their once quiet evening was about to get a lot more exciting; at least for the children. When he had returned he had told Stella a few details about a run in they had and a small scare that Isaac had endured but a kind stranger helped Isaac but had not given his name.

"Sid? What on earth happ…" Stella starts, rushing into the doorway of the small room and then stopping short, her eyes now fixed on the unmoving man on the small bed. "What…it can't…it's not…possible."

"Stella what is it?" Sid asks in concern; noting the look in his daughter's eyes.

"That is…where did he…what happened to him Sid? What is going on?"

"You know this man Stella?"

"I do. That's…at least it looks like it could be…"

"Who?" Sid urges.

"Mac Taylor," she whispers, just as Mac's eyes start to flutter open.

"What?" Sid asks in shock as all eyes turn toward the man about to wake up.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so still liking the story so far? Want to know how Mac is going to react when he wakes up and realizes who is that is helping him? Want to know Sid's reaction? Will it affect the children? More to come so please leave me a review before you go and thanks again!

**PS:** Just updated 'Pandora's Box' (concluding chapter) hope you like it.


	4. A Second Chance at a First Impression

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 4 – A Second Chance at a First Impression**

**A/N: **A special THANK YOU to everyone so far for the amazing reviews. It's the fuel that keeps Alice wanting to write faster and more for this story that we are enjoying writing for you all. A special thank you to 'J' as well. Sorry I wasn't able to answer you personally as you don't have an account. But hope you all like this update and thanks again! :D

* * *

With his head still pounding and his core on fire, Mac slowly opens his slightly blurry eyes. At first he sees the small face of a dark haired boy; thinking it's himself he rapidly blinks his eyes, thinking that the small image will eventually fade – but it doesn't.

He slowly turns his head and then tries to fix his gaze upon the second face looking at him; that of a concerned woman. A woman who…looks like…oh it can't be…_the woman who I met two nights ago? It is and you are so screwed! Damn it! _

"Oh my god," Mac whispers.

"Oh my god," Stella utters just as softly, both of them locking eyes for a few heated seconds.

Mac tries to quickly to sit up, watches his world starting to rapidly turn and black spots form before his eyes; not protesting when a firm but loving hand slowly pushes him back down to a sitting position.

"Just rest now young man, you took quite the hit to the head."

"Where…am I?"

"In _my home_," Stella's firm voice replies; forcing his watery blue gaze to look up and fix on her rather stunned emerald one.

"Oh," is all Mac adds as he gently pushes Sid's hand away and tries again to sit up. "I'll um…leave."

As much as she wants to throw out a snide remark about him making a call but she not having a phone; she just offers Sid a weak frown but bites her tongue. It was hard to see him in such a condition and turn him away; he didn't deserve it – no matter what.

"You stay," Sid says to Mac. "Bed time kids," Sid he then says as he stands up. But both children remain fixed in place, not wanting to leave the stranger in their home.

"I know him mummy," Isaac states firmly.

"Pardon?" Stella looks at her son in wonder and then at Sid.

"Yeah he uh…"

"He what?" Stella urges.

"Well he kinda saved Isaac's life today."

_That was him! _Stella's mind screams at her. _This handsome and somewhat distraught man was the one that saved your son?_

"It was nothing," Mac says quietly.

"He saved me. He's my friend," Isaac states proudly, causing both Mac and Stella's heart to break at the same time. "Can he stay mummy?"

"No sweetie he has to go home."

"Where's that?"

"Where's that mummy?" Isabella chimes in.

"Up the road," Stella offers quickly, drawing a perplexed glance from Sid.

"What's your name?" Isaac asks loudly.

"It's uh…Mac."

"And he's going home."

"No mummy, he stays," Isaac protests.

"I'm leaving," Mac groans as he finally makes it to a sitting position. His hand extends to behind his head, his fingers gingerly touching the bump that was caused mostly by his own doing.

"Yeah it's quite the bump you have there. You don't plan to drive do you?" Sid queries.

"No I uh…walked," he answers, unable to look upward at Stella; guilt eating away at him for his mean actions to her when she was in trouble.

"Well Stella is going to make you a cup of coffee before you go," Sid volunteers, drawing a surprised look from Stella and a warning gaze with her eyes that she was going to get him back for this.

"I what?"

"It's okay," Mac says in haste. "I don't need anything…really."

"Can I help mummy?" Isaac asks as he goes and sits down beside Mac on the small bed, studying him intently.

Mac feels his anxiety starting to skyrocket the longer the small boy keeps examining him with very curious eyes. He gives the child a small smile and Isaac's face lights up; his anxiety starting to lessen. It was an odd bond he was forming with the small boy before him, one he told himself not to put too much stock in; a woman like this was surely married; and he wasn't a home wrecker at all. This delightful little boy surely had a great and loving father.

"I saw you outside," Isaac tells Mac.

"What were you doing at our house anyways?" Stella wonders.

"I didn't know it was your house. I remember building this house and…well the gate needed to be fixed and…"

"Didn't you see my note that said to use the back door and not to touch the front?"

"No sorry didn't see a sign," Mac sighs as he tries to stand up. But he does too quickly once again and folds back down to a sitting position.

"Oh just rest as long as you need," Stella says in a kind tone, her heart wanting to tug at his slightly disheveled appearance. "Bed time kids."

"I want to stay with Mac," Isaac insists; forcing Mac's brow to furrow deeply.

"Bed time Isaac."

But Isaac just shakes his head in defiance, causing Stella to just shake hers in frustration.

"I'll take them," Sid volunteers, ushering Isabella out but having to pick up Isaac and carry him past Mac.

"No, I want to stay!" Isaac insists as he tries to struggle free.

"Isaac, I'll not say it again. Now say bye to Mac and off to bed," Stella says in a tone that tells him it's her last warning and he had better listen.

"Bye Mac," Isaac whispers sadly.

"Bye Isaac," Mac answers before he looks back up at Stella. "I won't stay," Mac tries once more, only to have Stella's hand come to rest on his shoulder and push him back to a seated position.

"I'll make some coffee," Stella insists. "Just rest until then."

She turns to leave but then turns back to look at the man still seated on her small bed. He lifts his face to look at her and she curses herself for her heart instantly skipping a beat. His handsome face was smooth, no grisly overgrowth, no fierce expression. His once haunted sapphires now held a surprising warmth and a bit of sparkle. His once harsh demeanor and hurtful words were replaced with soft words and a meek attitude. And his reaction to Isaac almost scared her. He was so kind...so tender.

He was in effect a different person. _Was this the same man that I met the other night? The beastly man that refused me even a simple phone call? _The longer their eyes remain locked, the faster Stella feels her own core starting to heat and quickly takes her leave; the feeling inside was unlike that any other man had ever produced. Oh snap out of it Stella. W_hy? _Her brain smiles. _He's handsome and needs help. What better way to make a first impression._

Mac watches her go and immediately feels his fists tighten. _That's the beautiful woman you were mean to days earlier. Way to go! You turned her away and yet here she is helping you when you need it. I hope you feel ashamed of yourself! _I do….very much_._ Mac curses himself once more, takes a deep breath and then slowly stands up; telling himself he'll just tell her he's okay and disappear, hoping she won't hold too much resentment against him.

But just before he can escape Sid appears in the doorway with a perplexed expression.

"I didn't mean to…"

"Just curious about earlier today," Sid wonders out loud; the kids upstairs in the bathroom but Stella hovering nearby outside, listening.

"Why I saved his life?"

"No why you didn't give me your name after you saved his life? Why did you say you were no one?"

"I am Mr…"

"Sid please."

"I am no one Sid; at least not anymore."

"Well from the few snippets I have heard Mac Taylor isn't no one."

"Well thank you but…but I should be leaving."

"Please stay for the coffee."

Stella hears the torment in his voice and suddenly feels a pain in her heart before she heads into the kitchen to make the coffee; something she was surprised her father offered. Sid hurries back upstairs and Stella assumes that Mac is waiting in the small bedroom. She goes about making the coffee, trying to erase Mac's face from her mind. She quickly shakes her head but offers an ethnic curse thinking that no one was listening.

"I guess that was directed at me," Mac's soft voice draws her gaze back to him once more.

"Maybe a little," she offers lightly and he just nods.

"Right, well I should go."

"I don't mind really," Stella gestures for him to sit in a nearby chair. "Please just have a seat."

"You and your family have been very kind and…look I want to apologize for the other night. I uh…you startled me and…" his voice dies out as her eyes plead with him for the _real _truth. "No more excuses, I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to startle you that night."

"I know and I was out of line. I uh…well I have never turned anyone away," Mac's voice breaks; forcing Stella's heart to ache as she watches the torment starting to flare in the warm sapphire discs before her.

"Can I send you the bill for my car?" Stella teases.

"Sure. How much? I can…" Mac goes to pull out his wallet. However, Stella is at his side in seconds, her fingers on his skin, an instant connection being formed.

"I don't want your money but I will take your apology."

Mac looks up, his mind delighting in the feel of her skin touching his, their bodies only inches apart but the growing chemistry was undeniable. It was so strong that the longer they were connected the more panicked Mac became, telling himself she was taken and he was out of line. "I should go," Mac whispers as he hears Sid's voice upstairs. "Your husband will probably be home soon."

"Father."

"What?"

"My father already is home," Stella answers simply, slowly withdrawing her hand back to its side. "And he'll put the kids to bed, he has for several years now. I'm divorced."

"Okay," Mac frowns as he pulls back slightly, his nervousness starting to consume him. "I should go. I'm sure I've put you out enough."

"One cup of coffee won't break me Mac Taylor."

Mac slightly cocks his head and looks at her in wonder.

"Don Flack gave me even before you confessed your first name to my son. I just didn't know it was you," Stella confesses as she extends her hand. "Stella Bonasera."

Mac gently grasps her hand and squeezes, not sure how to react and then pulls back a few seconds later. "You can just tell me to get out you know, I would have deserved it."

"You're right you would have," Stella smirks, standing her ground before him. "But you did look a little out of sorts that night so I guess I must…"

"I was but that was no excuse. You needed help, it was late and stormy…"

"And I'm a woman who you sent back out into the night all alone. There were coyotes out there you know."

"Okay now I really feel guilty."

"I'm not that mad anymore. I got a ride into town and my car is in the shop."

Mac looks at her in surprise, studying the beautiful but intriguing woman before him with curiosity and then finally realizing he was staring and looks away. "What?" Stella asks in haste.

"Nothing."

"How do you like your coffee?"

One part of his brain tells him to just leave, that he had already worn out his welcome mat and that her hospitality was really undeserved. But the other part, the par that wins out, tells him that if she really wanted him gone, she was the kind of woman that would have made that happen and he would have been out on his ass long ago.

"Black," Mac answers simply as he slowly backs up and then eases himself down into the closest chair. He starts to study the home furnishings finally turning back to Stella who is watching him with an amused expression. "What is it?" Mac's turn to ask.

"Just wondering what you were looking at."

"Your décor. It's very…homey."

"Yours was very…white."

"Yeah about that…"

"Mac, it's okay. No one wants to talk about…well you so I figure that it's not my business to pry."

Mac's brow furrows in a heavy frown; this woman was breaking down barriers faster than he could build them and it was a little disconcerting. He looks past her to a picture of her and her two beautiful children on the fridge and feels his throat seize. A family. The one thing he had always wanted and still fears he'll be denied by his own doing.

"Here, just sip it slowly," Stella instructs as she slowly sits down at the table opposite him.

For the past few years she was able to read men's intentions right off the bat; dismissing most as either interested in only a one night stand or the fastest way to ship her children off to boarding school as soon as possible. Mac was indeed a mystery and the wall she had built around herself for the past few years was now in fear of breaking down. Isaac took to him instantly, something he had never done with another man since he came into the world. What was the odd bond they now shared? But before she can utter one more word, she hears small footsteps rushing toward her and looks up to see Isaac bounding down the stairs.

"Isaac," Stella tries to grasp as her son as he rushes by. But he darts out of her reach and hurries up to Mac, standing before the seated man and then handing him something.

"What is that?" Mac asks as he examines the small figure in his fingers; Stella watching in captive surprise. Never before had her son taken to a stranger so quickly, much less one she had personally wanted to dismiss the moment she had met him.

"It's the doctor; for your head," Isaac states matter of factly.

"What's his name?" Mac asks.

"His name is Mac and he's my friend."

"Well thank you. I feel better already," Mac praises, drawing a wide smile from Isaac.

"I'm five."

"I'm…happy to meet you," Mac smiles as he extends his hand.

"How old are you?" Isaac asks innocently, making Mac slighlty chuckle.

"I'm...older than you."

"Oh."

Isaac turns to his mother who offers a kind nod of approval in return and watches as Mac's large hand gently closes around her son's small hand and holds it for a few seconds before letting go.

"Okay its bedtime now Isaac. You take back…"

"Will you play with me tomorrow?"

Mac looks at the young child in surprise and feels his heart race faster; this time with morbid anxiety. How could this child have taken to him so quickly?

"Well you'd have to ask your mother, but I'm sure she'd say n…"

"Mummy can Mac come over and play tomorrow?"

"What?" Mac asks in haste; not really expecting the child to actually listen and obey his words. "No Isaac that's not a good idea," Mac quickly pulls the boys attention back to him.

"Don't you want to play with me?" Isaac asks sadly before his mother can interject. "My sister only wants to play dolls. I don't like dolls. I want to play with my men. Do you like them?" The over five year old child babbles on.

"I do but…" Mac stammers.

"Isaac I think Mac needs to rest now. He's taken quite a tumble today and needs his sleep," Stella mentions softly, as she gives her son a gentle tug in her direction. "How about we leave Mac in the capable hands of the doctor and say we'll see him another time."

"But…"

"Isaac it's bedtime, _now_," Stella tells him once more; her tone ending in a firm note and finally garnering her son's attention.

"Can Mac come for pancakes?" Isaac asks suddenly, forcing both adults to look at the other in shock.

"I uh…"

"Isaac I'm sure Mac is busy."

_You're not ever busy, _Mac's mind reminds him. However, he knows he's not about to take advantage of this kind woman's hospitality again. Besides, I doubt she wants me there; it wasn't her idea, it was her son's and children don't know any better. _He likes you for some reason, _his brain chides. And that worries me. _Me too._

"Ok-ay," Isaac laments as he looks at Mac with a sad expression.

"Goodnight Isaac."

"Goodnight Mac," the small boy says before he scampers back up the stairs and all is quiet once more.

"Sorry if embarrassed you," Stella offers.

"He's very um…bold, just like his mother," Mac finishes with a small smile, hoping his facial expression lets her know he wasn't trying to insult her.

"It's just that we know a lot of little girls, so he doesn't have many friends his age."

"I see," Mac frowns as he looks back into his coffee and takes another sip. He places the small plastic figure down on the table and then offers a sheepish glance up and then looks back down.

"So how is it you just happened to be by this way this time of night?"

"My mother had some people over for dinner and I just needed to get some fresh air. I went for a walk, kept going and ended up in town. Just like this morning," Mac explains with a faint smile.

"What happened by the way?" Stella inquires.

"It was nothing."

"Sid told me that Isaac was nearly run over by two teens on bikes and a kind stranger came to his aid."

"I just didn't want to see him hurt."

"Well thank you," Stella offers warmly. "And tonight?"

"I saw the house and came to it and…well here I am."

"You built this house?"

"I did. Is there anything wrong with it?"

"Aside from the outdoor upkeep that the last tenants didn't maintain very well; this house is very solid. I was smitten as soon as I saw it."

"Love at first sight," Mac comments, making Stella look up at him in surprise. "The house…you loved the house right away."

"I…I did," Stella answers with a small smile of her own. _He's so different from the grisly beast you met the other night. Kind, unsure, soft spoken. Are you sure you didn't just have a nightmare and imagine that whole meeting? Are you sure this is the same man you met? _Yes. It's his eyes; they are the same.

"Have you always lived around here?"

"Moved down from Chicago about ten years ago. I built the house…" Mac pauses when Stella giggles. "What?"

"I live in a house Mac, you live in a mansion. And you built it?"

"Brick by brick," Mac answers with a broad smile. "I like to build, have most of my life."

"And before that?"

"Did a small stint in the marines until my father was diagnosed with cancer. Then I came home and…I should go. I didn't mean to take up this much time."

"Mac I'm sorry."

"No it's just that…well I'm not usually this at ease with…"

"Strange women?" Stella arches her brows, prompting Mac to smirk but nod. "I don't mind, I myself am a talker so enjoy a good conversation. And I wasn't meaning to pry."

"I know," Mac nods slowly. "Well that's when I left the Marines. Went back home to Chicago and carried on my father's business until I was…well successful enough to move out here with…well ten years ago. It's a big _house_," Mac finishes with a smirk, his heart racing and about to give way. _Never known a woman that could affect you like this, _his brain state in truth. _I think you like her. _I do not, Mac silently argues back. She's just being kind. _Then leave now, _his brain directs. However, try as he might, Mac knew he didn't want to leave just yet; seemingly captivated by the golden haired beauty before him.

"A big house means lots to clean," Stella sighs.

She had picked up on his use of the word _with _but never called him on it; figuring to give the poor guy a break as she didn't want him to feel the need to confess his entire life story. However, she would have to admit that his words did apply to her. She usually wasn't that at ease with strange men right off the bat talking about…well things in general. Most dates were already asking for the cheque and seeing where they could score the fastest. Mac was different. _You like him, _her brain smiles happily. I do not, I'm just showing him pity. _Yeah right! _

"And no I don't have servants if that is what you were going to ask next," Mac pipes up once more, breaking the few seconds of growing silence.

"Hence the sheets."

"Less to clean."

"So are you um…do you want more coffee?"

"All alone up there?"

"I'm sorry Mac, it wasn't my business to pry. I was just curious who occupied such a large…_house_," Stella gently stammers as she reaches for his nearly empty coffee cup.

"My mother sometimes stays with me when she's not home in Chicago and just recently a um…_friend_, Jessica Angell moved into the small guest house, temporarily. She just started at the hospital with Dr. Hawkes."

"Well at least you aren't there alone," Stella remarks in haste. _A friend? A female friend is living there? _I wasn't interested anyways, Stella ponders in her mind. _Liar! _

"Well I doubt she'll be there long. She came to be with…well to get to know Don Flack better."

_See! _Stella's brain scolds. _You were jealous, even a little. _I was not, Stella insists. "Right okay."

"Thank you again for the coffee. And I'm sorry. I do feel bad for my actions the other night."

"Well you should. There do you feel better?" Stella challenges, once again drawing a small smile to Mac's face.

"Almost," he confesses softly. "This is good coffee."

"It's Greek. There was a great deli on Staten Island where I used to get it. A lot of people find it too strong."

"I like it, thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"Right, I guess I should…"

"No, that's not what I meant. It wasn't a line to get you to leave," Stella protests in haste. "You just offered a heavy frown so I wasn't sure if your head was still pounding or not."

"I think I just need some Tylenol and some sleep."

"Did you at least have some dinner?" Stella asks softly.

Mac looks at her in torment and then drops his gaze, staring sadly into the swirling black bottom of his coffee cup.

"I was just…"

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Mac inquires in a small, tormented tone.

"Can I ask you something honestly?"

"Sure."

"If I would have come back would you have let me use your phone?"

"Yes," Mac answers firmly.

"That's why. However, I had to get home to my children or trust me I wouldn't have left until I had made my call."

"I do believe that about you," Mac smirks. "But I am okay. I had dinner before I left on my walk."

"Well I would offer you a ride home but I don't have my car," Stella tells Mac in truth.

"Well you have already done more than I deserve so thank you. Can I um…repay you in some way?" Mac asks with some tension.

"You shaved before you came here so I'll take that as payment," Stella smiles, putting Mac's frame at ease once again.

"Well figured I wouldn't want to scare anyone in public," Mac replies, his anxiety settling once again. _What is it about this woman that makes me nervous and puts me at ease at the same time?_

"It's a nice change. Makes you look…younger," Stella says slowly and then stops. _Busted, _her brain laughs. _You were going to say more handsome. _

"Thanks," Mac accepts softly. "But it's late and your children are probably waiting for me to leave; certainly your father is."

"Well it's been a long day for everyone. They start school on Monday so it's been busy."

"Thank you again. I do hope that I can repay your kindness somehow."

"Just don't sue me if you trip and fall on your way home."

"I'll call a cab," Mac as he stands up, his hands going to his coat pocket. "Or I'll…walk."

"Hold on," Stella just shakes her head as she stands up and reaches for the phone. She calls for a cab and her and Mac slowly walk toward the front door. "Small town, they won't be that long. So you must have a very successful business."

"It um…it is. A lot of credit goes to my partner as of late, but we do do a lot of work down in New York itself. I'm sure you can tell that there isn't much large scale development around here."

"I was beginning to wonder. Course you could also be a Columbia drug lord," Stella teases and Mac's face relaxes.

"Could be."

Mac slowly pulls the door open, knowing he should take his leave but not wanting to; enjoying Stella's company more than he thought he would. The cab arrives a few minutes later and it's time for him to get back to his world and leaves her; at least for now.

"Well…goodnight, Stella."

"Goodnight Mac," Stella responds softly. She watches him walk down the walk, the cab told to come to the back. She watches as Mac turns and offers her a warm smile, her heart actually delighted when the handsome man turns to smile back. She slowly closes the door and turns to see Sid watching her with an expression of wonder.

"Haven't seen a smile like that in…well ever?" Sid comments. "Have a nice time?"

"He was hurt and I gave him coffee, nothing more," Stella tries to offer her father a small lie. "Are the kids asleep?"

"Isaac still asked if Mac was coming for breakfast."

"Hope you said it would never happen."

"Never?" Sid smirks. "Well he certainly was not the same man you told me about a few days ago."

"But he was the man you told me about a few hours ago. Why didn't you tell me more details?"

"I didn't get his name," Sid insists in his own defense. "And you never told me what he looked like, even unshaven, so in reality I had no frame of reference. But he certainly didn't seem like the man you told me turned you away."

"It's like…like he stepped out from another world or something," Stella frowns as they linger in the kitchen.

"Maybe he did," Sid ponders. "Did he at least apologize?"

"A few times," Stella answers warmly. "In any event I'm tired and…"

"Something tells me you want to see him again?"

"What? Hardly," Stella tries to protest. "Look he was mean to me the other night and I helped him tonight and he said sorry. I gave him coffee and he thanked me, I think we're even."

"We'll see."

"Trust me dad, I'm sure he's happy to be leaving. I saw the look on his face when he first came to."

"Yeah so did I, he was surprised but happy."

"Happy?" Stella asks with a nervous laugh. "You are tired."

"Stella…"

"How much do you want to bet that we haven't seen the last of Mac Taylor?"

"Stella it's a small town. You will see Mac again."

"Trust me, we won't see him again," Stella insists as she turns off the kitchen light and they both head into the hallway. "Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight Stella," Sid whispers as he kisses his daughter on the cheek and watches her head up the stairs, noting the first genuine smile he had seen on her face in years. _She'll see him again. _Course he had been watching and saw the look that Mac gave her when he turned back. _He'll see her again also. _With that thought fixed in his mind, Sid closes his bedroom door and turns off the light.

Stella slowly eases herself into her bed and frowns; her mind trying to erase Mac's face from her minds eye but her heart refusing to let him fade into nothing. I helped him one night and that was it. _You want to see him again; you want to know his story. _I do not, she tries to insist. However, as she turns off the light, Mac's face has trouble fading from her mind and her lips were still curled upward long after she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

Mac reaches home and lets himself into the back entrance; the house quiet and now devoid of life, except for two people; Jessica in the small guest house and Millie waiting for her son to return.

"That was a long walk, did you get lost?" Millie surprises Mac with a soft question as she walks up to him in the kitchen. She notices Mac pull out the bottle of Tylenol and frowns. "McCanna? What is it? What happened to you?"

"I uh…went for a walk and…fell. I hit my head and just have a bit of a headache."

"You were gone for a few hours. I was going to call but you left your phone here. You know I don't overly panic but this is your first outing in five years so you can't fault me right?"

"I'm okay, really."

"You smell like coffee. Where did you go?"

"I went into town. I went to a home I had built and tried to fix something and ended up hitting myself on the head and a kind family took me in. I got an icepack and a cup of coffee and that was it."

"And the smile?"

"Pardon?"

"You have that same small, mysterious smile you did last night. Was it the same woman?"

"Mother, I'm tired and…"

"Was it?"

"It was just an odd coincidence," Mac insists. "It was nothing and she was just being kind. Something that…that I didn't deserve."

"Why not?"

"It's…nothing really."

"Please tell me."

"It was a…a misunderstanding. But it's been cleared up and that is it."

"Well I think it's pretty amazing that this woman could have such an effect on you in such a short time."

"Mother it was one act of kindness and that was it. Now it's late and we should get some sleep."

"Goodnight my son," Millie whispers as she places her hand on his cheek and kisses it. "See you at breakfast."

"Night."

Millie watches him leave, noting the same smile on his face that Sid had noted on Stella's. She waits for him to get upstairs and then slowly follows him; thanking the woman for making her son offer the world the first bit of life in five years.

Mac heads into his bedroom and closes the door; his head still pounding, but his heart racing with new sensations. Oh it was nothing, Mac insists. _And yet you can't stop thinking about her, _his brain surmises correctly. But that was the truth. This woman had made an instant impact on him the night before; whereas he was sure if he had seen her again, she would have told him where to go and been justified in doing so. But when he was in need she took him in; allowed her to know some personal things about her, her children, her father and her life. She was kind, hospitable, and…

"Beautiful," Mac whispers to himself as he eases down into his small bed. For the first time in years, he realizes that the bed was too small and he missed his old room; however, with his head pounding, he turns off the life and closes his eyes. The smile still upon his face and his brain already formulating a plan to repay Stella Bonasera for her kind hospitality. With that thought he flips on the light and looks at the clock. It was only 10:00pm, still early enough to call a friend.

XXXXXXXX

Stella awakes early on Sunday morning with a bit more of a spring in her step. Much like the night before, Mac's face still forces its way into to the front of her mind and she can do little to push it away.

"Ah so you must have slept well," Sid greets her as he comes in the back door; just having completed his early morning walk.

"I did actually. And you?"

"Always. Where are you off to?"

"I want to get the car first thing and then come back to make breakfast and get ready for tomorrow."

"Stella it's…"

"It's already nine. The shop was open at eight," Stella interjects. "Be right back."

"See you soon."

Stella heads out back and gets into the waiting cab, her lips offering the cabbie the address to the mechanic shop but her mind now wondering how Mac Taylor spends his day. Oh get over him already, she sighs to herself. _Why? He seems like a great guy. I'm sure you're just waiting for another opportunity to see him. _

There will never be an opportunity so no I'm not, Stella insists as the cab stops in front of the mechanic's shop. She pays the cabbie and then heads for the office door.

"Morning Ms. Bonasera."

"Good morning. I'm glad you work on Sunday's."

"Small town, we cater to our neighbors. Plus with Monday being the first day of school we are closed then."

"Well I'm thankful."

"Here are your keys, and away you go. All fixed."

"Thank you, so how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

"Pardon? No my bill."

"Yeah, it's been paid for already, in full; even a few extra's as requested."

"But…in full? Extras? What extras?"

"We got a call last night from…well a friend. Kinda took me by surprise but he hasn't requested anything in so long I just had to honor it."

"I don't understand, who would pay for my car and request all this?"

"Mac Taylor."

Stella looks at the man in shock, her world once again coming to a complete halt. "Mac…Taylor?"

* * *

**A/N:** So will Stella track down Mac and thank him? Will they get their second opportunity to talk some more? And how will that one go? Did you like the growing bond between Mac and Issac? Hope you are still liking this story and please leave me a review before you go and thanks.

**PS:** 'Complicated' was also recently updated and hope you are all still liking that story. Thanks again SMACKIES! :D


	5. A Surprise Visit

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
********Chapter 5 – A Surprise Visit**

* * *

"Yeah you must know him also and be a special friend. I mean he hasn't done anything since…well you know…the _accident _and all. To be honest," he pauses with a laugh. "I almost didn't believe it was him. When I hung up I swear I musta stared at the phone, thinkin' what the hell you know? Anyways yeah I couldn't say no."

Stella looks at the man before her and frowns. She was now at an interesting cross roads. She could ask the man about the _accident, _playing a bit dumb to get the dirt on Mac Taylor. However, this man was Mac's friend so he might ask and this man would tell him that she was asking about his past and that might kill any growing trust she thought might be developing.

So she decides to go with her gut.

"It was just an act of kindness," Stella mentions softly, drawing a smile from the mechanic's face. "One I am thankful for."

"Well he's a good man. Take care."

Stella gives him a final nod before she heads to her car, her heart now racing. _Mac paid for the bill…the entire bill. _She pauses inside the car to see the _extra's _that he had paid for. It was basic tune-up stuff but in her mind the gesture was not only unexpected but remarkable. _I guess you got your opportunity to talk to him; you have to go and thank him now._

Stella knew her thoughts to be true, she couldn't just let Mac's surprising act of kindness go unappreciated; she had to acknowledge it in some way. But how? _You could invite him for dinner? _I'm sure he's got a cook, she ponders as she slowly heads for home. It's true that it wasn't that late when Mac left last night; it was dark because of the time of the year. And if he made a call there would have been time this morning for any early rising, hard working mechanic could have gotten done before she came to pick it up first thing as she said she was going to.

"Now that's an odd expression," Sid frowns as he looks at Stella who slowly enters the back door and looks at him absently. "What happened? They rip you off?"

"Just the opposite," Stella looks at Sid and just shakes her head.

"Then why do you look…well angry?"

"I uh…I got there and apparently Mac Taylor paid the bill."

"What?"

"In full."

"Really?" Sid asks in amusement.

"With extras?"

"Really?" Sid's interest grows. "And that makes you mad?"

"Angry as hell," Stella stammers, much to Sid's surprise.

"Why are you mad at him for him showing you kindness?"

"Because I don't need charity from him!"

"Pardon?" Sid asks softly. "He treated you poorly the other night and you showed him kindness last night and he wanted to thank you. Obviously cards aren't his thing," Sid finishes with a smirk. "And maybe he doesn't have a phone."

"Funny. Why did he even do it?"

"Okay are you seriously not getting it?" Sid smirks, garnering a look that shoots dagger and he frowns. "Cut the guy some slack will you? He obviously felt an enormous amount of guilt for what he did and then you happened to the very person he turned away but helped him no questions asked. He wanted to repay your kindness but maybe figured you'd bite his head off…like you'd like to do now."

"He could have asked," Stella huffs.

"Kinda sweet that he didn't."

"Oh brother."

"I know that look Stella, what is it?"

"What do I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I…dad I have…" she pauses as she hears the two laughing voices upstairs and then back at her father.

"Gosh Stella, he just paid one bill, it's not like he asked you to marry him. First you want to kill him and now you are looking for a hidden meaning?"

"Well it's done and that's it."

"Oh you have to thank him," Sid urges with a hidden smile of delight.

"Dad if I go over there I will kill him."

"After breakfast," Sid counters and Stella just rolls her eyes. "It was late last night and for him to even get someone up meant he put someone out, you have to thank him personally."

"Maybe I'll just send Mac a card then and be done with it."

"Or you can just stop by and say thank you in person."

"Me and that house aren't friends," Stella quips. "I'll send a card."

"Why don't we just have breakfast and you can think about it later."

"How about an email?" Stella mumbles to herself as she heads to the bottom of the stairs. "Isaac! Isabella! Breakfast!"

"How about you just stop by and thank him in person," Sid insists once more. "He paid a lot of money, you can't just send a thank you card and that's it."

"But…"

"Get past the verbal thank you first and then think about how you can properly return the favor."

"What? Return the favor? Are you serious?"

"Yes. But how about we have breakfast and you'll think about it later," Sid just chuckles as the kids come bounding into the kitchen.

"Who wants French toast and bacon?" Stella resigns; wanting to end the dead end discussion with her father.

"ME!" Isaac, Isabella and Sid all chime at once, drawing a warm smile to her face. But as she starts into the preparation, her mind can't help but wonder what Mac is doing right now. Why would he do that? And why don't I feel the urge to kill him right now?_ Because despite your independent nature, you are more than taken with his sweet gesture. _I am not. _Trust me, you'll see him in person._

"Mummy…" Isabella pipes up, forcing her from her thoughts but her mind assuring that Mac Taylor didn't stray too far.

XXXXXXXX

"Am I seeing things?" Millie asks in surprise as she stands in the doorway of Mac's Master bedroom with a surprised look on her face. She gazes at the room before her in surprise. Mac had taken off the white sheets, dusted the dark cherry wood furniture and was cleaning the now open windows.

"I uh…felt like a change," he mentions quietly.

"I'm glad," Millie smiles warmly at him not wanting to pry for a reason as to her son's odd and sudden behavior. Maybe this woman coming to his house in the middle of a stormy night was what he needed to jolt himself back tor reality. She would also like to think that it had something to do with him attending a non-threatening dinner the night before as well but inside her heart she knows that they had tried to have a few such dinners, albeit of an even smaller number, over the past few years – but to no avail. But today something was different. Mac was always up early but normally, as in most every other day for the past five years, he would quickly have a small breakfast and then retreat back up to his small, dark, cave-like room.

The change was remarkable and nothing short of a much needed miracle.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"I think I'll just have coffee but I'll be down shortly."

"Do you need some help?"

"I…" Mac pauses, turning fully around to face her with a small frown. "Part of me doesn't know why I'm even doing this."

"And the other part?" Millie asks as she walks a bit closer.

"The other part says I should have done it long ago."

"Don't use one to fault the other. You are doing it now and that's what counts. Do you need some help?"

"My home…it isn't very…homey is it?"

"_Homey_?" Millie arches her brows in famous Taylor fashion. "In what way?"

"It's…never mind," Mac huffs as he turns to leave. Millie quickly catches his hand and turns him back to face her.

"Claire, was never a nester McCanna you know that. If you want it homey you can make it homey," she tells him warmly. "She wasn't homey and that never bothered you because you loved her. But she was your past. And if you want it homey now you'll make it homey."

"I wouldn't even know where to start," he admits softly.

"Removing the sheets was a good place," Millie smirks, forcing Mac's face to soften. "So do I have your permission then to remove some of the others?"

"You never needed it mother."

"My son this is your home."

"It's…right breakfast."

"What did you want to say?" She tenderly urges.

"I don't know right now. I don't even know why I am doing all of this."

"Because maybe you feel inside that it's time."

"I have let so many people down. Damn it, I just walked away from my life and business like a coward. Dad never would have done that."

"Your father never lived with the 'supposed' guilt that you have wrongly forced upon yourself these past five years either. But it's never too late to start fresh. Now what did you do with those sheets?"

"Laundry room floor," Mac answers with a small sheepish frown.

"Suspected as much," she smiles as she turns to gather up the rest by the door. "See you downstairs."

Without saying another word, she gathers the few remaining large white, dusty sheets into her grasp and heads for the stairs to go down, depositing them with the others beside the washing machine that was now in use and then turns and heads into the kitchen where Jessica is already up and starting her own breakfast.

"Wasn't sure what everyone wanted so figured it was each of us for ourselves," Jessica states plainly. "How is he today?"

"Changed," Millie answers thoughtfully. "He has moved back into his master bedroom, taken off all the sheets and was…was actually smiling when I saw him."

"Maybe dinner did do the trick," Jessica shrugs softly, both of them keeping their voices down.

"Could be a combination of that and other factors."

"What other factors?"

"Maybe it was just time," Millie replies, because she wasn't sure it was this mysterious woman but inside her heart she knew it was but for now would keep it to herself.

"Well at least when you go he'll be in a better mood. What time do you leave?"

"Tonight, but I will be back for the fundraiser gala. I have a feeling he's going to go," Millie tells her with a smile.

"Think he'd mind if I have Don over here when you are gone?"

"Who me?" Mac asks as he comes into the room.

"Well it is your home," Jessica retorts.

"That is the second time I have heard that this morning," Mac counters with a small smile. "And why would I mind?"

"I uh…well I don't know how comfortable you'd be with…Don here."

"I don't mind," Mac answers in haste, not wanting to get into any further of an emotional debate.

"Okay good, it'll be later in the week and you can join us if you'd like. Well am glad it's a nice day again, I think I'll take a drive into town and do some shopping before I start tomorrow tomorrow. Have a safe flight tonight Millie."

"Thank you Jessica."

Mac heads over to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup and then lets his gaze wander outside, his eyes drifting toward the location where Claire's tombstone was erected. He feels a small lump form in his throat and quickly tears his gaze away; thankful that he wasn't caught looking and wasn't asked, therefore not subjected to offering an emotionally dead response.

"I think that young Mr. Ross did a very fine job on the lawn yesterday," Millie comments as Mac sits down to join them. "I know the garden needs some work. I think while I'm away I'll get him to…"

But as Mac's mind drowns out his mother's words, his thoughts quickly shift to Stella Bonasera. I wonder what her reaction to the car payment was? Did she even care? Why did I even do that? _She'll probably thank you some way, of course she cared and you did it because you like her and wanted to help. _I did it because I felt guilty! Mac's mind argues back. _Guilt is still feelings, _his brain snides triumphantly. But as much as Mac wanted to deny it, he did feel something for the green eyed beauty that had managed to do the impossible – warm her way into his heart with a kind gesture and only a few key words.

_I wonder what she's doing right now._

XXXXXXXX

"Stella?"

"In here Belle!" Stella calls out an answer to her daughter from the storage closet in the basement. "Come on down."

"But its dark," Isabella answers with a small whine.

"I'm down here sweetie, it'll be okay."

"But…" she starts to pout.

"Belle I'm right here," Stella pokes her head out from behind the door to a large wardrobe and smiles at her daughter at the top of the stairs. She watches the small girl start to slowly climb down the stairs, golden curls bouncing around her shoulders but a small amount of fear and uncertainty in her large hazel eyes. She reaches the bottom and then rushes up to her mother, letting out a large sigh when she stops.

"Mummy I asked Isaac to…"

"SHE DID NOT!" Isaac's voice bellows from the top of the stairs, forcing Stella to offer a heavy sigh.

"Isaac come down here please."

"But…"

"Now," she demands. She watches her son start to climb down the stairs and come and stand beside his sister. "Now I told you both that I need to get your stuff ready for school tomorrow. Since I can't do that and be referee at the same time I want you both to sit on the bottom step until I am finished."

"That's not fair!" Isabella starts to whimper. "Isaac won't play with me."

"I don't want not play dolls! I want to build with Lego."

"Stairs, now," Stella states firmly. "Where is grandpa?"

"Upstairs," Isaac points as he turns to run.

"Isaac, join your sister and you'll both wait until I am finished."

Stella watches as both children slowly head for the stairs and then sit down, uttering angry grumbles but knowing not to cross her when she had given them a firm command. She often wonders how they would be at accepting a father figure in their lives. _Like Mac? _No, she quickly argues. He didn't mention why he's alone so I'm sure he's probably married; maybe just separated. _Uh huh…_

Stella just gives her head a shake before continuing; pulling out two backpacks and lunch boxes as well as a few other items and then finally calling her children back to her to carry their things back up stairs.

"Ah child labour, always nice to see," Sid jokes as he watches the two laden down children emerge from the basement.

"Thank you both, now you can go back and play."

Both her and Sid watch them leave and then exchange amused expressions as they hear Isaac give in and play with his sister.

"He's a big softie," Stella smirks. But when her smirk is quick to turn to a frown, Sid is quick to jump on it.

"What is it?"

"I am worried about them for tomorrow. It's the first time they'll be away from us all day."

"Not all day. I'll be able to work half a day and then pick them up and bring them home."

"I…"

"Stella, you know even if you were married you'd never be a true stay at home mom, it's just not in you."

"And for that sometimes I feel like I have failed them," she sighs.

"Trust me you never could," Sid assures her warmly. "Now when are you going to go and see Mac and thank him for what he did?"

"Pardon?"

"Oh you heard me," Sid teases.

"I have decided to just send an email."

"You want to see him again," Sid goads.

"No actually…what for? I mean really? Am I now obligated to thank him for thanking me?" Stella groans, forcing Sid to slightly chuckle. "That is ridiculous."

"He did pay for your car repairs plus a bit extra."

"I should thank him in person," she states softly. "But…oh damn that man."

"Just go and…"

"Can't we all go?"

"Might scare the poor guy away," Sid comments.

"From what? Dad he just repaid the kindness I showed him, there is nothing more or ever will be," Stella insists.

"Ok-ay," Sid gives her a wry smile.

"But you don't believe me?"

"Stella, stop over analyzing things," Sid's hand rests on her shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I don't think he has a hidden agenda like all the other men who have done something for you."

"Force of habit," Stella groans.

"Just go and thank him and be done with it. See where it goes; if anything you might have gained a friend…"

"A friend with a shady past?" Stella arches her brows.

"And yours is lily white?" Sid counters.

"I suppose that's true. Oh I don't know why I am even stressing about this," Stella groans as she turns away.

"Could it be that despite that first grisly appearance and gruff demeanor you saw past that? Could it be that since he did that act of kindness and hasn't even said anything to you about it that you want to go and thank him but it scares you because no one has ever done anything for you…just because?"

"I don't know…maybe," Stella sighs. "He didn't even leave a phone number with the shop. Just paid the bill and that was it."

"Maybe he really doesn't have a phone," Sid chuckles. "I think you want to know more about him."

"But?"

"But what?" Sid echoes.

"But you want to add something else."

"Don't go and see him expecting an ulterior motive. If you are going to burden the young man with that then better not to go at all."

"I think you like him also," Stella notes.

"Ah so you admit you like him?" Sid teases and Stella feels her face warm. But before she can utter another verbal protest, Sid interjects. "Go and thank him and be done with it. Get past this and then when you want to do something more for him you will. But I doubt he'll be expecting it."

"I guess I should," Stella says slowly. "But I feel like I have shortchanged the children today."

"Trust me they'll understand. Much like myself, they also want to see you happy."

"I am happy," Stella insists.

"You are now. I think Mac has something to do with that; in a small way. Now go. And tell him I asked how he was feeling."

"I will."

Stella heads into the living room where her children were playing and kneels down beside them, putting an arm around each of them. "I have to go into town for a little bit. I want you both to be good for grandpa and listen to him okay? Tomorrow we start a new routine here so I'll be back and we can talk more about what happens tomorrow."

"Are you going to go away?" Isaac asks sadly.

"No baby," Stella whispers as she kisses the top of his head. "I'll be back in a little bit okay?"

"Can I come mummy?" Isabella pipes up.

"Me too!" Isaac chimes in.

"Next time okay? I just have to do something and be right back."

She looks at both pouts and frowns but knows she's not about to give in; if she said she was going to see Mac, she'd never have heard the end of it from Isaac. "Be right back." She then kisses her daughter and heads upstairs; wanting to put on something nice but not wanting to make it too obvious. After choosing what she feels is an appropriate outfit, she puts on her leather coat and heads back downstairs.

Sid just offers her an approving nod and smile before she heads outside and into the car; her heart starting to race faster than the motor she was now revving.

"What am I doing?" She groans as she pauses before she puts the car into drive. _You need to thank his act of kindness. _And her thoughts are correct; she did owe him a face to face thank you for such a kind gesture. She finally puts the car into drive and slowly heads for the one destination she had sworn a few nights ago she'd never venture toward again. I'll thank him and then I'll kill him. _You are hopeless._

XXXXXXXX

Mac had finished all the work he had wanted to do inside and finally headed outside to enjoy some of the sun and just inspect the grounds that Mr. Ross had tended to the day before. He lifts his head and looks toward the area where Claire's tombstone is housed; almost daring himself to head in that direction.

"I can't…not yet," he whispers to himself as he heads toward the front entrance area once again. Dressed only in an old dark sweatshirt and jeans, he hadn't really expected himself to be seen in such a state of casual dress. At first he fails to see Stella's car pull up and stop; fails to see his beautiful guest until he turns and see her coming toward the front arched entranceway.

Mac turns and takes a deep breath. Damn it! Now I'm seeing things. _No, she's really here, _his brain offers warmly.

"Hello?" Stella's soft voice calls out, making Mac's face softly cringe as to his outward appearance but he turns to face her nonetheless.

"Hello," Mac answers warmly, his face automatically splitting into a warm smile and his heart beating a bit faster. He quickly wipes some loose dirt off his pants and then looks away and back at Stella with a frown. "Sorry I uh…"

"Did I come at a bad time?" Stella asks in haste.

"No…no I was just…well I guess I should apologize for my appearance," Mac offers.

"Why?" Stella inquires with a soft smile. "You look like you were working. Can't expect to work in a tux right?"

"No, that would be…odd," Mac softly chuckles.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Millie was watching from the upper window, her hand over her heart and her lips curved into a loving smile. _Thank you, _Millie looks at the smile on Stella's face. _Whoever you are thank you. _I have to meet her. _I think you'll be seeing her again. _"I hope so," Millie whispers as she pulls back; not wanting either of them to see her watching.

"So…."

"Right why I came. I needed to use a phone," Stella lightly teases.

"Ah yes well I'm not sure I have one," Mac counters and this time both smile. "Did you really?"

"No. I actually came to thank you for your kind gesture with my car. In all honesty I was…I can pay you back."

"What?"

"Well I don't take charity Mac. And if you think for one minute…" Stella pulls out her wallet. This time it was his hand to rest on hers, once again forcing both of them to feel the very powerful effects of a strong chemical union.

"Please Stella, it was a gift," he gently begs, her heart beating faster at the loving way her name rolls off his lips. "I wanted to thank you for your kindness when I was injured."

"Mac I'm not…I am grateful but…but it just took me by surprise. Just never had anyone offer that kind of kindness to me before."

"Well…you're welcome."

"Just don't think me a damsel in distress."

"Wouldn't think of it," Mac puts up his hands in mock defense. "I would never…well threaten your independence. I just wanted to help you in your time of need as you…well helped me. I missed the boat the first time and you did come to my house because your car broke down…so…well maybe I did owe you but I hope you'll just accept it as is. A gift; a thank you."

"I do appreciate it and I owed you a face to face thank you. I did appreciate it," Stella confesses and his face breaks into a wide grin. When she had first arrived at his estate, Stella's mind was already made up to just mildly chew him out, write him a cheque for the money he paid and then leave; but his kind words and soft expression, the heartfelt begging in his warm sapphire eyes were all forcing her to rethink her plan and actually accept his kind gesture. Not only that as soon as that barrier was down she found herself, not saying goodbye as she had expected, but prolonging a conversation. Much to her surprise Mac was just as game as her.

"You have a beautiful yard by the way; a great day to be outside."

Mac looks at her with arched brows. She had teased him back, stood her ground on her strength and now was changing the subject so that there would be no uncomfortable silence. She is amazing. _And beautiful too, _his mind notes, his eyes lingering on her frame that is carefully hidden behind the open folds of her leather coat. Mac quickly looks away so she doesn't catch him staring at her; but quickly comments so as to keep the conversation going. In truth he didn't want her to go – at least not just yet.

"Just trying to get a small part of the garden ready for winter. I uh…well have a space in the backyard that we…I had always wanted to change but can't seem to think of anything. So figured if I just cleaned out the weeds and such…" Mac quickly stops.

"Mac?"

"I didn't mean to bend your ear."

"It's okay. When I'm nervous I tend to talk fast and a lot as well," she replies and both of them share a small laugh. "Can I see the space?"

"Sure," Mac answers slowly, surprised that she would actually want to. He gives her a sideways glance and she's quick to call him on it.

"Unless you're busy."

"Well I know you have children and I know they demand a lot of time so it would have been okay."

"How old are they?"

"Who?" Mac asks in wonder.

"Your kids. Sounds like you know a lot about them."

"I don't have children. But I have friends that do," Mac answers frankly.

"Oh okay," Stella notes as they slowly head toward another part of Mac's large yard. "I wasn't meaning to pry but figured since you know my two it was only fair."

"I don't mind. And you could have brought them you know," Mac mentions.

"Well I wasn't sure how receptive you would have been. Don't get me wrong they are great kids but…right I'm rambling again," Stella sighs, prompting Mac's lips to curl upward.

"Stella, I really don't mind and hope I'm not making you nervous."

"A little but it's more the situation than the person," she confesses openly. They reach the part where the garden was situated and Stella has to stifle a small smirk at Mac's crude efforts of cleaning.

"I guess I should have hired someone but I needed some fresh air. My mother had started one this summer but then her close friend fell ill and she had to leave it…and I…well I don't have a green thumb at all."

"You know those rotting vegetables can just be tilled into the soil as compost. They'll just add rich nutrients to the soil."

"Good to know."

"And what are you doing with that container of bulbs?"

"Storing them?" Mac shrugs.

"Well they should be planted now, in fact it might be a bit late and…right this is your home and it's not my business," Stella finishes with a soft smile.

"I appreciate the suggestions and think I'll try them out, thank you."

Stella looks at the handsome man before her and feels her face starting to warm once more, her core on fire and her heart beating rapidly. It had been a long time since a man was able to affect her with just a simple smile but Mac Taylor was quickly breaking down her defenses by his kind and quiet nature. And maybe it was the coolness of the air mixed with the warmth that was growing between them, the rugged working scent he was giving off, but for a few primal seconds she wanted nothing more than to pull him into her arms and taste those perfect lips. _Stella, easy girl, _her brain warns and Stella finally snaps back to reality. But before Stella's anxiety can develop any further, they both hear a door close and look up to see Millie heading their way.

"I guess I should go," Stella states in haste. "It looks like you are needed."

"That is my mother and she won't mind if you are here, in fact I'm sure she'll want to meet you."

"Why?" Stella asks as Millie approaches. She watches the older woman draw close and suddenly her nervousness starts to replace the excitement that Mac's presence had been fostering.

"Hello there. Am I interrupting anything? Hi I'm Millie Taylor."

"Not at all. I'm Stella Bonasera," Stella greets Millie, smiling as the older woman extends her hand for a warm handshake.

"You're the new teacher that is going to be starting at the high school?" Millie inquires, immediately drawing a wondering glance from both Mac and Stella. "Oh sorry, Lindsay Monroe told me."

"Lindsay right," Stella smiles and nods. "Yes I start tomorrow. Advanced high school science. Well I should get back home…I just stopped by to talk to Mac for a few minutes."

"You really can stay. I saw you looking over the garden. Do you like to garden?"

"Very much. Just missing a few things that I'll have to wait to get…maybe next summer," Stella answers honestly. "My backyard isn't…well as big," she chuckles nervously, "but we have a small space. Well I should get back, my children will be wondering what is taking so long."

"You could have brought them with you," Millie mentions, prompting both Mac and Stella to exchange smiles. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Mac made the same offer. Thank you both but I couldn't impose like that. Well thank you again and enjoy the rest of your day," Stella says as she turns to leave.

Millie looks at Mac and quickly curses herself when she sees disappointment starting to cloud over the once elusive but vibrant smile her son's face had been displaying. It had taken five years for Mac to actually talk openly to another person, a stranger, not family and now her bad timing had put a wrench into anything continuing further. She had to remedy the situation and fast.

"You know we have a second garden spot that is going to be turned into grass and I have an excess of bulbs and such. If you wanted to come and get them next weekend I wouldn't mind."

"Oh I couldn't do that," Stella lightly stammers.

"Well I would just have to get rid of them somehow. Would be better if someone could put them to use rather than just throw them out…"

Mac listens to his mother's request, his brain giving him a mental ass kicking for not thinking of the suggestion on his own but his heart racing at the thought that he actually might have another opportunity to see Stella again in a relaxed setting. Oh she won't say yes, he laments wrongly.

"Are you sure?" Stella asks with a frown.

"To know they'll go to a good home and our money wasn't spent in vain? Of course I'm sure. Say next Saturday afternoon?"

Stella looks at Mac, noting his silence and wondering if maybe his mother was just being rash and he wasn't in agreement. Mac looks at her and something just connects, a feeling between them that was brewing.

"Stella I think it's a great idea," Mac mentions softly.

"Well if you both don't mind then I would love to. What time?"

"Doesn't matter and please bring the children. They will enjoy running around here; lots of places to explore."

"You are both very kind," Stella comments; and Millie just smiles at her.

"And then when you are done you can all stay for dinner."

But that was something that Mac hadn't expected and he looks at his mother in shock. _What? dinner? _He looks at Stella who is in just as much in shock as he. He notices her hesitate and then the frown start to appear and curses himself for even thinking that maybe she would say yes. He was sure she would say no. It's for the best anyways right?

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so how was their second meeting? Can you sense the growing attraction? Hope it seems natural but on par for two people destined to be together as a happy family! So what will Stella say? Yes just to be kind and not show up? Will she bring her children? Will Isaac and Mac get a chance to bond once more? And what will Sid think? Lots more to come so stay tuned and thanks again!

**PS** Just updated 'complicated' so hope you get a chance to check out that one as well :D Thanks SMACKIES!


	6. Growing Friendships

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
********Chapter 6 – Growing Friendships**

* * *

_Stella? For Dinner? She'll say no..._

"And just so it's not too awkward we'll have Danny and Lindsay here as well; your children can then meet Lucy," Millie continues.

Stella looks at Mac who merely stares back with a somewhat placid expression. _Does he want this also? _

"I wouldn't mind in the least," Mac finally pipes up, putting Stella's mind partially at ease.

"Then I think that would be just fine," Stella answers with a warm smile.

"Okay good, we'll see you next weekend then."

Mac looks at his mother in wonder. _Isn't she going to be in Chicago?_

"I'm sorry if she embarrassed you," Stella offers quietly once Millie was out of earshot; forcing Mac to look up with a small frown.

"Just took me by surprise, but I really don't mind. I just hope I don't have to be the one doing the cooking," Mac adds with a small nervous chuckle.

"Well if you don't mind I'll call Lindsay and see what she wants me to bring."

"No I don't mind at all. So science huh," Mac makes a small gesture with his head. _Beauty and brains! What a combo! _Mac's brain states with glee.

"Have always been fascinated by science," Stella informs Mac as they finally start to slowly head back toward her car; Mac wanting to honor her mentioning of having to get back home to her children.

"And you must love being around kids; although I personally would find it tough to teach."

"Why?"

"I guess the um…well standing in front of a group of people all the time would be a bit unnerving."

"Most of them are nerds!" Stella giggles as they near the south entrance to Mac's property. "And it's an elective so thankfully everyone who takes this class wants to be there."

"Advanced science?" Mac arches his brows as his lips curl. "Yes in that case you would be right. But I would still find it unnerving."

"I'm sure you'd do great. Well thank you again for your help with my car and your time and…I'll see you next weekend?"

"Stella, if you don't want to you don't have to."

"Don't you want me to?" Stella quickly counters.

"I do…it's not that…it's just," Mac stammers before he takes a deep breath and then looks at her square on. "To be honest I just haven't had a lot of people around for…well some time and I'm just a bit unsure of…yes I want you to come," he finally concludes with a firmer tone. "Your dad too if he wants."

"Okay thank you; we'll be here. Well enjoy the rest of your day."

"I will…thanks to you," Mac answers, the last part so barley audible that you'd have to be within a few inches to hear. But Stella did hear the whispered confession and it just set her heart ablaze even more. Mac Taylor was such a mystery. She gives him a small wave, gets into her car and then drives away; her smile still firmly attached to her face when she returns home.

"I was about to send out…a…search…" Sid starts and then stops, noticing the smile on her face before she turns away to shield her obvious happiness that she had brought back with her from Taylor Manor. "Your Mac is good I take it and was happy to see you?"

"Dad stop with the my M…"

"Well was he?" Sid interjects just as Isaac rushes into the room.

"I thanked him and we talked. Then I met his mother and she said I could come next weekend to get some planting bulbs and if I wanted to stay for dinner and that was it."

"Oh right like that was no big deal," Sid laughs as he just rolls his eyes.

"Where are you going mummy?" Isaac asks, tugging on the bottom of her sweater.

"Nowhere sweetie, I just got back."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to see a friend to thank him for fixing my car."

"Mac?" Isaac asks, prompting Stella to look up at Sid in wonder.

"Isaac's new friend," Sid informs her officially.

"Yes to see Mac."

"Where is he?"

"He's at his home sweetie."

"Can I go play with him?" Isaac asks eagerly, causing Stella to bend down to her inquisitive son. She looks into the warm hazel eyes before her smiles as she touches his warm cheek.

"Tell you what, if you and your sister behave yourselves this week, we'll to go see Mac next weekend and you guys can play in his yard while mummy gets some garden supplies."

"I wants to go to mummy!" Isabella shouts as she rushes into the room, throwing her arms around her mother and falsely thinking that Isaac was getting to go somewhere without her.

"Yes you too Belle," Stella assures her daughter.

"The kids too?" Sid asks in surprise. "Didn't see that one coming."

"Yeah me either; but both Mac and his mother said they could come. Oh and Mac said you could come as well if you wanted."

"Very nice of him," Sid grins.

"It was just…" Stella starts only to have Sid put his arms into the air, holding them up in mock defense.

"Stella, I haven't seen you this happy about anything in the past five years; even your job acceptance here was more of an elusive stress than exuberant joy. I am just happy to see you so happy."

"I think he was just being kind in the situation. We were discussing the garden and…"

"It doesn't matter the setting. Trust me Stella, if he didn't want you around he wouldn't have allowed it. It's still his home and I'm sure that if he said no, it would be respected."

"Well it was a kind gesture," Stella comments as she slowly stands back up. "You two ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"No."

Stella looks at the two faces below and just shakes her head. She glances over at Sid once more and just smirks.

"I'm just happy to see you happy."

"I am looking forward to it," she admits in truth before she ushers her children out of the kitchen, heading upstairs toward their bedroom to see what they had done to get themselves ready for school the next day. As hard as she wanted to focus on her task at hand, Mac's handsome face would pop into her mind, forcing her thoughts to turn to him and now wonder what he would be doing with the rest of his day.

XXXXXXXX

Mac finally finishes up his tasks outside, cursing himself for missing what he was doing and hitting the top if his hand with the shovel; blaming the setting sun for his foolhardy actions. However, his anger quickly subsides as he realizes that it was Stella's appearance today that was forcing his distraction.

"McCanna?"

Mac turns to face his mother with a small frown, his core tight.

"I hope you didn't think me interfering."

"Was a bit surprised by your offer," Mac tells her in truth as he sets the shovel down and then looks at her with a growing frown. "I really don't want her to feel obligated to me in any way."

"Trust me my son obligation is the furthest from her mind when it comes to you," Millie states softly, forcing Mac's frown to slightly subside. "If you want you can call her back and cancel but thought it would be a nice gesture for her to stay for dinner and I thought the Messer's would make it a bit easier so that neither of you felt _obligated,_" Millie pauses with a chuckle.

"It just took me by surprise."

"Do you want me to call and cancel?"

"No," Mac answers with a softer tone. "It's just…"

"Come with me," Millie extends her hand. "Please?" She begs softly when Mac hesitates. Mac finally gives in and grasps his mother's hand allowing her to lead him toward the back of the large mansion. But as soon as they near the ever familiar area, Mac hesitates and then yanks his hand free.

"It's time my son," Millie turns to Mac with a small frown. "Please?"

She then pats him on the back and walks past, back the way they came from. Mac finally raises his glance toward the marbled gravesite situated among a few white rose bushes.

"Claire," he utters softly as he dares to take a step closer. In the past five years he would only have the strength and courage to look from a distance, afraid to come near for fear he'd break down for good. But inside he wasn't able to deny that he was feeling something for Stella; it was a force that was starting to consume him. He wanted to see her again; her and her beautiful children, but inside felt he was still cheating Claire in a way.

"I uh…" Mac nervously stammers as he takes another step closer, nearing the marble bench before the headstone but not actually sitting down. "I met someone."

He lets those few words linger in the early evening air as he looks around the quite space that is now closing in around him, holding him in place until he had said what he knew inside he needed to.

"I would like to get to know her better. But I uh…well I'm nervous and such. Haven't done this in…in a long time and…" Mac stops, trying to swallow back a choke as his eyes water slightly. "I will always love you Claire but…but I just hope you'll forgive me," he stops again, this time his lips emitting a nervous chuckle as he knows he'll never hear a verbal word from her again, much less her acceptance of his apology. "I…I'm sorry."

Mac turns to leave and then hesitates, looking back and quickly blinking away a few threatening tears. A warm wind starts to blow, turning him in the direction of the house and prompting Mac's lips to slightly curl upward and his core to un-tighten a little bit more. He heads for his home, his mind now wondering what it will be like to have other children besides his god-daughter running around his home and yard.

_High school teacher, science. _She had told him. Everything he had learned so far about Stella Bonasera had impressed him but had also driven home the point of just what kind of hard worker she really was. The last thing she would want was a man that was afraid to get back into a working role and there was no way he'd ever let himself become attached to such a great woman only to have her work and him stay home. While he was modern in most things, there were still a few old fashioned ideals and principals that he stuck to; working to support a family, despite his wif….WAIT!

_What the hell am I thinking? Marriage? _Damn it Mac give your head a shake, he quickly chastises himself as he nears the back entrance to his home. But he did know that if he was to garner any further respect from Stella, he would have to pull up his socks as it were and get back to work.

It was time for that as well.

"Okay so there is food in the…" Millie starts and then stops when Mac lifts his head and gives her a small sigh. "She has already forgiven you my son. Very soon you will see that."

"I…I know," Mac nods in agreement. "When do you leave?"

"My flight leaves in two hours. Jessica is out with Don tonight but there is food in the fridge. The rest of the week you are on your own."

"You'll be back here on Saturday?" Mac asks in surprise.

"I'll fly in Friday night. And to enjoy the chance to have someone around that has brought my son back to life? Yes I will be here – happily. And I promise I will not try to interfere," Millie winks, settling Mac's face back into relaxed mode. "I'll wait while you get ready."

"Oh I uh…invited Stella's father as well. Is that um…okay?"

"Are you thinking that I might be uncomfortable?"

"Yes," Mac admits in honesty.

"Thank you for your concern my son but I had my chance and loved your father and love him very much still. Now it's your turn to be happy," she assures him. "So please put your mind at ease. I can make new friends and have them just friends you know."

Mac gives his mother a smile before he heads up the stairs to get ready to taking her to the airport. Thankfully on the drive there his mother didn't grill him further about Stella, only asking about her children and then making sure before she left him that he was okay with the arrangements for the upcoming weekend.

"I'll call you when I land," she gives him a small peck on the cheek. "I love you McCanna, I just want you to be happy."

"I know," Mac agrees. He watches her go before he turns and heads back for his luxury SUV and then the quiet drive back to his estate. As Mac approaches his house, he notices the darkness and for the first time in year the empty looking dwelling seems ominous, almost haunted to him. It was a miracle that Stella even wanted to venture close in the first place.

Stella. Even just thinking about her name made him smile. But as he enters the multi-bay garage and just sits in the still vehicle his mind ponders her reaction when he tells her the truth about Claire. He would have to at some point if their friendship was to progress. _Stop getting ahead of yourself! _His brain scolds.

"Right," Mac huffs, she might not even want anything past this weekend. _That's not what I meant, _his subconscious groans. Mac recalls his mother's words about Jessica having dinner in town with Don and is instantly saddened by the quiet that he had so embraced over the past five years.

Stella was to blame.

He knew that and it wasn't a bad thing. He wanted more. Her smile, her witty and playful banter, her musical laugh, her captivating smile. Suddenly he wanted more; her presence tormenting him now with her absence. But what about her past? She said she was divorced, what happened to her husband? Was he still in the picture? Probably paying alimony of some kind and most likely had visitation rights for her two adoring children.

But as Mac catches his muted reflection in the polished exterior of the large stainless steel fridge he can only frown and sigh in return. He only had a house to offer; surely a woman like that, when she would hear what happened to Claire would think that maybe he was an unfair and exacting man and would be frightened away. However, he didn't believe in lying so knew that Stella would ask and since he would be unable to make a story when everyone else that she was now getting to know would tell her the truth. That would be the defining moment for them.

"Why am I worrying about this," Mac mutters to himself as he pulls the fridge open. "Nothing more will happen past next weekend."

Mac pulls out a plate of leftovers and puts it into the microwave to warm up. He turns on the TV so as to cut the thick silence; a force that he was now coming to loathe. But he had created this silence by his own doing; it was now up to him to turn it around.

"Would she even care?" Mac asks himself softly as he sits down at the empty table to eat. He tries to concentrate on the program the large screen TV was offering but all he could think of, was what was Stella doing at this moment? He pictures in his mind her surrounded by one of her children on either side of her as she reads to them and feels a smile play upon his lips.

XXXXXXXX

"Read it again…mummy…" Isabella says in a sleepy tone as her and Isaac flank Stella on either side as she was reading to them in the living room; the image that someone had of her was indeed real.

"Time for bed sweetie," Stella whispers as she kisses the top of her daughters head and then looks up at Sid. "Dad you want to give me a hand with Isaac?"

"Sure. Come here squirt," Sid teases as he slowly lifts Isaac into his arms. "School tomorrow Isaac."

"Will I see Mac there?" Isaac asks in a sleepy tone, prompting Stella to look up instantly and Sid to just shrug.

"No Isaac," Stella shakes her head. "Kindergarten is only for people your age."

"Okay," Isaac states sadly as he rests his head against Sid's chest and closes his eyes.

Stella looks at her son and feels her heart starting to sink. Isaac was already so attached to Mac but now she wonders if going to see him next weekend will even be a good idea. Mac doesn't have children. Maybe he doesn't like them? Him and his wife were married for a number of years, she ponders as she carries her sleepy daughter up to her small bedroom.

As she slowly gets Isabella dressed in her pajamas she now has to wonder what kind of affect it will have on Isaac long term. What if Mac only wanted to be her friend? What he wasn't interested in…WAIT! Stella what are you doing? She quickly scolds herself and gives her head a good shake. It was too soon to be thinking long term. But was it? If Mac was only interested in her as she sort of suspects, why even cultivate a dead friendship? _But he suggested to bring the children, _her brain correctly reminds her. He was probably just being kind, Stella argues back.

Should I cancel this weekend? But she did want the garden bulbs and had already told the children and knew that if she went back on her word she wouldn't be setting the example she always told them to follow. Now she was stuck.

Well I'll just have to see how he is this weekend and then I'll know. It'll only be one day and that shouldn't do to much harm. She pulls the covers over her daughter and then kisses her on the cheek.

"Night Belle," she lovingly tells her daughter.

"Night mummy," Isabella kisses her back and then curls onto her side with her own sleeping stuffie. Stella turns off the light and then heads into Isaac's room to tuck him in as well.

"Night Isaac."

"Did you say goodnight to Mac?

"Isaac sweetie, can I ask why you are so drawn to Mac?"

"He helped me. You say we should help people and friends help us. He's my friend," Isaac tries to explain. Stella can only really curse herself as she was the one that told him that genuine friends are the ones that come to help us when we need it; mostly without asking. Mac saved his life and now Isaac views him as his friend. She knows that it would break his little heart and hers if Mac was only superficially interested in Isaac at the time.

"Thank you for telling me."

"Say goodnight to Mac," Isaac insists.

Stella finally sees the small man in his hand, the one he had called Mac and just smiles.

"Goodnight Mac," she whispers as she kisses the top of the head of the small plastic figure, her heart nearly skipping a beat as his name passed her lips.

"Goodnight Isaac."

"Night mummy," Isaac answers with a warm smile as he kisses her back. "Night Mac," she hears him whisper before she turns out the light and then heads into the hallway, flipping the switch and then turning on the nightlight.

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight Stella," Sid answers before both adults close their doors for the night and the house is finally still.

Stella numbly moves about her bedroom, her mind now a racing mix of emotions. She had dated handsome and charming men in the past; although none had ever captivated her soul right from the start as Mac Taylor has. But she tells herself to be careful in building up something that might not be real. Her promise to herself was that any man had to love her children just as much as her or their future, even as friends would be moot.

She finishes dressing for bed and then slowly climbs in, her nerves on edge and her mind telling her that the night ahead would be restless. Stella knows that stressing about something beyond her control right now was silly and so settles in her mind that this week she was going to concentrate on her first week at a new high school and put Mac Taylor to the back. It was a good thought; one that wasn't going to succeed.

XXXXXXXX

"Mummy!" Isabella's shrill voice shatters the early morning silence, forcing Stella out of bed and hurrying toward her young daughter's room. As she had suspected, instead of trying to get her mind to settle, she kept replaying over and over her brief time with Mac, how he looked, his smile, his warm voice and of course his handsome face and well kept body.

"What is it Belle?"

"I can't find my…" Isabella's voice trails off as she explains to her mother the world stopping news. Once the item was found, Stella helps her daughter get dressed for her first day; marveling at how calm her daughter seems to be. After she was done with Isabella, she heads downstairs, knowing that Sid was helping Isaac get himself ready as well.

"Morning," Sid greets her as he comes into the kitchen just as she is preparing her children's lunches. "Big day today for you."

"Big day for all of us," Stella nods at her father. "Even you."

"Well I only have a half day so can pick up the kids and then bring them home. You know we haven't worked something out in the event that I do have to work an extra shift and neither of us can pick them up."

"I'll talk to their teacher today to see if they can perhaps wait in the library or something."

"Yeah I guess it's too bad we don't know anyone well enough to have them…"

"I'm not going to be dropping off the kids at someone's house for another person to look after my own responsibility," Stella argues in her defense.

"I meant no harm," Sid sighs.

"Can we go to Mac's house?" Isaac pipes up from his spot at the table.

Both Sid and Stella look at the young boy and then back at each other.

"No. We'll work something out," Stella states firmly and the discussion quickly dies. She directs her children to help set the breakfast table as she finishes all of their lunches, Sid always insisting on doing his own. "He has to get over his Mac fixation," she mutters under his breath.

"Stella, be honest, Mac is the first male besides me that has shown even a small bit of interest in him," Sid reminds her in a quiet tone. "Belle has a few little girl friends back in the city but there were no boys and I don't have to remind you of your track record," he ends lightly.

"Mac might just end up another rung on that track dad, that is what I am worried about," Stella groans quietly. "I just don't want Isaac hurt," she whispers before she turns around to watch her son who was trying to explain something to his twin sister. "I still have to be cautious."

"And I don't blame you," Sid agrees with a small frown as they join the children at the table.

"So you kids excited about meeting new friends at school today?" Stella asks her kids as they all start into breakfast. She gets two, somewhat enthusiastic nods but nothing overly exuberant. The one nice thing about starting in a new place right from scratch was that her children wouldn't feel like outcasts right away; coming into established friendship or worse trying to break into cliques. This way they'd all be starting fresh and would grow with new friends during the school year.

She had traded a few emails with Lindsay Messer and was told that Lucy would be in the same starting kindergarten class so that was nice. But as she looks at her precious son she just hopes that Isaac can me a boy his age and finally have some friends to play with.

Breakfast finished faster than expected and soon it was time to get everyone ready and out the door, a new school year was calling to them; the start of a new future for them all, the kids included. Once they had their hoodies on, and their small backpacks packed, Stella, got herself ready, choosing a dark colored pants suit with a light sweater, casual but serious without being stuffy. Still she was sure that her clothing would be a bit more relaxed as the school year was to progress but still wanted to make a good impression her first day.

They reach the school and all of them get out, Sid giving both children quick pecks before he gave Stella one also.

"See you tonight," he tells her warmly before he heads back to the car to head to City Hall; the building where the Coroner's office was situated.

But as Sid pulls away, another vehicle is revealed; a dark luxury SUV with tinted windows, the driver's side window however, clear, revealing a familiar face.

Isaac turns to wave one last time to his grandfather but sees the face across the street and then turns back to his mother, excitedly tugging at the bottom of her jacket.

"Mummy! It's Mac! Mac's here!" Isaac states, forcing Stella to quickly turn in the direction he was pointing. But she sees nothing; the space were the dark luxury SUV has been was now gone, leaving only the park across the street in their viewing plane.

"Its okay sweetie, lets go inside."

"But mummy…" Isaac tries to protest, sure of what he had seen.

_Yeah like Mac would show up here! _Stella groans inwardly as they head inside, heading toward the principal's office.

"Are you here to see Principal Sinclair?" The desk clerk inquires politely.

"Yes. I'm Stella Bonasera, the new Advanced Science teacher and my children are also starting in kindergarten today as well."

"Okay so if you want to go and take them to Room 3C, they are expected. Their teacher Aiden Burn has their names already. Then you can come back here."

"Thank you."

Stella takes her children back outside into the busy hallway and heads toward the kindergarten room. The school complex was fairly large and it would take a few days to get familiar with their new surroundings. Both children's eyes widen as they look around, taking in all the new faces and unfamiliar surroundings. Stella feels both her children's hands tighten and knows they are nervous and perhaps a little bit scared. She had already had several talks with them about what to expect and had even visited the school the week before when it was quiet and nothing had started yet, but this was all brand new to them.

"Stella?"

Stella hears a friendly female voice calling out to her and turns to see Lindsay Messer approaching with Lucy at her side. The little girl was a cross between her mother and father; with round blue eyes and honey golden curls, the smile was all Lindsay though.

"Lindsay?" Stella asks slowly and then gets a firm nod.

"And this is Lucy."

"Isaac and Isabella."

The three children smile at each other and offer shy hellos as they are then directed toward their waiting classroom. "I have met Aiden once or twice before at school functions, she's very nice. She's got a quirky way about her and you can tell she's from Brooklyn," Lindsay smirks. "But it's a nice mix of children around here. And the parents are pretty friendly also," Lindsay finishes with a small laugh.

"So far everyone seems very nice. Oh I have to ask…"

"Yeah I know about Saturday."

"Y-you do?" Stella asks, immediately taken back by Lindsay's revelation.

"Millie is very happy to have people around there and even more happy that Mac is actually agreeable. But I uh…was taken by…"

"I just was…well Mac had…it all started…she had some garden…"

Both females adults stop their nervous stammering and exchange smiles.

"I don't want to pry and it's none of my business."

"Lindsay I don't mind telling you, I need a few female girlfriends," Stella mentions in haste.

"I would love to have you as a friend."

"I'll give you all the details over lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan," Lindsay answers as Aiden walks up to them.

"And happy first day of the rest of your lives little ones," Aiden greets her three new charges. All three small faces look up and then at each other, exchanging rather mortified expressions and causing all three adults to smile. "Aiden Burn," she extends her hand. "Soon to be Garrison," she then shows off her modest engagement ring.

After Stella and Lindsay had given their names, Lindsay walked Lucy into the class as Stella bent down to her own children.

"So we talked about this right? Grandpa will be here to pick you up at noon and then tomorrow you'll have your full day. He'll still have to pick you up because you'll get out earlier than me but I'll see you both later this afternoon okay? It's a short day for me today as well but I have a few more things I have to get done."

"Yes mummy," both state in unison. Stella feels her stomach tighten as she watches them walk into the large open room and sit down beside Lucy, already making some friends. Her mind flashes back to when she first held them both in her arms, Isaac on her right in blue and Isabella on her left in pink; so small and helpless. Now they were growing up; life for all of them was changing.

However, as she looks around she sees other happy couples with their children, or married mum's like Lindsay sporting wedding bands she suddenly feels alone in a vast sea of people. She knows that's ridiculous as she isn't the only single parent around, but right now she wishes she had someone beside her. Someone to also wave bye to the kids on their first day, or welcoming them home and hearing stories about their new experiences. This wasn't going to be easy at all.

_It was Mac! _Isaac's words now ring clear in her head as she gives them both a smile and then turns to leave; not wanting to hover around and cause them to become nervous in front of the class, as if she were overprotective and afraid they would do something wrong.

But as she heads back toward Sinclair's office she can't help but wonder if it was Mac and if so why would he just watch and not even say hello? Where was he headed?

* * *

**A/N:** So how did you like our couple confirming their next meeting? Think the garden outing/dinner will happen? And how did you like their first day? Hope Aiden and Sinclair fit as well, they'll have bit but pivitol roles but wanted to use familiar faces. And did Isaac see Mac? And if so where else will Mac visit? Lots more to come so stay tuned and please leave a review if you are still liking the story and want more. You know they fuel Alice to write faster for you all!


	7. Uncharted Territory

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 7 – Uncharted Territory **

**A/N: **Am a little worried about this but do hope you all like it and thanks again.

* * *

"Welcome Ms. Bonasera," Principal Brigham Sinclair greets as she enters his office and sits down before him. "How is it going so far?"

"So far so good, just got my children into Ms. Burn's class and then came here. So I understand there will be a sub today and I'll just shadow?"

"Takes a bit of pressure off the first day," Sinclair tells her in truth. "Don't want my teachers calling in sick on their second."

"Trust me I don't tuck tail and run at the first sight of trouble," Stella informs him in truth.

"I think I believe that," Sinclair replies with a smile. "Okay so let me show you around and get you settled a bit. Your class as you know is an elective so you'll have only serious students to deal with."

"That is what I am hoping for.

Sinclair shows Stella where the teachers area is, where her personal locker was located and then it was on to a tour of the building and then finally her classroom. As suspected the room was small; the normal capacity of students was well below as it was an advanced course and you had better know your stuff when you were at this level, the next stop was University.

"We've had some generous donations over the years, mostly from a few local businesses. Have you had a chance yet to get to know some in the surrounding area?" Sinclair inquires as they head away from her classroom and continue the tour.

"I met Lindsay Messer and Mac Taylor and…"

"Mac Taylor?" Sinclair asks as he stops mid-stride and turns to Stella with a surprised expression. "You met him? In passing?"

"No in person. Well we talked for a bit," Stella answers with a small shrug, wanting to make it seem as if it were nothing right now. She didn't know Mac that well yet, but from what she's seen she knows he's private and probably wouldn't appreciate being the center of gossip.

"His company is one of our biggest supporters," Sinclair tells Stella as they continue on their walk. "So when you met him…how did he seem?"

"Quiet at first," Stella retorts in truth. "I know there is a lot of hushed talk about him but I'm not about the gossip Mr…"

"Please call me Rick. My father called me Brigham but my mother always liked Rick over Bob," Sinclair smiles.

"Rick…right. Well he seems very down to earth."

"I'm just amazed that he talked to you is all. But in a good way," Sinclair mentions. "Okay so here we have…"

Stella listens to her boss talk to her about a few more public amenities but her mind was once again focused on Mac. All it took was the mere mention of his name and his handsome face would pop into her mind and her thoughts were instantly distracted. _If that was Mac, I wonder what he's doing? _She had been told that he wasn't out at all in five years; if he did venture out again today she couldn't help but wonder if she had something to do with it. But as they near the children's classroom she remembers something the mechanic told her about an accident.

_The accident. _What accident? What secret was Mac Taylor hiding?

XXXXXXXX

Mac had parked his SUV a few blocks from the school and just waited for his heart rate to come back down to normal. _The boy saw you, _his brain reminds him.

"Damn it!" Mac lightly curses as he hits the steering wheel in frustration. The last thing he wanted was Stella to think he was stalking her or something. But he didn't want to stay home all alone; his mother gone to Chicago and Jessica starting her first day on the job. So he decided he'd finally venture out and check out his place of business and see how Danny was faring.

But curiosity got the best of him and he found himself outside the school, watching Stella and her children intently, a smile on his face the entire time, his brain wondering what it would be like to send his own children off on the first day of school. It was a happy thought. That is until Isaac caught his gaze and he fled like a coward. But watching her there with her children, fixing their backpacks and giving them a reassuring smile before they entered the building were the scenes his mind now wanted to replay over and over again.

_You have to tell her about Claire, _his mind dares to whisper.

That was the truth; however, Mac wasn't sure Stella even would care or wanted to know so told himself that this coming weekend would be the telling point and he'd then gauge how things would progress and how much he wanted to confess. By the time he looks to the right, Mac's luxury SUV is at the roadway entrance to his office; T&M Developments and his heart races once again.

But he had already faced and overcome so many inner demons that he slowly directs his SUV toward his still reserved parking stall and stops the truck, pausing for a few seconds before he gets out and heads for the front door.

"I'll be right with yo…you...oh my god Mr. Taylor," their receptionist looks up in shock as Mac gives her a small nod and heads for Danny's office.

"Yeah I'll be right with yo…oh my god Mac," Danny exclaims, forcing Mac's lips to offer a small nervous chuckle.

"I seem to get that a lot around here," Mac replies as he heads for a chair opposite Danny's desk and slowly eases himself down into it, his eyes darting around to all the completed project pictures on the wall; projects him and Danny had successfully seen to completion in the past.

"The good old days," Mac comments slowly.

Danny looks at Mac in happy surprise, wanting more than anything to ask what it was that finally motivated him to get out of the house. But he sharply reminds himself that the last thing he wants is his close friend and business partner to have any doubts about this outing and so forces himself to talk to Mac as if was business as usual.

"You know I have a message her from Rinaldi and Sons," Danny waves a small message note. "You call them and I know they'll leave Mala in a second."

"Danny…"

"Come on Mac, you know Mark. He's the last guy that's gonna bust your…well you know what for being MIA this long," Danny sighs as he leans back in his large leather chair, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "It's good to see you out you know."

"Yeah it feels good to be out," Mac agrees with a small frown. "I uh…well used to like the silence but now…"

"Now it's missing something right?"

"It is," Mac answers softly. "Danny I'm not here to…well take over."

"Take over what?" Danny asks with a small laugh. "Mac you are still President; this is your company. You are the T in T&M remember? I never changed that and am not about to. I knew you'd come back. Course you took a bit longer than I had expected but better late than never right."

"How do I just forget the past five years and start over with something like this?" Mac asks with a small hint of frustration.

"You start by…" Danny leans forward and shoves the message slip into Mac's open hand, "calling a friend about a new project."

"A fresh start?"

"You've earned it," Danny tells him warmly.

Mac looks at the note in his fingers and frowns. He didn't really want to come into the middle of all Danny's current projects and just take over like his hard work didn't mean anything for the past five years. Danny was lead on them and would continue that way. _Does this mean you're back? _His mind ponders.

"I guess I could do that," Mac utters in an almost dead whisper. _And who can you thank for this sudden rebirth? _But he didn't have to wonder as to the name of the person who with only a few small words and a loving smile, managed to affect his life for the better and change things so drastically so quickly.

_Stella_. He has only to ponder her name for a few seconds and suddenly her beautiful face would appear and his heart would instantly settle.

"Mac?"

"I should call Mark," Mac comments with a firm tone as he looks up at Danny.

"What are you afraid of?" Danny asks gently.

"Of making another major mistake," Mac huffs his confession.

"It's a shopping mall," Danny quips; causing Mac to just shake his head and offer a small smirk. "The phone here works and so does your computer, all brand new thanks to you."

"Ah. At least I know that while I was away my money was sell spent," Mac nods as he slowly stands up and heads for the door.

"Mac."

"Yeah?" He stops and turns back to Danny.

"Welcome back partner."

"It's good to be back," Mac tells him in truth, garnering a firm nod from Danny before his phone rings and Mac takes his leave. He heads into his office which was now devoid of anything personal; any pictures of him and Claire had been removed by Danny as per Mac's request right after the funeral. Mac starts up his computer and then looks at the message in his hands. He dials Mark's number and waits.

_"Mark Rinaldi."_

"Mark, it's uh…Mac Taylor."

_"Mac? How the hell are you?"_

"Actually…better. How can I help you?"

_"You just did," his old friend answers with a small laugh as they start to talk about the savvy business man's needs._

"Yes!" Danny's utters mostly to himself in the next room, looking up as their receptionist, Mrs. Smith enters.

"Is he back for good Mr. Messer?"

"Yeah Bonnie, he is."

"About time," she states and gets an agreement nod from Danny. Danny listens to Mac talking to Mark and just shakes his head. Don had told him that Jessica said Mac had met a woman that had had an amazing effect on him right from the start.

"Well whoever she is, I hope she's here to stay."

XXXXXXXX

Stella had missed the first recess for her kids because she was still in her classroom getting some feedback from the substitute teacher and Principal Sinclair. But when lunch time came, she joins Lindsay in the hallway and both head for the kindergarten class to get their kids and send them on their way home; they would still be there for another hour at least.

"So how was it so far?"

"Actually not to bad," Stella answers. "It's like the last school I taught at on Staten Island only smaller so I like that. I met my students for the semester and see some real potential's and am excited for what's in store. You?"

"Oh I always like my chemistry whiz's," Lindsay refers to her own advanced Chemistry 12 glass. They reach the classroom where Aiden was waiting for them; always waiting with the children until they were picked up by a parent or trusted guardian.

"How was today?"

"It was great," Isabella states eagerly.

"It was okay," Isaac answers with a small frown.

"You didn't like your first day?"

"A boy asked him where his daddy is and…"

"Shut up Belle!"

"Hey none of that. Now Isaac what happened?"

"Nothing, can we go now?"

"Isaac?"

"Nothing," Isaac insists with a frustrated whine.

"Okay let's go see if grandpa is outside."

"Bye Isaac, bye Belle!" Lucy calls out, getting only a small nod from Isaac but a hearty wave from his twin sister.

"Kids thought it was cool we were twins," Isabella states proudly. "Lucy and I get to share a locker. And I met Kara."

"Who's Kara?"

"Lucy's friend," Isabella shrugs, referring to Kara Hawkes, the parents whom Stella would meet on the weekend, Kara's father being Sheldon Hawkes who Jessica works for. "She's got dark skin."

"Ah okay. Is she nice?" Stella inquires.

"Very," Isabella nods with a big smile. "I like her."

"That's great sweetie, and who do you share with Isaac?" Stella asks, now walking her children; one on each hand out to meet Sid.

"Fred."

"Fred?" Stella arches her brows and Isaac just nods.

"Freddie," Isabella laughs as she races for her grandfather.

She lets Isabella rush into the open arms of her father before she bends down to her son. "Isaac what did they say about your daddy?"

"They just laughed when I said I didn't have one," he laments sadly, his large hazel eyes threatening to spill with tears.

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"Where is daddy?"

"He's uh…he's not here," Stella answers in a sad tone as she picks up her son and carries him toward Sid.

"But mummy…"

"Let's talk about this later when I get home okay?" Stella asks, getting a whispered agreement in return.

"Is he okay?" Sid asks in concern.

"They laughed because he said he didn't have a daddy," Stella sighs as she tries to fix some of her son's unruly waves. "You know mummy and grandpa love you very much right?" Stella asks tenderly, and Isaac just nods his head yes. "Okay you go with grandpa and maybe if you're good you can both have an after school treat; but just one."

"Ok-ay," Isaac sighs before he gives her a firm hug and then is transferred into the back of the car.

"I won't be too long today."

"And then you'll tell me all about your day," Sid smiles before he turns to leave.

"He's sharing with Fred."

"Fred?" Sid arches his brows. "Poor kid."

"Why grampa?" Isaac inquires.

Stella waves bye to her children and then heads back inside with a heavy heart. They would be facing more grown up stuff like that now and children were merciless; especially if they found out something bothered someone they wanted to pick on. But this was all new for her; all new for them. They would just have to get through it like they did everything else; as a close family and one day at a time. Uncharted territory was right.

Before she goes to meet Lindsay in the teachers lounge she heads for Aiden's class to have a talk with the kindergarten teacher.

"Yeah I know those boys, they are older and not in my class," Aiden huffs. "I try to keep those brats in line but I'm not always around and the recess supervisor isn't always told because no kid wants to be a tattle tale. Is Isaac okay?"

"Just sad. I'm sure I'm not the only single parent in this school?"

"Gosh no," Aiden smirks. "We got em all around here. Singles, couples, live-in's, two moms, two dads, two whatever's," she smirks. "I paired him with Freddie."

"Fred," Stella sighs. "Poor kid."

"Yeah it's an older name," Aiden agrees. "But I think they got along quite well and seem suited to each other. Isaac is going to be fine. But tomorrow is a longer day so I'll keep an eye out for them."

"Thanks."

Stella takes her leave and heads for the lounge. They all had some first day of the year paperwork to fill out; class schedules and such so when Stella enters she notices a few of the other teachers doing the same as she was about to.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah just some first day jitters. Who takes Lucy for you?"

"Danny's mom and sometimes June Hawkes when she's available. My parents live in Montana. And you?"

"I live with my adoptive father, my birth mother…she uh died when I was young."

"Oh sorry," Lindsay lightly frowns. "Well Lucy told me about her new friends. She's quite taken with the fact they are twins although I don't think she gets it all," Lindsay laughs. "But she'll see them again on the weekend so that is nice."

"Right about that…"

"Oh Stella you can't back out now."

"I just don't want to get…you know never mind," Stella offers a nervous chuckle as she looks back down at her forms and continues filling them out. She only stops and looks up when Lindsay's fingers rest on hers.

"I understand the concern. Being a mother I too worry about my child first and foremost. But I know that Mac isn't a player by any means. I'm not saying anything will happen for certain but I don't think you have to worry about Mac just playing around. If there was an offer he was serious."

"Part of that also worries me a little," Stella confesses softly. "It's been a long time for me as well."

"So it'll be new ground for both of you, that's kinda better actually," Lindsay ponders as she too gets back to her forms. "But I promise that Saturday will be a low key event."

"Lindsay, I…oh damn I know I should ask Mac about it but…"

"You mean about what happened?" Lindsay asks quietly, garnering a nod from Stella in agreement. "Well you're right you should hear about it from Mac, but I just don't know how open he is right now to talking about it. He might feel it'll scare you away or something."

"He said that?"

"No but trust me I know him. Mac was married and there was an accident."

_It's nice to hear from him after so long…you know with the accident and all, _the voice of the mechanic now rings in her head.

"His wife…"

"Claire, she was killed."

"Oh I'm sorry," Stella mentions sadly; picturing Mac's handsome face filled with sorrow and anguish. "Where they um happy?"

"For the most part yes. Why?"

But the longer she dwells on that image, her stomach starts to tighten and her mind race. Her ex was an ass, a man she never wanted to compare another man to because every other man would be better than what she had. But what about Claire? Was she an amazing woman that Mac would now be forever comparing any other woman to? Would she even be able to measure up? Is that why he hasn't done anything in five years?

"Stella?"

"Sorry lost in thought, I guess we should…"

"I didn't tell you to scare you away," Lindsay assures her.

"Hard to compete with a dead wife and…gosh compete okay…right," Stella lightly stammers, drawing a warm smile to her friends face. "I think we'll be out of town on Saturday," she mentions in haste.

"But…"

"Thanks Lindsay but its okay. I don't really need the gardening stuff."

Lindsay just offers Stella blank stare before watching her new friend quickly pack her things and head for the lockers.

Stella hands the filled out form to Principal Sinclair's secretary and then heads for her personal locker, grabbing her coat; giving her head a good shake. I can't compete with a dead wife. _Who says you are? Once again you are over analyzing things. _Ignoring the voice in her mind Stella hurries for her own car in the parking lot, getting inside and taking a deep breath. Why was she all of a sudden panicking? _Because you have feelings for Mac that won't go away. _

And that was the truth, she did have feelings for him and they were now tearing her up inside. The drive home was spent in silence as she thought about the day's events and then the weekend really only a few short days ahead. By the time she reaches home it's not long before Sid is quick to ask what happened.

"I guess it's just new for all of us and…well it was the first day."

"Stella you've faced other obstacles before what is really going on?"

"Mac."

"Mac Taylor? What about him?"

"I can't see him again."

"But Stella…" Sid calls after her as he watches her disappear into the living room.

"Ever," Stella calls out and Sid just leans against the counter flabbergasted. "What on earth happened today?" Sid asks as he hurries after her.

XXXXXXXX

Mac finishes up a few more things and then heads toward Danny's office. A few hours had passed and he spent most of them just trying to get himself organized; used to his new computer and then catching up on all the projects that Danny was working on or that Frankie had stolen from him.

"Calling it a night?"

"Dinner time right Danny?"

"Well I have a few more things to get done here first," Danny mentions as he leans back in his chair. "How was today?"

"It was okay. But you will be leaving soon right?"

"Mac with only me here I can't just work 9-5. Lindsay understands."

"Damn it," Mac softly curses.

"Don't be mad."

"It's a wonder your wife doesn't resent me further."

"Lindsay never resented you Mac."

"You having to work late is my fault."

"You always worked late," Danny smirks. "I guess I learned from the best. So how does it feel to have stolen Rinaldi back away from Mala?"

"Actually better than expected. I'm sure I'll be getting a call from Frankie tomorrow," Mac huffs.

"He's a pompous ass. I'm glad he spends most of his time developing upstate," Danny growls in contempt. "Too bad he couldn't be the foundation cornerstone of his next project," Danny just shakes his head, making Mac smile as his junior partner. "I would love to give him a cement kimono."

"Goodnight Danny."

"So Mac…will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, you will."

Mac takes his leave, offering a goodnight to Mrs. Bonnie Smith, their long time receptionist and heads for his SUV, his body tired but his mind actually alleviated from inner turmoil. This was another first step for him but one that he did have to agree was long overdue. As he drives by the school, his lips automatically curl upward as he pictures Stella's smiling face as she looks down at her two adoring children. He did envy that part of what she had; a family to love and cherish.

As he pulls up to his large darkened estate he feels that remorse starting to consume him. Would he ever have that? Would his dream of having a family of his own ever be realized? He notices Jessica's light on but decides not to bother her if she just wanted a quiet night on her own. But as he enters his home; silence seizes him and he almost wants to turn back around and head to the office, anywhere there is a friendly voice to fill the void. But just before sorrow can consume him a friendly voice is heard and he literally exhales heavily with relief.

"Mac?"

"Hey Jessica," Mac greets her with a small smile.

"Don is here for supper, yeah it'll be more than one night this week," she tells him with her own large smile. "Did you um…want to join us?"

"Actually…"

"Right, its okay and…."

"I'd love to."

"Really?" Jessica asks in shock.

"Sure if it's okay. Just give me a few minutes?"

"Take your time. Don is going to barbeque a few steaks and we have an extra one. And no don't worry you mother didn't call me," she smirks when she sensed some hesitation.

Mac gives her a nod and a small smile and then watches her go. In the past he would have dreaded being in a room with her as he always told himself that she blamed him for Claire's untimely demise. But she was showing that she too was moving on with her life and with Don Flack here, he know they won't spend their time grilling him. He hangs up his coat and then heads into the kitchen before slowly heading for the back door.

"Hey Mac," Detective Don Flack greets him with a warm smile and a pat on the back. "Glad you could join us. You see that way if I burn down the house at least we'll both be witnesses that it wasn't arson," Flack jokes.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. How was the first day Jessica?"

"Exhausting. Sheldon runs a tight ship," she answers with a small smile. "But he's a brilliant doctor and I think I'll like working with him and his team. Dr. Adams says hello and says that we have to put something into your food that you are allergic to to force a visit to his hospital."

"I'll drop by tomorrow," Mac assures her. "I would like to see Ben anyways, it's been a long time. But am glad you had a good first day."

"And yeah now before you go freakin' out, Danny did call me earlier today," Flack tells Mac; prompting Mac to just arch his brows in wonder.

"Really? He's worse than Lindsay sometimes," Mac smirks.

"He was happy Mac and well to be honest he just wanted to share the good news. I don't want you to you know…not show up tomorrow because if that happens Danny will kill me," Flack chuckles.

"I'm done hiding from the world," Mac mentions softly, garnering two kind smiles in return for his confession.

"We are happy for that," Jessica's hand pats his. "And you'll have some company on the weekend."

"Who told you?"

"This time it was your mother," Jessica counters. "Is that okay?"

"Sure," Mac shrugs. "I don't mind if she tells you."

"No I meant about this woman, Stella and her children coming here on Saturday. Is that still okay?"

Mac looks at Jessica and feels his heart rate starting to increase slightly. Stella was coming to his home. On Saturday. Willingly.

"Should be fine," Mac comments; not knowing that right now Stella was actually having second thoughts about their third meeting and there was a possiblity that now it might not happen.

"Really? That's great Mac. So how was the rest of today?"

"Well..."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so hope you are still enjoying the story. Gotta toss in some children angst as well as I think it would be something they would deal with and hope it was okay and at least a bit realistic. So think Stella's fears are well founded? Think her and the kids Saturday with Mac will actually happen? Please leave me a review before you go and thanks again smackies!


	8. Second Thoughts?

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 8 – Second Thoughts?**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the amazing reviews so far, please keep them coming, they inspire Alice to really pour herself into this story for you all. Hope you like this update :D**

* * *

"Okay what do you mean you are not going on the weekend to…to you know where…" Sid starts with a frown, not wanting to mention Mac around Isaac, as he too was very well aware of the young boys growing affection for the new man in their lives.

"Dad I just…I just can't."

"Come and talk to me Stella," Sid gently begs as he takes her by the elbow and leads her into the kitchen. "What happened today?"

"I talked to Lindsay and she told me…well part of it."

"Told you what?"

"Part of Mac's big secret. His wife was killed in a car accident."

"And Mac was to blame?"

"No no nothing like that. But don't you see? Mac will be comparing me to…she was probably perfect."

Sid folds his arms and offers Stella a smile but says nothing.

"Oh what is that look?"

"Been a long time since any man made you think and act like this; it's very obvious you like him."

"I…" Stella tries to argue as she turns away. "I…I think I do," she confesses in a voice so soft it could be mistaken for a whisper. "I don't know why but I just…can't get him out of my mind. Even from our first meeting his eyes…damn it dad what is wrong with me?"

"Well I know you are too practical to believe in love at first sight and always roll your eyes when I talk about two people having such a strong chemical connection, but I think you and Mac have it."

"It's not possible," Stella moans softly as she buries her head in her hands and sighs.

"Has Mac yet compared you to his dead wife?"

"No."

"And how do you know he's going to start on the weekend?"

"Gut instinct," Stella stays weakly.

"Well I would have argued with you on woman's intuition," Sid smirks. "If it was just you I know you wouldn't be as worried. I know it's because of them," Sid nods in the direction of the living room where her children were playing together.

"I mean why start something that might never get to finish."

"A friend? I'll bet he's just as scared as you."

"I don't know dad," Stella slumps down into a nearby chair and looks at her father with a small frown. "I wish I could just push him out of my mind, but I can't and that part really does scare me."

"If he hasn't given you details he is probably scared that you'll be put off by him having a dead wife and leave. I mean we heard this guy locked himself away for five years."

"That also explains it. I mean you must really love someone so much to cut yourself off for that long."

"Perhaps," Sid says slowly. "Or overcome with guilt? Or…I mean we are here analyzing the poor guys motives like he has to answer to us in some way."

"And that isn't fair because we wouldn't want the same in return," Stella groans as she leans back in her chair.

"Well you already said yes about the plants. Go and get them and then leave right after if you want."

"And the kids?"

"Take them, they were invited right? Now shall I help with dinner?"

"Yeah," Stella answers absently, her mind still trying to determine a reason for Mac's prolonged absence from society.

XXXXXXXX

After dinner was finished Mac had retreated back into his house, mostly for some mental peace. Don had started to talk about Stella and her kids and how great it was that Mac was getting back to a real life again. But it wasn't until Don had said, _'at least you won't have to worry about your past with her,' _that his mind started to have second thoughts, another big reason for him wanting to escape.

"Maybe I should cancel," he tells himself, not realizing he has an audience.

"Is it because of what I said?" Don asks from behind.

Mac turns to Don with a small frown. "Part of it is and the other part is…well nerves I guess."

"Hey man I'm sorry," Don apologizes in haste. "I was kinda joking but I'm sorry if I was out of line and your plans changed because of me. Jessica had told me about your hesitation and how it was mostly your mother who arranged this. I met Stella…on…well a few nights back," Don stammers, not actually wanting to remind Mac that it was because he basically sent her back into the night and he had to help her. "Anyways she seemed pretty nice and I'm sorry if I ruined anything."

"It's not your fault Don," Mac sighs as he turns away, his heart beating furiously in his chest. "Stella…well there is something about her…I just can't seem to get her out of my head."

"And that's bad?" Don asks softly, forcing Mac to turn back with a small shrug.

"I'm just…confused."

"You obviously like her. She has kids you know."

"I know…and?"

"You okay with that?"

"Actually yes," Mac confesses in truth. "Her children…well they are great kids. Surprised they liked me right away, well at least the boy did," Mac pauses. "But how can I tell her that it was my fault Claire died? That would scare her away for sure."

Mac finishes and then looks up at Don who only looks back with a smile. "What? Sad right?"

"You know outside of Danny and Sully I haven't told anyone else this, obviously Jessica knows now. Before I moved here and met Jess I uh…well I was a Detective and one night was on a case when all hell broke lose. We were about to storm a known drug lab and had Intel that only a few of the bad guys were inside. My partner, who was younger said that something wasn't right and I told him it was first time jitters and there was nothing to worry about. Those are the last words he ever heard from me. He rushed in before me and they were waiting. God, Mac when I saw his body absorb those bullets I…damn I crucified myself right there. I was cleared because we were acting on Intel that was from a trusted source and no one heard the conversation between us."

"Don I'm sorry."

"Mac, I was to blame. I just laughed at his paranoia and treated it as if it were nothing. Sometimes even now I'll wake up with the image of just watching his body fall to the ground dead. That's part of why I moved out here, a slower pace and to just help me make a new start. Danny knew and when I told him that I could never tell Jessica he said I had to or the guilt would keep us apart. See much like yourself, I was in love with Jessica the moment I saw her."

"Wait a minute," Mac holds up his hands.

"Like…love…whatever. Point is Mac you weren't responsible for Claire's death just like I wasn't responsible for my partners, they made their choices and paid for it with their lives. I was scared but when I told Jessica everything she was more than understanding. I mean seriously Mac I thought for sure she would have said I should have done more and just walked away. But she didn't; she even moved out here and now we are talking marriage."

"I'm happy for you Don."

"I know you like Stella, heck you can hardly hold back a smile when I just mention her name to you," Don lightly teases, smiling at his friend when Mac's lips slightly curl upward. "I know you are worried and so was I. But when the moment is right you'll tell Stella the truth and that'll be it."

"You make it sound easy."

"You know what I did after I told Jess the truth?"

"Celebrated?"

"Hardly. I rushed to the bathroom and threw up," Don counters. "But that was it. Now when I start to get worried she just reassures me that it wasn't my fault or I have a hard day or so does she…I mean like she said if she had been in my situation would I forgive her? I would."

"I do like Stella," Mac sighs. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"It's just dinner," Don teases. "And at least you don't have to cook so she'll actually be able to thank you in person the next day if she wants," he finishes with a lighter note, easing the tension that was building.

"Thanks," Mac offers with mild sarcasm.

"Alright well I better get back," Don tells Mac.

Mac tells him goodnight and then turns back toward the middle of the house, his mind picturing his last argument with Claire before she sped off into the night; ending their marital future. But refusing to dwell on that sordid image Mac heads for the stairs to go up and then finally entering his large master bedroom, slumping down on the edge of the bed and looking around in the dimly lit room around him.

"Sorry Don, I don't think I can do this," he whispers sadly to himself as he leans back, still dressed in his regular clothes, closes his eyes and is asleep.

XXXXXXXX

"Good morning Isaac," Stella wakes her son the next morning.

"I don't wanna go today," Isaac moans as he turns onto his side, his back to her.

"What is sweetie? Is it because of what the other boys said yesterday?" She asks tenderly, stroking his back and trying to get him to turn over to face him.

"Yes," he sighs as he turns back.

"I know it was hard for you to hear those mean things but they were only trying to bully you. You are going to go back to school today and show them that you can't be bullied."

"What if they do it again?"

"They might, just to see if they can get a rise from you today like they did yesterday. When that happens, you just turn around and leave. Always have someone with you okay?"

Isaac looks up at his mother and slowly nods his head.

"I love you Isaac and I know our situation isn't that ideal right now but we are a strong family and we will get past this okay?"

"Will I ever get a daddy?" Isaac asks her in a tone that instantly shatters her heart. She looks at his loving face and sad expression and feels her eyes wanting to well.

"I can't make those kinds of promises Isaac," Stella tells him in truth. By this time Isabella had woken up and wandered down the hall and was now sitting at the edge of Isaac's bed. Stella brings her daughter to her lap and kisses her cheek. "I love you both very much and I wish I could give you both the best daddy in the world. One that would want to provide for us and gives us his time and love and attention and spend as much time with you guys as possible. Playing with you and helping you with your schoolwork, when that comes but…"

"We are getting a daddy?" Isabella asks excitedly.

"Not today," Stella takes the easy way out. "Now I want both of you to get up and get ready for breakfast okay?" Stella then, without waiting for them to protest, takes Isabella by the hand and takes her back to her room to help her. Isaac slowly pushes himself out of bed and heads for the bathroom. Sid meets him in the hallway and smiles at his grandson. While Sid didn't shower with Isaac he always made sure that he was in the room, the curtain closed but just in case something happened then Isaac wouldn't be alone. But since he had a shower the night before he was on his own.

"How were they this morning?" Sid asks Stella as he joins her in the kitchen.

"Isaac didn't want to go at first but he has to face negative kids someday so might as well start early."

"Still asking for a dad?"

"Yes and that's another reason why I am worried about going to see Mac this weekend. Isaac is somehow oddly attached to Mac and I fear that that bond will only grow and that Isaac might get hurt."

"Well there is that risk," Sid sighs. "But you had come to the conclusion last night that you were going to go and just see what happens."

"I know," Stella answers softly. "And I will. I just…worry."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't," Sid comments as both children come bounding down the stairs for breakfast. The serious adult conversation ceases the moment both children start to prattle away about the day ahead and what they'll be having for lunch. Soon it was out the door and finally ending at school once more. After hearing Isaac's comment yesterday about seeing Mac, Stella looks around then finally locks eyes with her dad.

"One day Stella and he'll be here," Sid winks before he quickly gets back in the car before she can say anything in reply. Stella just shakes her head and then ushers her children toward the front door to the school. Today would be her first day teaching and she was already feeling nervous knots starting to form in her stomach.

"Hey guys mornin'," Aiden greets them. "Oh those other kids…not gonna be a problem," she winks to Stella.

Stella just nods as Lindsay and Lucy walk up to them.

"Hi Lucy!" Isabella greets excitedly.

"Hi Lucy, hi Isaac," she offers the cute little boy a wide grin.

"HI Lucy," Isaac answers shyly before he turns and heads into the classroom to find his new friend and fellow locker partner. After their kids were inside Lindsay and Stella head for the teachers lounge in silence; that is until Lindsay breaks it.

"Stella, whatever I said yesterday, I'm sorry," she offers softly.

"No I uh…I just overacted a bit."

"It really was none of my business and if you cancel this weekend because of Mac then I'll just tell Danny we won't go. But please don't," she tries to assure her new friend. Stella turns to her and offers her a kind smile.

"Lindsay I'm not mad at you at all. I'm just…I guess when I heard about Claire I panicked. I'm sure she was amazing and I just worry that Mac would compare me."

"Well she was a nice person don't get me wrong but not suited to Mac in many ways. But I really do want you three to come on the weekend as asked. Stella…"

"We are going to Lindsay. I'm just nervous," she admits.

"Trust me, Mac will be also. In fact, to be very honest I am surprised he hasn't cancelled. But seeing that he hasn't is a good thing."

Stella just smiles at her friend before they enter the room and then start to talk to the other teachers. A few minutes Stella's mind switches from Mac-mode into work-mode as she tries to mentally prepares for her very first class. Still she couldn't help but wonder what Mac was doing.

XXXXXXXX

"Dr. Adams you have a guest."

"Janet tell them…"

"It's Mac," his head nurse and assistant whisper to him.

Dr. Adams looks up from his file and then past her to a very familiar face standing in the waiting room. "Let him in and please hold my calls until he's gone. Mac," Dr. Adams comes out from his desk and gives his friend a small hug. "So great to finally see you out and about young man. Please sit down."

"Sorry Ben, I know it's been a long time," Mac sighs as he sits down before his long time friend.

"I met Jessica Angell yesterday, great nurse and I know she'll be an asset to Sheldon. She said she's staying in the guest house."

"As a friend," Mac quickly adds to which Dr. Adams just chuckles.

"Yes trust me, every time Don Flack comes in here, I hear more about her than the perps he's bringing in for some fixing. But I uh…hear you have a new _friend._"

"Ben…"

"The last person who is going to judge you is me Mac, you know that right?"

"Don't think it's too soon?"

"It's been five years Mac, trust me it's not too soon. But its different for each person and you obviously weren't ready for anything the past five years and are now. I personally think this woman is a god-send but that's just me."

"Well you know I don't believe in fairytales or that stuff…"

"Yeah who would want to believe that there is one perfect person out there for each of us. You know love at first sight and all that," he winks at Mac and Mac just offers a small head shake.

"I guess it was time…I uh…well I'm not sure bu…"

"Mac stop trying to analyze it," Dr. Adams interrupts. "Just enjoy your freedom. You have more than earned it. Have you um…stopped by your work?"

"Was there yesterday and yes I actually worked," Mac smirks. "Felt good."

"Yeah I'll bet it did. Sorry I couldn't make it last weekend."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't congratulate you on your appointment."

"Guess we are both sorry and ready to start over," Dr. Adams smiles. "You know Wendy and I would love it if you came over sometime, just for dinner."

"I just haven't felt very social as of late."

"And this weekend?"

"Did she tell you everything?" Mac asks with a small nervous laugh.

"Just that a woman and her kids were coming to get some garden supplies and they might be staying for dinner. This woman…"

"Is just a friend."

"Well that's how it starts right?" Dr. Adams smiles warmly. "Now tell me about work yesterday." Dr. Adams had quickly changed the subject, knowing that if dwelt solely on Mac's new growing friendship he might scare his friend back into the dark recesses of his mind and house and that wasn't something he wanted to be responsible for. Seeing Mac's face light up for even a few seconds when he told him her name, _'Stella'_ was enough to know this woman was special to him already and just what the doctor ordered.

XXXXXXXX

By the time her first two morning classes are over and the lunch time bell sounds, Stella's nervous anxiety had subsided. Her class, as she had suspected, was full of mature students who actually wanted to learn and who really wanted to get into a first rate university so were trying very hard and weren't there to cause her trouble.

She heads past the teachers lounge and decides just to check on her children to see how they were doing. Sid had settled into a morning shift, which worked better for all of them, freeing him up to pick up the children before she was finished with her last afternoon class.

Stella spies Aiden and heads toward her.

"Hey Ms. B," Aiden greets her with a smile.

"Any troubles?"

"Nah nothin' today," Aiden answers with a smile. Stella watches Isabella and Lucy playing with another girl and not too far away from them, Isaac and Freddie as he wanted to be called. All of them looked happy and content. She talks to Aiden a bit longer before heading back inside and then seeking out Lindsay and having their lunch. They talked about their classes, Stella's first start so far and how the kids were doing at lunch.

The rest of the day was pretty routine and by the time she was heading home, she was wondering what how Isaac fared the rest of the day. But just before she heads home, she stops at a gas station to get some gas and half way through her fill, a dark luxury SUV pulls in to the other side of the same pump she is at and she watches with a growing smile who gets out.

"Mac?"

Mac's mind had been preoccupied with all the happenings of the day. First his visit with Dr. Adams and then when he headed into work as suspected he got a nasty voice mail from his main arch rival – Frankie Mala.

_'Ah so the mental cripple has returned. Well Taylor you might have been able to steal one client away but good luck with the rest. Oh and I have cancelled my trip and will be at the fundraiser in two weeks. If you think I'll show pity, forget it. I'm going to do everything I can to make you look the weak and pathetic fool and send you back into the hole you came out of. Have a good day.'_

Danny had assured him after that that it was expected and Frankie was just pissed because he lost one of his biggest accounts. Mac took some small consolation in that but now wasn't sure he even wanted to attend the school fundraiser.

_'Mac you gotta show,' Danny had told him. 'You don't show and you know he's gonna slam you. It's time to show that ass who's boss once again.'_

So when he pulled up to the gas station he wasn't even thinking about anything other than Frankie's harsh words; that is until a musical voice instantly pulled his gaze toward her. Stella.

"Sorry I was…lost in thought," he answers with a warm smile. "So what brings you here…" he starts and then stops, offering a nervous laugh and praying for his heart to slow long enough for his brain to work properly. _Oh yeah good one, _his brain laughs.

"Long day?" Stella asks cautiously.

"First real day of work in…well a while. And you?"

"First day of teaching on my own. It went okay but I was nervous," Stella admits with a small smile. "So about Saturday…"

"Right well I understand if you can't make it," Mac rushes in haste, taking Stella by surprise.

"No I uh…I can make it. Is that still okay?"

"It is," Mac answers with a bit more calmness in his tone.

"And my kids. I mean I know you were being kind but if you don't want them you can tell me and I won't be offended," she gives him his way out just in case. "I haven't told them and I'm kinda used to it."

"I would like them to come," Mac assures her.

"Really?"

"I don't know why they'd be left out, they seem like great kids," Mac offers with a small frown.

Stella looks at him almost dumbfounded; her heart racing so fast she was sure she was going to drop the gas hose and set the station on fire. _He wants them to come? He's a keeper! _Her brain shouts with joy.

"Well I think they are and I know they'll be excited when I tell them," Stella tells him as she finishes pumping her gas. She pulls out the receipt slip and then gives Mac one last smile, letting their locked gaze linger before she blinks and the moment was broken. "I have to go…gotta get home and make dinner."

"Right of course. Well I'll see you on Saturday."

"You will," she softly confirms. Stella gets into her truck, giving him one more glance before she turns the corner and heads for home; leaving Mac standing at the pump with a permanent smile on his face. But as he had no one to go home to that would see that smile, as soon as Stella walks through the door at home, she's confronted by her father who notices instantly.

"Well from that smile and the tinge to your cheeks I'd say you just saw Mac," however, Sid's voice wasn't as quiet as normally and the mere mention of Mac's name brings Isaac running into the kitchen. He looks around and then up at his mother.

"Mummy, where's Mac?" Isaac asks innocently.

"No sweetie grampa just mentioned his name, he's not here."

"He said he'd come back," Isaac states sadly as he turns to leave.

Stella quickly pulls her son back and bends down so that she's looking at him eye level. "Tell you what. If everything goes well and you and your sister behave and don't get into trouble, we'll go over to Mac's house on Saturday and play in his yard."

"YAY!" Isaac shouts as he flings himself at his mother, wrapping his small arms around her neck.

"What's happening mummy?" Isabella asks in haste.

"We get to go to Mac's house."

"On Saturday," Stella finishes and Isabella nods and shrugs, making Sid laugh. "Lucy will be there too," Stella tells her daughter.

"YAY!" Isabella's turn to shout and soon Stella had both children hanging on her neck.

"Okay time to let mummy up and let me start t make dinner. I'll call you both back when it's time to help." Stella stands up and watches her children take their leave and then turns to Sid. "Thanks dad."

"Well they were going to find out sooner or later. And I was right wasn't I? About the smile?"

"Yes it was Mac. I just bumped into him at the gas station, no big deal."

"Hmm okay if you say so," Sid teases and Stella jus shakes her head. "So how was your day?"

"Stressful at first but after my first class it was great. Small classes with serious students so I really do like that. And I checked with the kids teacher, Aiden, no more problem with the bullies so that's a relief. But they are going to run into real world situations like that from now on so it's okay that they faced it early on. Even still, I'm glad today was better. Isaac and Fred," she pauses with a laugh.

"Yeah such an old name for a kid," Sid smirks.

"Well it's true but at least they are getting along and that is a relief. I am still nervous about the weekend but talked to Lindsay and am just going to take it in stride."

"Did running into Mac change your mind at all?"

"Yeah for the better," Stella stops to reflect. "I gave him my standard way out…"

"Oh you mean the line about you not being offended if you don't bring your kids," Sid smirks.

"Yes that one and he insisted I bring them," she smiles fondly. "I was surprised, but in a good way. So it's set and we'll see what happens."

"Ah knew it was time you grew up," Sid pats her shoulder. "I'm happy for you."

"Okay enough talk about me, what about your day?"

XXXXXXXX

The week passed by pretty much the same for both Mac and Stella until it was Friday evening and now both sat in their lonely bedrooms pondering what tomorrow might hold.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so up next is the Saturday outing. How do you think things will turn out? Will feelings grow or will they both realize it's too much and just back off? Please let me know what you thought about this chapter and stay tuned for more!


	9. A Few Steps Closer? Or a Giant leap Back

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 9 – A Few Steps Closer? Or a Giant leap Back?**

**A/N: **I wasn't going to post this today b/c it seems that so many still have to catch up to New York Stories II latest update (gosh reveiws are really down for the last 2 chapters) but hope it's okay and you all get caught up (hey I've only got 2 NY stories on the go right now so you should all have time to read and review both right? *grin*)

* * *

After he had picked up his mom from the airport, talking about her week in Chicago and her friend who was now gravely ill the conversation turned to his events for the week and how it went with work and if he heard anything more from Frankie after the initial taunt.

"He's a coward my son," Millie states as they near the front door, the luxury SUV now in the garage and the rest of the estate dark and quiet.

"Was still stressing and lot of what he said was true."

"They were mean words from a bully and nothing more," Millie offers in contempt. "Now are you all set for tomorrow?"

"I just have to show up right?" Mac quips with a small smirk, forcing his mother to just smile and shake her head in return. "Stella might just bail on all this at the last minute."

"Trust me, she'll show up. But just one piece of motherly advice, be honest but don't be a martyr."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you weren't responsible for Claire's death in any way. She died in an accident and if her own sister won't fault you then it's time you moved past that as well."

"I will be honest," Mac promises but says nothing further.

The house of course was spotless, just waiting to be inhabited by a family that would make use of its sizeable resources to the full. They both say their goodnights and then Mac slowly wanders upstairs to his bedroom and closes the door, gazing at the bed with a smile as he watches Stella's beautiful face appear. She gives him a small beckon with her head and for a split second he watches an image of himself approach the bed and take her into his arms. But as soon as he blinks the image is gone and he's alone in the dimly lit room once again.

"Will never happen," he sighs softly as he heads for his closet to undress for the night and try to get some sleep. But upon crawling into bed, Mac finds his mind is still fully awake, trying to ponder what the events of tomorrow might bring – especially if Stella was to actually show up. As much as his mother had tried to assure him that she was interested, _'my son I could see it in her eyes, she's very interested in you, she'll show up,' _he still had his doubts, telling himself that even if she did come, as soon as she had heard the truth, it would be her last visit.

But also how would the children fare? Lindsay had called him and told him about how Lucy and Isabella were getting along at school and how Lucy had a small crush on Isaac and that all three of them were becoming fast friends. That also compounded part of his concern. If Stella and Lindsay continued to work together and draw closer, same with their children and things didn't work out between him and Stella, would he have to see her only to know she would never be his?

"That would be…terrible," Mac groans as he rolls onto his belly and buries his head in his pillow. He turns off the light, hoping that the darkness will help lull him to sleep, but it's to no avail – his mind is active and he knows the night ahead promises to be long and fitful.

XXXXXXXX

Stella too didn't fare much better with her sleeping, as she too was tossing and turning most of the night, her mind just as active as Mac's about what her Saturday adventure would hold for her and her children. And while Mac just had his own solitary future to consider, she had that of herself and her children, especially Isaac as she knows just how attached her son was growing of Mac.

"Ah forget it," Stella lightly grumbles as she forces herself to get up, knowing that sleep was now a moot point. She heads into the hallway and hears soft talking and quietly makes her way over toward her daughter's room. Stella slowly opens the door and looks down to see Isaac on the floor with three Barbie's sitting on his small chest as his hands try to grab them and make them fall off; forcing Isabella to laugh at her brother's silly antics.

"What are you two up to?"

"Isaac is a boat and he's trying to rock it," Isabella tells her mother as Stella sits down beside them.

"You know mum, rock the boat."

"Rock the boat, where did you hear that?"

"Ms. Aiden," Isaac pipes up.

"What did she say?"

"She said to Freddie that he was trying to rock the boat when he asked for another cookie. We didn't see a boat in class so Isaac is volunteering," Isabella babbles away.

"Ah okay got it. So do you guys want to go someplace special today after lunch?"

"Yes!" Both children shout at once, Isaac half lifting himself up and sending the Barbie's tumbling, forcing Isabella to pout and him to laugh.

"Isaac!" Isabella states in an angry huff.

"Now be fair Belle, he's been your boat long enough, it was time to rock it," Stella teases her daughter as she pulls her into her lap.

"Where are we going mummy?" Isaac inquires.

"Well we are going over to Mac's house."

"YES!" Isaac shouts as he pushes himself up to leave the room.

"Where are you going Isaac?"

"I want to bring my Lego so he can play with me," Isaac tells her as he rushes out of the room. Stella feels her heart sink as she knows Mac will be busy and probably won't have time to just sit down and play Lego with her son.

"Can I bring my dollies?"

"Well how about we just go and see what he has to offer first. I know he has a big yard and mummy is going to help in the garden. So I think it would be okay if you brought a ball and maybe one toy each but that'll be it okay?"

"Ok-ay," Isabella answers. Stella kisses her daughters head and then goes in search of her son, wanting to relay the same information to him about what to bring.

"But he has to see them all mummy," Isaac tries to insist.

"Just one box Isaac," Stella restates. "And if you insist or whine I will not let you bring anything at all."

"Ok-ay," Isaac offers her the same glum answer as his sister, forcing Stella to just laugh as she leaves them and heads for her bathroom to have a shower and get the day started. But as her mind starts to ponder what she'll be wearing, her anxious nervousness starts to build once again.

"Oh I need coffee."

XXXXXXXX

For most of the morning Mac's mind was focused on listening to his mother's chatter about her trip back to Chicago and what things the house needed repairs on. But as soon as lunch time hit, his anxiety started to grow; Stella was due to arrive anytime after lunch.

"So I think we'll have a child…friendly…McCanna are you listening?" Millie asks softly.

"Sorry what?" Mac looks up at her with a small frown, his fingers fiddling with the can opener. He puts it down and just shakes his head. "What the hell am I doing?"

"Starting over my son," Millie warmly reminds him. "It's always scary at first. Trust me I know. When your father passed I wasn't sure how I would ever cope without having him in my life. But as each day passed I realized that it was still his love and strength inside of me that helped me to go on and now I'm fine."

"Right," Mac agrees quietly as he looks up at the clock.

"She'll be here. And next time don't worry so much. That goes the same with Stella's father. If you wanted to include him as well, I know you said he was kind to you."

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable," Mac tells her in truth.

"My son," she pauses as her hand rests on his face. "I am not lonely or wanting to start over. Now help me with these treats and then go and wait for your guests."

"My guests…right."

Mac helps his mother with the rest of the food items and then heads outside; already dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt for working. He wasn't sure if he was underdressed but figures that Stella would probably show up dressed casual as well. _Course she'd look good in nothing, _his brain inserts to which his just gives himself an inward curse and carries on.

"I wonder where she is?"

XXXXXXXX

"Dad I'm sure that Mac won't mind if you come too," Stella tells Sid as she helps the kids with their things. The weather was warm right now, so layering was in order as it did tend to get cooler in the late afternoon thanks to the setting of the fall sun a bit earlier than normal.

"It's the first time you'll all be there with him Stella and with his mother there and others I'm sure the young man will have enough to worry about than another nosy parent trying to see their children happy together."

"Well when you put it that way," Stella retorts with a roll of her eyes. "I just want you to be happy dad."

"Seeing you happy makes me happy," Sid assures her.

"I still want to know more about your new _friend _down at the Coroner's office."

"Alice is just that my dear, _a friend_," Sid winks. "Now get these two in the car before they use up all their energy here and just fall asleep on Mac's lawn. Maybe run over by the lawn mower."

"No gampa that's not funny!" Isaac looks at Sid with a frown, making the older man look down at the young child and smile.

"Become lawn ornaments?"

"Mummy!"

"Dad," Stella groans as Isaac looks up at her with a mortified expression.

Sid just chuckles as he picks up his young grandson and then carries him to the waiting car, Stella taking Isabella's hand. They knew that Lucy Messer and Kara Hawkes would be there also, but a bit later; only Isaac and Isabella would have the whole estate to themselves while their parents worked in the garden.

The drive to Mac's seemed to be shorter than expected and by the time she was letting out her second breath, her car was stopped and she was gazing into the warm afternoon sunshine at the handsome man waiting for them; a smile automatically forming.

"I see Mac!" Isaac exclaims happily as he tries to get his seatbelt off.

"Isaac you will wait for us," Stella reprimands him quickly, forcing her young son to halt his actions and give her a meek nod of compliance. "Remember I want you two to be on your best behaviour today okay?"

"Yes mummy," both offer quietly at the same time.

Stella gets out of her car and gives Mac a small wave, her heart starting to race as he nears. _Oh I'm sure he's not as nervous as I am, _she concludes silently. _Wanna bet?_

_Damn I might just have a heart attack before I get to her, _Mac's mind races as he nears the waiting trio. As suspected, even dressed casually she was beautiful. She too was wearing jeans but had chosen a few layers that once again hugged her curves and forced his mind to race with the wrong thoughts. Her golden curls were pulled up and back, further showcasing her smile and perfect skin.

"Am glad you made it," Mac's brain finally manages to send the proper words to his mouth. "Hi kids."

"Hi," Isabella answers with a warm smile. But Isaac rushes toward Mac, breaking free of his mother's grasp and standing only a few inches from him.

"Want to play ball with me?" Isaac asks eagerly, looking up at Mac with a large, expectant smile.

"Isaac, Mac needs to…"

"Oh I um…I don't mind. That is if…well if you mind?" Mac gently stammers, his face instantly displaying a small frown.

"Mind?" Stella asks in haste. "No I don't mind. Isabella do you want to play too?"

"Yes!" Isabella answers excitedly.

"Well we can all play then," Stella looks at Mac with a soft smile. "You really don't mind?"

"I don't mind," Mac tells her in truth, his face softening by the second. Isaac takes the ball, dropping his small backpack on the ground for his mother to pick up, Isabella quickly following suit and then both of them running toward a large open grassy area, laughing all the way.

"Thanks," Stella mentions casually.

"You seem surprised by my willingness to be…um friends with them?"

Stella looks at Mac with a small sheepish frown. "I just wasn't sure what to expect. But I think it's great and I know they love the attention as well. Plus your yard was just…well made for a family to enjoy."

"That and the circus right?" Mac chuckles. "I have enough space right?"

"Yes that you do."

"So how did they make out during their first week at school?"

"Well they had some adjustments to make, as I'm sure do all children who start a new daily routine. But they have a very nice class and a great teacher and I think they'll do fine as the year goes along."

"And you?"

"I am actually enjoying my new teaching post very much," Stella answers as they reach a spot and stop, Stella dropping her kids things on the grass. "And how was your week?"

"It was…well I…" Mac's voice trails off as he looks away. But a soft hand on his arm pulls his gaze back to hers and his heart automatically skips a beat. "Just haven't been back to work in little while so it was a bit stressful."

"Mac, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"Asking about work should be a normal question right? I'm not mad," he assures her with a kind smile. "But in all honesty, despite the tension and stress that started the week, it ended on a positive note and I'm…well happy to be getting back in the game."

"I'm glad to hear that. So speaking of games…" Stella gestures with her head in the direction of her waiting children. "You still want to do this?"

"Guys against the girls?" Mac arches his brows.

"You got it," Stella nods as they reach the children. "Okay so we are going to play me and Belle against Isaac and Mac."

"Yay we're gonna win!" Isaac sticks his tongue out at Isabella who puts her hands on her hips and just wags her head in return.

"Best…behavior," Stella warns and both quickly pull back, forcing Mac to chuckle a little. "They only _look _well behaved most of the time," she smirks. She watches Mac break away and then go in search of two stones to use as goal posts. Isaac quickly follows after him, picking up a stone and hurrying after his larger counterpart, forcing Stella's heart to soften with each step they took.

"Ready to play?" Mac asks Isaac.

"Yes!" Isaac answers eagerly.

Stella tosses the ball into the middle of the grass between the two teams and soon a lively game is well underway. The four of them of course are oblivious to the fact that they now have a silent spectator. Millie watches from a distance with a happy smile, her eyes almost wanting to brim as she hears laughter coming from her son; a sound she hasn't heard in well over five years. _Thank you God, _she utters a silent prayer as she watches the young boy follow her son, looking up at him with adoring eyes and mimicking every action he makes.

"Okay Belle kick the ball," Stella instructs her daughter as they near the posts. Isabella kicks the ball through and the ladies take the first goal.

"We win!" Isabella jumps up and down with a joyous shout.

"Not fair!" Isaac tries to protest, drawing a small smirk from Mac.

"Game isn't over yet," Mac tells the small gathering. Stella tosses the ball back into the middle and watches as Mac picks up Isaac and rushes for the ball, her young son waving his arms like an airplane and laughing all the way until Mac deposits him in front of the goal stones and Isaac kicks the ball home; a goal for the boys.

"We win!" Isaac turns and laughs at Isabella.

This time it's Mac's turn to toss the ball back into the middle; both children racing for it in seconds. Mac follows but as he nears the middle he sees Stella approaching and wants to avoid running into her. But destiny has other plans and so before he can stop himself, Mac's foot catches on a hidden knot in the ground and his arms wrap around Stella, taking her to the ground with him.

Stella lands on Mac's chest with a small gasp, her face flushed at the nearness of their intertwined limbs.

"Stella I'm sorry," Mac stammers as he looks up with a frown.

"You know you seem to fall a lot around us," Stella smirks as she lingers on top of him for a few more seconds, reveling in the feeling of his firm body holding her close. The husky scent coming from his body and his warm eyes watching her were forcing her brain to instantly think thoughts that she had long kept at bay.

Mac too was feeling the same euphoric tingling from having Stella's perfect frame on top of his and he was actually thankful the kids rushed up to them because a few seconds longer and he would have just forced a kiss on those perfect lips.

"Alright I think that's the game," Mac huffs as he allows Stella to roll off him and then help to stand up.

"No," Isaac starts to pout sadly.

"Sorry kids we did come here for a specific job," Stella tells her children. "You two can come with us and help if we need it."

Mac watches Stella with intrigue. She was all play one minute and all motherly business the next but the sparkle never left her eyes and the charm her entire being; she was…perfect. At least to him and it was almost a bit unnerving. The children finally nod in agreement but before they can head toward the garden, they hear Millie approaching and all look up with a smile.

"Afternoon," Millie greets them. "Hello Stella, so nice to see you again."

"Hello Millie. These are my children, Isaac and Isabella."

"We're five."

"We're twins," both of them say at once even before a modest hello.

"Well I am very pleased to meet you five year old twins," Millie greets them each with a small handshake. "Can I take them with me to get some lemonade? It's home made and so doesn't have all those unnecessary chemicals as that store bought stuff."

"What do you say kids?"

"Yes pleaseeeee," both state at once in an eager tone.

"I um…brought something for dinner later," Stella mentions, drawing a small surprised glance from Mac. "Or not…is…oh I'm sorry I thought that…"

"Of course you are Stella," Millie answers in haste. "I would be happy to put it into the fridge if you'd like."

Stella heads for her car with Mac in tow, the children following after Millie, chattering away about the game and the toys they brought and happily answering any questions that she asked of them.

"Mac if I wasn't…"

"Stella, of course you are invited for supper," Mac states as they reach her car. "I just didn't want you to…you know trouble yourself with…I'm glad you wanted to bring something," Mac offers in haste, his heart racing so fast he fears it'll stop suddenly and he'll just keel over.

Stella stops and turns to him with a sideways smile. "Well I see we are both nervous."

Mac's lips twist upward into a soft smile as he gives her a nod in acknowledgement and then takes the plate she offers. "Smells good, what is it?" Mac inquires as he head toward the back patio entrance.

"A platter of my favorite Greek bites."

Mac listens as Stella tells him all about the edible items he's carrying; most of which he has never heard of. He glances over at her every few seconds and smiles at her animated delivery. _I'll bet she could make even the phone book sound like a best seller!_

"Hey you two come and join us."

"Look mummy we got fishes!" Isabella holds up a cracker in the shape of a fish.

"And worms!" Isaac holds up a gummy worm to Stella's surprised expression.

"Oh Millie thank you but I did bring…"

"Nonsense my dear. I know children need to be fed on a regular basis. I'm sure that game made them hungry and it's a ways before dinner time yet."

"What do you say kids?"

"Thank you!" Both utter with large smiles followed by happy giggles.

"Well it was my pleasure."

Millie takes Stella's tray of appetizers and heads for the fridge, allowing the two adults to also have a few of the snacks. Soon the children finish their goodies and ask to be excused. After getting a nod of approval from their mother, they head into the living room where more childish banter and happy laughter were soon heard, drawing instant smiles to both Millie and Mac's faces.

"You really do have delightful children, you should be proud," Millie comments softly.

"Well they have their ups and downs but overall they are great kids," Stella answers proudly. "I'm just glad they are behaving."

"Well if something becomes amiss I'm sure it won't be that big a deal," Millie tries to assure her.

"I really do love this kitchen. You could host Iron Chef America in here," Stella mentions with a friendly tone.

"I take it you like to cook then?"

"I love to cook. I think in a previous life I would have been a chef," Stella smirks. "But the I might have lost my self control so…" her voice trails off.

"What's wrong?" Mac asks in haste.

"I feel like I am talking to much," Stella frowns.

"Please don't think that," Mac tells her with a warm smile. "I was enjoying…listening," he finishes with a weaker tone. Mac goes on to tell Stella a bit more about the design of the kitchen and what was his favorite part about it and pretty soon it was time to head back outside.

"Come on kids, we are going back outside."

All three adults stand back as the two, freshly charged children race for the door, plunk themselves down on the tiled entrance way and start to pull on their runners.

"I'm really glad we had good weather today. Gardening in the rain isn't much fun," Mac notes as he leads Stella and her children around to where the garden area was being renovated.

"Hmm but you knowing if it was a warm rain then playing in the mud is kinda fun," Stella giggles.

"Okay," Mac adds with a small shake of his head. It didn't matter what he mentioned that even had a small negative connotation to it; she was able to see through that façade and put a happy twist on it, she was something else he was sure of that.

"Alright Isaac, see that wagon over there. I want you to bring…"

"But mummy we wants to play some more," Isaac whines.

"Isaac you played a bit and now its time to work. If you don't listen then you'll both just sit over there and not be able to play again. Too bad because Lucy and Kara are coming soon."

"Yay!" Isabella cheers happily. "I'll get the wagon mummy."

"Isaac is going to get the wagon, Belle. I have another job for you."

"Yes mummy," Isaac finally resigns as he slowly heads for the wagon, forcing Mac to watch in amusement but not say a word and Stella just to sigh. After she gives Isabella her instructions, Stella heads over to where Mac is to see what he's doing.

"So do you wa…" Mac asks loudly as he turns and then bumps into Stella. "Oh sorry, didn't see you," he gently recants with a nervous chuckle. "Did you want these?"

Stella eyes the pot of bulbs he's offering and mentally kicks herself for her unheard remark that was something along the lines of him offering her air and she'd happily accept. His nearness had that affect on her. "I do, thank you."

"They are nice…well in very good shape," Mac stammers as he places the pot into the wagon that Isaac was now standing beside. After that he was sent to help his sister pick out only bulbs that still had their brown skins on them and to put the rest into a growing compost pile. Millie finally comes to join them and soon the area was filled once again with light banter about gardening and the happy laughter of children.

But the day wasn't to be without stress at all.

"What's over there?" Isaac points to the special area where Claire's gravesite was situated; tugging at the bottom of Mac's sweatshirt and looking up with large brown eyes.

"Oh it's um…a special place."

"What's it for?" Isabella pipes up.

"Children I don't think it's polite to pry, do you?"

"Is for someone that isn't here anymore," Mac answers with a small frown.

"Where'd they go?" Isaac inquires innocently.

"They um…"

"Isaac why don't you and Isabella go and get your bags and play on the patio with your toys now," Stella directs her children, cursing herself for the now downcast expression that Mac was displaying. When she had glanced over she had seen the name 'Claire' on the outer wall of the ornate gravesite and remembered that that was the name of Mac's dead wife.

"Come with me kids I'll show you where I put your bags."

Stella watches her children leave and then turns back to Mac with a heavy heart. "Mac I'm sorry if they made you feel uncomfortable."

"No it's just that…"

"That's the…gravesite for…"

"Claire," Mac answers with a heavy swallow. "I…you know Stella I'm sorry I…I can't do this."

Then before she can utter another word, Mac turns on his heel and heads for the back door that would lead into the lower part of the house. Just as the door closes, Millie comes outside with the children, only to hear the door slam and watch as a bewildered and surprised Stella turns to her with a look of sorrow.

"I uh…guess we should…go."

_Oh no__…what happened? Is it over already? _Millie's mind races as she wonders what happened to Mac.

* * *

**A/N**: Well a bit of tension to breakup the happy day – sorry you know it can't be all wine and roses! Lol So think supper will still happen? Will Mac come back and explain or is this day now over? Lots more to come so stay tuned and please review before you go and Alice will get busy on the next update! Thanks smackies your reviews mean so much especially with this lame season dragging us all down!


	10. New Friends & New Beginnings

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 10 – New Friends & New Beginnings**

**A/N: **Okay sorry for the delay but I did want to get that special post 9/11/BL death OS out. So hope you all like this and thanks.

* * *

As soon as Mac heard the door slam shut behind him and was instantly swallowed by darkness, he stopped in his tracks and just shook his head, his fists balled and his stomach tight. It was true that he wasn't yet prepared to openly discuss Claire or his misgivings surrounding her death, but it was a simple question asked by an innocent child and he was now showing his lack of maturity by once again retreating into his emotional cave. Stella didn't deserve that.

So with a deep breath, Mac turns and pulls the door open, immediately pulling Stella's wondering gaze to him. She stands fixed in place; they all do while silence was allowed to build thanks to his foolhardy actions. It was up to him to make amends and fast before he scared her away for good.

"Stella," Mac mentions her name softly, an almost pained tone accompanying her name as he slowly heads back toward her. Stella feels her heart start to beat painfully faster in her chest and wonders if this could perhaps be the end.

"I didn't mea…" Stella starts only to have Mac's hand gently touch her hand and stop her words.

"I messed up and…I'm sorry," Mac states with a small huff. "I um…Stella I don't want you to go. I want you to stay and your children and enjoy today and I feel that maybe I should just go and…"

"Mac this is your home," Stella insists. "None of us wanted to pry."

"And that's just it. None of you were prying," Mac tells her in truth. "Isaac didn't know, how could any of you have known. But I um…I just wasn't prepared to…well to talk about Claire today."

"And you don't have to," Stella's hand grasps his and gives it a small squeeze, Millie, flanked by a child on either side holding her breath for a happy outcome as the three of them stand on the patio deck and just watch the two adults before them. "I don't want you to go. But it's up to you."

"I don't want you to go either," Mac confesses in truth, his lips twisting into a small smile.

"So back to the bulbs?"

"Sure," Mac nods, both of them hearing a very audible sigh of relief from Mac's mother who then turns her attention back to the children and helps them to the large patio table. The three of them sit down at the table, Millie's heart more than relieved that Mac had come back and her mind more than delighted as the children start to talk to her, including her in their play; one with Barbie's and the other with Lego men. It had to be Mac this time and she knew. She had helped to arrange their meeting but when it came to his past; to Claire and anything that got him worked up it had to be him to pull himself back and see that he was indeed in control of his feelings but that it wasn't just him involved - Stella was too. And as painful as she knew it was for her son, it had to happen; someone had to ask. Now things would be okay, she was sure of that.

"I'm glad your mother is so accommodating with the children," Stella nods in the direction of the back patio.

"She was actually excited to have them coming," Mac answers with a fond smile.

But before Mac can say another word, Stella hears a car come to a stop and then looks up to see an attractive woman with long dark hair approaching them. _Who is this? _Stella feels her heart starting to beat faster at the thought that maybe there was now to be another woman vying for the handsome millionaire's time and attention.

"Hey everyone," Jessica greets them as she approaches, standing closer to Mac but not in an intimate way. But she quickly dispels any of Stella's fears by the way of an introduction.

"I'm Jessica Angell and you must be…"

"Stella Bonasera," Stella extends her hand to take Jessica's; her heart flooding her entire being with a wave of relief. _Am glad she's with Don Flack, _Stella's brain sighs in relief, _otherwise you would have been going to jail for murder. Oh you are so weak. _Look at him…can you blame me? Stella's mind wages another internal battle.

"I hear you work at the hospital," Stella tells Jessica.

"Yeah and they were a bit short staffed so I worked an early shift but thankfully the regular nurse showed up for her afternoon shift or I would have had to work a double."

"Is Don coming also?"

"He and Sully had a few things to finish up and he'll be here for dinner," Jessica answers. "Well Stella it was great to meet you. I have to freshen up but I'll see you both a bit later."

Stella watches her go and smiles, her stomach untightening. But as she ponders Jessica's words, she realizes that while she hadn't worked up much of a sweat, she wasn't sure if she would have time to freshen up before the others arrived. But as she was having too much fun alone with Mac she didn't want to jeopardize that by having to leave early and making herself seem high maintenance, which in truth she wasn't.

"Did you um…want to stop?" Mac wonders.

"I'll want to freshen up a bit later if that's okay."

"Well I have a few bathrooms that you can use if you'd like," Mac informs her. "So you can use them anytime."

"That sounds great. I would like to get the rest of these into the car if possible."

"Okay," Mac states with a small grunt as he lifts the two pallets into his strong arms and looks at Stella with a smile. "Where do you want them?"

"Showoff," she teases and his smile widens. "Alright, come with me."

The walk over to her car served to release the rest of the tension that his few minutes absence had created so that by the time they reached her truck and he was stowing the pallets inside, both were feeling happy once again. However, Mac wasn't completely back to himself as he now did worry that his outburst might have forced Stella to just _appear _to be over it but inside not really. He would just have to see how the evening progressed, if she pulled away by the end of the night he would know and would once again damn himself for his stupidity.

"Thank you my garden is going to be the best on the block for sure with all these."

"Yeah I can't wait to see them all in bloom and what you do with them," Mac blurts out and then looks away with a small blush. "Or you could…send a picture of them."

"I wouldn't mind you coming to see them Mac," Stella assures him in a soft tone, drawing his happy gaze back to hers. "I wouldn't mind it at all."

"I'll um…remember that."

Stella gives Mac a warm sideways smile, her heart racing. She wants to thank him for his kind generosity but how? Dinner? That might suffice. But would he want to have dinner with her family? She couldn't just shoo them out of the house but could she subject him to another night around the anxious twins? But she did want to get to know him better and having her father and her kids there didn't exactly count as quiet time.

They finally reach the garden spot they were at before, Millie still being happily entertained on the patio by the twins and now joined by Jessica, who also seemed taken by the happy but well behaved children.

Stella looks around the vast area before her, finally feeling Mac's watchful gaze and turns to him with a half smile. "Just admiring the space."

"Danny's suggested I put a golf course on it."

"Well when the weather is still warm a scavenger hunt would be a really fun idea."

"A scavenger hunt? Like with prizes and such?"

"Yeah you know small toys and candies, kids love that kinda stuff."

"That's an interesting idea," Mac ponders. "Never thought of something like that."

"It um…comes with the territory," she nods in the direction of her kids. But before she can say another word, they all hear a car door close and look up to see Don Flack approaching; a person that now all of them knew by name.

"Hey Mac. Hello again Stella."

"Hi Don."

"Hello," Stella answers as Jessica comes to greet her boyfriend, giving him a modest hug and then pulling back so as not to create a scene in public.

"So Mac showing off his gangrene thumb?" Flack quips.

"Very funny Don," Mac remarks dryly with a slight smirk.

"Well I brought the needed supplies. I'll talk to you guys later."

Stella watches Jessica and Don walk off arm in arm and feels a small twang of jealousy starting to rise but quickly pushes it back; she didn't want to feel any ill will or resentment toward her new friends, especially if she really had nothing to be jealous over. _Except you wish Mac would put his arm around you! _Her brain correctly reasons.

"Supplies?" Stella inquires.

"Beer," Mac answers with a small smile. "Don told me he's not good at picking out wine so would happily bring over a few cases of beer."

"Cases?"

"Trust me we aren't all heavy drinkers," Mac chuckles. "See Lindsay is making Danny bring stuff that kids can drink."

"Ah yes leave it to the mothers," Stella giggles. "We always get the boring wrap."

"I doubt you're boring," Mac states and then just shakes his head. "Sorry my um…comments aren't…"

"Why always be sorry for being honest?" Stella asks in a low tone.

"I don't want you to think me…"

"I want you to be yourself just as I want you to want me to be myself."

"I do want that," Mac gently frowns. "I meant that as a compliment."

"I took it as that," she winks and his face instantly warms. "So I guess we should call it a day right?"

"Sounds good. I'll show you where you and your kids can freshen up a bit if you'd like."

Stella gives him a small okay and then both head toward the patio stairs, talking about the rest of the left over bulbs and what his mother had for them.

"All finished playing in the mud?" Millie teases as they approach the large outdoor eating table.

"Look Mac!" Isaac holds up his latest Lego creation; a contraption that is supposed to resemble a speedboat.

"It's a…" Mac pauses as he looks at his mother who mouths _'boat' _and then back at Isaac with a smile, "boat. That's really great Isaac," Mac praises, much to the delight of the enamored little boy.

"You can build one too," Isaac pushes a few pieces toward Mac's fingers that were resting on the table. Mac looks at Stella who mere shrugs in return and so the next half hour was spent with Isaac pressed up against Mac's frame, helping him build - 'something'. Stella just watching her son interacting with the new man in their life and her heart warming by the second.

"Look what we made mummy!" Isaac finally holds up a distorted Lego contraption that everyone smiles in approval.

"Okay, Isaac sweetie you and your sister need to clean up now as we have to get ready for supper."

"Okay," Isabella readily agrees.

"But mum," Isaac tries to protest.

"No arguments or no dessert," Stella lightly warns and both children quickly start to obey. "It's already been an hour and guests will be here soon."

"They are both very delightful. Isabella and I went on a trip to Spain and Isaac's men sunk…well something," Millie laughs as she gives both children a kiss on the cheek and then stands up. "I'll go and start getting a few snacks on the table for when the others arrive."

Stella puts her children's toys into their respective backpacks and then follows Mac into his large home and upstairs to where there was a spare large bathroom to use. But as they pass a room, Isabella's curiosity gets the best of her and soon she is tugging on Mac's sweatshirt.

"What's in there?" Isabella asks as she stares wide-eyed into the large dark room before her.

"That's um…my bedroom."

"Can we see it?" Isaac asks eagerly, Isabella already heading for the door.

"No you two may not," Stella sighs.

"I don't mind Stella, really," Mac looks at her with a small smile; a silent understanding in his warm sapphires.

"For a few minutes only and then Mac has to get dressed okay?"

Mac flips on the light and Stella and her children stand in shock at the massive room before them; it was practically the size of all of their bedrooms combined.

"Wow," Stella whispers as she turns and looks at Mac.

"It's just a room," Mac shrugs.

"Right…okay kids time to…" her voice trails off as she turns her kids around back into the hallway.

"It was the biggest room I ever sawed," Isabella gushes as they reach the large bathroom.

"Seen," Stella whispers to her daughter, making Mac smile.

"Just come down when you are ready."

Stella thanks Mac and then closes the door, leaning against it.

"What's wrong mummy?" Isabella looks up at her mother in question.

"Nothing sweetheart. Are you guys having a good time."

"Yes!" Both answer at once with eager voices.

"Now remember there will be other children tonight and I don't want you running or screaming or acting foolish and I don't want you to touch or heaven forbid break anything. If I hear of you guys doing something to make me embarrassed, we are going to leave and never come back again, is that understood?"

"Yes mummy," both answer with slightly glum tones.

"Okay now wash your hands and Isabella let me fix your hair." Stella had to redo her daughter's messy ponytail and then fix herself a bit more. She had brought a casual but still dressy top to change into from her working sweater and then applied a bit more makeup and some mild perfume.

"You're so pretty mummy, like a Princess," Isabella comments with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Belle, and you look very pretty as well."

"I don't look pretty, that's for girls," Isaac states in haste, causing Stella to look at him with a weak smile.

"Isaac you look handsome. Okay I'll be right out. Just wait in the hallway for me."

But as soon as the kids were alone, and Mac's door was open both of them headed toward the opening and peer inside. Mac was in his large walk in closet; wearing only a pair of dark casual pants and putting a few things away. But a feeling of being watched starts to consume him and he turns around and lets out a small gasp.

"Isaac," Mac gasps, prompting Isaac to just giggle.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asks as he walks further into the large space, his eyes darting around in every direction.

"Um getting dressed and…" Mac pauses as he looks up to see Isabella watching him as well. "I guess…"

"Isaac? Belle?" Stella's voice is heard. "Where are you?"

"In here mummy, Mac's naked."

"What?" Stella asks as she rushes into Mac's bedroom and see's Isabella half inside his closet and Isaac nowhere to be seen. "Isaac!"

"It's ok…" Mac starts as he exits the closet without a shirt on, his face instantly enflaming and Stella's heart skipping more than a few beats.

_Wow! He's…hot? _More than that, Stella's mind forces her lips to curl upward into an approving smile as her eyes continue to devour the perfect bare chest before her.

"I um…"

"Right I'll be…hold on," Mac darts back into his closet, grabbing a dress shirt and scolding himself for lingering in front of her as long as he did.

Stella looks down at her children, trying to get her overheated brain to give words to her lips to scold her children. _If half of him is that tempting, is the other half? Probably more so! _Stop it! Stella scolds herself. "Now what did I tell you? Isaac?"

"But we…"

"What?"

"To wait in…the hall…" his voice trails off as his eyes start to well.

"And did you listen?" She looks at Isabella who was also displaying a morose expression. "Did you?" Stella asks again with an exasperated sigh. Both of them shake their heads, their eyes on the verge of tears. "You know this is Mac's house and he has been very kind to let us stay a bit longer. But you don't just go into a room without asking to enter. Did you do that?" Stella asks again, once again being negatively rewarded with two shakes. "What did I tell you about adults rooms?"

"Knock before we enter," Isaac answers in sorrow.

"I think you both need to go home for this."

"No mummy please no," Isaac begs in misery, tugging at her heart strings instantly.

Stella looks up at Mac with a deep frown. "Mac I'm so sorry."

"Stella I'm not mad. I was suprised but not mad," Mac tells her in truth. He had put on a dark blue dress shirt that seemed to make his eyes ever more sapphire than before, just adding to his physical appeal. But she had already seen what he kept hidden underneath and the shirt did little to hide his well kept frame. He was edible indeed. "I see your children are just very curious."

"This is just all so new for them Mac and your house…right no more excuses. I'm sorry, they are usually polite."

"Well as you said it's all new," Mac approaches them with a smile.

"What do you say kids?"

"Sorry," Isabella mumbles first.

"Sorry," Isaac adds before he wraps his arms around Mac's legs and looks up with a teary expression.

"It's okay. I'm not mad," Mac smiles down as he slightly ruffles and then re-fixes Isaac's hair.

Stella takes a hand of each child and they head out of Mac's bedroom, Stella's heart racing so fast, it was her turn to wonder if it was about to give way and the day would be officially over. As soon as they near the top of the stairs, they hear lively chatter and the sound of children's voices.

"Lucy's here!" Isabella exclaims as she tries to break free.

"Belle you will wait for us," Stella holds her daughter back, a small penalty for her not listening a few moments earlier.

"Hey Mac," Danny greets them as they start to descend down the stairs.

Stella looks at all the new faces and feels her heart start to pick up the pace once again. They were making an entrance like a family, only they weren't one, at this point they weren't even that close to being one and she feels all eyes starting to examine her a bit more closely.

"Hi Stella," Lindsay greets them with Lucy as her side.

"Hey Lindsay."

"I'm Danny, Lindsay's husband," Danny gives her hand a modest shake.

"Can Isabella come play with me and Kara?" Lucy looks up and asks her mother.

"Millie when is…"

"They have some time," Millie calls out from the kitchen.

"Okay you guys can go and play in the living room."

"And this is Kara Hawkes," Lindsay introduces the beautiful little girl with chocolate skin and curly black hair.

"That would be my daughter, I'm Judy and this is my husband Sheldon," the tall woman resembling african model Alex Wek walks up to them with a warm smile.

"I work with Jessica," Sheldon greets. "Judy works for the Mayor."

"Think you'll remember all this at the end of the night?" Flack teases.

"You are asking a teacher Don. I remember names for a living," Stella retorts and Flack laughs, getting an elbow in the ribs from Danny.

"Right," Don deadpans as Danny laughs at his friend.

"Okay so what can I get everyone to drink?" Jessica asks and Stella's tension starts to subside a little bit more. But she still wasn't sure how to get a read on everyone just yet and so mostly hung back and listened until Lindsay started to include her a bit more; the conversation always light and friendly, Mac's past never being mentioned.

Every once and a while Stella would break away from the group and go to see where the kids had gotten away to and for the most part they were behaving. Isaac had naturally drawn the attention of the other two little girls, but Isabella also was their friend so the four of them just played together naturally. But that was soon about to change.

About half hour later, the adults were all in the kitchen, hovering around the large island that was covered with delectable finger foods and alcoholic beverages. Stella was more than delighted when everyone was telling her about her food, her mind settled that she had made the right choice in what to bring. She looks over at Mac, who was very contentedly enjoying her goodies and smiles. It was him that she wanted to like her offerings the most. Watching him relax as the night progressed settled her mind as well. His warm laughter, smooth tone and gentle touches as he moved around her in the kitchen, further cementing himself into her heart as the man she wanted to get to know more and more. He had now ruined it for anyone else; did another single man even exist?

Mac too had been very nervous at first, hoping that his friends wouldn't make a big deal about him and Stella coming down together but more than delighted when people just accepted her into his circle and started to talk to them about their day and conversational things in general, putting his mind and fears to ease instantly. He had caught his mother's glance a few times, only to get a warm smile and nod in return; his mind knowing that she was more than happy to be surrounded by warmth and love once again. He too had to admit that it was a great feeling. He hears Stella's musical laughter and looks over at her with a tender smile, she was amazing. Able to work beside him in the garden, getting dirty and working hard and then change into something more dressy and mingle as if she had been planning the perfect party all day long and it was no big deal.

But just before Stella can take another tempting bite of a chicken dip that Jessica had made, she watches as her son quietly enters the kitchen and walks right up to Mac, forcing her brow to furrow as she looks at him in wonder.

Isaac offers him a sideways glance but then uses his small hand to reach for Mac's and pull on his finger.

"Hey Isaac, what's up?" Mac bends down to the boy, the rest of the adults all watching in surprise, Millie in unspoken joy.

"Will you play with me? The girls only want to play princesses but I have no one to play with me," he states in a tone that is so sad it breaks everyone's heart.

Stella feels herself caught in a time warp. This was Mac's house and that was her son. He couldn't just go off and she didn't want Isaac to hog the host from his friends. Mac feels all eyes on him and the few seconds that it took for someone to speak up felt like a slow eternity. He looks at the face of the young child before him and feels his heart starting to melt. Isaac had sought him out, how could he say no? But this was his home and he had invited Stella and could just leave her there while he went off to keep her son amused. He glances up at Stella and frowns, his heart now racing at the consequences of him making the wrong choice.

"Hey Mac you know I think there is a Rangers pre-season game on TV," Danny's voice breaks the few seconds of tormented silence. A father coming to the rescue of a friend stuck in a tough situation; a man with no child experience caught off guard and floundering in front of his new lady friend - the boy's mother.

"Hey that's right, maybe we can put the game for a bit and Isaac can join us guys," Flack joins in. Mac slowly stands up and looks at Stella who only offers a small nod and shrug in return.

"I think he would like that," Stella smiles her approval.

"Yeah even Sheldon can watch, I mean he knows about hockey as Issac," Danny teases his friend, garnering a slap from Sheldon in return.

"Funny," Sheldon groans.

"Isaac do you want to watch the hockey game with us?" Mac asks with a small laugh.

Isaac looks up at his mother and after getting another nod looks up at Mac with a wide grin of happiness.

"Yes!"

"Alright, let's see if I still know how this thing works," Mac smirks as he takes Isaac by the hand and leads him into the sitting area, just off the kitchen but still attached. The game wouldn't be too loud but it would afford Isaac an opportunity to escape the female torment for a little bit.

"Just give him a few years and then he'll be asking the girls to play and won't care about male attention," Lindsay giggles and the rest of the females join in.

Stella watches Mac sit down on the large leather couch and Isaac climb onto his lap, pulling out a small Lego man that happened along for the ride. Danny and Don sit down as well and soon the once quiet area was filled with male chatter; the other three little girls very content to be playing princesses in the other room.

Millie comes up behind Stella when the other three ladies had turned to see an exciting goal and puts her hands on Stella's arms giving them a small squeeze. "Thank you," is all she says before she heads into the other room to see how the three little girls were faring.

Stella walks around the island and stands beside Judy Hawkes. "I don't get the thrill," Judy smirks.

"She'd rather watch Tiger Woods," Sheldon pipes up.

"Not anymore," Judy groans and the room breaks into soft laughter once more.

"Oh right then what's that basket ball players name?" Sheldon winks at his wife.

Stella watches a Isaac's little Lego man starts to walk up Mac's resting hand, up his arm and then rest on his shoulder, Isaac talking to Mac in soft words the entire time. Her son really didn't care about the hockey game or whatever else was on the TV for that matter, he cared about the warm looks of affection and attention he was getting from the man he was so taken with.

Mac would softly talk back to the little man, making her son's eyes sparkle and his smile to widen before he'd continue his story. Stella didn't have to look around to know that everyone else in that room was very well aware of the growing attraction not only between the two single adults but also between Mac and her children. It was something they were all pulling for but were not about to audibly voice right now.

"Okay so who wants to do the honors?" Millie comes out with a plate of steaks, the last items to be cooked before dinner would be served.

"I'll do it," Flack volunteers.

"Mac you have insurance right?" Sheldon teases.

"Well Dr. Hawkes since you are you know used to working with…" Flack's voice trails off as he gets an odd look from Jessica and the room erupts into laughter again.

"Raw meat?" Danny laughs.

"Yeah okay so…"

"I'll help him," Jessica just shakes her head and the two head toward the door.

"They just want to be alone in the dark," Danny teases his friend.

"Why in the dark?" Isaac looks up at Mac and suddenly asks, forcing Mac to look down at the young child in his lap and then frown.

"They um…" he stammers as the room falls silent.

"No pressure Mac," Danny pokes his side.

"Yeah thanks Danny."

"It helps the steaks to cook better sweetie," Stella rescues Mac, garnering a thankful smile and nod in return.

"Okay," Isaac shrugs and then goes back to playing with his little Lego man on the multi-button remote.

"Mum's always know best," Lindsay smiles at Stella, Millie nodding in the background.

Once the steaks were done, the little girls were called and a small table was set up for the children to eat at and they were of course served first. The adults would sit wherever they wanted. Since they didn't want to put pressure on Mac to be forced to sit beside Stella, although he wouldn't have minded, the adults were able to fill their plates and sit wherever they wanted. But as nature dictated the couples tended to gravitate toward each other leaving Mac and Stella to a couch on their own, with Millie on a chair beside them.

The friendly chatter continued through the casual dinner time, the guests each getting up when they wanted, going back for seconds of food or drink and then when finished, putting their plates into the dishwasher and waiting for dessert and coffee.

"Mummy can we play hide and seek?" Lucy comes and asks Lindsay as the adults wait for the coffee to arrive. Both Stella and Judy stop their conversations and watch their children file in behind Lucy Messer, who was rather impatiently awaiting an answer.

"Well sweetie, this isn't my home so you'll have to ask Mac. But if he says no then its no, okay?"

"Uh huh," Lucy agrees as she then looks over at Mac who is still sitting beside Stella on the couch, a respectable distance between them. "Uncle Mac can we please play hide and seek?"

"Sure but only up here," Mac tells them.

"Okay," Lucy says as she turns to the other three and off they go, rushing to the far end of the room to figure out their plan. Isaac had to count first as he was the only boy; but he was game and so turned around and started to count while the three little girls went to hide. All the adults pause in their conversation as the three girls finally find places to stuff themselves into and then Isaac turns around and races toward them.

Lindsay looks over at Danny who is about to give one of the girls away and gives his leg a small pinch.

"He's the only boy," Danny groans with a laugh as he sinks back into his chair. "Blame Sheldon, he was supposed to have a boy."

"Me?" Sheldon laughs in return. "Hey it wasn't my mother who told me what moves to use to make a girl."

"Ah you got that move from me," Danny boasts.

"I guess so, we both had girls," Judy pipes up and the conversation is up once again, leaving the four kids to their friendly game. A few minutes later, it's Belle's turn to garner some attention from Mac as she rushes up to him and whispers into his ear, prompting him to slightly move over and hide her behind his frame behind the couch.

"Mac's playing favorites," Flack teases Danny.

"It's his house, he's allowed," Millie pipes up and Flack and Danny just look at each other and laugh. Kara comes running into the room looking for Isabella but Mac doesn't budge and a few moments later Kara runs off in the opposite direction.

"You know Mac next time you need a band-aide, Sheldon might be busy," Danny ribs his friend.

But Mac didn't care especially when Isabella exited her spot and kisses him on the cheek and then runs off with a smile; drawing a silent aww from his mother and a skipped heart beat from Stella. Both her children had taken to Mac more than she thought they would. Mac looks over at her and smiles, a small gesture that was lost on the chattering crowd around them but the meaning not lost on the two people now sharing the very emotional connection.

"I think you got bigger problems Sheldon," Danny pokes his friend as both of them look at Isaac who had Lucy on one side and Kara on the other; Belle now sitting on Mac's lap and showing him her dolly.

"Yeah poor guy surrounded by all those girls," Flack chuckles.

"I think he likes it," Mac mentions softly, pulling Stella's eyes to him. Stella's gaze remains locked with Mac's and her mind finally comes up with an idea of how to thank him personally for the amazing day he provided her with. _I just hope he says yes._

* * *

**A/N:** So how did you like the team interaction? Think their pasts will darken their future at all? And what is Stella's idea for thanking Mac for all he's done so far? Hope you are still liking this and thanks for reading. Please leave me a review before you go :D


	11. Taking the Next Important Steps

**Title: ****Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 11 – Taking the Next Important Steps**

* * *

Not wanting to be the last to leave; perhaps forcing Mac into an uncomfortable situation in front of his friends, Stella's mind reconfirms that its time for her to take her leave as much as her heart really doesn't want to go. To say today has been amazing is an understatement. She glances toward Mac who had now made his way back into the kitchen and was alone; he looks up and rewards her with a small warm smile and her heart skips a beat. The way he was with her children, his soft, gentle, yet playful nature; how fear and anguish had momentary flashed behind those blue sapphires when he had mentioned his late wife's name to her and then finally the way he looked in his bedroom. His laughter, his stealing glances, his skin brushing hers for even a few seconds, all signed to her brain that an attraction was growing; it was real. And part of that did scare her more than she wanted to admit.

But as she looks around the group of happy adults and children her mind tells her this is where she belongs and these are the people that are going to be at her side for the rest of her life; accepting her and loving her for who she is, despite her somewhat rocky past.

She slowly heads toward Mac, her mind racing now with the thought that maybe he'd say no and tonight really would be it. She steals a glance at her children who are now snuggled on either side of Millie as she reads to them; Lucy and Kara also in the fold and her lips break into a smile; finally they too had a place where they belonged. All she needed was her father, but he would be – of that she was certain.

"Mac?" Stella asks softly, pulling his gaze away from the back patio. "Am I um…interrupting something?"

"What? No," he turns to her in haste, once again his handsome face settling and offering her a tender smile. "Everything okay?"

"I…well I think I speak for us all when I say today was a wonderful day."

"You're leaving?" Mac asks weakly.

Stella feels her heart lurch at his tone and for a moment starts to rethink her decision. "If I could I would stay all night…" she blurts out and then stops; feeling her face flush the same instant as his. "Which of course…wouldn't be appropriate so I um…"

"Sorry for putting you on the spot," Mac looks down. But as soon as Stella's soft hand rests on his, his skin enflames and his core warms. The nearness of her touch was in the same time soothing and desirable; he wants more. But she was wanting to leave. Why the first? Was she tired of being here? With him? It's true they really didn't have time to spend in the evening together but maybe… his mind trails off in a dizzying array of unanswerable questions.

"I did have a wonderful day Mac," Stella's soft tone, pulls his gaze up to hers. "I just thought that um…well if I was the last person to leave then it might…well put you on the spot or something."

Mac's head slightly cocks as he studies the beautiful woman before him. Their hands were still touching, not lost to a few set of approving eyes from the other room; and neither was making the effort to break contact.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Mac…please, what is it?" Stella lightly begs, her fingers around his tightening for some added reassurance.

"It's not because of what happened earlier is it?"

"You mean the kids walking in on you?"

Mac looks at her with a frown, had she forgotten his childish outburst already? "No…um, earlier…in the garden."

"Talking about the past is always tough but you came back right – that's all that really mattered," she answers in soft spoken truth, his face softening with each passing second. "I just didn't want to make it awkward for you with your friends if I was the last to leave tonight."

"I'm glad you came today."

"Me too. And the kids? What was it like having them around?"

Mac glances into the other room and sees his mother with either precious child on her side and smiles before he turns back to Stella, drowning in her emerald gaze once again. "A dream come true," he replies in a soft whisper, so inaudible that if she hadn't been only a few feet apart she never would have heard. "I had a lot of fun with them," he answers with a bit more force, clearing his throat but not repeating his last statement.

"Well I am happy to hear it becuase I'm sure they enjoyed today as well," she tells him. She had wanted to add that both children were growing fonder of him by the second, but as it was so openly obvious to everyone, she didn't have to; plus a bit part of her still didn't want to get her hopes up too high just yet. "You know Mac you did so much for me…for us today and I want to repa…"

"Please Stella I wanted to; you don't have to feel obligated to…"

"I said I _wanted_ to," Stella playfully counters and Mac looks at her with a slightly sheepish expression. "I would offer to make you dinner at my place but with the kids and my dad you might feel…well I don't want to put any pressure on you so how about we…meet for…you know never mind," she rushes and then goes to turn away with an elevated heart rate.

Mac's hand grasps her and pulls her back, not enough to create an attention grabbing scene but enough to ensure he had her attention. "I would love to have dinner with you."

"Really?"

"Really," he confirms with a smile. "There are a few nice restaurants around here."

"We'll go to your favorite that way we are guaranteed good food."

"It's a date…I mean deal, it's a deal," Mac stammers.

"It's a date Mac," Stella whispers as she leans in a bit closer. "We are allowed." Only Lindsay's eyes were watching as Stella's lips brush Mac's face. She turns back to her husband, her heart almost as happy as the emerging couple she just witnessed. Stella's face lingers by Mac's, drinking in his warm husky scent and cursing herself for wanting to just throw caution to the wind and devour the rest of him right here. After having seen him half naked; her mind had been trying to undress the rest of him all night.

But just as Stella starts to pull back, Mac's face turns and their lips momentarily lock; forcing both to feel an electrical charge shoot right down to their feet; two cores enflaming instantly. Mac mind shouts for joy as Stella pulls back, his heart racing almost as fast as hers he was going to guess. A kiss. They kissed. Well it was only a lip brush but it was enough to signal that something chemical was just brought to life – romantic feelings as real as they were.

"A date," Mac whispers with a smile. _A date? _A real date? Tomorrow night? Really? _Yes really now say goodnight like a normal man, _his brain chides. "I'll see you tomorrow night then," Mac states, as if unsure that the past few moments had actually happened or were just a dream purported by his now supercharged brain.

"You will," she reconfirms as Isabella slowly walks up to them with a sleepy stare. "Mummy…I'm tired," she yawns as she buries her face in her mother's leg. Stella picks up her daughter and holds her close while Mac tucks a golden curl behind her ear.

"Can you thank Mac for the fun day he offered to all of us?"

"Thank you Mac," Isabella extends her arms, wrapping them around his neck and planting a soft kiss by her small lips on his rough face. Stella looks up to see Isaac also coming toward them with a sleepy expression and knows her timing to leave was about right on.

"I guess it's been a busy day for them; lots of fresh air makes them sleepy," Mac comments as Isaac walks up to him and holds up his arms; wanting Mac to pick him up.

"Oh hey Isaac we are going now," Stella lightly reprimands.

"I don't mind Stella," Mac replies as he picks up Isaac and holds the boy close in his strong arms. Isaac's head falls onto Mac's shoulder, his little arms holding onto his chest.

"Isaac sweetie, thank Mac for the day, we have to go now."

"I wanna stay," Isaac starts to whimper, snuggling further into Mac's grasp; his arms now tightening around his grasp.

"I'll carry him to the car if you want."

"Noooo," Isaac starts to moan. "I wanna stay with Mac."

"Isaac we have to go, now if you don't behave I'll make you walk to the car by yourself," Stella groans in mild irritation. "Mac I'm sorry."

"Stella, it's okay," he assures her in a calm tone. "Isaac I had a lot of fun today but you have to go home."

"No, I wanna stay…with you," his large hazel eyes look up at the man he adores, the brims almost completely wet. "Please?" He asks sadly; breaking Mac's heart in an instant.

Stella looks at Mac and doesn't want him to feel obligated toward her son or to offer promises toward the child if he wasn't able to or didn't have any intention to fulfill; just offering them to soothe his little mind.

"Isaac I am giving you to the count of ten before I take you out of Mac's arms and confiscate your Lego for the next year."

Isaac looks at his mother and frowns before giving her a regrettable nod of compliance.

"He's over tired."

"Come on Isaac, we'll get your coat and walk out to the car."

"Well we should be going as well," Lindsay mentions in a louder tone; not wanting Stella to think that as soon as she left the entire household would be gossiping about her with her not there. Stella gives Lindsay an almost thankful smile and watches Danny pick up an already sleeping Lucy and heading for the other part of the living room to get her coat.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Millie asks Stella in a disappointed tone.

"The kids are over tired," Stella replies as she watches Mac come back with their jackets. "But we all had a wonderful day. Kids remember to thank Millie for her hospitality today."

"Thank you Millie," both utter at once as they each take a side and give the older woman a hug and a kiss as she had knelt down to their level.

"You are both delightful children and welcome back any time," Millie whispers as she kisses them each on the cheek and then gives them another hug; not really wanting to let them go. She slowly stands up and then also takes Stella in her embrace, her lips near the younger woman's ear. "Please promise me I'll see you again."

"I promise," Stella answers without hesitation, pulling back with a smile. "And thanks for the plants."

"You did promise to show us what they looked like when they were all planted, right?"

"Mo-ther," Mac softly hisses under his breath.

"I will," Stella puts the tension at ease once more. She watches Millie give the children each one more hug and kiss; some extra special attention showered on her two alone. Oh the others got hugs, but the close bond that Millie was growing with her children was different. It was special; it was love.

After saying goodnight to all the other parents and children, Stella finally herds her kids out the large front door, Mac in tow; heading for her car.

"What a perfect night," Stella comments, the air was cool but the sky was clear and the stars were showing their approval on the newly forming family by shining brightly.

"Just capped a near perfect day," Mac mumbles a little under his breath. Stella hears him use the word _'near' _and wonders what the missing component was that he could have been referring to; but since in her mind it was near perfect she decides to let it slip and just be thankful it was ending on such a positive note.

"Night…Mac," Isaac mumbles with a sleepy tone as Mac carefully buckles him into the backseat, gently placing his head to the side as his dark lashes come to rest on his gently flushed cheeks. Mac gives Isaac one extra kiss on the cheek before he pulls out and stands before Stella.

Now what? Do I kiss her goodnight? I'd like to…but would it be too soon? Maybe tomorrow? Suddenly he feels his nervousness starting to creep up again and his core starting to warm. Damn it's been a long time since I have been in this situation.

"Thanks again for today," Stella's warm voice breaks his thoughts. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be at your place at…six?"

"See you then."

And before more silence can build, Stella turns and gets into her car, allowing Mac to slowly close the front door for her and then pull back as she starts it up. Her fingers were still slightly trembling from the realization that she was going home happier than she had been in years. She gives Mac one small wave and then finally pulls away.

Mac watches her leave until her car is gone and he's left outside under the twinkling night sky. He lets out a heavy exhale, unaware of the figure behind him. He turns and stifles a small gasp at seeing Danny watching him with a small frown.

"Everything okay?" Mac asks his friend.

"You tell me. How was today?"

"Better than I thought. I mean it had some tension when the kids went into Claire's gravesite and started to ask about it."

"Hey sorry man."

"No it had to happen right?" Mac answers as he and Danny slowly walk back toward Danny's waiting SUV with Lindsay and Lucy already in it. "But Stella…well she…she's amazing."

"I can tell by the smile you are trying to hide that you like her…a lot," Danny happily goads until Mac's face breaks into a wide grin. "You know we are all pulling for you right. But at the same time we…Mac we just want you to be happy."

"I was happy today," Mac replies with a pause. "Almost to the point where I now feel guilty."

"Need me to kick your ass for that comment?" Danny counters with a smirk. "You have to move on."

"Her kids are great too."

"Why not ask her to the fundraiser next weekend? No kids…black tie…it'll be fun. We'll all be there and it'll be a nice evening."

"I just might do that."

"Alright I gotta get my girls to bed. See you Monday."

"Goodnight."

Mac says his goodnights to Lindsay and kisses Lucy before he heads over to Sheldon and his family and says his thanks and goodnights also and then heads for his home. Jessica and Don were helping Millie to put away the last few things the guests had left out and then it was there turn to say goodnight; not before Jessica gave Mac an extra hug, assuring him that she was happy for him and it's what Claire would have wanted.

"Stella's a good woman Mac," she had confided before her and Don headed off toward the guesthouse, leaving Mac and Millie alone in the now growing silent expanse.

"You know this house is just too large and quiet for two people now," Mac comments as they turn off the lights in the kitchen and head into the living room.

"Could use a few happy little feet running around and causing some mischief."

"It's not really kid friendly is it?" Mac huffs as he looks at his mother with a frown.

"How are you feeling my son?" Millie asks with a warm smile.

"Tired and happy. At first I didn't think I'd enjoy having them around so much…but now…"

"Now you are wishing they didn't have to leave right?"

"I…I don't know," Mac turns to leave, stopped by his mother's arm.

"Whatever you do, do not go upstairs to sulk and find ways to sabotage the happy future that is waiting. Stella is an amazing woman. She's beautiful, very strong willed, a great hostess and a wonderful mother. I'm sure she has her flaws just as much as you; but when she looks at you…my son, I know she cares."

"I just don't want to scare her away."

"How would that be possible?"

"I nearly did it by my own doing when Claire was mentioned."

"That's true, but you came back on your own merit, much to my delight and proved that you weren't going to let the past hold you back. You did it my son. How could that scare her away?"

"I…I don't know. I just worry."

Millie leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "That my son, is one of your character traits – but not necessarily a good one; not when it's to your own romantic detriment."

"I am attracted to Stella and I do love her children."

"Isaac already adores you as a father-figure."

"He's a delightful boy," Mac's lips smile as his mind remembers Isaac climbing on him when they were watching the hockey game. "And Isabella also."

"They are both beautiful children."

"Well goodnight mother."

"McCanna," Millie stops him once more at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you going to see Stella again?"

"As a matter of fact we have a um…a date tomorrow night. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Millie answers with a wide smile; her obvious joy at her son's happy contentment was something she just couldn't hide. And as she watches him climb the stairs to his bedroom, she offers a quick prayer of thanks and a request for the future for him and Stella to be confirmed.

"Goodnight Stella," Millie whispers as she turns off the light. "Goodnight…my grandchildren." The last word makes her eyes water happy tears as she bathes the house in darkness and heads off for the first pleasant sleep in days.

XXXXXXXX

"Goodness this one weights a ton," Sid teases Isaac as he carefully extricates him from the back of the car. "What did he eat today?"

"As much of everything as he could," Stella teases as she carries Belle into the house ahead of her father. "This one too."

"Okay so I know it's…well it's not that late, but you put that one to bed and then I want the gossip," Sid smiles as they enter the warm, cozy house. It didn't take long for both children to be pulled from their play clothes, redressed in their sleeping clothes and tucked into bed; doors closed and allowing both adults to reconvene in the living room to discuss the days events.

"Well I'd say by that smile that today was perfect?" Sid inquires as he and Stella settle into the dark brown oversized sectional.

"I was so nervous at first," Stella sighs as she runs a hand through some unruly curls and then looks up at her father. "We played soccer – boys against the girls."

"And let me guess, he let you win?" Sid arches his brows.

"It was a fair game and the kids loved it."

"Just them?"

"I did too," she just shakes her head. "We gardened, we laughed, we talked…and then…well then the kids found Claire's; his late wife's gravesite and that caused a bit of trouble."

"Poor guy, what happened?"

"It was just a few tense moments but they were diffused and the rest of the day went along without a hiccup."

"Mac was okay after that?"

"I thought it would strain things, even a little but it didn't. He of course was worried about that but hopefully saw that there was no need. I do so wish you had been there tonight; the house was full."

"I will be – next time," Sid assures her. "How were the kids the rest of the evening?"

"Well behaved for the most part; a few little missteps like wandering into Mac's bedroom when he was still dressing."

"Did you um see…" Sid prompts, forcing Stella's face to instantly flush. "You did?"

"I did not…he was only half nak…I mean dressed."

"Which half?" Sid chuckles, garnering a pillow toss from his daughter.

"But he wasn't mad at the kids, despite the fact that I had told them to wait for me. They um…well they are just so at ease around him, especially Isaac."

"Yes that boy is very fond of Mac."

"Even more so today. But he played with them, gave Isaac some special time and attention when Belle was playing with the girls; he took turns with each one and…and it just surprised me as all. No one has taken to them so quickly as Mac has."

"And did the others make a big deal of things?"

"Not a word. I was kinda thinking that maybe they'd tease him but…"

"They are his friends and care for him and don't want to hurt his feelings. If this man has hidden himself away from the world for the past five years, the last thing they want is some childish teasing to send him right back there again. All of us are adults Stella," Sid warmly reminds her. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself today."

"Almost didn't want it to end."

"Then why did it?" Sid playfully pokes her in the side. He had not intention of belaboring that point because both of them know it was too soon to even think about an overnight visit. But when Stella's face furrows into a brow, Sid is quick to act. "Stella I didn't mean…"

"Oh I know that. But I don't want just a one night stand or casual affair either; if it was just me it would be different. This time I want to do it properly and…"

"Get married? Wow Mac must have made quite the impression today."

"I didn't necessary mean to Mac," Stella rolls her eyes, but her smile never fades. "I want a stable environment for the children."

"Well I can't blame you and from what I know about Mac and from what you have told me, he doesn't seem like a player or the one night stand kinda guy."

"I guess time will tell right?"

"As always. So when are you going to see him again? I am, of course, assuming there will be another time?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Well then you better get your beauty sleep," Sid smiles as they both slowly stand up. He gives his daughter a warm hug and then pulls back with a loving smile. "I can't remember the time when you came some from such a…well such a neutral outing, looking so happy and content. It's a happy first in a long time."

"It feels good. Well goodnight dad."

"Goodnight."

Stella slowly heads for the stairs, her mind now racing as to what she would wear on her date with Mac and giggling to herself about going on a first real date with a man she was so taken with. She effortlessly breezes through her shower and then finally slumps into bed with a permanent smile still attached to her face.

XXXXXXXX

For both Mac and Stella, the night was filled with happy memories of the day they had just spent together; flirty looks from each other, the touches, the glances, their first brief kiss. The children; the laughter; the family-like banter; friends drawing closer and a few family being formed. Every moment of their time together just served to strengthen their growing attraction; trying to cement enough love inside to help them weather the coming storm.

Stella awakes the next morning happy and refreshed; a wonderful feeling she hopes won't be exclusive to today alone. But the happy smile wasn't lost on those around her.

"Ah dreamt of Mac all night I see," Sid looks up from his playing at the table with Isaac and smiles at his daughters already flushed face.

"Dad not in front of…"

"Can we go to Mac's today?" Isaac asks in haste, making Stella just frown at her father.

"No sweetie we can't."

"Aww not fair," he pouts as he looks back down in a huff.

"Actually both of them were taking turns regaling me with tales in the creepy mansion yesterday."

"What's creepy?" Isabella inquires.

Stella glares at Sid, causing him to laugh and pick up his inquisitive granddaughter and place her on his knee.

"Did you have fun yesterday?"

"Yes," she nods, golden curls bouncing all around.

"Then that's all that matters really. Now tell me more about those new friends of yours."

"Well Lucy and Kara…" Isabella starts to babble on.

"Nice save," Stella mutters under her breath as she heads for the cupboards to start their breakfast. But being somewhat distracted by their stories, Stella pauses from time to time to interject her own take on the situation the kids were trying to describe, thus forcing breakfast to be delayed a bit more than usual.

"Alright kids the weather is nice today so you can both wash up and then we'll head outside."

"What time is Mac coming tonight?"

"Six. Don't worry I'll have plenty of time to feed them."

"You think me incompetent in the kitchen?" Sid arches his brows.

"Brownies and Kraft dinner isn't a nutritious choice for a meal."

"Tsk tsk," Sid smirks. "Last time it was hotdogs."

"I rest my case."

The rest of the morning passes by with both Mac and Stella just doing stuff around their homes, spending time nearby family members and preparing whatever they could for the coming week. Then it was finally time to get ready for their first official date.

"Why on earth am I so nervous…it's just dinner," Mac groans as he stands before the full length looking at his reflection.

"Because you want there to be a date number two," Millie comes and stands beside him. "You look very handsome my son," she smiles approvingly of his dark dress pants and dark blue dress shirt. "Just be yourself, that is the man Stella is wanting to show up to night."

"Just…" Mac pauses and then turns to his mother with a nervous chuckle. "Right, I'm over thinking things again."

"Just go and have a good time."

"I will."

Mac grabs his leather jacket and then heads for the entrance to his bedroom, turning and giving his mother one last smile before he heads outside to his waiting luxury SUV. "I wonder what Stella is wearing?"

"Oh I can't wear this," Stella groans as she heads back toward her closet, pulling off a top and tossing onto the bed where a very curious guest was watching intently.

"Why not mummy."

"I want to look…pretty."

"You look like a Princess," Isabella praises her mother, forcing Stella to give her precious daughter an adoring smile. Isabella had happily busied herself with trying on whatever clothing items Stella had chosen to discard; each time hopping off the bed and then looking at herself in the mirror.

"Okay I'll just wear this," Stella sighs as she pulls on a fitted jersey dress that wasn't too low cut but would leave not much to the imagination. It wasn't short, falling about mid-calf; the perfect length for some sexy stilettos. It was fall so a light shrug was in order and some modest jewelry.

"Okay so how do I look now?" Stella turns to her daughter.

"Beautiful mummy," Isabella gives her mother a wide smile.

"Thanks sweetie. Okay lets go back downstairs and see what concoction your grandfather has made for dinner?"

"What's coction?" Isabella asks as she hurries after her mother.

"Food."

"Oh."

Sid looks up from the dinner he was making with Isaac and watches Stella come down the stairs. The dark green jersey dress she had chosen was form fitting without being inappropriate but highlighted her eyes and the golden glow on her cheeks and curls.

"Stella," he stops and gives her a loving smile. "You look beautiful."

"I am so nervous."

"Trust me the poor lad is probably just as nervous as you. But be yourself; that's worked so far."

"So far," she utters in a soft tone.

"Where are you going mummy?"

"I am…" Stella starts, only to be stopped by a knock at the door. She had wanted to call Mac to warn him not to knock on the door because the kids, especially Isaac might think he was there to stay; but destiny beat her to it. Isaac leaves his grandfathers side and races for the back door; the front door still under lock because of the broken gate.

"Mac!" Isaac practically shrieks. "Mummy Mac is here you can't leave!"

"I know sweetie."

"Hey Isaac," Mac gives the young boy a warm smile, only to receive a hearty hug in return.

"Mummy can Mac stay for dinner?"

"Actually Isaac, mummy and Mac are going out for dinner."

"What?" Isaac asks with a downcast face.

"Yes and Isaac is going to stay home and keep Belle and grandpa company," Sid states as he approaches. "Good to see you again Mac."

Mac takes Sid's hand and warmly shakes it both men trading friendly smiles.

"Isn't that right Isaac?" Sid quickly scoops Isaac into his grasp and pulls him back.

"No gampa!" Isaac tries to protest.

"I love you both," Stella plants a warm kiss on Belle's cheek and then stands face to face with her struggling son. "You be a good boy for grampa okay?"

"I want to come too mummy, please?" Isaac begs with a teary smile.

"Not this time okay. I love you too Isaac," she kisses the tip of his nose and gestures to Mac to leave.

"Bye kids."

"Bye!" Isabella waves.

"Bye," Isaac states glumly before he hangs his head and a few fat droplets start to usher forth.

"Isaac your mother needs a night out for herself with Mac," Sid whispers as the doors close them inside. "But don't worry you will see Mac again."

"Really?" Isaac asks with a sad tone.

"Really. Now who wants brownie with dinner?"

"ME!"

"Sorry about that back there," Stella tells Mac as they head for his vehicle. "They like having you around."

"I almost felt guilty when Isaac looked so sad."

"Almost?" Stella arches a brow as they finally close themselves in the black leather interior-clad vehicle.

"I um…well I wanted tonight to be just us," Mac gently stammers.

"Oh," Stella quickly replies; instantly scolding herself for thinking something negative. "Me too so please don't feel guilty."

They drive to the restaurant, each exchanging stories about what their day held and then finally arriving at the cozy little Italian restaurant.

"There is a good Greek restaurant in town but I think your cooking might put it to shame," Mac warmly praises as they head toward their reserved table, a private booth near the window overlooking the bay.

"Well thank you for your kind words but I do enjoy eating out at a Greek restaurant from time to time."

"I'll have to remember that," Mac states as he waits for her to sit down and then does the same – opposite her. "You look very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," Stella replies with a slight flutter in her belly. "And I love how the shirt you picked makes your eyes even bluer; very handsome indeed."

"Thank you," Mac answers in quieter tone; his mind dancing in happy delight at the simple compliment.

"So do you see anything you'd like?" Stella inquires.

"I do," Mac looks at her point blank and then quickly down at his menu. "Drinks right…you know they make a very nice house red here," he regains his composure and then looks back up.

"Sounds great."

Mac gestures for the waiter to come over to help them; praying that he won't make any more overly flirtatious comments and risk sending her running away. But he wouldn't have to; fate, destiny's evil counterpart was about to step up to bat.

"Evening…hey Mr. Taylor," the young waiter greets. "Can I get something to drink for you and Claire?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well they have to face uncomfortable moments right? But you know our SMACKED will survive. Hope you all liked this chapter and please review before you go and thanks again!

**PS**: Hope you all enjoyed my last eppy one shot 'After All' and NY Stories 2 will update next


	12. The Future Takes Hold?

**Title: ****Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 12 – The Future Takes Hold**

* * *

Mac feels the color drain from his face as he slowly looks from the waiter toward Stella and watches his world come to a halt. Would he now forever be reminded of his past? Would it hurt Stella to hear Claire's name? Even mentioned in passing? Was the night now ruined by something beyond his control? A simple misunderstanding?

"Oh my I um…I didn't…" the waiter looks at them in shock, his mind just not used to seeing Mac in public, him being there the last time of course with Claire.

"It's Stella," she simply replies.

"Right of course," the waiter stammers with an outwardly embarrassed expression. "Stella. Okay so…"

"I think we are going to get a half litre of the house red. Right Mac?"

"Sure," Mac answers with a quiet tone.

"Okay I'll get started on that and be back for your dinner orders."

"Stella…" Mac starts in haste, only to have her hold up her hand for him to stop.

"Please don't apologize for something _he _did and I doubt on purpose. His facial expression was that of horror and remorse, not glee and spite. I'm not offended Mac."

"The last time I was here was with Claire. Stella I'm sorry."

"Thanks for telling me. So what's good here?"

"Good…dinner…right," Mac stammers as he looks back down, his heart racing and the back of his neck almost damn with anxiety. He looks at the items on the menu and knows he should recommend something, but his stomach was now in knots and he wasn't even sure he'd be able to keep his dinner down; much less enjoy what he would order. Fate, as he would always be reminded, was a cruel adversary, taking delight in the suffering of humans at every chance possible.

Stella looks at Mac's fists now tightly curled around the edges of the menu and feels her heart starting to sink; would he always blame himself and potentially sabotage the start of a nice outing when things beyond his control reminded him of his late wife? She wasn't being compared so had not reason herself to be upset, but did he think she was? _Of course he does, _her mind laments. _Look at him now!_

"I think I'll try the Prosciutto and fresh Melon salad."

"It's very good," Mac looks up with a tight lipped smile.

"Right."

"Stella, I'm sorry," Mac huffs as he slowly places his menu down. "I brought you here because the food is excellent and it is…well was always a favorite of mine. I am not going to sit here comparing…and I um…well I just wanted you to know that."

"But this place is filled with a lot of memories of the past so it's kinda hard to just ignore all that happened."

"Not fair right?"

"Well an unfair advantage to me for sure, but if we went to one of my favorite places in Manhattan you would probably be thinking the same as me. So maybe not fair, but its real life and we can't always run away. But I do get the feeling that no matter what I say right now you'd be too uptight to enjoy anything on this menu and I have to admit that everything at least sounds amazing."

"It is," Mac mumbles in a soft tone. "Sorry."

"Yeah me too," Stella frowns. "Okay if you'll excuse me I just have to use the bathroom and then we can…go."

Mac watches Stella push herself up from the table and instantly curses himself. _Way to go stupid! Damn I'm such a moron…why come here? Why! _But as much as his mind tries to argue back that it's been over five years and he can't shelter himself away forever, he knows it's a losing battle. Stella was already inclined to leaving and the night was ruined.

He watches her come back and can't help but smile despite the tension he's inadvertently created. He sees her reach for her jacket and his heart instantly plummets; the night really was over. So with a heavy sigh, he slowly pushes himself from the other side of the private booth and stands beside her.

"Stella I'm sorry."

"Why?" She turns to him with a small frown as the waiter approaches.

"Mr. Taylor…"

"Right if you'll just…" Mac starts as he pulls out his wallet, only to look up when Stella's fingers quickly snap the expensive piece of black leather back in half. "Stella after that I can't let you pay for…"

"Right this way."

"What?" Mac asks in wonder, drawing a small smile from Stella's lips.

"Do you want the evening to end?"

"No but…"

"Right this way," Stella nods as she turns around and follows after the waiter, a very confused Mac in tow. Mac's eyes nervously dart around the all too familiar establishment as he slowly heads after two people who have just taken charge of the evening.

"Where are…"

"Your special table Sir," the waiter nods toward the private table just off the kitchen.

"But that's…"

"The Chef's table; that's right Sir, tonight it's yours."

Mac arches his brows and looks at Stella in utter shock; his lips unable to offer anything other than a small thank you before he watches the waiter go and then turns back to Stella, feeling the eyes of the two executive chef's on his back.

"Y-you did this?" He manages.

"Well I figured each minute that passed in that dining room would just remind you of something you really don't need to feel guilty over; but since I selfishly want you here in body _and mind, _I figured this was the next best thing. Thankfully you are a very good customer. Oh and since it's more expensive you will be paying," she slightly giggles. "It's only fair right?"

Mac simply stands in place, watching as Stella slowly sits down at the special table and then looks up at him with a smile.

"What is it Mac?"

"You are…amazing," he manages in a quiet tone, forcing her lips to curl upward into an even bigger smile. "A first for sure; I have never sat here."

"Well that is all I needed to hear then to know my efforts were worth it," she comments as he slowly sits down beside her, their sides to the busy chef staff a few meters down.

"Thank you," Mac answers as the waiter starts to set the table and then pour two glasses of wine. Mac instantly feels his nervous anxiety racing away. This was new; Claire hated the chef's table, said it always made her feel inferior in the kitchen. He now had nothing to compare and was forced to make new memories with a woman he was rapidly falling in love with; it he wasn't already. He looks over at Stella, smiling as she watched the newly animated antics of the male cooks who were more than delighted to have such a beautiful onlooker to try to impress.

"Think they'll share some pointers?" Stella asks as she turns back with a warm smile.

"For you? In a heartbeat," Mac answers in truth.

Stella studies his face and feels her own anxiety starting to ease. He had been so downcast as just the mention of Claire's name, probably thinking she'd be wondering what their night was like; this was new, he had admitted that himself. So now that that pressure was taken away from him, she could see him relax and start to really enjoy the restaurant that he had chosen.

"Alright so back to my original question…what's good here?"

"Well I liked your suggestion of the prosciutto and melon salad. How about we add a plate of those mussels and share?"

"Sounds wonderful, although everything on this menu looks amazing."

"Chef Vino is an amazing cook."

"Vino?" Stella arches her brows, making Mac smirk at her expression. "Oh I'll bet he's heard all the great one-liners."

"Probably from his family the most," Mac chuckles as they continue to enjoy their wine. "But whatever they are making sure smells good," Mac comments as the waiter approaches with a plate of food on a tray.

"So to start off your special evening, the Chef has prepared something special that is not on the menu. Hope you both like it. It's a palate teaser before your appetizers arrive."

"Wonderful thank you," Mac accepts the plate and then looks up at Stella. "Nice surprise."

"Very," she agrees as they both start to delve into their surprise palate teaser. "Wow that is…what is that duck?"

"Tastes like it with…pomegranate?"

"And fois grois?"

"Seriously only done like this does duck liver seem appealing," Mac states wryly as he takes a second bite. "I wonder if it's easy to make."

"First you have to afford it and second you have to be sure when you can afford it you can cook it this well."

"Could you?"

"No to both," Stella replies in haste, making them both lightly laugh. "So what do you like to cook?"

"Me?" Mac asks in surprise. "Oh I um…I don't cook."

"At all?"

"Well I can barbeque and toss something into the microwave but…yeah that's about it. Are your kids fussy eaters?"

"Were never allowed to be," Stella tells him in truth. "They knew from a very young age that they either eat their food or they would have to go hungry because I wasn't going to spend my time offering a menu. But right from the start they were pretty good about that. They have their food quirks like other kids but who doesn't right?"

The conversation about food was relaxed and enjoyable and continued right through the first course, Mac asking lots of questions about the children; a real male interest that Stella hadn't seen from someone she was attracted to so far.

"So can I ask where their father is?" Mac inquires in a low tone as they wait for their coffee's and desserts to arrive.

"He's…you know to be honest I don't know where he is and I am glad. When I was pregnant he had given me an ultimatum – me or them and I chose them and lost him. He never looked back and neither did I. Besides he wasn't the kindest person in the world either."

"What a fool," Mac grits his teeth.

"He never came around and I just assumed he's since gotten married and moved on with his life and that's fine by me. I wouldn't want him in their lives anyway," Stella concludes on a sour note.

"Well I think you've done an amazing job," Mac praises with a tender tone. "Kids are naturally…curious," he pauses, remembering the two little faces watching him in his closet the day before getting dressed. "But some just don't listen or are rebellious and bratty all the time; yours aren't. They are a delight to have around."

"I am happy to hear you say that, because they are a part of me, a big part; and if you didn't like them then you wouldn't like me."

"In that case I'm glad because I'm fal…fond of them," he quickly corrects. _Dummy! I can't say I'm falling in love with them or her – yet. _

Stella gives him a warm smile just as their desserts arrive and the conversation then returns back to the amazing creation before them.

"Well that certainly was a dinner fit for an executive chef," Stella praises as she finishes her dessert and then leans back in her chair; Mac looking just as satisfied and content as her.

"I do agree. Obviously an extra 'tip' for this kind of treatment," Mac smiles as he too leans back, totally content to just remain in place. "However, I am glad they aren't ushering us out anytime soon, I'm almost too full to move."

"I do agree with that," Stella lightly laughs. "Although it is a nice night outside."

"Up for a walk then? They have a very nice garden out back."

"I would love to," Stella agrees while Mac reaches for the bill. "Mac I was teasing about earlier, I really don't mind paying."

"Stella…tonight is on me."

"Mac this was supposed to be my treat to thank you," Stella insists in a softer tone.

"I guess I'm just old fashioned that way," Mac explains and then looks at the somewhat downcast expression on Stella's face. The total was fairly substantial, but for him it was nothing. He wanted to. "I didn't want to…I guess infringe on your idea but…"

"Next time you will let me make it up to you right?"

"I promise," Mac answers with a smile. "You still want to walk?"

"I do."

Mac stands up then helps Stella with her light jacket before he puts on his own leather jacket and then with an affectionate hand on the small of her back, gently guides her toward the front door; both accepting a few warm goodbyes and requests to come back anytime – something they both agreed to do, and into the brisk night air.

"It is a perfect night," she mentions softly as they look up at the stars. Mac holds out his arm which Stella takes and then both of them start to walk toward the entrance to the path; destination once again unknown. "Speaking of garden envy," Stella comments as they walk along the cobblestone path that was lighted by a few old fashioned street lamps at intermittent placements. The air around them smelt of fresh flowers in bloom and the descending evening air.

"This place believe it or not use to be the site of a slaughterhouse, well before my time of course," Mac informs her, finishing with a small smile.

"Of course," Stella agrees, her body pressing a bit further into Mac's and enjoying the nearness of his firm frame offering some added warmth; her mind almost in a tizzy from the manly cologne scent he was giving off. She listens as Mac goes on to explain the rest of the history of the area around them, fascinated by his, almost personal knowledge of the man behind the food they ate tonight.

"You certainly have a love of buildings and their history I see," Stella notes after Mac had finished his complete explanation. "It's always good to enjoy what you do."

They finally reach the center of the garden that had a small paved path around a center fountain that was modestly lit, a few benches placed against the rose bushes, for relaxing and soft lighting to set the intimate and romantic mood. Stella pulls out a penny and then looks at Mac with a warm smile; the diamond like surface of the water reflecting in the shimmering emeralds before him.

"Make a wish," Mac mentions softly just as she tosses it into the water.

Stella turns back to him with a more serious expression. "It's already come true," she whispers, her tone a mixture of outright nervousness and inner romantic ecstasy as she holds his gaze for a few seconds. Not seeing anyone around to watch, Mac slowly moves in, his hands gently but quickly cupping Stella's soft cheeks as he guides her lips to his. As soon as their skin was locked, electrical passion floods through them, Stella's hands resting on his back and keeping his frame locked in her grasp.

A soft moan of delight escapes Stella's lips as her body presses a bit further into Mac, both their hearts racing and their minds reveling in passionate delight. It's only when they hear a small 'snap' that the mood is broken and both slowly pull apart; but not all the way. The other couple emerges, giving them a smile but proceeds on their way and Mac and Stella are once again alone by the sparkling fountain.

"I guess I should get you back home," Mac mentions softly as he looks at his watch. "I didn't realize how late it was."

"School day tomorrow," Stella gives him a playful smile as they turn and head back toward the entrance of the path; Stella's arm once again nestled safely in Mac's firm grasp.

"Next weekend there is a fundraiser for the school," Mac starts as they near his SUV.

"Your company is one of the big sponsors," Stella remarks.

"And as such I um…well I have to be there. Well I don't have to be but I…" he starts and looks at her with a frown. "I want you to go with me but…well if I thought tonight was hard I know next Saturday will be perhaps harder."

"Well it'll be just as new for me. But at least we'll both know a few people there."

"Thing is…my biggest business rival…he…well he's an ass," Mac chuckles. "Not to put too fine a point on it and will probably be pulling out all the stops to embarrass me, especially if he…"

"Sees me there with you?"

"Or the evening could turn out totally benign and I am worrying for nothing," Mac frowns.

"Well if you are asking me to be your date to that black tie affair I would love to. And as for hot words from a cowardly bully, I think you know that I will not allow that to affect me at all. I guess…" she pauses as she looks away.

"What is it Stella? Please tell me."

"How did she die Mac? What happened that night?"

"We had an argument," Mac starts with a heavy frown. "It was something…well it was a topic that always ensured we'd get worked up over it. I had been trying to work on her car but then gave up and was going to have it taken to the shop the next day. She stormed out of the house…said she needed air. She got into the car and…"

"The accident…oh god Mac she was hit?"

"The car broke down and she got out. It was a stormy night and the oncoming truck never saw her on the road…and it was my fault she was killed," he stops as his eyes start to water. He offers a nervous laugh and quickly turns away. Stella's soft fingers rest on the lower edge of his rough cheek, turning his handsome face back to hers.

"She died because of me," he whispers, the bottom rims of his eyes now wet.

Stella just shakes her head, offering him a sympathetic expression before she wraps her arms around him and holds him close. "It is not your fault Mac."

"If I had only given in…" he laments as he pulls back with an angry face. "It was my fault…you know maybe this isn't a good idea," he groans as he pulls back.

"You really want to spend the rest of your life blaming yourself for something she did?" Stella retorts, forcing back to turn back sharply. "You know I don't know her but I do know it was her choice – you just said so yourself!"

"I should have given in!" Mac argues back, his voice slightly raising. He looks at Stella and then quickly backs down, horrified at his tone and the fact that heated anger was now coursing through his veins. "If you don't hear it from me, you will hear it from others," he resigns as he turns and heads for a small bench and slumps down in morbid defeat. Stella slowly heads toward him, easing herself down to his right and looking at him with a small frown.

"Your rival can call you a murderer Mac…you told me the truth."

"And?"

"And what?" She asks in wonder, her brows arched in expectation. "If you ever met my ex he'd say that it was my fault my marriage broke up and that I tricked and lied to him. He'd probably say I was devious and sinister and couldn't be trusted; would you believe him?"

"No," Mac answers softly.

Stella hand slowly reaches out and grasps Mac's; as always their skin connecting with searing heat. He lifts his sadden sapphires to look at her and lets out a small sigh.

"I want this to work," he states simply and her face breaks into a smile. "It's just all so new."

"For me as well. But trust me, I know how much men hate weepy females with baggage so I have to hide mine away."

"You never have to hide anything from me," Mac gently pulls her into his arms, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek. "Sorry if my voice raised."

"Sometimes I think you need to just go to a quiet room and shout out all the emotion you have inside until your lungs hurt. Then you'll get it all out of your system and realize that what you had been holding in was toxic. But once it's out, you'll be on the path to healing."

"Sounds like good advice," Mac whispers as his fingers play with the right shoulder edge of her wrap.

"Thank my father," Stella softly chuckles. "He's a firm believer in talking everything out until you are sick of talking about it and then you know the problem is over."

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Mac asks with some uncertainty.

Stella tilts her head to the left, placing her hand on the right side of Mac's face and guiding his mouth back to hers. This kiss seemed to last longer than other, lips and tongues battling for it's own fleshy real estate. "I loved…tonight," Stella answers in truth as she slowly pulls back. "Thank you. Did you?"

"It was pretty amazing."

They both sit in silence a bit longer, just happy and content to be in each other's grasp; successfully passing one more hurdle on the path toward happiness. The tragic nature of Claire's death, Stella knows, will always haunt Mac, but she hopes that he'll come to see that it wasn't his fault and he does indeed deserve his second chance at a happy future. She knows she's falling in love with him, her heart was already set to betray that tonight; but after that emotional confession it was too soon to even hint that she was falling in love with him, lest she scared him away for good; back into the dark emotional cave from when she first found him. That she could never allow to happen.

"Mac…"

"Yeah I know it's time to…"

"No I was just going to ask if you were going to wear a tux on the weekend?" Stella asks as they slowly break apart and stand up, Mac's hand now clasping hers as they slowly head back toward the parking lot.

"No. I really do hate those penguin suits," he offers with a funny face. "I think I'll opt for a black suit; less conspicuous that way."

"Ah. And the women…what do they usually wear?"

"It's very dressy if that's what you are asking? But ask Lindsay, she'll be going and is a much better fashion advisor than I'll ever be," Mac responds with a happier tone; his somber mood from moments earlier once again almost completely diminished because of her forthright thinking and not back down attitude. He too was feeling the same as her; he was already falling in love.

The drive back to Stella's was spent talking about the coming week and how they would further cement plans for the event on the weekend.

"Thank you again for tonight Mac," Stella mentions as her and Mac slowly walk up the back path to her door. "I'd invite you in but…"

"Stella it's late and the kids are asleep. Besides I am not sure I could handle seeing Isaac sad again when I would tell him that I have to go."

"Yeah that sad face is kinda hard to fight past," she confides with a smile. "Gets me every time as well."

Mac leans in and gives her another soft kiss on the lips; this one briefer than before, but with as just much heat searing passion as the others; always leaving both of them wanting to take things a little bit further.

"Goodnight Mac," Stella whispers as she finally breaks apart and heads inside; Mac waiting until the door was locked before he heads for his SUV and then finally for home.

Stella locks the door and watches until Mac's SVU is gone before she turns around, stifling a small gasp at her father standing in the doorway.

"I heard a noise; sorry I wasn't meaning to spy," Sid offers in a soft tone. "Kids are asleep. How was your night?"

"Wonderful," Stella answers in truth. As much as she loves her father and is close to him, always talking about the tougher times she faces with Mac when Claire is brought up, was something the two of them need to work past together; some things were just for them alone. "The food there is amazing."

"I'll keep that in mind; but by the glowing smile I can tell the night ended just as you wanted."

"It was perfect dad, really perfect. How were the kids?"

"Isaac basically sulked most of the night."

"Great, what do I do about that?"

"Nothing," Sid shrugs. "He has to learn that Mac isn't something that he can just own but is a part of his life just like he is yours. But it's all so new for him. When I picked him up the other day I saw him watching two boys with their fathers and I know he's at the age where he wants the same thing; Mac represents that. But he'll be okay."

"I am falling for Mac, dad, I really am."

"A blind person could see that," Sid retorts with a smile. "And that's a good thing right?"

"It is," Stella admits with a nod. "I think this week is going to just fly by."

"Another date with Mac on the weekend?"

"His company is sponsoring a black tie event; a fundraiser for the school at a local hotel ballroom."

"Sounds swanky," Sid smirks. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time. Goodnight Stella."

"Goodnight dad," Stella answers as she gives her father a hug and then quietly heads down the hall for her own bedroom; closing the door and collapsing on the bed as her lips emit a happy squeal of delight.

"I am in love," she utters with a wide grin.

XXXXXXXX

Mac enters his quiet home, his mind lighter than he had anticipated. He had faced two major hurdles, fearing he would frighten Stella away by his own actions; but being delightfully surprised when Stella had proven to him that she was in it for the long haul and wasn't scared off by his emotional misery.

"Enjoy tonight my son?"

"If I could have asked her to marry me by the fountain I would have," Mac confesses, drawing a small shocked gasp from his mother.

"Really?"

"She um…I can't explain it," Mac pauses at the top of the stairs. "I don't understand. I told her about Claire…some further details about that night and…"

"And she called you a murderer and walked away?" Millie arches her brows; drawing a small chuckle from Mac.

"The opposite," Mac replies with a small frown. "It almost doesn't seem real. She's so….perfect."

"Well I'm sure she'd admit, that much like you, she too has her flaws as do we all. But you are seeing her with the eyes of love my son and that isn't a bad thing."

"Love is blind?"

"I doubt you could ever fool yourself into overlooking anything major," Millie states as her and Mac walk down the long empty hallway. "Just like she sees yours."

"Does she ever," Mac groans as they finally stop.

"You work past those things when you can see what really counts in a person. She sees what I do and that's all that matters. You might have thought to yourself that you were falling in love; tonight you saw evidence of that and that's a wonderful thing, because you now know it's real. Did you ask her to the fundraiser next weekend?"

"I did. Another hurdle we have to face right?"

"At least you'll know what to expect right? Mala is full of hot air and that'll be that, no other surprises," Millie states fatefully. "Goodnight my son," she kisses him on the cheek.

"Goodnight mom," Mac smiles at his mother before he finally enters his large room and closes the door, leaning against it and feeling his lips curl into a warm smile.

"I am in love."

* * *

**A/N:** I have eaten at a few 'chef's table' in my time and they are always a treat and a delight. So a few more hurdles but hey lets face it with angsty memories they are bound to face tension at times right? So how did you like the rest of their evening? So the fundraiser event is coming up but a few more things before that. Please review before you go and thank you so much once again!

**PS**: Hey SMACKIES hope you also all liked the last chapter of NY Stories and the naughty/smexy gifts that our couple got! haha thanks again


	13. A MidWeek Surprise

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 13 – A Mid-Week Surprise**

**A/N: **Hey guys. Thanks so much for the great reviews so far but I have heard that lots didn't get the story alert since the last upgrade. Please realert this story or me as author and you won't miss the next one. Thanks smackies!

* * *

"Alright you two, grampa will see you both later," Stella kisses her children on the cheek and watches them head toward Lucy and Kara, Isaac spotting Freddie and heading toward him.

"I think that group will continue to get along very well," Lindsay's voice is heard from behind Stella, forcing her to turn and offer a warm smile to her new friend. "Morning."

"Morning," Stella greets as they then head into the main building to get ready for their own day ahead.

"So how was Saturday?"

"Better than expected. I was nervous at first but then I got to really see Mac in a much more laid back setting and….and seeing him getting along so well with the kids was something I didn't anticipate."

"Well Danny said Mac told him the day was just perfect for him and we couldn't be happier," Lindsay tells her in truth. "He seemed to natural around you and so relaxed around Isaac when I'm sure he was just as nervous as you to have all of us around watching."

"Well you guys didn't make it obvious," Stella comments.

"No way, that woulda sent Mac back into his shell for sure," she smirks. "But I am glad you both had such a nice time. Did he um…ask you to the fundraiser this weekend?'

"He did and yes I accepted," Stella confesses, garnering a warm smile from her friend. "How black tie is it?"

"Tell Mac, Danny isn't going to be wearing a tux if that's what he was worried about."

"He did mention the penguin thing," Stella offers with a laugh. "But he said he'd settle for a black suit. How formal do you go?'

"Not bridal," Lindsay grins. "Although there might be some there who you might think are the opening act in a Vegas show," she giggles. "I bought a new dark blue dress to match Danny's dress shirt and tie. He always complains about the whole matchy matchy thing but then when we get compliments from others', he claims it was _his _idea," she finishes with a shake of her head. "Men."

"Alright, well thanks for the headsup. Okay I gotta run. I'll talk to you later."

Stella heads for her class pondering what Lindsay had told her. The idea of wanting to match what Mac was wearing, at least in the color aspect was an idea that thrilled her. But since it would be their first formal outing as a couple she wasn't sure Mac wanted that. But she knew she wanted a new dress, something special to mark a very special occasion. Mac's company, which in reality was just him and Danny, would be mentioned in a special tribute so she wanted to make sure that she looked her very best.

"Morning Ms. Bonasera," Principal Sinclair greets her. "How are things this morning?"

"Great so far," Stella answers in truth as she reaches her class. "I hope Mac is having as great a day."

XXXXXXXX

"Danny are you sure?"

"Yeah Mac, sorry, I double checked these calculations, it's gonna cost them more money."

"To which they won't be happy," Mac sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair and looks at Danny with a heavy frown. "Think they'll still be singing our praises come the weekend?'

"Todd is no stranger to business overruns Mac, he'll understand. Just the same you can make the call," Danny winks and then offers Mac a small smile. "So glad you had such a nice weekend with Stella. She seems like a great girl and I know Lucy talks non stop about Belle and Isaac."

"Yeah they are special kids. Isaac is a darling boy but um…"

"But what Mac?"

"I just never figured…you know never mind," Mac looks up at Danny with a small frown.

"Never figured you'd be a step parent?' Danny finishes for Mac, getting a nod of agreement in return. "Mac you always wanted a family and…"

"They aren't my…oh gosh," Mac huffs as he leans back in his chair. "I'm actually talking about future events like Stella would want…"

"Hey as soon as I met Lindsay I started to figure on how to propose. When it happens…boom it happens and you just gotta go with it," Danny tells his boss with a smile. "For now you gotta call Todd and then think about your speech for the weekend."

"Danny…"

"Hey no way Mac, those investors and guests are going to wanna hear from you. Besides, how much would it chap Mala's ass for you to walk up and say a few words."

"I don't allow a bully to dictate my actions Danny," Mac tries to reason. "But I will say something if I am called upon to do so."

"I think it's gonna be a fun night," Danny grins as he turns and leaves.

"Interesting is more like it," Mac sighs as he looks at the black glossy invitation on his desk. Stella had agreed to go with him so that made the event actually something he had wanted to attend. Over the past few years, Danny had always gone in his stead, offered a few words and then visited Mac the next day saying how Frankie always followed up with a snide comment, happy that Mac wasn't there in person to defend himself. This year was going to change.

Mac's face deepens into a frown as he tries to imagine the mud slinging that Frankie would offer in front of Stella and how he would have to keep his cool and not just punch his lights out in front of his date. "Yeah I'm sure that would go over really well," he groans as he reaches for the phone to call his business acquaintance. "Todd…Mac Taylor. Got a few minutes to discuss business?"

XXXXXXXX

"Well Isaac must have had a had a really fun weekend," Aiden comments at lunch as her and Stella stand in the playground watching the kids playing a friendly game of tag with a few others.

"But I hafta ask, who is Mac? He keeps referring to a Mac and the only Mac I know is...well it can't be him but...so yeah I just gotta ask."

"Well it could be the same person you know, Mac Taylor?"

"What? Really?" Aiden asks in shock. "How do you um...no way you're dating?"

"We are," Stella answers with a somewhat shy smile. "So what did he say about Mac?"

"Well today the kids were asked to draw their families and he included a man and when I asked who that was he said it was Mac...like it was no big deal you know?" Aiden chuckles. "Hey don't get me wrong, I think it's great, but yeah I just had to ask."

"Mac and I have only started..."

"Stella, I am not meaning to pry. I only started here a few years ago and from what I was told by some of the other teachers is that Mac Taylor was a man closed off from life and I guess love. But seeing how happy Isaac is and you too for that matter, I can only guess Mac's just as happy and I think it's great."

"I do worry about Isaac's happiness in the long run," Stella notes as she watches her son run after Kara Hawkes to tag her. "You know just in case."

"I guess it's something to worry about. I know with me and Bruce," Aiden refers to her fiance, "when he first introduced me to his two daughters I was like..."

"He has two daughters?"

"Yeah, twins," Aiden groans. "Darcy and Dallas," she smirks. "Grade 5. I was the outsider and I know that Bruce had his concerns about them liking me and me liking them. And gosh lemme tell ya, when I first met him, damn I was in love. When I first met them? I went home and opened a bottle of scotch," she chuckles. "But I quickly came to love them and now the three of us are as thick as thieves. They even let me convince them to get them different hairstyles so I could tell them apart. The pranks stops, the _'you are not my mother' _stopped and now we are going to be a real family soon. So I when I see kids blossoming when a new...I guess you could say foreign parent comes into their lives it's wonderful; reminds me that I am doing a good job with my girls. _My girls," _she smiles. "I think Isaac...well all of you are going to be just fine in the long run. And trust me, as an outsider I know what I'm talkin' about."

Stella listens to Aiden and feels her mind starting to settle a bit more. Both Lindsay and Judy Hawkes were natural mothers to their children; so it really helped her to have an outsiders perspective such as Aiden just offered her. They talk a bit more before Stella heads back inside to finish the rest of her afternoon classes.

"Stella is that you?" Sid calls out as Stella pushes open the back door and drops her book bag by the entrance.

"It's me!" She calls out, her ears always delighting in the happy sounds of her children, shouting _'mummy!' _as they race toward her open arms and then start to chatter on about their day.

"So Isaac brought home a picture of his family today," Sid comments as he points to the picture on the fridge. "Notice anything?" He asks with a small smile; the kids having returned to the living room to play a bit longer before they were called to come and help with dinner.

"Yeah I have an extra child in there," Stella smirks.

"What did he say about it?"

"He didn't tell me, his teacher Aiden did," Stella explains. "Said Isaac said it was Mac his friend and that was it."

"Didn't mention the D word?" Sid infers the term '_daddy'. _

"No and I hope you didn't ask him about it or say anything like that."

"No," Sid replies in haste. "Not my place. That'll come to him naturally."

"Besides Mac hasn't even given him permission," Stella mentions.

"Has that ever stopped them before?" Sid smirks.

"Calling someone your friend is big difference than calling them dad," Stella ponders with a small frown. "But enough about my day, how was yours?"

"Stella…"

"It's too soon to have that talk with Isaac on any level. Now can we move on to other things? Such as your day?"

Sid looks at her and just sighs; it was a tough subject he knew that but if Isaac was already starting to include Mac as part of the family, the inevitable was already coming; it was just a matter of time. "Busy. That Alice runs a tight ship over there."

"Oh I think she might have a crush on you," Stella teases her father. "Or maybe it's the other way around. Speaking of being overdue for love and happiness. Don't you think it's time you started thinking about that also?"

"Stella having you three in my life is happiness and love enough for me. After Sara died when you were little, I wasn't concerned with filling that void as I was too busy. And now as long as I have you all around me as I do now. I want you to know the love and happiness that I had. You are the one that has been alone too long without that chance. Seeing you so happy with Mac and watching the children flourish under his loving attention is truly a blessing. Alice is a friend," Sid tries to reassures his daughter.

"I just worry about you dad."

"As do I about you," he gives her a small hug. "Just promise me that when you get married you'll not just close up shop and move to some tropical island that I am sure Mac would be persuaded to purchase if you asked him."

"Trust me, there is more than enough room on that estate for all of us," Stella hugs her father back. "I just worry, you know that."

"I do as well, so I guess we have that in common," Stella smiles at her father. "I just hope this nervous feeling passes."

"Nervous?" Sid arches his brows.

"I am nervous about the weekend," Stella groans as she heads for the fridge.

"A year from now, you'll be wondering why you were even nervous in the first place," Sid chuckles. "This weekend is going to be just fine, same as the last. You said Mac already told you about his business rival and what to expect. Man sounds like an ass; one who is bitter and jaded so if you know that going in then you really have nothing to worry about."

"I know. I know it will be fine and I am worrying for _nothing_," Stella utters fatefully. "Okay how about we think about dinner now? Kids!"

XXXXXXXX

"I'm home…" Mac mentions softly to his large empty home as he steps foot into the kitchen. His mother had flown back to Chicago for a few days to be with her dying friend and Jessica was meeting Don at the hospital and they would be having supper and wouldn't be home until later, if at all.

Now all that greets him is silence. Mac closes and locks the door and stops. He looks around and now starts to ponder how it was that he came to enjoy the deafening silence for five long years? _Maybe you were waiting for Stella, _his mind suggests as his lips utter a small chuckle.

"That's absurd," Mac groans to himself as he finally moves from the space he was in and heads into the main part of the house, he hangs up his jacket and then heads back into the kitchen, eyeing the note from his mother on the counter and just shaking his head at her words.

_'My son, I have left some things in the fridge that all you need to do is heat up. I don't want to come back and find this museum has turned into a mausoleum. Love mum.'_

After retrieving one of the dinner's Mac pops it into the microwave and then heads into the sunken family space and flips on the TV, desperately wanting to fill the void with anything; even a strangers voice. He sinks down into the couch and instantly wishes he had Stella's soft body to snuggle up to; put his arm around and just have her beside him to distract him from the merciless void. Isaac on his lap and Belle on the couch arm; the four of them as a family. Sadly, as soon as he blinks the happy images fade and he's once again alone, in the silence. He flips to the sports channel where he once again hopes the animated chatter will help to liven his mood. But it doesn't work and he soon finds himself longing to call Stella and just see how her day went. _Why don't you? _His brain inquires.

"Why don't I?" Mac repeats, this time out loud. He looks over at the clock and while it wasn't late he was sure that she would be finished dinner but that it wasn't too late to be calling after the kids had gone to bed. But if the kids were still up then would he be interfering with their family time? Bath time? Anything?

_Just call already! _His brain shouts with an exasperated sigh.

Finally giving in to his inner nagging, Mac mutes the TV and then reaches for the phone, his heart rate starting to rise. Why am I so nervous? He wonders as he waits for the line to connect.

_"Hello?"_

"Stella…hi its me…it's Mac."

_"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Her musical voice asks with a cheery tone, instantly settling his mind that he indeed did to the right thing by calling._

"Was sitting here thinking about you and thought I'd call."

_"I'm glad you did," she assures him with a warm reply; _his mind being able to picture her beautiful smile as clear as if she was right beside him.

"I'm not calling at a bad time am I? Like taking time away from the children?"

_"I can talk for a bit."_

"Okay good. So…how was your day?"

Mac listens to Stella talk about her day, but isn't privy to the information about himself included in the picture that Isaac made in his kindergarten class; that would come later in the week. He closes his eyes as she explains something about one of her students, able to picture her across from him, her smile, her body language, her gestures…just her. The call, unfortunately doesn't last forever, but ends with her assuring him that she would be dress shopping later this week and was looking forward to the event on the weekend. She ends the call by saying the children would love to see him again and he assures her that he too would love to see them as well.

_"Goodnight Mac."_

"Goodnight Stella," he answers warmly before he allows her to hang-up first and then is treated to silence once more. But this time he quickly turns off the TV and heads upstairs, wanting to get ready for bed and just do some reading.

_"Both Isaac and Belle would love to see you again also."_

She had told him and that small sentiment had warmed his heart. He was falling in love with them as well, and there was no denying on his part the special bond that was developing between himself and Isaac; a child he could easily call his own.

Mac slowly climbs into bed and then reaches for a book; it was a book on handling the role of a successful stepparent. Danny had slipped it into his briefcase when he thought he wasn't looking after lunch but was glad that he didn't make a big deal about it. He starts to flip though the book before turning back to the start and reading the opening preface with vested interest.

"I would like to see them again…" Mac tells himself. And while he knows that it still might be a bit soon to just show up in the morning to offer to take them to school, perhaps lending false hope to the children that he would be able to do it every day, which in fact he wouldn't – at least not yet.

He finally feels his eyes starting to get tired, puts the book aside and turns off the light, his mind finally coming up with a plan to go and see Stella and her family and just hopes that his surprise visit would be welcomed.

XXXXXXXX

"I don't want to go to school day…my tummy's sore," Isaac moans as he looks up at his mother with a flushed face. Stella rests her hand on his forehead and frowns.

"Too much cotton candy last night," she huffs as her hand moves to his small cheek and rests against it. "No sugar today and I want you just to get as much sleep as you can."

"Can Mac come over mummy?"

"Mac has to work sweetie and you need to just rest. I'll see if grampa can stay with you."

Isaac's eyes start to well and his little bottom lip to quiver. "Isaac that isn't fair; Mac has to work, just like me or grampa. That's what adults do. Mac has a business that he owns and has to be involved with."

"I can't see him anymore?" Isaac asks sadly, instantly earning a sad, glance from his adoring mother.

"We'll see him again sweetie, I promise. But Mac isn't going to be allowed here if you are sick. So I want you to just rest up all day; no running around and no going outside, is that understood?"

"Yes mummy."

"Okay just rest and I'll go and see grampa."

Stella takes her leave and heads downstairs for the kitchen.

"Where is the other?"

"Sick. Can you stay home? I know its short notice but…" Stella stops and takes a deep breath. "If you can't I understand."

Sid offers his adoptive daughter a weak smile and but quickly nods his head. "I think my boss will understand."

"Thank you. Just make sure he rests all day."

"10-4," Sid replies with a mock salute before he turns and heads up the stairs to see his missing grandson.

"Is Isaac okay?" Isabella wonders with a sad expression.

"Yeah he's just got a sore tummy, he'll be okay. Alright lets get breakfast started okay. Come help me please."

Stella, Sid and Isabella finish their breakfast and soon Stella and Belle head off to school, Isaac at home in bed with Sid working on some paperwork in the other room. Sid leans back in his chair remembering how much Stella's face had lit up when Mac had called the night before. Thankfully Isaac was already heading to bed or he might have blamed his current state of lethargy on the fact that he was overlooked when his new friend called for his mother.

The day for Stella passes by as routine, except her mind keeps remembering her brief but amazing conversation with Mac from the night before. It had been out of the blue, he was thinking about her. Now she selfishly wanted him to call her every night. _Or you could call him, _her brain suggests. That thought puts a smile on her face as does another. Surprising him at work with lunch. But with Isaac sick she knows that it can't be today – maybe tomorrow? Would Mac even be there? Could she rope Danny into helping her? Lindsay had told her that Mac wasn't much of a lunch eater and sometimes would work straight through on just a cup of coffee and a stale muffin; and that was when Claire was alive! What about now? Was he the type to take lunch? Probably not.

She leans back in her chair wondering what it would be like to be making an extra lunch for Mac in the morning. The very thought brings a smile to her lips and so she settles it in her mind that after work she'll stop by the deli and pick up a few goodies for the following day and surprise Mac at work.

"You think he'll like it?"

"See this smile?" Lindsay teases her friend. "His will be bigger than mine. I'll get Bonnie to help us just in case," Lindsay refers to the older woman that is Mac's secretary and receptionist.

"Thank you," Stella smiles as they both head for the parking lot. "And I'm going to that dress shop on Friday night."

"Rosa's? Oohh you'll love it," Lindsay assures her. "I can't wait for this weekend. Will be so nice to see Mac out and about in a social function."

"I just hope he's okay with it all…I mean after five years and such."

"I think he knows what to expect for the most part," Lindsay sighs. "It hasn't been easy but I know Danny is happy that Mac will be there at his side representing their business again. I think once the initial butterflies wear off, everything will be just fine."

"I hope so. Okay see you tomorrow."

Stella gets into her car and heads for home, making a slight detour at Gino's deli and picking out a few items she hopes Mac will enjoy just as much as her for lunch. Tomorrow worked out perfectly as her afternoon class didn't start until two and she would have a bit extra time to enjoy with Mac.

"I'm home," Stella makes herself known as she enters her home. "Well how was he?"

"Growing pains," Sid frowns. "His legs still ache a bit but he ate his lunch and kept it down so I think he'll be okay tomorrow. How was your day?"

"Actually pretty good."

"And that smile you are trying to hide? You saw _him _today?"

"Nope but I hope to surprise _him_," she arches her brows, "with lunch tomorrow at his office. It's not far from the school and…"

"And why are you justifying to me? I think it's great and I know he'll love it."

"I hope so," Stella's voice drops to a softer tone as Isaac slowly ambles into the room. "Hey sleepy head. How's my growing boy?" Stella inquires as she takes her son into her arms.

"Hi mummy," Isaac answers with a less than enthusiastic response.

"Are you feeling better?"

"My knees hurt."

"I know…you are getting bigger," she informs him, kissing his cheek. "Tell you what, you can pick any movie you want and we'll watch it right after supper okay?"

"Okay!" Isaac replies with a bit of a brighter smile. Stella pushes herself back up and greets her daughter as well and pretty soon the four of them were busy in the kitchen trying to get dinner ready and onto the table. Later after supper was finished, Stella lay on the couch with Isaac curled in her arms, Belle on Sid's lap as they watched Despicable Me. But try as she might to focus on the mindless entertainment before her, her mind was preoccupied with what she would wear to see Mac tomorrow. It couldn't come fast enough.

XXXXXXXX

"And Todd was okay with the extra funds?" Danny asks with a heavy sigh as he hovers in Mac's doorway late morning. He had already gotten an email from Lindsay, same as Bonnie, informing both of them of Stella's plan and to ensure that Mac wouldn't just dart out over the lunch break as he sometimes did and miss her surprise.

"He wasn't happy about it but he understood. I just sent you his approval via email," Mac huffs as he leans back in his chair and looks up at Danny. "What else?"

"Nothin'," Danny shrugs. "Nothin' major except that. Now with his approval the project can get back on track. So um…you got a speech prepared for the weekend?"

"Well…" Mac folds his hands and takes a deep breath. "I know I have made you do that for me for the past five years so I guess it's due right?"

"Only if you want to. I mean it is your first time back and…"

"And I can see the headline now if I was there but you talked for me," Mac groans as he just gives his head a small shake. "But with Stella there I might be too nervous."

"Get Bonnie to draft something up for you. She's good at that stuff. She's been around like forever…" Danny smirks.

"I heard that you young whippersnapper," she calls out with a chuckle. "Just send me what you need Mac, I'll be happy to jot down a few notes for you to talk off."

"Much appreciated. And for the record… your age…" Mac stops as his secretary/receptionist appears in his office doorway beside Danny.

"Much like fine wine Mr. Taylor, I get better with age, at least my husband says so," she ends by looking at Danny, who's face flushes instantly.

"Hey I agree," he puts his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright I gotta call Todd and get this thing going."

"So how much would you like to say?" Bonnie asks softly after Danny had taken his leave.

"Not much and while I do want to acknowledge all that Danny has done over the past five years I want to keep it brief and professional."

"I'll see what I can do. Any um…plans for lunch?"

"I have a date with all that paperwork you just gave me," Mac frowns.

Bonnie offers him a small giggle as she takes her leave; Stella about to arrive shortly. Mac picks up the first invoice and starts to scan it, signs off and then moves onto the next. About ten minutes later he hears shuffling at his door but assumes its Bonnie and doesn't look up.

"Bonnie, these ones are signed and you can take them and send them out today," Mac rattles off as he signs another. But upon a few seconds of silence as his answer he looks up in surprise; his face instantly cracking a smile.

"Stella?" Mac states her name quickly rolls off his tongue and he stands up to greet her. As always she had taken his breath away by just appearing before him. She was dressed in a smartly tailored pant suit that hugged all her amazing curves and her hair was up on the sides, she was truly beautiful.

"Is um…everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Mac," she assures him as she takes a step further into his office. "I brought us lunch. Surprise."

Mac's head slightly cocks to the right as he looks at the patterned bag hanging from her fingertips and feels his stomach tighten – this time from happy excitement. _Lunch? She brought us…us? Lunch? _

Mac leans in and kisses her on the cheek before his hand rests on the same handle as hers. "Thank you," he whispers warmly as he pulls back with a smile. "So what did you bring?"

"Are you up for a culinary adventure?" Stella asks playfully.

"You bet."

"Let's eat."

* * *

**A/N:** Well how did you like Stella's surprise? The fundraiser is up next. Think it'll go smoothly? Hope you are still liking this story and please let Alice know your thoughts on this chapter before you go and thanks so much as always! We are working hard to get your next update to you as soon as we can.

SMACKIES I hope you also all enjoyed chapter 1 of my new smacked ficlet 'Betrayed' Thanks again!

NY Stories II updates next


	14. Trouble is Brewing

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 14 – Trouble is Brewing**

* * *

Mac didn't really notice much of the food, although the interesting items from the deli that Stella had brought were tasty and very fulfilling; his mind was still reeling with happy delight at the fact that she even wanted to surprise him like this. When he had asked her out for dinner, he had told himself that to compare wasn't fair to Stella or Claire, but Stella was just surprising him left, right and center it was almost an impossible task not to at times. He listens to her talk about her week so far, briefly mentioning that Isaac had a stomach flue as she handed him a few more delectable items.

"Mac?"

"Sorry…"

"You still here with me?" Stella lightly challenges with a sweet smile.

"For the most part," Mac answers with a small smirk. "Part of me is listening whole heartedly and the other part is still trying to convince myself you are really here," he concludes and her smile brightens. "In case I forget to tell you later, the food was amazing and thank you for lunch."

"I am just glad you are enjoying it so much; this whole lunch in fact. Wish I didn't have to go back," she finishes with a soft whisper, making him look up in surprise.

"Do you?" He blurts out, not even giving his mind proper time to ponder his forward request.

"I do," she replies with a small sigh.

"Course you do," Mac agrees with a small smile. "I guess not showing up for a meeting this afternoon that I booked would be in bad form as well right?"

"Might make your clients a little suspicious," Stella winks and his face warms.

"Probably right," Mac chuckles. "Are you all set for the weekend?"

"I am going dress shopping later this week. Lindsay gave me some ideas but don't worry I won't show up wearing a neon pink ball gown."

"You would still look beautiful," Mac warmly compliments; this time it was Stella's face to instantly warm. They talk a bit longer about what to expect before regrettably it was time for Stella to leave and both of them to resume their professional schedules for the rest of the day.

"I hope Isaac feels better soon," Mac tells Stella as he helps her pack up the rest of the lunch items.

"I'm sure it was just one of these kid flues. It's always an amazing mystery how one day they can be sick and then next like nothing ever happened. I am blaming cotton candy."

"That stuff is lethal," Mac smirks as they both stand up facing each other; inches apart. Mac's fingers slowly move upward and rest on Stella's hand, his head slightly tilting to one side. "Thank you again," he whispers softly as he leans in and plants a tender kiss on her lips. It wasn't as long as the last time, but business propriety demanded his professional behavior and that was the code he had to abide by.

"You are welcome. And thank you for the most enjoyable lunch hour I have had…maybe ever," she admits in truth and his grin widens.

"I'll walk you out."

They finally exit Mac's office, Stella offering a goodbye to Bonnie and then it was outside into the warm afternoon sun. "See you Saturday," Stella tells Mac as they reach her car. She kisses him once more on the cheek before she hops into her vehicle and its back to the school.

"Well I guess with that smile, I don't have to ask how lunch went," Lindsay greets her with a warm grin.

"It was perfect."

Stella did have to commend herself for being actually able to concentrate on her students for the rest of the afternoon, although Mac's handsome face was always there in the back of her mind reminding her of the amazing lunch she had just shared with a man she was in love with. _Love. _That word always had such a sacred meaning for her and it wasn't something she tossed around casually or offered lightly. It was reserved for the chosen few, and aside from her father and two adorable children; was waiting for one other person to wear that title proudly. She now wants that person to be Mac.

Stella brings her car to a stop and stares at the two people before her in the back alley, standing beside her father's car. She knew her father but the attractive and very well kept older woman to his right, she assumed was Alice. She watches her father's face offer a warm smile but his body was still kept back at a safe distance. Pressuring him into a romantic engagement was something she would never do, but seeing him happy was a true blessing.

She slowly exits the car and instantly draws both faces toward her.

"Hello Stella," Sid greets his daughter as she approaches. "I'd like you to meet Alice Simpson."

"Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure to finally meet you Stella," Alice gracefully greets. "Your father always speaks so highly of your and your beautiful children. Well I should be going. Thank you again Sidney and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure," Sid nods as Alice gets into her car and finally drives away. "Don't even start," Sid smirks as he turns to Stella who only offers him an amused arched brow.

"Wasn't gonna," she just shakes her head. "I'm just happy to see you happy."

"Alice is a friend."

"Well you said it has to start there right?"

"How was your lunch with Mac?"

"Very smooth. Where are the kids?"

"Inside. Alice just had to drop something off. Isaac is back to his old self."

"Think it was the cotton candy?" Stella inquires as they head for the back door.

"Maybe," Sid frowns, prompting Stella to stop and touch his arm. "I think he is having Mac withdrawals and probably doesn't even know it."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, just carried around his little man named Mac all day and said that he would see him again."

Stella offers a heavy sigh as they finally enter the house and she sets her things down on the table. "I can't rush any of us dad."

"Nor do you answer to a five year old," Sid reminds her. "It's growing pains for him in many ways. Isabella has always been closer to you as is natural for mothers and daughters. Isaac and I have been close but I am not his father and he's starting to really know that. Now that he's getting older and observing other boys with their fathers and hearing the things they do with their dads it will take it's toll. No other man has shown such a personal interest as Mac in such a short time. That's the only point of reference Isaac has. He'll be fine."

"I do want to invite Mac over for dinner but I also thought it was important for Mac and I to…"

"Stella," Sid holds up his hand to stop her from usually rambling. "As I said, you don't owe an explanation to a five year old; be it your son or not. Of course you and Mac have to have your alone time to get to know each other as well because that is also important; just as it is to have him around as part of the family. I mean how do you even know he wants children?"

"I um…well I just assumed because he was so…"

"Well your children are easy to love and he is falling in love with you."

"I can't ask him that."

"Yet," Sid counters. "It will come up, it has to in order for this to work long term."

"Right," Stella huffs as Isabella comes running into the kitchen and into her mother's arms. "Where's your brother?"

"Upstairs. You smell good mummy."

"Thanks baby Belle," she teases her daughter before placing a kiss on her nose. "Okay you help grampa set the table and I'll to and see your brother."

Stella slowly climbs the stairs and heads for Isaac's bedroom, stopping in the doorway and watching her son on the floor playing with some plastic figures. He looks up and offers her a tender smile that always melts her heart. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," he nods before he looks back down. Stella kneels beside him, gently rubbing his back before ruffling his hair and feeling his forehead.

"Well you feel better. Want to come and help with supper?"

"Okay," Isaac resigns as he slowly stands up. Stella turns her precious son to face him and looks into his warm brown eyes, touching his face with her fingers. At that moment she had settled in her mind to call Mac and invite him to her place on Sunday just to spend some more time with them if he so wanted. But she couldn't tell Isaac just yet – he'd drive her insane for the rest of the weekend in anticipation.

They head downstairs and soon join her father and daughter in making dinner and then sitting down to eat together, talking about their days. Stella didn't mention Mac as once again she felt she needed to spare Isaac's feelings, but after supper as she stands in the kitchen she now wonders if hiding the truth from him was such a good idea. She always believed that honesty was the best policy; but living up to that policy right now might hurt her son. This weekend she would once again be going out with Mac on an adult date and Isaac wouldn't be included, would he feign sickness again, if indeed he had done that today?

But before she could say another word, the phone rings and she's quick to answer it. "Mac?"

_"Evening Stella. I um…well I am wondering if Isaac is there."_

"He's…he is, hold on a sec," Stella replies slowly as she pops her head around the corner into the living room where her family was playing a game. "Isaac sweetie, please come here a sec."

Isaac hurries to his mother who has knelt down before him and hands him the phone. "It's for you," she urges. Isaac takes the phone and holds it the way his mother tells him but says nothing. "Say hello."

"Hello?"

_"Isaac this is Mac."_

"Hi Mac," Isaac answers, his face instantly lighting up.

_"You mum told me that you weren't feeling well today so I called to see if you were better."_

Stella, who was able to hear Mac's warm voice over the phone looks at Isaac and nods.

"Yes I'm better," Isaac states proudly. "Can you come over and play with me?" He asks and Stella silently groans.

_"Oh I'm sorry Isaac I can't tonight, but I'm sure I'll see you very soon."_

"Why not?"

_"I um…I just can't."_

"Why not?" Isaac repeats, causing Stella to just roll her eyes and sigh.

"Say thank you and goodnight to Mac," Stella directs. But getting a shake in defiance Stella leans in closer, only to have Isaac run away with the phone. With an exasperated sigh she follows after Isaac who had taken the phone into the living room and much to his sister's annoyance was giving Mac a play by play description of everything that was going on.

"Is-aac!" Isabella moans as she tries to grab the phone away from him. "I wanna talk too."

"No!" Isaac shouts as he clutches the phone to his chest.

"Yeah real angels," Stella sighs as she yanks the phone away from her son. "Mac I'm sorry about that."

_"Don't be," Mac chuckles. "It was kinda funny."_

"Yeah up to the part where they started to yell at each other."

"Mummy! I wanna talks!" Isaac insists as his little hands try to grab the phone away from her grasp.

Stella looks down at her son but wasn't about to lecture him on phone etiquette with Mac still listening on the other end. "Isaac I want you to say goodnight to Mac and thank him for calling. If you can't do that then I will do it for you."

"Ok-ay," Isaac softly whines as he plops down on his bum and begrudgingly accepts the phone. Sid looks up at Stella with an amused smile, forcing her to just shake her head and shrug.

"Goodnight Mac and thank you for calling me."

_"Goodnight Isaac and you are welcome. I'm glad you are better."_

"I wanna say goodnight also," Isabella protests as Isaac by passes her and tries to hand the phone only to Stella.

"No, he calls for me," Isaac insists.

Stella looks at the downcast face of her daughter and knows that while Mac did call for Isaac to see if he was better, if Mac was to be a part of their life going forward, Isabella would have to be included in that as well.

"Give the phone to your sister."

"But mum…"

"_Now _Isaac."

"Fine!" Isaac huffs as he tosses the phone at Isabella and storms out of the room. After Isabella says her goodnight, Stella quickly snatches the phone back and continues with Mac in the kitchen.

_"Did I cause problems in calling for him?" Mac asks with some uncertainty._

"Not at all, they just have to learn. It's all a part of growing up."

_"Well I think you are doing a fantastic job with them."_

Stella more than wanted to ask him about his own personal feelings about having children of his own and what he had discussed with Claire, but knew a deeply personal discussion such as that was best discussed face to face, not over the phone, where facial emotions were easily hidden and a voice sometimes deceiving.

"Thank you. And was it okay to talk to Belle as well?"

_"Of course," Mac answers in haste. "I am sorry that I wasn't able to accommodate Isaac's request, but with the fundraiser this week I just couldn't…"_

"Mac, he'll learn, you don't have to feel guilty or explain yourself to me," Stella tries to assure him.

_"__I just have a lot to prep for for Saturday," he lets out a heavy sigh. _

"He will survive."

They talk a bit longer before it's time to once again regrettably hang up and call it a night. Stella hangs up and notices her father watching her with a big smile.

"Seeing you so happy makes me happy," he simply mentions before he turns and heads back into the living room, leaving Stella to head upstairs and deal with her son.

"Isaac?" Stella approaches as she eases herself down onto his bed and looks at his downcast expression. "Was nice that Mac called you."

"He doesn't want to see me," he pouts as he turns over onto his stomach.

Stella just groans as she turns him back onto his back and looks down at his sorrow filled expression. "Be fair to him, Isaac. He's a busy man but took time from his day to call and see how you were feeling. You'll see him again."

"When?" Isaac asks eagerly.

"Well not if you keep acting this way," Stella reminds him firmly. "You can't pout and act this way when you can't get your own way. Do you think Mac wants to be around an angry little boy?"

"No."

"No he doesn't," she leans in and kisses him on his forehead. "And Mac isn't your friend alone Isaac, Isabella can also talk to Mac when she wants."

"He called for me."

"And she only said goodnight," she interjects. "Now…let's get ready for bed okay? School tomorrow."

XXXXXXXX

Mac hangs up with Stella and looks around his empty living room, once again feeling the stifling silence starting to choke him. Even spending a few minutes with the children had delighted his mind and heart in ways he couldn't express openly. And as he slowly climbs the stairs to his large, lonely Master bedroom he now wonders what it would be like to sit down and color with them; toss a ball around or play Barbie's, help with a real family dinner and…

"I miss…them. I miss...Stella," Mac openly confesses, putting an end to his mental question period. He slowly settles down onto the edge of his bed, picturing Stella's frame in his minds eye as she stands before the large empty walk in closet that used to belong to Claire, asking him his opinion on what she might wear while the children play in the room.

But as he starts to get ready for bed, his mind wanders back to his discussion with Danny and how he and Lindsay were going to match colors for the fundraiser. His outfit would be plain, a simple black suit. But would Stella be unnerved by the fact that he would wear a tie to match her dress? She didn't have a dress.

_'Am going shopping Friday night at this place Lindsay told me about.'_

Mac looks at the phone once again, a plan starting to formulate inside his brain. A surprise? If Stella didn't like it, he could always feign ignorance right? Giving his head a small shake, he climbs into bed and flips off the light switch. But unlike the nights before his mind was too active from the day's events so much so that when he closes his eyes he's able to recall his lunch with Stella in precise detail.

His lips curl upward in the dark as he remembers her surprising him with an amazing lunch right out of the blue. Her animated gestures, her musical laugh, the sparkle in her emerald orbs and the smile upon her beautiful face; everything was committed to memory. Hearing the children's voices in his head saying goodnight and then finally Stella's, Mac is able to allow himself to be whisked away into darkness, being consumed by sleep and waking up well rested.

The next morning, Mac quickly goes about getting ready, the house still quiet and empty with his mother in Chicago. He had called her as soon as the working day had ended; not surprised at all by the warm affectionate response she gave him about Stella's surprise.

_'Hang onto her my son.' _Where the loving words his mother had replied with. Wanting to do that wasn't going to be too hard on his part but he didn't want to hang on too tight and scare her away at all.

_'I'll be back Friday night. See you then.'_

He had already had it in his mind to call his mother but still wanted to know what color of dress Stella would be wearing. Calling Lindsay to ask might be moot as she might not know until the day of the event; then he'd be stuck. So with a deep breath he does something he's never done before in his adult life, calls the dress shop and asks for a favor.

By the time he finishes the call, Mac's heart rate was already racing and he wonders if coffee would be a good idea or if the caffeine would just add to his nervous anxiety. His phone buzzes to life before he can make another decision on his choice of beverage and he's quick to answer it.

_'Morning Mac. Just a __quick note to say your call did the trick and Isaac is 100% better. Thank you. Stella.'_

Mac's eyes reread the message probably a million times in the span of only a few minutes. It was a mere thank you maybe on her part but held such emotional validation on his; the call was worth it once again. With a bright smile and lessened anxiety, Mac fills his travel mug and heads for the door, talking briefly to Jessica outside before both are called away to busy working days ahead.

But the day wasn't to be all roses as as soon as he's in the phone rings and the smug voice of his nemesis is heard on the other end.

_"Still planning to make an appearance Taylor?" Frankie Mala asks with a mock laugh._

"It's too bad you are not busy enough with work that you have to waste your time with these childish calls," Mac huffs as he looks up as Danny nears his office. "Was there something grown up you wanted to talk about Mala?"

_"Nope just practicing my smile for when you fall on your professional ass on Saturday night."_

"Well if you are planning to trip me thanks for the warning."

_"__Hope you were are least able to negotiate a reasonable hourly rate with your date Taylor," Frankie laughs before he hangs up._

"Bastard."

"What did he want?" Danny inquires.

"He's a coward and is obviously very afraid of the impact my returning is having on his clientele," Mac replies as he looks up at Danny with a frown. "I am not rattled by him."

"He's an ass and full of hot air," Danny growls. "You know my brother Louie has some unsightly pals in Manhattan. Want me to place a call?" He asks with a small smirk.

"Thanks but I think I got this covered."

"Hey I'm just askin'," Danny grins before he hands Mac a file and then steps back. "What um…time are you and Stella arriving?"

"I don't want to open the place up. You?"

"Lindsay and I are opening the place up," Danny sighs as he just shakes his head.

"Danny you don't have to be there that early; the school's foundation is taking care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Ask Bonnie. So tell Lindsay not to stress about it."

"Figures," Danny just shakes his head as he turns to leave, Mac watching with an amused smile. But that smile quickly turns to a frown as he sits back and ponders Frankie's stupid words. Would he try to cause trouble to Stella? _Paid by the hour? _Of course he knew Frankie's ugly inference and just hopes that if Frankie were to suggest something so stupid in Stella's presence that he'd be able to contain himself and not ruin the night.

"Can I have him thrown out?" Mac muses to himself. _Don would be happy for some police action, _his brain chuckles. The night would probably just pass with a few snide remarks and some tension but he tells himself that would be it and then it would have been one more social and public outing that he would have overcome.

"With Stella's help," he softly acknowledges as the phone rings again. The next two nights wouldn't be as bad as the week before as he would be kept busy with the fundraiser final details and then of course his mother arriving on Friday. The end of the week arrived soon enough.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Millie asks Mac as they head home from the airport.

"Not about Stella coming with me," he answers in truth. "I guess just about all the fanfare and such. I haven't been to one of these things in…"

"Five years. It's been too long."

"So it seems. The one plus is that the majority of the clientele will be on my side and…" Mac stops and utters a heavy sigh.

"What is it?"

"My side…seems so childish to have sides."

"Mala is a child," Millie retorts. "You should expect nothing less. Now what time do you pick up Stella tomorrow?"

"I told her six. I don't want to arrive too early and the food starts at six-thirty."

"I think you are going to have a wonderful time," Millie pats his hand as he brings the SUV to a stop. "Just don't try to overanalyze everything that someone says to you."

"I think I'm prepared for people to be surprised and stuff like that. I'm sure I'm worried for nothing."

They both head into the house, Mac taking his mother's bag in for her and both of them stopping in the kitchen while she makes them a light snack before bed; talking more about the weeks events, before finally turning in for the night. Sleep was proving to be restless for Mac as his mind tried to picture the style of her dress; something he declined to know as he truly wanted to be surprised.

XXXXXXXX

"You're up early," Sid mentions to Stella early Saturday morning as he slowly ambles into the kitchen, gladly taking a cup of coffee from his daughter.

"Too ner…excited to sleep much longer. Kids awake yet?"

"I think so. We might get rain tomorrow."

"I know," Stella looks out the window with a glum expression. "I really wanted to get a picnic outside if possible. They'll be stuck indoors enough when winter comes."

"Well at least you didn't hint at anything," Sid looks up at the stairs to make sure that they didn't have any uninvited eavesdroppers listening. "Not sure Mac would want to play ball or picnic in the rain."

"You know something tells me he'd probably just shrug and accept it," Stella smirks as they finally hear the pitter-patter of little feet down the stairs. She casts one more glance at the fridge, her gaze lingering on the picture that Isaac had drawn of his family to include Mac and feels her heart warm even further.

"Morning," she greets her children with a hug and kiss before asking who wanted to help make French toast with fresh fruit for breakfast. She tries to concentrate on her children's laughter and stories but her mind can't help but wish she had taken Lindsay's advice and told Mac at least what color her dress was.

_'I know it's kinda lame to some but Danny and like to match the colors,' Lindsay had explained with a sweet laugh. _

But she left it there, telling herself that it would be far too soon to even suggest to Mac they should try to coordinate their colors; they had so far only had a few dates, including tonight.

"Earth to Stella," Sid teases and her attention snaps back to her children. During the day she would try to keep them busy so that they wouldn't be too upset, especially when Mac came tonight and once again would be coming to see her and not them. Hence the talk she was about to have. Stella takes Isaac aside, remembering his sullen attitude last time Mac came by and how it had affected her father and daughter for the rest of the evening.

"Isaac, Mac is coming by tonight again."

"To play?" The young boy asks eagerly.

"Not tonight sweetie, I'm sorry he can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I am going with him to a dinner for grownups," she tries to soften the sting. He looks up at her as his eyes start to well and her heart sinks. "Isaac don't be sad. But I'll make you a deal, if you are a good boy when Mac comes by maybe we can drop by tomorrow and see him. How does that sound?"

"Ok-ay," Isaac answers less than enthusiastically.

"Come on my sweet boy I know this is all so new for all of us, but we can't just force Mac to be a part of our lives."

"Why not?" Isaac asks again.

"It's just not the way things work; when you are older you'll understand. Now wanna help me get ready?"

"No," he shakes his head, jumps off her bed and darts out of the room.

With a small sigh, Stella slowly stands up and then heads into her closet to get ready. As her eyes rest upon the fancy garment bag keeping her new gown out of harms way, her mind drifts back to the night before, when she first entered the dress shop looking for something to wow Mac with. The older sales woman was very attentive, helping her with her final decision which also included shoes and a matching clutch.

She slowly pulls on the sexy underwear and then finally the dress. It just skimmed the floor but wasn't too long so as to hide her shoes. It hugged her curves in all the right places and was modest enough for a business function and yet dressy enough to fit in with the rest of the formal attire; but it wasn't bridal. It was…

"Perfect," Stella whispers as she stares at her reflection in the mirror.

"Mac is going to melt," Sid praises as he offers the doorway a small knock and enters up on her bidding. "You look amazing."

"I feel amazing in this."

Stella finishes getting ready and then looks at the clock – Mac would be there any second. Now her heart starts to beat faster, what would tonight hold?

XXXXXXXX

Mac nears Stella's home and feels his heart rate start to rise, it would be his first real public appearance amongst friends and business colleagues since Claire's passing.

"Everything is going to be fine," Mac repeats to himself over and over as he brings his SUV to a slow in front of Stella's place. After taking a deep breath he gets out and heads for her back door, his mind also wondering how Isaac was going to react. He hopes to suggest to Stella that they all head out to the park the next day but just wants to see how the night fares and what Stella's reaction will be to finally be immersed in his world.

"Hey Mac," Sid greets as Mac slowly enters the cozy abode and offers a kind smile to the older man before him. He glances up just as Isaac rushes into the room and wraps his arms around his legs.

"Hey Isaac," Mac ruffles the young boy's hair as the child looks up with adoring eyes. "You being a good boy for your mother?"

"Yes. Can you stay?"

"Um…no I can't. I um…"

"Isaac sweetie, remember what we talked about?" Stella's voice is heard, prompting Mac to look up instantly. His breath catches and all he can do for a few seconds is stop and stare.

"Wow," he utters, drawing a warm smile from Sid who swoops in and immediately gathers Isaac into his arms. The young boy insists on giving Mac a hug but after a few whispered words from his grandfather doesn't put up too much of a fuss and offers Mac a smile and goodnight as he takes Isaac out as well as Isabella who had rushed into the room also to give Mac a hug.

"I um…Stella," Mac stammers as she nears. "You look amazing," Mac praises in truth. She was simply stunning. Her dark green emerald dress complimented her olive toned skin and forced her eyes to shine ever more brightly. The one dress was nearly floor length, in a cut that modestly hugged her amazing god-given curves. The one shoulder strap was accented with emerald beading, the same color beads that hung from her ears in decorative tear-drop earrings. Her hair was partially up with curls hanging down. She was stunning.

"And we match," she eyes his dark emerald patterned tie.

"We do," Mac manages as he slowly fishes out a small box from his pocket. "Just one thing missing."

Stella watches as a little blue box is pulled from his black suit and feels her own breath catch in her throat.

"I hope you'll wear this tonight," Mac whispers as he slowly opens the box to reveal one of the most delicate but beautiful bracelets she had ever seen. Stella's eyes fix on the piece of jewelry and she feels her eyes wanting to well. They were real emeralds and must have cost a fortune but that didn't matter; he had bought her a gift.

"Mac I…it's almost too much," she states softly, not able to look up. When she does she notices his warm sapphire eyes watching her with a loving gaze.

"I would be honored if you would wear it," he answers slowly as he removes the bracelet and gestures for her to hold out her wrist. After doing up the clasp both of them look at the item resting on the perfect olive skin. He turns over the clasp to show her a small inscription: _'to Stella, love Mac' _She would over analyze the use of the word 'love' later, for now she just wanted to bask in her own emotional glow.

"Thank you almost doesn't seem enough," Stella leans in closer. "Thank you Mac, I absolutely love it," she confesses as her lips connect with his for a few heated seconds.

"That's all I wanted to hear. You ready to go?"

"I am," she replies with a bright smile. Stella gathers her wrap and clutch, calls out a goodbye to her family and soon her and Mac were settled into his SUV and heading for the banquet hall; not knowing the night wasn't going to end as they had planned.

Mac brings his SUV to a halt in front of the valet service and then heads around to Stella's door, offering his arm as they slowly head toward the entrance. Mac feels his stomach tighten as he notices one familiar face after another; bracing himself for the barrage of questions, greetings and welcome back's.

"I see Danny and Lindsay. Over there by Don and Jessica," Stella comments with a somewhat nervous smile as she looks over at Mac. He looked a bit paler than normal but he had told her his fears about this night and so wasn't surprised that his outward display of anxiety was very evident to her. She slowly directs them over to Danny and Lindsay, being stopped every few feet by someone that works with Mac or was acquainted with him in a business sense. Mac offering his standard greeting and introducing her as Stella; no other titles, as if everyone should know that she was with him and nothing else was needed for an explanation.

Just as they near Danny and Lindsay and Don and Jessica, Mac looks up and locks eyes with Frankie. But for some odd reason, his nemesis's expression wasn't what he expected. It was almost – shock? But as long as he kept his distance the night would be fine. He turns his back to his nemesis and starts to talk to his friends.

However, turning your back to your enemy would always prove to be a mistake. And as the six friends start to settle into what they hope will be an enjoyable evening ahead…

Fate was about to intervene; while destiny could only stand by and helplessly watch.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I kinda got carried away and had hoped to get through the fundraiser but it was either end it here at the start or rush through it so I ended here and I do hope you are not bored with this update and the fundraiser is all next so please review before you go so Alice will know you are still on board with this story and we'll get busy on the next update.

**PS**: I hope you also all enjoyed chapter 2 of 'Betrayed' which just updated. Thanks SMACKIES! :D


	15. An Unwelcome Revelation

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 15 – An Unwelcome Revelation**

**A/N: **As always a special thank you to my partner in crime haha 'Phantom of the Mental Ward'. Thanks my dear for helping me with a certain roadblock and hope you like what I came up with after we talked :D

* * *

Stella slowly moves herself so that she's standing between Mac and Lindsay; her back to the man that was purposely meandering his way toward them. Soon Sheldon and Judy Hawkes join them; forcing Frankie's eyes to narrow and his stance to come to a complete halt. He wanted to make things uncomfortable for Mac but now seeing who his date is, an emotional vendetta starts to play upon his brain. With those others around him, he knows Mac will draw strength, but if the two of them are away from the group the opportunity would be better presented. So he pulls back and waits for the perfect moment. However, he tells himself that if in an hour the moment hasn't presented itself, he would just have to make it happen.

Stella glances over at Mac, noticing his tight jaw and rigid posture and knows that it's all accountable to nerves and being in the public spotlight for the first time in years. But he had taken a glass of wine and was slowly nibbling away on the fancy delectable's being offered so there was hope.

"Nice party so far Mac," Don comments as he looks around the room, spots Frankie watching their table, shakes his head and then looks at Mac.

"So far," Mac mumbles as he offers Don a tight lipped smile in return.

"Well the food is wonderful," Stella notes as she hands Mac something to try that she enjoyed.

The four couples had all gotten past the formalities of their greetings and asking about the dresses and of course Stella showing off her bracelet and all the men giving Mac a hearty pat on the back. Now it was time to settle in for the evening, enjoy the food and wait for the speeches to be over with and the dancing to begin.

Stella glances around the room, the object of Mac's emotional anguish carefully hidden from her view but always keeping an eye on the two of them. Frankie watches her turn back to Mac and laugh, her sparkling eyes looking at him with an adoring expression, her hand resting affectionately on his. Frankie feels his own fists tighten but quickly unfurls them just another business college approaches.

"Hey Frankie, having fun yet?"

"Not really," Frankie growls as he turns and heads in the opposite direction.

But he doesn't get to far, only nears a corner post and then turns to watch Mac and Stella once again. His mind flashes him back in time but as he feels his anger rising again he pushes the images out of his head in order keep himself alert and objective. Making himself seem a petty asshole in front of their high profile clients wasn't the way to go; it would have to be in private. As much as he valued revenge he also valued money and his clients were that. Piss them off and he knows he'll be done for sure. When he first arrived at the party his once thought was to try to poke a bit of professional fun at Mac Taylor's expense; but his new goal was to destroy his future happiness. It was a promise he had made and now intended to keep.

"You will pay for what you did my dear," he whispers as he looks at Stella in contempt before he pulls out his phone and dials.

_"Hey boss thought you were at the party tonight."_

"I am so shut up and listen. Find out where a Stella Bonasera lives and works."

_"Who?"_

"You heard me," Frankie snaps as he hangs up the call and gestures for another drink. Tonight wasn't going to be the boring affair he feared it would be.

XXXXXXXX

"Having fun?" Mac's warm breathe whispers in Stella's ear as he leans in, his left hand now resting possessively on the small of her back. Aiden and Roger, her fiancé had joined them as well and the now, five couples were really enjoying the food and each other's company; none more so than Mac, who had finally settled into the evening.

"I am," she turns to him with a soft smile. "And you?"

"I think my nerves have calmed a bit. Mostly thanks to you."

"To me?" Stella arches her brows.

"Well after they say hello to me they could care less if I was here; all eyes are transfixed on you."

"You Sir, are a bit biased," she winks.

"Rightfully so. You look beautiful," Mac smiles.

"Alright you two, get a room," Don's voice is heard, making them both look up and instantly their faces flush and sheepish smiles are displayed. Jessica just rolls her eyes and playfully swats his shoulder as he only shrugs in return.

"Don is hoping for something to go amiss so that he can arrest someone," Jessica teases and the banter is light and friendly once again; this time focusing on work.

Mac feels his tension slowly ease a bit further. When he had first entered with Stella at his side, he was greeted with the expected shocked faces and eager digging questions. But once that had worn off, most were just talking to him as if nothing had happened and he was back among them like he had never left. All except Frankie of course.

Why hasn't he made his move yet?Mac's brain ponders. _Maybe he's waiting. _For what? And round and round it would go, Mac wondering when his professional nemesis would indeed make his move and try to ruin the evening, and if he did try something what Stella's reaction might be.

"Excuse me for a moment," Stella tells Mac as she too pulls away from Lindsay. "I don't want to miss your speech," she mentions as she asks where the bathrooms are and then slowly detaches herself from the rest of the group.

"So you ready for the speeches?" Danny asks as he leans over to Mac, as Stella excuses herself from the group.

"I have a few words. Am not as nervous as I thought I would be."

"Frankie said anything yet?"

"Not yet thankfully, maybe he'll just realize he's outnumbered here and call it a night," Mac states with some hope; hope that would be short lived.

"Yeah maybe, but I doubt it. Once an ass, always an ass," Danny groans as he pulls back. "Just keep an eye out."

Stella slowly meanders through the crowd on the way to the back corner, not realizing that she's now attracted some very unwanted company. Her eyes dart around to the numerous business accolades on the ways; all showering Mac's company with professional praise. She feels her heart swell with pride upon seeing Mac's name in such favorable light but knows that all his praise has been very hard earned.

She rounds the corner to the bathroom and stops short, her breath catching and her heart instantly seizing.

"Hello Stella," Frankie stands before her, blocking the entrance to the bathroom and not making a move to leave. Her eyes instantly narrow and her fists tighten but she remains in place, not willing to go any closer to the man from her past; one she was hoping she'd never have to see again.

"Oh...gosh."

"So you're the um…paid entertainment that is escorting our guest of honor tonight?"

"What do you want Frankie?"

"Careful now, I belong here a hell of a lot more than you do."

"Like hell you do," Stella growls as Frankie takes a step closer, a few curious onlookers pausing before moving on.

"I wonder what Mac would think if he knew the real story about you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I think you know."

"Whatever lies you think will affect Mac, think again Frankie. He's not the childish simp that you obviously seem to see be."

"You know I must say you have kept yourself very well. Stunning in fact," Frankie smiles as he takes another step closer. And before Stella can take a step back, Frankie's hand wraps around her forearm and pulls her a bit closer. "You will pay for what you did to me."

"Let go," Stella snaps as she yanks her arm free. "I have nothing more to say to you," she huffs before she turns on her stiletto'd heel and heads back to Mac, telling herself the bathroom can wait; Mac had to know who was here and what he was up against. Her mind now wages a war about how the rest of the evening should play out. On one hand she wants to take Mac by the hand and leave, saving him the mental barrage of crap that Frankie was sure to try to ruin the evening with. But this was a big night for Mac and to pull him away because of something she feared that might not actually happen wouldn't be fair and might show her a coward; something she isn't even close to being called. _How does he know Mac!_

"This can't be happening," Stella repeats over and over to herself as she heads back to their table with a small look of panic and vexation on her once calm demeanour. Mac turns to watch her approach and immediately his smile is replaced with that of a frown. He could tell something was wrong.

"Stella? What is it?"

"What?"

"You um…look like you've seen…well a ghost," Mac inquires in a low tone, his facial expression serious enough to keep even Don from making another snide comment.

"The man that you warned me about…your biggest rival. What's his name?"

"Frankie Mala. Why what happened? Did he say something to you?"

"Mac we need to talk…" Stella starts only to have her whole body cringe as the evening's MC takes to the stage, seconds away from calling Mac to say a few words.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen."

"We'll talk as soon as I say my few words, okay?"

Stella twists her head and sees Frankie slowly heading toward them with an angry scowl and feels her heart rate pick up the pace. She had wanted to dance the night with Mac; now she fears that Frankie's ugly accusations will ruin that for both of them.

"Stella?"

"Sure. Just go now."

"We'll invite tonight's host and biggest contributor to this fundraiser – Mac Taylor."

Mac's eyes lock with Stella's, watching her lips move, but his ears picking up no sounds. What had Frankie said? A modest round of applause beckons him to the stage and he knows he cannot stall any longer. So with regret and wonder, Mac puts on a rather fake smile before he turns and heads for the stage. He notices Frankie in the audience, who had been nearing the front, stop and just stand fixed in place in the near the back of the tables where most everyone was seated.

Danny follows Mac's gaze and notices Frankie standing, everyone else around him seated. So without saying a word to Lindsay or the others, quietly excuses himself and slowly heads toward Frankie as Mac starts into his small speech.

"Hey Mala, you lost your chair?"

"Beat it Messer, it's a free country and I feel like standing."

"Yeah well I'm the other co-host for the evening and my friend at the table with me is a cop. So either park your worthless ass or I'll have you removed and trust me tonight I will win. Your stupid intimidation tactics won't work."

Frankie looks at Danny, almost staring him down but without a word, turns and heads for an empty table and sits in the chair as Mac watches, his body uttering a small sigh of relief; Stella too nervous to turn and watch. However, her anxiety wasn't lost on those around her.

"What is it?" Jessica leans over and inquires both her and Lindsay watching Danny return from talking to Frankie.

"Just um…am nervous for Mac," Stella answers with a false smile.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure glad you are here and I know he's happy to have you at his side tonight."

As if on cue, as soon as Jessica stops speaking, Mac looks at Stella, briefly pauses before concluding his thank you speech to his professional colleagues and personal friends.

"Once again thank you all for coming and please enjoy the rest of the evening's festivities."

Mac leaves the stage the same way he entered, with a warm round of applause. The MC takes the microphone back, calling up the first of two high profile clients who had also donated a large sum. Mac settles in beside Stella, looking up to see where Frankie was and noticing the spot at the table that he had once occupied was now empty. _Bastard! _His mind curses as he looks at Stella who offers a weak smile in return.

"You sounded great," she praises as her hand gives his a squeeze.

"Your being here gave me confidence," Mac tells her in truth. "Please tell me what happened with Frankie."

"In private," Stella's soft voice begs.

Mac gives her a nod and both of them ask to be excused; the speeches over and the dancing to begin shortly. They head for the back where a small private area awaits, Danny noticing Frankie suddenly appear and head in their direction. He looks at Don and nothing more is needed as both of them exchange the same looks and also ask to be excused themselves.

"Danny?"

"It's okay babe, I'll be right back," he assures her with a soft kiss on the cheek. "Don and I just want to make sure that Frankie behaves himself."

She looks over at Jessica and then turns her head to watch Danny and Don following after Frankie.

"Lindsay? What's going on?"

"My guess would be that Frankie's probably had one too many and is going to try to cause some trouble for Mac and Stella."

"Well if Don gets to arrest him for drunk and disorderly conduct, his night will be made and I'll never hear the end of it," she laments with a small chuckle.

"Well at least he can't complain the party was boring."

"So very true," Jessica agrees as Dr. Adams and his wife walk up to their table.

"Don't tell me Mac has already escaped?" Dr. Adams inquires as he offers a hello to his head physician Sheldon and Judy.

"He and Stella just needed some fresh air, they'll be right back."

"Excellent. Tell Mac I'll see him later."

"Will do," Jessica replies before she goes back to talking with Lindsay.

XXXXXXXX

Stella feels the cool air from the outside atrium a few feet away greeting her with a blast of cold air, and her heart rate quickens. She had hoped and prayed this day would never happen; but something inside always feared that it might. And now it was. She had to tell Mac the truth, as he did about Claire. But then what? The evening would be ruined for sure.

She feels Mac's hand resting on her elbow, but neither of them quite reach their destination; a smug, taunting voice calling them back.

"Aww look at that, two cowards leaving the party so soon," Frankie mocks, forcing both of them to stop and turn to him with angry expressions.

"What do you want Frankie?" Mac demands firmly.

"You know Taylor this time it's not you that I want to have words with."

"I have nothing more to say to you Frankie."

"You heard her Frankie. Time for you to leave."

"Am kinda surprised at you Taylor. I mean Claire and you might not have been that readily matched, but I somehow didn't figure you for the cold hearted murdering, gold digger type."

"Pardon?" Mac arches his brows at his professional nemesis.

"Oh you heard me Taylor," Frankie grins as Danny and Don show up a few feet behind and stop. "Stella, you didn't tell Mac about all the things you did?"

"Your lies?"

"You're nothing but a filthy murderer and a thief!"

"What are you talking about Frankie?" Mac demands in an even tone, his brain frantically trying to keep his anger in check; not wanting to draw a crowd. He watches Danny and Don appear and knows that if voices do rise that at least they'll keep most of the nosey gossipers at bay.

Mac looks at Stella, his warm sapphire eyes begging hers for an explanation. "Murder?"

"Mac, I did not murder anyone," Stella states, her voice more of annoyance than anything.

"Oh is that a fact?" Frankie asks in contempt as he pulls out a picture and storms toward them. Mac moves himself a bit more so that he's standing in front of Stella, Danny and Don both closing in a few more feet. Frankie pulls out his wallet and then merely rips a tattered photograph from the inner contents before trying to shove it in Mac's face.

"She is nothing but a lying murderer! She uses men and then takes what they…"

"I did no such thing," Stella tries to defend herself.

"That's enough!" Mac's angry voice snaps, forcing both Frankie and Stella to step back a foot, leaving him in the middle holding the photograph. He looks down to see Stella dressed in a wedding dress standing in the embrace of a man that was the splitting image of the man before him. He looks up at Frankie with a heavy frown.

"You faked your own death?"

"No you moron! She killed my brother. My _twin _brother."

"I did not kill him. What are you talking about?" Stella asks in haste.

"You tricked him into marrying you, got yourself pregnant, and then…"

"He gave me nothing and was a violent creep just like you!" Stella challenges.

Spurred on by anger, Frankie's curled fist automatically tries to move up, Mac's own body countering and his hand landing on Frankie's stomach and pushing him back.

"My brother took his life because of you! You killed him!" Frankie shouts, finally succeeding in doing what the four friends didn't want; to draw onlookers toward the futile spectacle. "You must be hard up Taylor to hook up with the likes of her!"

"That's enough," Mac growls, Stella stepping back with a knot twisting even further in her stomach.

"Did you even tell your children that you murdered their father?" Frankie stares at Stella and then finishes with an angry curse.

"I didn't know," Stella manages weakly.

"Yes you did and you didn't give a damn! I have his letter and he said it all! He blamed you and said you were responsible for his death. You are cold and heartless and took away everything in this world that he loved, his wife and his children!"

"Stop saying that," Mac snaps.

"She singled him out and took advantage of his financial and emotional state! She murdered him!"

"Frankie..."

"Oh she might not have pulled the damn trigger but she might as well have and I'm going to make sure EVERYONE knows the truth about you!"

Stella feels her eyes watering at Frankie's harsh accusations. In truth, Frankie's twin brother was a monster and she was happy the day he left, but she had lost touch and wasn't even told when he died or how. This was all news to her and it couldn't have come at a worse time. It ran into her like a freight train going full speed without any kind of warning. Her fists curl into tight balls at her sides and she quickly swallows back her rising sorrow – not about to give Frankie the satisfaction of seeing her break down in any way in front of him.

"She took advantage of him by getting herself pregnant and then taking his children away from him!"

She just looks at him and shakes her head no, her expression firm and unyielding.

"I did not."

"Funny Mac, never thought you gullible."

"Stop it Frankie."

"Bitch!" Frankie utters under his breath.

"That's it!" Mac huffs as he readies himself to punch Frankie.

"Mac no!" Don shouts as he rushes in with Danny at his side, the commotion now drawing a small crowd of curious onlookers, Lindsay and Jessica wrestling their way through the crowd to the front.

"He's not worth it," Don warns; his tone suggesting that this is what Frankie wash hoping for. "And there are people watching...important people. Not here."

"She's nothing but a filthy gold digger and murderer!" Frankie states in a loud tone. "And you all have been fooled by it!"

"Come on Mala, you're drunk," Don approaches him, talking in a firm tone. He reaches out a hand only to have Frankie jerk his arm away, continuing to glare at Stella who was still behind Mac. "Let's go."

"Get off of me," Frankie snaps as he yanks his arm free. "Well Stella, you have nothing to say for yourself? What's that old expression, the truth HURTS!"

"I did not kill anyone," Stella insists.

"Don get him out of here," Mac states firmly.

"Now Frankie."

Both Stella and Mac stand transfixed in time as Don bodily pushes Frankie toward the back exit, Danny following to ensure that nothing happened to his friend. Jessica looks at both Mac and Stella in surprise, but knows that barging in with a list full of questions, before Stella had a chance to talk to Mac wasn't going to help things.

"Alright everyone, back to the party. He's just a drunk going to sleep it off," Jessica mentions in a loud tone, gesturing to the DJ who turns on a faster tempo and the crowd finally dissipates; leaving Mac and Stella alone once again in the quiet corridor. Mac slowly turns and sees Stella's eyes wanting to brim but her facial expression determined but also fragile. She had held her composure better than him in the heat of the moment, mostly for Mala's satisfaction but is sure inside that the evening for them is over.

"Do you want to leave?"

"Mac, I have to explain."

"Alright," he agrees softly as he as he gestures back toward the atrium that the had been heading to earlier, watching as Stella deftly turns on her heel and heads for the open but private area; him quickly following. They reach the outer area and Mac feels his whole body tense as she pulls away from his touch, her back still to him.

"Felix Mala, was a cold hearted and scary man," she starts in a low tone, as Mac takes a few steps closer. "But when I met him I found him charming and…" she pauses and turns to Mac, quickly swallowing back a telltale sign of emotion. "I never signaled him out Mac."

"Trust me Stella, I take most accusations from him with a grain of salt. But I must admit that I um…"

"Never thought he'd accuse me of murder?"

"How did Felix die?"

"I didn't even know he died Mac and I swear that is the truth. Yes Felix was charming at first and very well off and we had a good life for the most part when we had no children. We had both talked about having children and at first he agreed. However, his attitude changed as soon as I said I was expecting and then…and then a new man emerged, one I was soon frightened by. The entire pregnancy was strained at best and…" she stops and then turns around.

"Stella, it's okay."

"There were times I wished him dead Mac, I won't lie to you. But those times were just thoughts in the heat of the moment and I would never wish anyone dead."

"When did you speak to him last?"

"Just before it was too late to have an abortion. He told me to choose, either him or them…and I um…Mac there was no doubt in my mind; I wasn't going to give up my babies. They were my life and I wanted to keep them."

"He was a loveless bastard to even suggest something so heartless," Mac mentions, biting back his bile at a man who would ask her to make such an emotionally dangerous decision.

"I never targeted him and I never wanted…damn it Mac, Frankie is lying."

"Stella, I believe you," Mac insists.

She turns back to face him, her eyes now brimming with tears but not allowing any to actually escape the burgeoning floodgates. "Do you really?"

"I was surprised to hear him say those things but I don't believe them."

"I am sorry I never asked before who your main nemesis is…maybe this all could have been avoided."

"Well the truth sometimes chooses to come out at the most inopportune times," Mac sighs. "Trust me I know."

Stella offers him a weak nod before she turns to the side and walks away a few feet, the cool night air now starting to nip at her warm skin, forcing her exposed flesh to be adorned with shiver bumps.

"I never heard from him…now I know why."

"He never should have left. But…"

"But what?" Stella turns to him sharply, expecting him to add something that might implicate her in Frankie's sordid accusations. But he surprises her yet again.

"But if he didn't then I would be missing out," Mac admits in a low tone, forcing Stella's eyes to open a bit wider in surprise. "He didn't deserve you…any of you."

"Mac…I…I can't…"

"Can't what? Do you want to leave?" Mac reiterates his question from earlier; his heart painfully beating in his chest at the horrible thought that his nemesis will have won.

Stella just stares at Mac for what seems like a small eternity, her heart beating so fast she was sure she would pass out and the evening would end on its own merit. Frankie was now back in her life and not in the way she had wanted or planned. But what now? Could she actually go back in that room after all the things that Frankie had said? Could she leave like a coward and prove him right? She was an outsider still, Frankie was established. She looks at Mac and notices his expression change. Would Mac's good name be damaged? What else would Frankie try now? Was her worst nightmare coming true? Had she found true love only to have it so cruelly taken away without much of a fight? Was this the end?

* * *

**A/N:** So hope you all liked the twist with Stella's past (hehe). Now I read that twins can have twins so am going with that angle. If you want to flame remember it's fiction and just for story purposes so please don't. So how did you like the showdown? Think it's the last we have seen of Frankie? What other trouble is he planning to cause? And is the evening now over for our favorite couple? Please review before you go and let me know and Alice and I will get busy!


	16. Love Growing amidst Tension

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****hapter 16 – Love Growing amidst Tension **

* * *

Mac feels his stomach starting to tighten further the longer Stella delays in her answer. He couldn't fault her really after all this if she did want to just politely excuse herself and call it a night. But from what he got to know of her so far, she wasn't a quitter and didn't seem the type to give up on anything so easily. However, no matter her decision, he had to respect it, she had earned it after all that. He could only pray now that she didn't want to just turn and walk out of his life. Frankie lived here…he was an established business man, could she deal with that on a daily basis now that she knows Frankie is here and would probably sober up and come back for seconds in his mental torment of her past?

"Stella?"

"Mac, I can't leave. I refuse to let that arrogant bastard win," Stella lightly hisses through her teeth, quickly swallowing back her rising tension.

"Stella, after all that, I doubt anyone would fault you for wanting to settle your nerves."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I never want you away from my side again, but I do have to respect your choice. I know it couldn't have been easy to hear all that," Mac takes a step closer and takes her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "And I know this isn't exactly how you planned the evening to proceed."

"Nope this was a bit of a surprise," she emits a small nervous chuckle.

"The choice is yours."

"I want to take your arm…go back in there and salvage the rest of this night the best I can."

Mac's lips curl upward instinctively and his whole frame lets out a small sigh of relief. "I'll get Don to confirm Felix's cause of death and when it happened."

"I am sorry I didn't tell you this all sooner but I do swear…" Stella starts only to have Mac lean and tenderly brush her lips with his.

"I don't want you to spend the rest of your night thinking that you owe me."

"Mac I do owe you. I am falling in love…" she stops, offering a small gasp as her own heartfelt confession, their eyes locked instantly. "With you."

"I am falling in love with you too," Mac whispers as his hand gently cups her cheek and another kiss ensues; this one a bit longer but the heat stronger than the previous one.

"I would have told you everything. Felix was a monster. It's true that him and Frankie are…were twins. Obviously you could tell from the picture not identical, but still look almost the same. I do worry about him now. Mac he's established here and…"

"I give you my word right now that I'll not let him win in any way Stella. If anyone is going to leave it's Frankie Mala."

Stella gives him a nod, mindful of the people still watching the remnants of the scene unfolding and knows that it wasn't the time or place to discuss her past life details with so many listening ears hungrily waiting for more gossip.

"Ready?" Mac asks as he holds out his arm for her to take.

"I am," Stella replies as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

Mac holds her close, so thankful that she didn't give into Frankie's stupid taunts and was able to hold her head up high, once again proving to him and the world around her that no one would ever see Stella Bonasera break down or back down in the face of unjust persecution. He had vowed the moment Frankie uttered his stupid words to get even at any cost, but Stella's quiet strength had won him over and kept him from doing something he would regret, especially in front of all their friends and his highly-esteemed business colleagues.

"Evening you two," Dr. Adams greets Mac and Stella as they reenter the main ballroom area. "Mac, everything okay?" His older friend and physician inquires.

"Thanks Ben, everything is just fine now," Mac answers in truth. "I'd like you to meet Stella."

"Stella. Finally. It's a real pleasure," Dr. Adams greets taking her hand and giving it a delicate shake and then introducing his own wife. Mac watches Don reenter the main ballroom and head for the table where the rest of their friends were still waiting; Danny already there. They talk to Dr. Adams and his wife Wendy a bit longer before excusing themselves and heading back to the table to rejoin the party.

"What happened to Frankie?" Mac asks Don in a low tone, but loud enough for Stella to hear as he knows she would also want to know.

"I sent him to the station in a cruiser. He was drunk and hopefully a night in the tank will help him dry out and in the morning he'll just go home and realize what an ass he made of himself."

"Don's upset because he didn't get to cuff him," Danny smirks.

"Well we are all just glad that it's over now," Jessica offers Stella a kind smile. She, much like the rest of their friends at the table, were naturally curious about Frankie's charges about Stella's mysterious past to them all; but she, also like the rest of their friends, knows it wasn't the time or place to start prying Stella for details. Jessica looks at them and can see the tension on their faces and feels her heart sink. Mac had finally fought back and found someone that she knew he was falling in love with. Would this force him to step back? Would Frankie just call it a day and leave them alone? That she doubted but inside feels her anger starting to surge and knows that if Frankie would try anything he have her and Don at least to contend with. But she knows inside that Danny and Lindsay and also Millie, oh all their friends wouldn't let Frankie win in any way so if a fight was coming she would be able to assure the fledging couple they wouldn't be facing it alone.

"Did you guys try these? They are amazing," Jessica breaks the growing tension by quickly grabbing the nearest try of goodies to be offered and once again light conversation starts to grow around the close knit group.

Stella picks at a few items, her stomach still in tight knots about Frankie's revelation and how it would now affect her life going forward. She offers her friends a small smile, but knows that even she could tell it wasn't completely genuine and curses the fact that the rest of the evening will now be strained. Did Felix really write that letter, blaming her for the fact that he was forced to take his own life? He took the cowardly way out and now she was going to pay for it for the rest of hers? _Damn him! _She curses inside her mind. She had worked so hard and waited so long to get everything in place and find the man of her dreams only to have it now teetering on the edge of mental instability. _Damn him! _She curses inside her mind again; wanting to rid herself of the growing guilt over the death of her children's natural father.

Her children. Would Frankie now try to cause trouble for them? Perhaps seeking them out and telling them his own twisted version of the truth? That she was to blame for his death? How would that affect them? They were growing up so fast and already facing so many new and confusing things with Mac that she fears this will cause another rift to develop.

"Stella…" Mac's warm voice finally breaks into her mental tirade. "Do you want to dance?"

"I would love to," she readily agrees, offering her hand for Mac to take and lead her onto the dance floor. "I know everyone will want answers," she comments as Mac's arms encircle her and they start to gently sway to the music.

"You don't answer to any of them Stella."

"They are my friends and I would like to put their minds at ease."

"Let Don find the real cause of Felix's death and then he can tell us and then you can decide," Mac tries to assure her. "Trust me Stella, they won't be swayed by his stupid accusations."

"Well I would think not but then he has been here longer than me and so have they."

"But not by much. You know Don has faced a trying circumstance in his past and so has Sheldon."

"Sheldon?"

"He had a patient die on the operating table under his hand. The family wanted to sue and it came down to his and the word of his staff against the family. Sheldon won in the end but it's been a bitter uphill climb with some people in this community after that. But it never stopped him or us from supporting him. They'll do the same with you Stella. How are you feeling?"

"Tense," she confesses in truth. "But I refuse to show weakness to these people."

"Would you to me?"

"Yes," she replies in a tone that wasn't quite convincing to him.

"But?"

"But I'm not use to that Mac. Outside of my father, I haven't had another man that I wanted to trust enough to break down around."

"You know I would never think less of you if you did," Mac warmly assures her.

"I just don't like to be thought of as weak."

"I doubt anyone would ever think that of you," Mac tells her with a smile. "But I hope you will trust me enough one day to show that side to me."

"I trust you now Mac, with my life," she utters softly, her lips slightly quivering at her own confession. "It's just all so new to me."

"Well you are certainly not alone in that regard. This is all new for me as well."

"At least we are in this together."

"You doubted?" Mac asks with a small frown.

"Mac I…"

"Much like you weren't about to run away, neither was I. I am done running. Maybe I had done that in the past and I'm guessing that's what Frankie wants, but I'll not let him win either and I'm not about to back down to him. We are in this together. I want this Stella...I really do."

Stella feels her eyes wanting to water, not from sorrow but from happy relief. "So do I," she admits warmly. Felix left her in her time of need but Mac had just assured her that he wasn't about to do that. She wasn't alone in this fight and that settled her soul more than she thought possible for the remainder of the strained evening.

"Do you want to have breakfast with us tomorrow?" Stella suddenly blurts out, making Mac's face instantly turn into a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"I am a pretty good cook but you would have to survive my father and kids," she gently smirks.

"I think I can handle that. I would love to. And maybe while I am there I can take a look at that front gate."

"Ah yes the fateful gate that brought you into my house."

"I like destiny better than fate," Mac winks and her smile widens. "What time?"

"I would ask you to sta…" Stella starts, only to feel her whole body involuntarily tighten in his grasp. "Mac…"

"As much as I would love to spend the night I do understand Stella. I don't want to play with your children's feelings as well and with your father there…"

"All of a sudden everything seems so complicated now," she exclaims with a small sigh.

"Well I am partly to blame for that," Mac admits in haste. "I would love to invite you to spend the night as well but your children..."

"We need to remedy this," Stella sighs absently and then looks at Mac who arches his brows. "I mean...Mac I wasn't..."

"You've had a busy and trying night and I wouldn't think of imposing…"

"You could never impose Mac," Stella comments as the music comes to an end. However, instead of getting off the floor, they remain in each other's arms as the next romantic song starts up, soon flanked by Don and Jessica, Danny and Lindsay and then joined by Dr. Adams and his wife Wendy and Sheldon and Judy. Soon the couples are merged together, laughing and talking and enjoying the night; the momentary stressful hiccup caused by Frankie Mala was now being pushed into the background where it belonged.

About an hour later, Stella's stomach had settled somewhat but not to the degree that she had hoped or wanted. Now they all sit at the booth, listening to funny tales about the twins, Lucy and Kara at school. The conversation was once again light hearted and filled with laughter and friendly banter.

Mac notices Stella look at the clock twice in the span of about five minutes and inwardly laughs. That was usually him, but at family gatherings; social outings like this in the past few years would have sent him running, that is if he even dared to venture out in the first place. But he couldn't fault Stella after Frankie's stupid outburst and knows that Stella showed every person in this room that she wasn't about to back down or give in to his baseless lies and had proved to them all that she wasn't a wilting flower and she was here to stay. She had earned the right to leave whenever she had wanted. It was already a few hours past Frankie's verbal challenge and they had spent those few quality hours, dancing, laughing, talking, eating and enjoying the company of good friends.

Some of his clients had already come and said their goodnights to him; promising their donations and assuring Mac that they were on his professional side; whatever else in his personal life was his business and his alone. For that he heartily thanked them.

"Did you want to go?" Mac leans in and whispers, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

"I do. Is that okay?"

"Trust me this is the most time I have spent in a public outing in…well in five years. I think it's enough for me as well," he pulls back with a twinkle in his eyes and a soft smile upon his lips. So they offer their goodnights to their remaining friends and then slowly head out toward the parking lot, Mac helping Stella pull her wrap around her bare shoulders and then offering his jacket as extra warmth.

"I had a good time tonight Mac, thank you," she offers as near his luxury SUV, walking hand in hand.

"Are you sure?"

"It was tense, I won't lie to you about that and Frankie's words were…well upsetting, but despite all that I did have a good time with you and our friends. I loved dancing with you."

"I did too and am glad we stayed. I was nervous at first as well but I think after Frankie I was just as determined as you not to let anyone see me tuck tail and run," Mac states firmly, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Should we thank him for that?"

"I'm sure he'd love that," Stella mock groans with a small shake of her head, sending her curls in a few different directions. They reach her side of the SUV and stop, Mac turning her to face him and just watching her with a loving eye.

"I admire your strength Stella Bonasera," he confesses warmly. "It is truly something to be admired."

"I'd never lie to you Mac."

"When did you last hear from Felix?"

"After the ultimatum about him or the children and I of course chose the children, he moved out the next day and then promptly filed for divorce. Mac you can check Manhattan records and you'll see that he filed first, the petition is under his name. And when it was settled I never sought any kind of monetary support. I wanted nothing to do with him and that is all down in writing."

"Frankie was drunk and was acting on his own stupidity," Mac says with a sigh. "I do believe you."

"About six months after the babies were born, I got a postcard from him from Switzerland telling me that he was having the time of his life and that I was the one that made the mistake. That was it. Then I lost track and really didn't care to seek him out. He never sued for custody and we went about our lives. Mac I would never wish anyone dead but I really didn't care about his life either. He was emotionally dead to me the day he even made the horrible suggestion for me to abort the two precious lives inside my belly," she looks down with a sad lament, her hand immediately resting on her belly.

Mac's warm hand rests on hers as she lifts her head, her eyes brimming with tears. "I would never kill my children."

"Come here," Mac entreats warmly as he pulls her into his loving embrace and holds her close, her lips offering a few soft heaves of emotion before her body slightly sags in his strong arms. "I know you love them Stella and I would never let anyone harm them either. Ever…I promise."

"I meant what I said earlier Mac, I am falling in love with you."

"Falling?" He warmly counters.

"Are we both already there?" Stella lovingly challenges.

But before Mac can react, Stella pulls back slightly and this time, it's her turn to place both her hands on his warm cheeks and without a word or visual invitation, pulls his mouth toward hers and passionately devours his lips. Heat instantly courses through them the longer they remain locked together in their intimate embrace, lost to the world around them or the two sets of happy faces watching from a discreet distance before disappearing into the shadows toward their own waiting vehicle.

Stella is the first to break their heated contact, much to the dismay of Mac but also to his understanding. They were in public and she had had a trying night and it wasn't about to go any further. But Mac had only offered his confession in half truth; he wasn't falling in love with her, he was already fully in love with her.

"We are," Mac whispers in truth. "Come on, let's go," he entreats as he holds the door open and then gently closes it, wishing that they were heading back to his home, where they would end the evening with an intimate display of love behind locked doors and then awaken in the morning to have breakfast as a family. The thought of her now having to go home alone and expel her fluid emotion to no one, tugged at his heart in ways he never imagined.

His fingers linger on the ignition before starting up, drawing her gaze to his as he looks over to make sure she's ready to go.

"What is it Mac?"

"I just don't like the idea of you going home to…" he starts and then stops, his lips offering the half crack of a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry I'm being selfish. You have your father and children – you won't be alone."

"Part of my heart will be alone without you with me now," she tells him softly and his brow furrows. "You could always sleep on the couch if you wanted."

"As I said…" he huffs as he puts the SUV in to Drive. "I am being selfish."

"Mac I do want you there…"

"Stella, I don't want to put any kind of pressure on either of us. Breakfast will be fine," Mac tries to convince both of them as he pulls out of the parking lot. With his left hand on the wheel, his right takes her, holding it for a few minutes as they drive through the quiet streets toward her home.

"Any breakfasts requests besides strong coffee?" Stella asks playfully.

"Breakfast in bed?" Mac blurts out and then turns away, the cabin of the SUV quickly filling with two soft giggles.

"You Sir are incorrigible," Stella giggles.

"Can you blame me? Especially the way you are looking tonight?"

"Not at all because I feel the same way with the way you are looking tonight," Stella replies in truth as they near her home. Mac brings the SUV to a stop in the back of the dimly lit house and looks at the time; it was late but he didn't want the night to end, ending meant being alone and he was now coming to dread being alone – this time for other reasons. Stella wasn't with him.

"I'll see you in the morning," Mac tells her, not wanting to make her feel guilty about any of the comments his emotions had forced him to confess earlier.

"Bright and early I hope."

"How early?" Mac arches his brows, drawing out another giggle from her perfect lips.

"As early as you want. We are up with the birds it seems," she playfully rolls her eyes. "I can see…" she starts but quickly cut off by Mac getting out of the SUV and hurrying around to her side. "Such a gentleman," she whispers to herself as he holds up the door and offers his hand.

"I know it's old fashioned but please permit me," he nearly begs.

"You aren't making this easy you know," Stella mentions softly as the head toward the back door.

"Sorry," Mac smirks as they near the steps. "Goodnight," he whispers as he pulls her in for one last kiss and then regrettably pulls back.

"Goodnight," Stella whispers in return before she turns and heads up the stairs into her back porch, giving him one last wave and smile and watching him head back to his SUV, get in and then disappear into the night. She pulls back slightly and notices her father's reflection.

"Well?"

"Frankie was there."

"What?"

Stella turns to her father, leaning against the door and allowing her body to heavily exhale the emotional exhaustion it had been holding in all night long.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am and the best part? He's Mac's biggest business rival."

"You can't be serious," Sid echoes as he nears her. He notices the look on her face and just shakes his head. "What happened?"

"Felix is dead. Apparently he took his own life," Stella sighs as she follows her father into the living room and despite the cost of her beautiful evening dress, merely collapses into a nearby chair.

"Coward," Sid offers in contempt. "What happened Stella?"

"Frankie was drunk and when Mac and I had taken a walk to get some fresh air, he confronted us and hurled these horrible accusations at me in front of everyone."

"Everyone heard?" Sid asks in shock. "I hope you kicked him right in the balls."

"Trust me I was tempted," she smirks at her father's suggestion. "And Mac nearly punched him in the face but Don was there to keep the peace and keep Mac from hurting his professional reputation, which is what Frankie ultimately wanted I think."

"What else did he say?"

"Said I sought out Felix and married him only for his money and…"

"But you didn't ask for or get a dime in the divorce and…" Sid starts in a frantic ramble, only to have Stella hold up her hand and nod.

"I told Mac all that and he said he believed me. Frankie called me a murderer and said I was responsible for Felix's death. Oh gosh it was horrible," Stella softly laments, her stomach still tight.

"I hope you didn't give him the satisfaction of leaving early."

"Never. You know me."

"That's my girl," Sid smiles. "Frankie…damn fool. Well I hope he knows that you aren't about to tuck tail and run just because he's here."

"What if he tries something?"

"Stella, you never murdered Felix," Sid counters point blank.

"But he could make things difficult for the children, telling them lies and such."

"Do you know for sure Felix is dead? Or was it just the alcohol talking?"

"Mac said Don was going to verify that. I guess when we know I will tell the children that their father died and that's it. Better they hear from me right?"

"Right," Sid agrees. "So how was the rest of the evening?"

"It was…well for the most part very enjoyable. I know that some at our table, like Jessica and maybe Danny who know Mac so well, wanted the gossip but thankfully didn't ask or pry for details. The music was nice and the food…well what I ate was really fantastic. Mac said he got the business donations they needed for the addition to the school and it was for the most part a success."

"Then why do I detect a hint of worry in your tone? Didn't it end well for you two?"

"Dad I told him I was falling in love with him."

"And? Did he not like that?"

"He said the same thing in return."

"Again, I am missing the problem here," Sid states kindly.

"I guess…much like for Mac, it's hard for me to have such a great night and then come home…without him."

"That will come. But you parted on good terms?"

"He's coming over for breakfast."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes," Stella smiles in reply.

"Well then you need your beauty sleep young Lady," Sid tells her as they both stand up. He gives her a warm hug and kisses the top of her head. "I'm happy that you have found a man to want to fall in love with and that he has fallen in love with you. A good man."

"A very good man," Stella repeats with a soft whisper as Sid turns off the light and they head out of the now darkened living room. "I want us all to be a family dad. Me and Mac and the twins...all of us."

"And you will have that Stella…I promise."

XXXXXXXX

Mac awakes early the next morning, having spent most of the night tossing and turning, wondering how Stella had fared and if she'd even want to make him breakfast this morning. But not wanting to take the chance that it wasn't going to happen, he had awoken earlier than expected, showered, shaved and was now heading down stairs to get ready to head out the door.

"Morning my son," Millie greets Mac with a surprised expression. "I thought it was only old people that never slept."

"I am going to Stella's for breakfast."

"So the fundraiser was a success last night I take it?" Millie wonders, it being too late to talk when Mac got home the night before.

"The actual monetary part of it? Yes that was a success. However, Frankie was there last night and…"

"Oh don't tell me he made an ass out of himself?" Millie groans.

"He's Stella's ex brother in law," Mac states, prompting Millie to nearly spit up her mouthful of coffee and look up at Mac in shock.

"What?"

"Yeah it wasn't a pretty scene at all."

"McCanna tell me what happened. Is Stella okay?"

"She was amazing. She took his lies and just glared right back and then walked into that ballroom with her head held high," Mac recalls with pride. "She never let him win."

"What did he say?"

"Frankie said that Stella was responsible for his twin brother Felix's supposed suicide death. He was drunk and the lies were baseless. He was looking to pick a fight."

"What happened to him?"

"Don took him to the jail to just sleep off his drunken stupor and he's going to check on Felix Mala's actual cause of death. From what Stella told me he was horrible to her," Mac looks at his mother with a heavy frown. "He um…he told her to choose between either him or her children."

"What? When they were married?" Millie asks in horror.

"Yeah. He wanted her to abort, she obviously kept the children and he um…he left them. Stella said that a few weeks later he filed for divorce, gave her nothing and then apparently went to Europe. Stella never saw him after that. She said she lost track and I can't blame her for not wanting to know what happened to him or have him involved in the children's lives."

"I hope it was just a copious amount of alcohol and that he'll do the honorable thing and just step back and leave you all alone, but we both know that there isn't a shred of honor in Frankie Mala."

"He'll have another thought coming if he wants to try anything mother. I'd never let that happen and neither would Stella. She's not a weak woman by any means and thankfully not the type to just tuck tail and run away."

"This isn't high school so of course she's not going to run. She's pretty amazing my son."

"But it was hard to come home last night alone…leaving her at home to deal with…well all that. I know she has her father but…but it just felt wrong somehow," Mac confesses with a heavy sigh.

"It will come my son. Soon neither of you will spend night alone."

"I was almost ready to ask her last night."

"To move in?"

"To marry me," Mac looks away and then back at his mother's surprised but happy expression.

"When the time is right for you both, it will happen and you'll finally have the loving family you've always wanted."

"But…"

"No more analyzing my son. Go and enjoy breakfast and kiss both children once for you and twice for me," Millie's hand gives Mac's a firm squeeze. "I know you'll keep him in the back of your mind, but don't let Mala ruin your morning with those precious children."

"I'll see you tonight."

Mac pulls a pack of expensive flavored coffee from his own pantry and then heads outside into the early morning air; dressed down in dark jeans and a sweater. His mind had been in turmoil all night thinking about Stella being all alone but after talking to his mother and now heading to Stella's his tension was lifting; the day ahead was promising to be perfect. And while he knows that Frankie was probably waking up with an angry hangover and vowing some kind of revenge, his thoughts now shift to Stella and her children as he bring his SUV to a stop at the back of her home. He nears the house, his heart rate picking up, beating faster with happy anticipation.

Mac walks up the steps, his ears picking up sounds inside the house and his lips curling upward instantly. He knocks on the door and hears small feet hurrying in his direction. Mac watches Isaac pull the door open and look at him with a smile before launching into his arms and giving him a warm hug; Mac looking up to see Stella watching with a loving gaze.

"Morning Isaac."

"Morning Mac," Isaac greets as he takes Mac's hand and starts to drag him into the house. "Mummy look who's here?" Isaac states happily, his voice bringing Isabella running into the room.

"Isaac, do you think it would be okay if Mac stayed for breakfast?"

"Really mummy?" Isaac looks at his mother in shock.

"Really Isaac. Mac is here for breakfast with us."

"Yay!"

"Come on in," Stella entreats her handsome guest. "You are right on time."

* * *

**A/N:** So hope you liked how their fundraiser evening ended and their important confession. Next chapter will have lots of family time but also lets not forget that Frankie is still around so stay tuned and thanks again!

**PS:** I hope you also all liked my newest SMACKED one-shot 'Hello'


	17. A Day to Bond A Day to Brew

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 17 – A Day to Bond. A Day to Brew**

**A/N**: A special thank you to everyone who is still with me on this story and for your amazing reviews! I hope you all like this update just as much.

* * *

"Perfect, what can I do?" Mac asks with a smile, Isaac's arms locking around his leg as Isabella rushes into the room.

"Ah family is all here," Sid greets with a warm smile. "Morning Mac. Isaac I think Mac will need his leg back," Sid tweaks his grandson's hair and then laughs when Isaac looks up with a pout. However, Mac is soon captured on the other side by Isabella's small arms and within seconds he's held fast in the middle of the room.

"Well that is a sneaky way to get out of setting the table," Sid just chuckles as Stella turns to see what has happened.

"Kids let go of Mac will you?" She asks with a hint of exasperation as she gives Isaac's arm a yank, hoping he'll let go.

"Belle's not letting go."

Mac looks up at Stella and just smiles. "Any suggestions?"

"Well I could ground them to their rooms for the rest of the day," Stella warns and both sets of small arms instantly fall to their sides, freeing Mac and making all three adults laugh.

"Now who says intimidation doesn't work?" Sid winks and Isaac just looks up with a frown. "Come on go help your mother," Sid tells his grandson as his finger rests upon his small furrowed brow.

"So now that I am free what can I do?" Mac inquires as he comes and stands next to Stella. "Smells good."

"It's Hazelnut…"

"Actually I meant you," Mac mentions in a low tone; a compliment that brings a loving smile to her face as well as her fathers. The difference being, Sid pretended not to hear but to carry on with instruction the children about placing what items where on the table.

"Oh…thank you," she whispers leaning in closer. "What do you like on your pancakes?"

"Fruit and syrup," Mac answers.

"Alright there is some fresh fruit in the fridge if you want to cut some of that up and dad can finish the bacon."

"Mac can I help you?" Isaac looks up with a big smile as Isabella heads over to her mother to take something else.

"Can you work a peeler?" Mac looks down with a smile. Isaac's large hazel eyes widen as he looks at the object in Mac's fingers and then over to his mother who just smiles in return.

"No but you can take the peelings from those apples and put them into the composter bin."

"Okay," Isaac nods and both of them get busy. Soon a large tray of fresh pancakes and crispy bacon is placed on the table, flanked by fresh fruit, Canadian maple syrup, butter and a few other items to make help them with their breakfast creations. The banter starts out light and friendly, none of the adults bringing up the festivities from the night before and the tension that Stella's ex brother in law had caused or was about to. But in each mind of the adults the threat from Frankie Mala to destroy the growing family happiness was very real and something they weren't going to ignore altogether.

Breakfast lingers on for about an hour, even the children staying at the table, one on each side of their guest, hanging on his every word. Isaac had brought a few little Lego men and was playing with them and Mac's fingers while Isabella was coloring a picture as well.

"Alright kids, so we'll clean up and you both go and wash up and grampa will help you brush your teeth and then we'll head outside."

With two happy cheers of approval, both kids bolt from the table, Sid in frantic tow, racing upstairs to get ready to go outside.

"Mac you don't have to…" Stella tries to insist as he starts to fill the sink with water, wanting to help with the items that don't fit in the dishwasher.

"Stella, you put a lot of time and effort into breakfast, the least I can do is help with a few dishes," he tells her in a rather serious tone. "Breakfast was amazing thank you."

"Did you get enough to eat?"

"Am full enough to just lay sit on the chair and become a permanent fixture here," he leans in a bit closer.

"And that would be a bad thing?" She whispers as her lips near his. "I think I would like that," she finishes with before their lips meet in a heated duel of passion, lingering for a few seconds before a loud raucous laugh from upstairs quickly pulls them apart, but not that far. "I hope you don't have to leave right away?"

"I would like to fix that fence if you'll let me."

"Think you'll work up an appetite by lunch?"

"Trust me Stella, I'll eat anything you make. You are a wonderful cook," he praises and her smile grows. Both of them soon settle into doing the dishes, standing side by side and Stella telling Mac a few more things about what other changes they did to the house shortly after they moved in. Sid quietly creeps down the stairs and for a few seconds watches the happy scene unfolding before him with a tender smile. It was a picture of family happiness that he hoped wouldn't be the last. Sadly the moment was interrupted by feet hurrying in his direction and so he quickly makes himself known and enters the kitchen just as Mac and Stella were finishing.

"Mac! Mac! Are you coming too?" Isaac asks exuberantly as he tugs on the bottom of Mac's shirt.

"I am. What are you going to do outside Isaac?" Mac wonders, half expecting the small boy to reply with an answer about sports or riding his bike.

"What you're doing," he looks up with a wondering smile.

"Well I have to repair your fence but I could use a helper to carry some tools."

"Yay!" Isaac shouts with a happy tone.

"What about me mummy?" Isabella looks up at her mother and inquires.

"Well maybe after Mac is finished that he can help you with your bicycle tire?"

"Can you Mac? Please?" Isabella's adoring expression looks up at him. As if he could say no.

"I would be happy to."

Another happy response is heard before both children rush to the door, rapidly pulling on their hoodies and running shoes, but having to impatiently wait for the adults to catch up.

Mac watches them with a happy smile of his own but that smile turns to a small frown, something not lost on Stella who tells Sid to take the kids outside and they'd be along shortly.

"What is it Mac? If you don't want to…"

"I do want to be here and be with them," he turns to her with a tender expression. However, his warm sapphire orbs did little to hide the worry he was now trying to keep at bay.

"But…" Stella tries to draw him out a bit more. "Mac you had told me that you and Claire argued about children and having a family and I have heard a few things from others. The night she died…Mac you only ever said it was an important topic but you never actually said what the topic was. I am falling in love with you, I can't deny that, but my children are…" Stella starts only to have Mac lean in and stop her words with a soft kiss.

"It was about children."

"Sorry, what?" Stella asks with a small smirk and Mac's face softens.

"That night…we argued about children and wanting to start a family."

Stella looks at Mac and feels her stomach wanting to tighten. In that very second she had stereotyped him as the man not wanting the family and driving his wife to do something drastic. That thought would be corrected shortly.

"And it got heated and she went for a drive."

"And never came back. I would have given in Stella, I would have settled."

"For a life you didn't want. I guess that's what I am afraid of now."

"What do you mean?" Mac asks with arched brows.

"I don't want you to settle for something you don't want Mac."

"I want you Stella."

"I'm not alone."

"Again what do you mean? What am I missing?"

"I understand. She wanted children…you didn't. She argued and you have convinced yourself that you could live a life without ch…"

"Wait a minute," Mac quickly interrupts. "I wanted children, not Claire."

"What?"

"You can ask anyone…well anyone that would have known us intimately. Claire never wanted a family and I did. That's what we argued about Stella. So right now…here with you and them…I am settling, but for something I have always wanted."

Mac finishes his heartfelt confession and looks at Stella in wonder a small puzzled expression still adorning her beautiful face. His mind now races with the fact that he might have offered too much or said the wrong things. But it was the truth and the whole truth, there were no more secrets now.

"What?"

"Just that…well you surprised me again," Stella confesses softly. "But in a good way. Usually it's the man that doesn't want them as much and I…Mac I'm sorry I stereotyped…"

"Well I never told you the whole story until now and I can't blame you as you are right, usually it's the man who gives the woman the ultimatum. Claire loved our life before children and wanted her career. I could only push so far because it was her body and I had to respect…well certain boundaries. But I would have settled. I never wanted her to die for me…" Mac turns away as his voice cracks.

"To be free," Stella finishes as her hand catches his and pulls him back. "That wasn't your doing Mac, it was hers. You know that right?"

"I do," Mac whispers softly, looking at her with a soft anguished expression. "I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting."

Stella leans in and kisses him once more before pulling back and offering him a firm nod. "We better not or else we'll both be in trouble!"

"From your father or your children?"

"Both," Stella smirks as they finally turn and head for the door that would lead them outside. Within seconds both of them are flanked on either side by the children running up to them, begging for some attention from either of them. While Sid was content to work in the backyard on his small flower bed, Stella and Mac head around to the front where the boys and girls finally separate.

Stella gives Belle a small task to do and watches as Mac takes Isaac by the hand and heads to the tool box that was still waiting in the back of his SUV. She watches Mac hand Isaac a tool that isn't sharp or that pointed and both of them walk back to the front of the house to work on the gate.

With a contented smile she feels her heart swell as Mac hands Isaac a small hammer and shows him what to do; her eyes misting when her son looks up with adoration to the man that all of them were falling in love with, mimicking his every action.

"Like this?" Isaac would instantly seek praise and his little round face would beam upon getting it.

_When are you going to tell them? _Her father had asked the night before. She had mentally tossed that idea around all night, wanting to wait for the auspicious moment to tell her children. But in reality she wanted to wait on Don's results and that would have to wait until Monday at the earliest. Frankie wasn't legally or biologically related to them so couldn't sue for custody but she also didn't trust Frankie not to cause them some kind of trouble or even worse, paint Mac as someone they didn't want to be around.

Part of her didn't want to tell them if Frankie didn't make a further issue out of it, hoping to wait until her and Mac were married and they were all officially a family and they were older before trying to explain the delicate nuances that came with having a father that in truth help give them direct life. He would always be their step father. Would that matter in later years? _Not if you do things properly right now, _her brain reminds her.

Mac's lips form a smile and emit a soft chuckle as he listens to Isaac prattling away about some new Lego invention that he had created the night before.

"And then I added some underwater tubes and…"

All Mac can do is listen and try to nod at the right time, wanting to encourage Isaac to keep talking and actually delighting in the childish attention the young boy was giving him. _So this is what having a son is like, _Mac's mind ponders as he hands a small wedge tool to Isaac and carries on with fixing the bottom hinge of the broken down gate.

"Do you want to build with me later?"

"Sure," Mac agrees, eliciting another happy response from his sweet helper. "How do you like kindergarten?"

"Its okay. I have a friend named Freddie. Gampa says he has an old name for a kid his age but he's nice and we get along okay. He has a dog named Spot and…" Isaac's voice once again trails off, allowing Mac a few seconds to look up and see Stella watching him. He couldn't fault her for judging him as the one that drove Claire away with his not wanting to have a family, but hopes now by his confession she'll see just how much her and her family has come to mean to him and that the future that has been already hinted at was indeed a reality that could come true.

"He says his daddy works for the…the house I think."

"House?" Mac arches his brows.

"He always says his daddy goes to the big house," Isaac furrows his small brow.

"Hmm could be either the city or even the jail?"

"What's a jail?"

"It's where people who do bad things go to."

"I go to my room when I'm bad," Isaac huffs, making Mac utter a small chuckle at the precious boy's comment.

"Well it's kinda like that except you have to stay there all the time and are told what to do. But it sounds like Freddie's dad has an interesting job."

"I don't have a daddy and sometimes the boys make fun of me," Isaac states glumly as he looks up at Mac in wonder. "Will you be my daddy? I like you. Then I'll be like Freddie."

Mac feels a small lump of emotion in his throat that he's unable to swallow down; his eyes wanting to water. The child's face was full of innocence and sincerity and he feels his heart break in an instant. His mind races with the appropriate response but it was now an internal tug of war between his mind and heart as to how to answer the boy truthfully, while at the same time not making promises or raising expectations prematurely. But then before he could answer, destiny throws him a small lifeline and the answer would have to wait.

"Hey Mac?" Stella calls out to them.

"Yeah."

"Isabella is done here, she's coming to help you two."

"No mom," Isaac whines and Stella just shakes her head.

"Isaac there is no discussion, she is allowed."

"She can join us," Mac answers as he gives Isaac's cheek a small pinch. "We'll play later okay?"

"Ok-ay," Isaac agrees a bit reluctantly.

About five minutes later, Isabella joins them and soon the two of them were telling him stories as they worked to complete the gate, Stella just watching with growing love and adoration. She wasn't about to call Mac or even suggest they use the term 'daddy' in his presence or even directed toward him; that would have to come naturally. But when it did happen what would Mac's reaction be? However, little did she know that her son had already asked Mac that question but it was her intervention that put it on hold for a little while. But the chance was waiting to resurface and that would happen sooner than anyone would expect.

"Who wants some cold lemonade?" Sid's voice breaks into Mac's thoughts and soon the five of them are seated on the grass in the warm late morning sunshine enjoying a brief interlude. Mac finishes his lemonade and then lays back on the grass. But as soon as he does Isabella comes and pounces on his stomach, making both of them laugh and bringing Isaac quickly to his side.

The space is soon filled with warm laughter and Stella is quick to referee when both children start to insist that Mac does something with them; telling them they would have to now let Mac finish the gate on his own and then play with him after he was done if he so wanted.

"But mom…" Isaac tries to insist as he looks over at his twin sister with a mad expression.

"Nice pout Isaac," Stella teases her son by poking him in the stomach. "Maybe what Isaac really needs is a tickle attack!"

He tries to keep his angry composure but another jab to the ribs and his small lips finally curl upward and a laugh ensues. Worse still when Isabella attacks her brother and if not for Mac coming to his rescue might have died from laughter. Not literally of course.

But just before Mac comes to his rescue, Isaac says something that shocks them all.

"Daddy…helps me…" he gasps for air, holding his arms up for Mac to take.

Stella hears herself offer a rather audible gasp, looking at Mac who looks up with just as much surprise, Sid's head swiveling from Stella to Mac and then to Isaac who looks up at the three adults in wonder. For what seems like a small eternity, none of the move or say a word, even a single breath was not heard, their entire world seems to slow, almost coming to a halt.

But destiny wasn't finished smiling upon them just yet and through the mouth of another child, the tension was broken.

"Daddy helps Isaac!" Isabella pounces on Mac's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, forcing Mac's lips to widen automatically.

Not wanting to speak for Mac, Stella just remains in place but feels her eyes water as she watches her two beloved children so affectionately playing with a man she hopes will fulfill the role of at least their step-father sooner rather than later. Much like herself, they too were falling in love with Mac. But when Mac finally answers, it's to the surprise of both Stella and Sid.

"Oh I think it's Belle's turn to be tickled," Mac states suddenly.

"Nooo daddy," Isabella shouts with a laugh much to the delight of her brother.

"Tickle Belle!" Isaac's fingers dig into his sisters sides and instantly the air is filled with musical laughter. Mac didn't kill their dreams by saying he wasn't their father, nor did he try to reason with them in ways they probably wouldn't have been able to comprehend. He carried on the playful tone, thus ensuring that both children now had the right to call him that affectionate title.

"Stops…" Isabella tries to plead as her eyes water from laughter.

"Okay boys," Stella is quick to intervene on behalf of her daughter and Mac quickly pulls Isaac back. Both children flop onto the ground with flushed faces and slightly gasping chests. Stella's fingers snake toward Mac's on the grass and hold onto them as both of them watch the children then roll onto their sides and continue to poke at each other.

_Well so much for the daddy talk about Felix, _Stella's mind now ponders. With them wanting to have Mac fill that role it just complicated things. Monday's results about the actual condition of their biological father couldn't come soon enough. Soon the tickle game tired for both of them and Sid was able to enlist their services once again, taking them to another part of the yard to give Stella a chance to talk to Mac about the whole 'daddy' revelation.

"I hope they didn't make you feel uncomfortable before," Stella mentions softly as she holds the last bit of the gate so that Mac can fix it.

"To be honest I was surprised but after what Isaac said earlier I guess I shouldn't be."

"What did Isaac say?" Stella asks in haste.

"Well he was telling me about the boys at school making fun of him for not having a um…"

"A father?"

"Was hard to hear that from him Stella. I'm sorry he has to go through that."

"It's all a part of life right? And no matter the age, kids can be merciless."

"So it would seem. Well he was telling me about his friend at school named Freddie and then asked if would be his um….his daddy so that he could then be the same as Freddie and the other boys."

"I'm sorry he's burdened you with this Mac."

"Burdened?" Mac arches his brows.

"Well it's soon and I know that…but he hasn't had anyone on the outside he's felt this comfortable with."

"It's okay Stella really," Mac gives her a small smile. But something about his smile was masking something else. Veiled uncertainty? Agitation?

"But…"

"But I just hope that it's not moving to fast."

"For us or them?" She counters and he just shakes his head.

"For all of us," he whispers and then looks away. "I guess when you have wanted something for most of your adult life and then…"

"To find everything you wanted all at once…"

"Can be scary becuase you keep telling yourself you might lose it," he looks back at her, finishing their united thought. "I just don't want us…or them to get hurt."

"Will they?" Stella softly challenges. "Will we?"

"I guess that's up to us right?" Mac answers with a small frown. "I wish I could say no, but Stella I have spent the past five years…"

"Telling yourself that you don't deserve your happiness and now that it's so close…"

"I'm almost afraid to take it. But I want it…I want you...I want this."

"Then let's go with that," Stella smiles as she leans in closer, their lips about to meet. And just as they do, Isabella runs up to them and lets out a small giggle.

"Mummy's killing daddy!" She laughs and points at them, bringing both Isaac and Sid running.

"Yeah a real emergency," Sid just winks and then saunters away, chuckling to himself as Mac and Stella both pull back with flushed faces.

"Well I think we have had just enough excitement for one morning," Stella grabs her laughing daughter and hoists her into the air and into her arms, kissing her soft pink cheek.

"And the gate is fixed so my work here is done," Mac states proudly.

"Can you play with me now?" Isaac looks up in expectation.

Mac looks at his watch and then at Stella. "Well..."

"If you have to go we'll understand," she mentions in haste, not wanting to guilt him into staying longer if he indeed did have to go.

"Actually yes I was wanting to go…"

"But…" Isaac looks up in sorrow now.

"For lunch," he looks down at Isaac and then back up at Stella. "I'd offer to make lunch but doubt after all the hard work here, anyone would be tempted by boiled water and burnt toast."

"You'd be surprised," she smiles and his face warms.

"But there is a really great family diner in town with the best homemade burgers, fries and strawberry milk shakes. My treat?"

"Can we go mum? Please!" Isaac instantly turns to his mother and starts to jump up and down.

"Please mum…please…" Isabella chimes in.

"I think the answer was going to be yes," Stella replies much to the delight of her children and nearby father.

"Sid did you want to come also?"

"Would love to Mac, but am already having lunch with a friend."

"Friend?" Stella teases her father.

"Alice is a friend my darling daughter," Sid smiles in return. "Have a great time."

"Come on Mac, let's go," Isaac insists as he starts to tug on Mac's hand.

"Isaac and Belle. I want you both to be on your best behavior in the diner, do you understand me? Or this will be the last time we all go for lunch to a restaurant."

"Yes mummy," both of them answer at once.

"Okay so let's go in and clean up a bit and then go."

Both kids race for the house, allowing Mac's arm to slip around Stella's waist as they head for the house.

"So who's Alice?" Mac inquires as they enter the kitchen.

"Just a friend," Stella retorts with a small eyebrow wag. "I'll tell you about her over lunch, which by the way was an awesome idea but I really wouldn't have minded to make lunch."

"I know but I want to show my appreciation and…" Mac starts only to have Stella stop his speech with a kiss.

"You are here now…that's what really counts."

The kids come bounding back into the room to get their coats back on. Stella hurries upstairs to quickly change and within no time they were all packed into Mac's waiting SUV and heading for their first outing to a restaurant all together; another first for them all.

However, at the main stoplight in town, Mac fails to see the narrowed set of eyes glaring at him from within the car at the opposite end of the now stopped intersection.

"Taylor!" Frankie hisses as he watches the black luxury SUV casually roll by with Stella in the front and her two miscreants no doubt in the back. "Damn you both," he growls as he directs his own luxury sedan toward his home. His business partner and right hand, who was just as crooked as him had come and picked him up from jail in the morning.

_'At least tell me their evening ended as badly as mine!' Frankie had gruffly demanded when he was exiting the holding cell._

_'Just the opposite,' his right hand named Jimmy had informed him. 'They both went back into the room and danced as if it were no big deal.'_

_'Damn bastards!' Frankie's fist had landed angrily on the table as he was signing his own release form. 'Tell Detective Flack it's been a pleasure,' Frankie sneered at the desk clerk before they walked out of the police precinct. 'And what did you find out about Stella?'_

_'She works at the school and bought some house in town. Lives there with her kids and father.'_

_'One nice big wretched family,' he cursed as they headed for Jimmy's car. _

_'Man you better not be planning something really stupid. You know it could cost our jobs!'_

_'If you don't have the balls for this then tell me right now!' Frankie's angry voice filled the cabin of Jimmy's car as they headed for Frankie's home. _

_'For what? What the hell are you planning to do?'_

_'I asked you first.'_

_'I won't go to jail for you if that's what you're asking,' Jimmy states firmly._

_'Fine now that we got that out of the way…here is my plan…'_

That was in the morning and for the rest of the day, Frankie stayed at home to sleep off his throbbing hangover. But seeing he needed a few things decided to venture out, leading him the moment he was at now. Seeing Mac and Stella so happy in the front cabin of Mac's SUV just forced his hatred to swell even more.

"You will both rue the day you decided to make a fool out of me."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I know that some of you have asked about the picture that Isaac drew for Mac and that's still to come, I have not forgotten. And yeah Frankie of course won't go quietly into the night so watch as the week ahead for them brings the results of Felix's death and more trouble from Mr. Mala. Hope you are all still liking this and please review :D


	18. Black Sunday

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 18 – Black Sunday**

* * *

The four of them walk into the family style restaurant together and instantly Mac's panic starts to build as he sees a few familiar faces look up, either nod or smile and then look back down. He wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of being with Stella and her children, he was worried that he might screw up. He had always thought the idea of going out to a family restaurant would be a fun idea, but to actually be here was a bit more nerve wracking than he thought.

"Welcome Sir. Table for four?"

"Can we have a booth instead?" Stella pipes up.

"Sure. Right…this way," he tells them upon gathering up a few menus and coloring sets. Mac follows behind Stella and the children, smiling when Isaac took his hand to help lead him to the table. Interacting with them, at home however, was different than being in a public restaurant where you really had to watch everything you said and did.

Stella let Isabella and Isaac climb into one side of the booth, while her and Mac slid into the other. This was also a bit of a lesson in anxiety for her also as she wasn't sure how her kids would behave the entire time. But for her and Mac to move forward as a couple and then a family, more outings like this had to take place.

"Mummy I wanna sit on the outside," Isabella moans as she starts to fuss with Isaac.

"Boys sit on the outside," Isaac sticks his tongue out at his twin sister.

"Go away…" Belle moans as she tries to push Isaac away.

But just before Stella can open her mouth to say something to get her kids under quick control, Mac pipes up and surprises her.

"Isabella, do you know why boys, such as Isaac and myself sit on the outside?"

His kind but firm words, force both inquiring little faces to look immediately in his direction; all their attention on him.

"No," Isabella shakes her head.

"Its for protection."

"What?" Both Isaac and Isabella ask at once.

"Well see if something happens then it's the boys…or mans duty to protect those beside him or getting them to safety. Isaac only wanted to protect you."

Isabella looks over at Isaac who kinda shrugs and soon both of them were talking about their coloring papers in front of them, having a small tussle with the two small boxes of crayons.

Stella looks over at Mac, who's eyes were still fixed on the menu. Her left hand slowly leave it's place holding the menu corner and grasps his right hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Good one."

"Sorry," he mutters under his breath.

"Why? I was hoping that's why you were sitting on the outside," Stella winks as Mac looks over.

"Guess I really was raised in an old fashioned way."

"And I think that's great," she assures him before looking back at her menu.

"Was I out of line to say something when I'm not..."

"Never out of line Mac. I want you to feel that comfortable. I thought it was great."

She didn't want to make a big deal about it in front of the children, but he had to earn their respect and they had to learn to listen to him if he indeed was going to be their step-father. But the fact that he even wanted to help was another small testament to the fact they were moving toward becoming that family.

"What do they normally have?" Mac wonders as the children don't even pick up their menus to look.

"Well at this age they are pretty boring," Stella smiles just as Isabella looks up.

"Mummy we are not," she slightly whines and then looks back down, causing Mac and Stella to exchange amused expressions.

"And there you have it, they are not," Stella states and Isabella firmly nods her head. "Isaac will have…"

"What Mac's having," he looks up in haste. "Cheeseburger?"

"Is that what you want Isaac?"

"Yes."

"Well then I will too," Mac confirms and Isaac's face breaks into a warm smile.

"He usually has chicken strips and fries and Isabella usually has grilled cheese and fries."

"I want grilled cheese."

"You always have that," Isaac pokes his sister and then laughs.

"You sure you wanna b…" Stella starts and then stops. Mac hadn't asked her to marry him and although he had told her that he was falling in love with her and her children, didn't want to be presumptuous in front of her children; especially with him sitting right next to her. "Isaac stop bugging your sister."

"They'll grow out of it. Kids always do right?"

"You're an easy sell Mac Taylor," Stella smirks and just shakes her head.

"And is that a bad thing?"

"No…no it's not. It's a good thing," she answers in truth just as the waiter returns. "Isaac what do you want to drink?"

"Daddy what are you having?" Isaac looks up with a wondering glace.

Mac instantly feels his stomach tighten and his throat seize. But he takes a few seconds before he looks up at the young face and can't help but smile. "How about a shot of espresso."

"What's that?" Isaac asks with frown.

"Stop frowning," Stella laughs as she tries to smooth her son's forehand. Their friendly banter continues until their order is taken and then the children turn back to their coloring sheets, allowing Mac and Stella some more 'adult' conversation.

"So do you think there will be any professional fall out from Frankie's fiasco on Saturday night?"

"For me or him?" Mac retorts. "Frankie is a good business man. He's just an as…a jerk when he's been drinking. I think when he realizes it'll hurt his…" Mac continues until Stella's fingers rest on his hand and his eyes look to the right, locking with hers.

"That sounds rehearsed."

"Honestly I don't know," Mac answers with a small sigh. "What about for you?"

"I guess it'll all depend on what Don finds out about Felix. I mean for all we know, Felix is still in Europe and booze was making Frankie say those stupid lies."

"And if he's…not in Europe?" Mac chooses his words carefully.

"That's a whole other bridge to cross," Stella slightly groans. "Maybe he'll move and that'll be it."

"We can hope."

"Mac what is it, you sound…strained," Stella gently notes as they slowly eat their meal.

Mac looks at her and frowns. How could he tell her that it was getting harder and harder for him to be around her and the children; hear him calling him 'daddy', falling ever more in love with her, only to leave him and then go his own way – alone. He was in love with her, of that he was sure. He wanted to marry her, of that there was non doubt. But was it too soon? He was scared and for the first time in weeks, his brain was almost contemplating running away so he wouldn't have to face either rejection or a premature question.

"Just a bit nervous," he offers with a small lie, cursing himself for uttering false words. He hated to lie to her, she didn't deserve that. But as much as he wanted to tell her, he couldn't – not in front of the children. If she wasn't ready, then to ask her in front of them would get their hopes up and scare her off.

"You are doing fine so far," she assures him with a small frown of her own. Is he telling me the truth? His face wants to relax but can't and there is something else hiding behind those warm sapphire orbs. Was it just the children and being in a public place for the first time that was feeding his anxiety or was it something else? _Come on Mac…what aren't you telling me? _Was it just nerves over what Frankie might be planning, if anything? Maybe he was getting cold feet after spending this much time with her children? _Maybe he doesn't want to be a family after all._

"Can we go to the park mummy?" Isabella pipes up as she munches away on her toasted grilled cheese sandwich.

"Well I'm not sure that Mac…"

"He can come to, please mummy," Isabella insists, forcing Mac's lips to twist into an upward smile.

"Kids…"

"It's a nice day so why not," Mac looks at Stella's small surprised expression. "What?"

"Uh…nothing. That's great," she replies with a quick nod of her head, this time arousing his mental suspicion. "I think we would all love that idea."

Upon hearing that, the four of them finish their lunch and then wait as Mac pays the bill and then head back outside, into the warm afternoon sun. But as they near Mac's dark luxury SUV he notices something instantly amiss. The back left tire was going flat.

"Mac is that…"

"Yeah I must of…hit a nail," he growls in an undertone as they near the vehicle. He hands Isaac's small hand back to his mother as they near the truck. He sees the spike sticking into the top and knows that it wasn't just a fluke he ran over it – it was deliberately planted by a cunning and tireless foe.

_Damn you Frankie! _Mac curses as he looks at Stella with a heavy frown. "I need to change this."

"Want some help?" She quickly volunteers.

"Just keep the kids away, especially when I start to jack up the truck."

"Okay kids come over here," Stella pulls her children back.

"I wanna see mummy," Isaac insists as he tries to pull away. "I wanna help," he moans when he can't break free.

Still on his knees as he tries to undo the bolts holding the 4x4's tire onto the truck, he looks at Isaac with a small smile. "This is dangerous Isaac."

"But I helped with the gate," he states in a sad tone.

"Isaac stop blackmailing Mac with that sad face," Stella pokes her son, wanting him to smile.

"Next time okay Isaac?"

"No," he shakes his head in defiance. "I wanna help now," he continues to whine.

Stella bends down to her son and looks at his strained expression. "I don't want to threaten you by saying if you keep this up you won't be allowed to join us at the park. Fixing the gate at home was safe and different than here. This is a public parking lot with cars moving around all the time. Mac says it's not safe and he knows what's best for you."

"But I wanna help daddy," Isaac insists, breaking Mac's heart a little bit more.

"Oh I know you do sweetie and he would love your help. But its not safe right now. Okay?"

"Ok-ay," Isaac finally resigns as he rests back on the cement curb with his sister.

Stella watches Mac working to put on the spare tire and frowns. Was this Frankie's work? Was that spike deliberately stuck into the tire as a warning? To make a point? Or was it just a mere coincidence after last night's emotional showdown. Either way, it was kinda foreboding and a small voice inside her head was saying that not all was well and trouble was still brewing. _Frankie couldn't be trusted to just do nothing._

Mac finishes fixing the spare onto the SUV and then putting everything back in place. He had bagged the spike just in case but was hoping that this was just an odd one-timer and that Frankie wasn't showing his true colors. Mac puts on a brave smile and then looks up at the adoring family looking back at him with small smiles. This was getting harder, each time Isaac said 'daddy' his world starts to close in a bit more.

"Okay all set?"

"Can we still to go the park? If not, we will understand," Stella tries to assure him.

"Yeah it'll hold til tomorrow. Who wants to go to the park?"

"Me!" Both kids shout at once as they break free from Stella's grasp and rush into Mac's waiting arms, forcing a warm smile to instantly be splattered across his face. Mac gives them a hug, unaware of the foe watching, offering a whispered curse into his own luxury sedan before speeding away, his brain now hatching another warning message. _You will back off Mac Taylor or I will make you sorry, _Frankie's evil mind vows in silence.

"Mac…"

"Stella, we'll be fine. Besides, they do have road side assistance here just in case," he gives her a small wink as she nears. "And I am still waiting to hear all about this new friend of your fathers."

"Alice, right," Stella nods as she helps Isabella into the backseat behind her. Once both children were secured, they head toward the park, both of them still wondering what Frankie was up to.

"Okay so lets find the playground and let them wear off some of that pent up energy they just consumed."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Mac agrees as he swings Isabella up into his grasp, holding her with one hand and Isaac's small hand in the other. As they walk toward the playground area, Isaac chatters away about stuff he sees, mostly talking to his sister who would comment back from time to time.

"Head for the swings first and we'll watch," Stella tells her children as they reach the playground. Isaac and Belle race for the swings, hopping on and laughing as they both start on their stomachs and try to see who can go higher. Mac and Stella ease themselves down onto a nearby bench to watch.

"Talk to me Mac…I know something is bothering you," Stella implores in a soft tone, as she takes his hand and holds it in hers.

"I think it was Frankie."

"Damn it," Stella curses under her breath, not wanting her children to hear. "What was in the tire?"

"It was stuck into the softest and most vulnerable part of the tire. There is no way I just managed to hit that exact spot on my own. I just don't get the point he's trying to make," Mac huffs. "It's not exactly like I don't have the means to pursue something legal against him."

"I don't know his game Mac, I really don't. I get him blaming me for…well if Felix did take his own life and leave behind a letter saying it was my fault, but you? But maybe it's more obvious than we both care to openly acknowledge."

"What is?" Mac queries.

"I love you Mac," Stella finally confesses her innermost feelings. She leans in closer and pulls him toward her, their lips nearing. His hand instantly goes to her left cheek to caress it before their lips finally meld into one heated mass. The kiss, since it was in public and they weren't alone, lasts only a few seconds, but makes it's point as when they withdraw, Mac confesses the same heartfelt sentiment in return.

"I love you too Stella," Mac gives her back the same heartfelt sentiment. "Guess it will be obvious now."

"Does that worry you?"

"To a small degree, but not because I'm afraid to let it be known or am ashamed," Mac admits in haste.

"But because of what Frankie might still be planning?" Stella arches her brows in question.

"Yes," Mac answers in truth. "But I can't hold it back any longer."

"Nor should you," Stella sighs contentedly as Mac's arm wraps around the back of her shoulders and her head leans closer into him for loving support. "Okay so let me tell you about Alice," Stella starts as they watch the kids now running up the small slide stairs and then laughing as they slide to the bottom.

"Well she sounds nice. Are you worried?"

"No. I just don't want him to be alone."

"I used to worry about that with my own mother, especially when she was on her own in Chicago," Mac explains with a small huff. "I wasn't easy on her for the past few years and am surprised she even wanted to stay here."

"She loves you Mac. It's a parent's sacrifice right? Anything for their children."

"Yes I suppose you are right. She's given me so much," Mac states with a somewhat gloomy expression.

"Mac, she loves you," Stella repeats. "And part of that love is sacrifice. But you have shown her now that her being here wasn't totally in vain."

"Thanks to you," he tells her in truth, his eyes fixed on the happy faces of her children. After a few seconds of silence he looks at her with a nod. "If you hadn't come into my life that night Stella…" he pauses as his voice falters.

"But I did," she smiles as she leans in for a quick kiss. "And it's been amazing ever since."

"Yeah up until last night."

"Well that was unexpected. But I do honestly think that he'll tire of his stupid little games. Meanwhile I think you should get puncture proof tires."

"Not funny," Mac deadpans. "And what if he does escalate Stella? What if he really tries to hurt you or the children?"

"Mac you said yourself, you can almost excuse a spike in a tire as a coincidence. If Frankie tries something else he'll know we suspect him and go to Don. Besides I think if Don is already going to be looking into what happened to Felix and Frankie knows this, he might just back off. He got this out of his system and that's it."

Mac looks at Stella and smiles. "Hopefully."

"Come play with us!" Both kids call out a once, making both adults look their way and without any hesitation, get up off the bench and head in their direction. For the next hour, they take turns playing on the swings, on the slide, playing tag around some trees and then finally heading to a small pond and crashing on the grass to watch the ducks playing in the water.

Isaac's head props up against Mac's belly as his small fingers play with a little stone in the grass. Mac looks down at the little boy and feels another wave of fatherly contentment wash over him. Isaac looks up with love and trust, knowing the man he's placed his trust in won't neglect or abuse it. Isaac holds up the stone in the air and Mac takes it, making the boy's smile grow a bit wider.

"What is this?"

"It's a rocket ship!" Isaac exclaims in joy. Mac's hand makes it fly around in the air, drawing a small giggle from an observant Isabella and an adoring smile from her mother. Stella watches Isaac in Mac's grasp, looking up so lovingly and feels her heart starting to swell. Aside from the flat tire, it really was the perfect day. Sadly that day did have to come to an end.

About an hour later, with both children asleep on their laps in the park, Mac and Stella finish their discussion about the children's latest school project and know that it's time to call it a day.

"Did you want to stay for supper?" Stella inquires as Mac carefully lifts Isaac into his strong arms.

"Stay…daddy," Isaac mumbles in a sleepy tone as his head merely falls on Mac's shoulder.

Stella notices Mac's face slightly flinch and finally understands a little about what had been bugging him earlier. It would be the same if she was in the reverse situation. It was hard for Mac to spend all day with them, be party to the affectionate breakthrough and then home with – nothing – at the end of the day. It would tear her up as well. But marriage wasn't something to rush into, and she doubts that Mac is just a live in on occasional days kinda guy. They were both stuck.

"You know it's been a long day and you don't…"

"Stella I don't mind."

"Mac…"

"I won't lie," he stops walking as they near the SUV and looks at her with veiled torment. "It's hard to be here like this with them…and you and then go back home…"

"Alone."

"Alone," he repeats as they both start walking again. "But I would love to come for dinner."

"Gosh Mac I don't want to add to your burden."

"You never could Stella, please believe me," Mac assures her as he gently straps Isaac into the back and then heads around to her side. She straps in Isabella and then closes the door, sealing the sleeping children inside while they hover outside.

"I um…have waited…you know what, its okay."

"Mac…please," Stella lightly begs, her eyes wanting to water as his handsome face tries to shield away a look of pure emotional torment. "I know it's not easy and we don't have to rush things…"

"No…no rushing," he echoes her sentiment. He knew he wasn't being fair and placing her in a situation where she might rush into something she'd regret. So he told himself to back down for now.

"I need to get that tire fixed."

"Right…okay," Stella gives him a kind smile.

"Stella…"

"Mac it's been a very busy weekend for us both," she leans in. "Thank you for a wonderful day."

"You're…welcome."

The ride back to Stella's home was spent mostly in silence. And while they did sit hand in hand, tension was also building, straining the still fledgling romance and that added to the uneasiness now filling the quiet cabin. Mac slowly stops in front of Stella's home and then gets out to help unload Isaac into her home and up to his bedroom.

Stella deposits her daughter into her bed and then tip toes down the hall to wait for Mac. She hovers in the doorway as Mac carefully places Isaac on his bed and then pulls a cover over him.

"Stay with me…daddy…please," Isaac's sleepy voice begs.

"I…" Mac starts and then stops, unable to answer the beloved child. He leans in and plants a soft kiss on Isaac's warm cheek before pulling back and gazing upon Stella standing in the doorway. Mac very carefully pushes himself upward and then quietly heads out of the boy's bedroom, closing the door behind him so as not to disturb the little boy.

"Stella I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asks in a whispered reply.

"I didn't know what to say to him," Mac answers in truth as they head down to the kitchen. "I want to stay…Stella I really do. But it's getting harder and harder and…"

"I understand Mac. Please don't feel bad. There will be other nights."

"Of course."

He leans in, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close as his lips start to devour hers. His hunger for her starts to grow and he wants nothing more than to take her in his arms, carry her upstairs and make their union complete. But that was the point of no return. How could he just make love to her and then leave? it wasn't a one night stand and he wasn't that kind of guy. Something had to change – and fast.

"Stella…I…I can't do this."

"Do what?" She asks a little breathlessly.

"I want you," he admits in a husky tone, gazing at her with a lustful glance.

"So do I."

"But I can't…I can't just make love and then leave."

"You can stay."

"I…I can't. We both know that. If it was just you and me…I'm sorry," he utters in anguish. "I really am."

"I am too," she admits with a small sigh. "Because I want you more than anything. But I do understand."

"Do you? And you're not disappointed?"

"I love you Mac, I'm not disappointed."

"I am," he huffs as he leans against the kitchen door and looks at her with a small frown. "Stella…"

"Mac, stop it. Go and get your tire fixed, get some supper and a good night's rest."

"Alone," he utters in misery.

"That isn't fair to yourself or to me."

"You're right," he looks up with a bit of a firm nod. He gently cups both of her cheeks in his warm grasp and brings her mouth to his, letting the kiss linger as long as it wanted. "I'll call you later."

"I'll be up," she assures him.

Mac gives her one last kiss and then heads outside, his heart shattering with every step taken in the opposite direction of her home. It was hard. How could he just spend such an amazing day and then leave? What would the children say when they woke up and he wasn't there? How could he explain it to them? He heads for the garage to get his tire fixe hoping he'll have a mental epiphany and come up with an amazing remedy to this tormented situation. But nothing substantial presents itself; he was literally back at square one.

"You are not back at square one," Millie tries to assure him about an hour later as they both hover in the kitchen; Mac having just told her about their amazing day.

"Mother I can't do it…the children…they called me…"

"What?"

"Daddy," he looks up with a small frown.

"They did?" Millie asks in delight. "My son that is amazing. It's what you have always wanted right?"

"Yes me…"

"And?"

"And what?"

"McCanna what are you afraid of?"

"Her saying no," he finally admits. "I hate coming back here without them…I hate having to tuck them in only to leave and come back here…"

"Alone?"

"Alone," Mac's lips smirk as he remembers him and Stella saying the same word not that long ago. "And now I left Stella having to explain why I'm not there….all because I was afraid to face them after supper, having to come up with an excuse as to why I wasn't going to stay or see them in the morning…or even the next day at all. Oh what have I done? I am a coward," Mac laments as he runs his hands over his face and then looks at his mother with a heavier frown. "What?"

"Why not just ask her my son. Its obvious how much you love her and I think we both know how much she loves you. The children have taken the next step. They want to be a family - with you. If you want to ask her to marry you then do it, don't wait for anything. Time helps no one but itself. If that's what you both want rightn now then do it."

"What if she says no?"

"Do you think she will?"

"She might," Mac sighs.

"She might, but she won't," Millie assures him. "This is one of those sticky growing pains adults have to learn to come to terms with. Being a stepparent isn't a new thing and you certainly aren't unique my son. I know it's hard but just running away every time something is uncomfortable for you isn't fair to Stella or those precious children."

"I love her mother, with all my very soul."

"Does she know that?"

"I told her today."

"And she laughed in your face right?" Millie retorts.

"Hardly."

"She's not going to say no. But I am not telling you to ask her tonight. However, McCanna you do owe her more than tuck tail and run when her children wake up. Go and finish up the day with them. And when the children ask, be honest. It will hurt them at first and be hard for you, but it's only temporary. And you don't really have to tell them that, but as long as you and Stella know that, you'll come though this just fine."

"And Frankie?"

"He's the real coward and a fool. Don't you dare let him dictate your future for you. Go to Stella my son. Go and see her, have supper with your family and finish the day you started with them."

Mac looks at her a few more seconds before he finally agrees. "I love you mom," he gives her a warm hug and then pulls back.

"I love you too my son. You know while you're finishing out the night, you might want to invite them over for a big family dinner on the weekend. Would be nice to fill the house with laughter and little feet once again."

"I will."

With a brighter smile and more determined mindset, Mac heads back outside, getting into his freshly fixed SUV and heads toward Stella's. His mother was right, it wasn't fair of him to just tuck tail and run just because he didn't want to face the tough stuff and leaving her to fend for something he was partly responsible for.

"I love you Stella," Mac whispers into the darkened cabin of his SUV.

However, his mind was so distracted that he failed to see the large, dark vehicle heading toward him at top speed with no lights on.

Failed - that is until impact was felt.

*crash*

* * *

**A/N:** well we all knew Frankie wasn't going to tuck tail and run right? What else can they expect from the week ahead and what will they finally learn about Felix? Hope you are all still with me and please blame RL for making updates slower than normal. Please review to let me know what you thought about this and thanks in advance.


	19. A Dangerous Game

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 19 – A Dangerous Game**

* * *

Mac's mind only registered the dark object moving toward him when a glint of silver caught his eye and he managed to turn slightly to avoid a direct t-bone hit. However, the force was still strong enough to shatter the wind, for his head to slam against the upper bulkhead of his own luxury SUV, his chest to hit the steering wheel, and his hands to leave the wheel. Without his foot on the brakes, his SUV slams into a thick tree trunk, the airbag, however, not deploying as it wasn't a head-on collision.

The driver of the oncoming vehicle quickly stops his and gets out of his own vehicle. Dressed all in black he stealthily makes his way toward the slightly steaming wreck that he helped create. He pulls out a small flashlight and gazes upon Mac's injured but alive frame before he reaches into Mac's jacket pocket, takes out his cell phone and then tosses it into the backseat, out of arms reach. And to ensure that Mac wouldn't be calling for help anytime soon, he pulls out a set of handcuffs and cuffs his right wrist to the steering wheel, leaving him strapped in place.

"Have a good one," the low voice snickers as it hurries back to his own vehicle on the darkened road and then carefully drives away, heading a bit out of town where a garage was waiting to fix the damage.

XXXXXXXX

"Mummy where's Mac?" Isaac asks sadly as he looks around the kitchen with a glum expression. Stella looks at him and frowns. It wouldn't be an easy topic for him to comprehend fully at age five and she knew only further questions and frustration awaited but she had to try. If Mac wasn't ready to face all this just yet, she wasn't going to be the one to force him; that might scare him away for good.

"He had to go home sweetie."

"But why?"

"Well he had things to do…"

"Didn't he want to be with us anymore?" Isaac asks with a heavy frown.

Stella scoops up her son in her arms and sits down on one of the kitchen chairs, stroking his soft cheek before she plants a tender kiss on it.

"Mac had a great day today sweetie but he…"

"He didn't say goobye, you said that we always say goobye," Isaac rambles in haste.

"Isaac…"

"He said hes gonna stay," he adds with a small pout.

"Well I'll tell you what, if you eat all your peas during supper, afterward you can call him and say goodnight okay?"

"But…"

"Isaac, I'm sure if Mac…could stay he would have. We have to respect that he had things to do and we'll see him again."

"Promise?" Isaac asks hopefully.

"Promise," Stella answers a bit of tension in her voice. "Now go and wash your hands and I'll call you and your sister when dinner is ready."

Stella watches Isaac exit and her father enter with a wondering glance.

"He didn't want to stay?" Sid asks in wonder.

"Nope," Stella sighs as she pushes herself up from the chair and then heads for the stove.

"Uh oh…not a good day? What happened?"

"We had a great day, better than even I could have hoped for," Stella turns to her father after she had told him all about their day. "I understand it's hard for him to leave but….well maybe he's just not ready for more," she huffs as she turns back s to her task of making dinner for them.

"Stella it was his first real outing in a fatherly role. You said the children really bonded, calling him daddy. You said that he even was able to intervene before discipline was needed. This is a man who has wanted children and now has them but hasn't the first clue on what to do, of course he's scared. You were at first. Remember the first time we took the twins out to a restaurant? You three bolted after you ordered drinks."

"I didn't know what to expect," Stella moans.

"And Mac does? Course it's hard for him to leave at night. He probably wants to stay but knowing the kind of man he is and from what you said, he wants more than a casual live-in arrangement and that is also something he's thinking about also."

"So what you are saying is I shouldn't panic and think he's getting cold feet?"

"What I'm saying is give the poor guy a break. I'm sure that the next time you see him everything will be okay. Stella, this is what you've always wanted."

"And I'm afraid that it'll be because of something I or they did that will lose it."

"Not possible. Trust me if Mac wasn't interested, we wouldn't have seen him after that first time. For him to be investing so much of himself in this family situation tells me he wants it; he's just scared."

"I wish he didn't have to leave either."

"That will come and probably sooner than you both realize," Sid smiles warmly. "Anything else from Frankie?"

"You mean besides the flat tire? That jerk," Stella pauses, adding a small ethnic curse to which her father just laughs. "He has more at stake than his pride," Stella frowns. "But I wouldn't put anything past him. Don finds out about Felix tomorrow and then we'll really see who has the last laugh."

"Well I hope he's dead," Sid lightly growls under his voice, drawing an arched browed glance from his daughter. "What? I know it's what you're thinking."

Stella just nods and then goes back about making dinner. Her father's words of earlier made sense and in reality she couldn't fault Mac for being scared as she would have been also if the situation were in reverse. She had remembered a conversation she had with Aiden, who also admitted that the first few times she would make up excuses to leave early just too mentally confirm this is what she wanted. Being an instant parent without nine natural months of getting used to the idea would be mentally daunting.

Instantly she feels bad for mentally berating him earlier for him walking out and leaving her with the task of explaining to the children why he wasn't there and what the reason would be. It was their first big day and Mac did wonderful and so did the children; that's what really counts.

"Okay time for supper. Kids!"

"Coming!" She hears two little voices answer in tandem, followed by footsteps racing into the kitchen. After their hands were washed, the dinner was served and they spent the entire meal being regaled by stories of the exciting day the children enjoyed.

After dinner Stella and Sid work to clean up the kitchen but all the while her mind and heart were missing Mac. If she was guaranteed a yes, she'd march right over to his home and ask him to marry her. A small smile crosses her lips but more so for the preposterous notion that she could actually attempt it. _Not going to happen, _her brain reminds her. Why not? But she knew the answer even before it was presented. _Because Mac's old fashioned and he'll ask…just bide your time._

It was just that biding was getting tougher each time they were together. Stella looks at the clock and knows they have a busy day ahead. Time to let Isaac call Mac and then get them into bed. But before Isaac talks to Mac she wants to just see how he's doing and if it would even be appropriate. So with a deep breath she dials.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Millie…is Mac there?"

_"Stella?" Millie asks with instant concern. "No he's not here.__ He um…he left a few hours ago to see you."_

"What?" Stella asks in a sharp tone, bringing her father instantly into the room. "Mac never came here Millie. Are you sure he was coming to see me?"

_"He felt bad about leaving you there to tell the kids why he wasn't there when they woke up."_

"I know he was scared."

_"He loves you and them so much Stella. Have you tried his cell? Maybe he's just driving around."_

"Okay I'll try that and um…I love him too Millie, very much."

_"I know you do my dear. Okay call him and then…well let me know he's okay."_

Stella hangs up and then looks at Sid.

"What?"

"Mac was supposedly on his way here but never made it," Stella states in a nervous tone as she dials his cell phone. Sid offers Stella only a frown as both of them listen to empty rings. "He's not picking up."

"Okay call Millie and see if she knows which way he was going. You stay here with the children…"

"Dad…"

"Stella if he's injured," Sid pauses. "Just call her okay?"

"Okay," Stella quickly redials as she watches her father hurry to get his jacket.

XXXXXXXX

Mac's fuzzy brain picks up the ringing of his cell phone and starts to finally pull him from his darkened mental tomb. His watery eyes slowly open, his head pounding the area around him engulfed in eerie darkness.

"Ahhh," Mac groans as he tries to move his arms to feel for injuries. But as soon as his right hand tries to move, he quickly realizes that something is wrong when all he hears in the darkness is a clink.

"What the…" he huffs as his left hand hurries to the right to feel what it might be. "Handcuffs?" He hisses in anger, followed by a whispered curse. "Frankie…bastard," he gasps as he tries to shift to a better position. But a searing burst of pain reverberates throughout his entire frame, forcing him back to his original position.

Feeling a small trickle of warm blood slowly seeping down the left side of his face, Mac quickly wipes it away before it can reach his eye or the corner of his mouth. He squints through the busted windshield into the darkened landscape around him but doesn't see anyone or anything he can somehow try to signal.

"He…" he tries and then stops when his lungs heave and he's left gasping for air, his eyes squeezing shut and slightly watering from the pain. Mac leans his head back on the seat rest and finds his left fist curling despite some fresh shooting bursts of pain resounding throughout his entire frame.

He hears his cell phone once more and twists his head to the right. But with his right wrist cuffed to the mangled steering wheel it was a near impossible task. "Ah damn it," Mac curses in frustration as he slumps back into the cold seat and curses his nemesis's name.

He squints at his watch in the dimly lit moonlight and frowns; he had been here for a few hours. If his mother thought that he was at Stella's and Stella thought he was at home, he could possibly be facing a chilly and agonizing night alone in the darkness, with nothing but his own tormented thoughts to keep him company. He had been a coward for running out on Stella without a viable excuse and knows that as soon as he gets the next chance, he'll tell her that he was scared but he wants to try harder to be there for the children and help her explain until things…_until things what? _his brain prompts.

"Change," Mac whispers into the darkness. After about ten more solitary minutes Mac's ears pick up a car coming toward him, flashing their lights to high and then back down to normal before stopping a few feet back.

"Mac!" Sid's anxious voice is heard as he rushes toward the wreck.

"Sid," Mac states with a sigh of relief. "The door…it's busted. Can't move it."

"Okay hold on a second. I'll try to…"

"Sid, call Don."

"Why?"

"Because I'm handcuffed to the steering wheel."

"What?"

"Just call him please."

Sid gives Mac a nod and then calls Don, the fire department and then Stella.

_"Dad…how is he?" Stella asks with a small sniffle._

"He'll be okay. I don't think anything is broken except a few ribs but he'll get an x-ray just to be sure. I won't tell you not to come but if you do you can always leave the kids with Millie."

_"Am already on my way over there right now. I'll see you at the hospital."_

"Is she mad?" Mac inquires in a small tone, forcing Sid to look at him in wonder.

"Why would she be mad?"

"I shouldn't have left," Mac closes his eyes as the pounding in his head increases.

"Just stay with me okay Mac?" Sid encourages gently through the busted driver's side window. "I think she understands more than you might think."

"I want to be with her and the children but…" he pauses for a small gasp of air. "I don't want just something casual and I don't want to rush her…I…ah damn it," Mac groans as they finally hear sirens approaching. "I want us all to be a family."

"It will happen. Okay, help has arrived," Sid tells him as Don is the first to get out and rush toward them.

"One of my guys is heading over to Frankie's right now," Don tells them as he approaches. "Mac how ya feelin'?"

"Tired of being in here," Mac confesses in truth as Don goes around the passenger side and yanks the door open. Using a cutter he cuts away the handcuff and puts it into an evidence bag. "I'm gonna get your SUV towed back to the precinct garage and get it checked over and see if can't see what hit you and who it belongs to."

Don and Sid step back and allow the two firefighters to cut open Mac's door and then gently pull Mac out, Sid's face wincing the same time as Don's as they hear their friend utter another cry of pain as he's carefully laid onto a waiting stretcher.

"Stella will meet you there," Sid tells Mac as the ambulance doors are closed and he heads back to his car to follow.

XXXXXXXX

Stella arrives at the hospital before Mac arrives, nervously pacing the ER waiting area and trying to tell herself not to go over to Frankie's and punch him right in the face. She had called Don right after her father had called her and he said he was sending over a man and to wait on his statement. There was a possibility that it was just a hit and run and Mac wasn't actually targeted.

_'Do you really believe that?' Stella had asked._

Of course Don didn't have to answer, she knew was it would be; all of them suspected Frankie and even if it turned out that he did have a solid alibi, then he could have easily paid someone to do his dirty work for him.

_'I don't trust his business partner either Don.'_

_'Stella, we'll check all angles just go be with Mac.'_

The drive to Millie's was spent trying to tell the children what was going on. Finally she told them that Mac had to go into the hospital for something and she was going to see him.

"But mummy I wanna come to," Isaac moans with a sad face as they reach Mac's large estate. Stella takes the kids up the walkway to Millie who already has the door open and waiting.

"Stella," Millie whispers as she pulls the younger woman into her embrace. "Please bring my boy home if you can."

"I will for sure," Stella assures her as she pulls back from the hug and then kneels down to her children. "You will both stay here with Millie and wait for me and Mac to return okay?"

"What's wrong mummy? You looks sad," Isabella comments.

"I will be fine sweetie," Stella kisses her daughter's forehead. "Now I want you both to behave okay?"

"They'll be just fine Stella," Millie smiles as she wraps her arms around the children.

Stella thanks Millie once more and then hurries back to her car and heads for the hospital. She rushes into the ER waiting room where Don and Jessica were talking to Sid.

"How is he?" Stella inquires as she joins them.

"He's okay," Sid tells her as he gives her a small hug.

"Sheldon wasn't on duty tonight but Dr. Adams is tending to him," Don informs Stella. "He has a cut to his forehead and some broken ribs and a sore shoulder but otherwise he'll be able to go home tonight. They took some x-rays and there was no internal bleeding."

"Thank goodness," she quickly wipes her nose with her hand and then offers them both a tense smile. "And Frankie?"

"Was at dinner for the past several hours and approximately when Mac said he was hit. We verified with people that aren't loyal to Frankie."

"But Don…"

"But that doesn't rule out his right hand man Derek who didn't have an alibi. Just take care of Mac and let me worry about Frankie," Don tells her with a heavy frown.

Stella gives him a nod and then looks past them toward a small area that was shielded by a heavy curtain where Mac was being treated. _But if it was Frankie, _her mind starts to ponder, _he'll rue the day he decided to take me on._

"This could have been a lot worse," Dr. Adams looks at Mac as he helps him gently pull his sweater back down over his freshly bandaged ribs. "There was no internal bleeding."

"I know. Thanks Ben," Mac states with a soft grimace as he tries to get up off the table.

"Stella's here to drive you home."

"She is?" Mac asks in surprise.

"I take it that's not a good thing?"

"No…it's a good thing," Mac replies with a frown. "I think."

"Well I want you just to rest tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing," Mac states, making Dr. Adams just rolls his eyes as he knows his friend has no intention of resting no matter what he was told. Mac takes the small bottle of pain medication, thanks his friend and then slowly heads for the waiting area. Was Stella just here to see how he was and then she'd be on her way? Would Don be taking him home? And what had happened with the driver who hit him? Did Don know anything?

Mac finally emerges from behind the privacy curtain and looks at Stella first as she rushes toward him with a relieved and somewhat teary-eyed expression.

"Mac," she whispers as she gently gathers him into her arms and holds him close. "When dad called…" her voice trails off as the others join them. Don tells Mac the rest of what he told Stella and then Mac, Stella and Sid thank Don and Jessica and watch them leave, Jessica going back to work and Don heading to the precinct.

"You okay getting him home?" Sid asks in concern.

"I don't want to put either of you out," Mac frowns.

"He's delirious," Stella smirks. "But you could always come with us and keep the children and Millie company until he's asleep."

Mac's lips just offer a slight smirk as he listens to Sid and Stella talking about his care without consulting him. Finally he just allows Sid to place his jacket on his back as he and Stella head for the exit doors with Sid in tow. The walk to Stella's car was done mostly in silence, each of them weighing the matter heavily if the hit had gone a few inches in another direction – Mac would have been dead.

"Stella…" Mac starts after the doors are closed.

"Mac I was worried," she stops him, looking over in sorrow. "When we called there and…"

"Y-you called me."

"Isaac wanted to say goodnight."

"Stella I'm sorry I left. I was coming back…I wanted…" he pauses once more as his face gently winces.

"Come on let's get you home. And you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I was afraid," Mac's eyes fix ahead as he confesses softly.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of hurting their feelings…of disappointing you…of being alone after such a great day."

"That's a lot to take upon yourself Mac. You are not in this alone."

"My mother said the same thing," Mac sighs as he leans his head back on the seat and exhales heavily. "I know it wasn't fair and I was coming back to…well make amends I guess."

"Mac you did nothing wrong," Stella tries to assure him as they near his home. It was late and she knew she couldn't stay very late as the children had to get up and get to school the next day. But hearing his tone and feeling her heart stabbed with many pains over his confession, she also knows that she also won't be able to just tuck and run.

"Stella I'm sorry," he whispers into the darkened cabin of her car just as it comes to a stop. His cool hand rests upon hers, prompting her to look up with a small smile. "I shouldn't have left."

"Well if you want me to say I forgive you, then fine I forgive you, but I am just saying it to make you feel better," Stella admits as her smile grows a bit wider. "Come on let's get inside where it's warm."

Mac can only agree as he slowly gets out of her car and heads for the back door, Sid already inside talking to Millie and the children.

"Oh McCanna," Millie rushes toward her son as he enters the warm house. "I was so worried," she huffs as she pulls back and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Mac gives her a small sheepish frown before he watches Sid round the corner with each child at his side.

"Mac!" Isaac exclaims as he runs toward him and grasps his leg with such force that Mac has to steady himself with the edge of the counter to keep from toppling over.

"Easy kids," Stella pulls both her children back. "Mac is very tired."

"Why mummy?" Isabella asks in haste.

"I can take them home and put them to bed," Sid pipes up. "It was nice to finally meet you, albeit under rather interesting circumstances," Sid smiles at Millie.

"Likewise," Millie replies before looking down at the children. "You were both such darlings."

"Thank you," Stella thanks Millie with a kind smile.

"It was no trouble, I guess I should thank you in return," Millie retorts.

"I should be going also."

"Nonsense, I got this. Kids say goodnight to Mac."

"No gampa I wanna stay with Mac," Isaac moans as his little arms cling to Mac's leg.

Mac stifles a small gasp and wince as he bends down to Isaac and offers the small boy a warm hug. "I'll see you again okay Isaac?"

"I wanna stay."

"I know you do but I know you also have to get up early for school tomorrow and um…well I'm kinda tired also," Mac tells him with a frown, his heart racing as he talks to the small child with a loving audience hanging on his every word. "But I will see you again."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Mac smiles as he kisses his cheek. "So you go with mummy and be a good boy for her okay?"

"Okay…daddy," Isaac whispers as his arms wrap around Mac's neck; Mac and Millie's eyes both watering at the same time the precious child offers the heartfelt expression. Mac then takes Isabella into his arms and kisses her as well before slowly standing back up and then saying goodnight to his mother who had also given the children a few extra hugs and kisses and told them they would be coming back very soon.

Mac watches Stella help her father bundle both Isaac and Isabella into the car before she turns and heads back to him.

"Stella you don't have to stay. I know its late and…"

"My father is going to take care of them, let me take care of you. That's what we do, we take care of each other," she leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "Now don't argue with me…" she whispers firmly in his ear, drawing a small smile to his face.

"Yes ma'am," Mac agrees as he closes the front door. "But then if you are seeing me to bed then who will walk you out?"

"Mac, let go of that old fashioned…"

"I can't," Mac interrupts as he turns to her with a heavy frown. "I'm sorry about tonight. I shouldn't have left. It's just hard to be there all day and then come home alone but I left you with the task of telling the children alone and that was selfish. Can you forgive me?"

"We'll see," she winks and his frown lessens as they head for the stairs. But just as they reach the bottom, Mac stops and then turns to Stella and before another word is spoken, takes her into his arms and kisses her on the lips. "You're getting warmer," she smiles and his face relaxes completely.

"Stella I can see myself upstairs."

"Move…now," she playfully demands and he can't do much else than comply. They slowly climb the stairs, just talking a bit more about Frankie's dangerous game and what the consequences might be.

"Well he better not show his face where I can see it or trust me I will pop him one," Stella concludes her small threat with an ethnic curse, bringing a small smirk of amusement to Mac's face.

"Promise me you'll stay away from him."

"Mac…"

"Stella, please."

"I promise. I'm not stupid either," she retorts and he can only agree. "Now change and…"

"I can manage."

"I'll wait here and…go on now."

Mac leans in and kisses her before pulling back and slowly heading for his closet to change. Changing into sweat pants was a bit of a painful ordeal but not as bad as his sweatshirt because of his broken ribs. But after one more painful attempt and another gasp, Stella hurries toward the closet, rounding the corner only to see Mac's arms fall to his sides and his nearly naked body revealed.

"Hold on, let me help you," Stella takes the sweatshirt out of his hands and moves in closer. His manly scent was driving her to distraction the longer they were in such close intimate proximity.

"Stella…" Mac's lips mumble nervously.

"Trust me Mac, I'm a little nervous also. Good thing I'm only helping you dress and not undress," she smiles and his face instantly warms. "Come here," she whispers as she pulls him a little closer, planting soft small kisses on his face and mouth but then pulling back before either of them could get too carried away. He was holding in his pain and she would only be doing them both a disservice by forcing her sexual desires on him in this vulnerable state.

Stella finishes helping him with his sweatshirt and then both head back into the large master bedroom and up to his empty King sized bed.

"I can take it from…"

"Come on Mac, you are almost there. I saw myself out of this house once before and I can do it again. Besides I think your mother is still up," Stella smiles kindly as her fingers rest on his scruffy cheek, slowly trailing up to the hospital bandage that was covering the nasty cut from the accident.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Stella wonders.

"For being the most amazing woman I am in love with," he confesses warmly, prompting her to lean in and kiss him on the cheek.

"You're an easy man to love Mac Taylor."

"No I'm not," Mac frowns.

"Close your eyes and just rest okay," Stella tells him as she leans over on the bed and curls up beside him. Despite the fact that he wants to argue, fatigue from the day's events finally sets in and he has no choice but to close them and allow her to watch over him for as long as she could.

Stella looks down at Mac and smiles. If he wasn't so old fashioned, she would have asked him to marry her and be done with it. But Frankie was playing a dangerous game indeed. If he was intending to push them apart, he was sadly mistaken, all he was doing was forcing them closer together.

This week she would learn the fate of Felix and try to make it clear to Mac that they didn't have to wait to become a family.

**A/N:** so what do you think Frankie will try next? What will they learn about Felix? Will Don figure out it was Frankie before he makes his next move? And what will the following week hold for our growing family? Please review and let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading!


	20. Past mistakes catching up?

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 20**** – Past mistakes catching up?**

* * *

Mac feels some weight shift on his body and quickly opens his tired eyes sometime later. He looks down to see Stella nestled in his arms in his dimly lit bedroom and smiles. Holding her, despite his injury felt like dream come true. Sadly as he looks over at the clock he frowns, knowing it was time to wake up from the dream.

"Stella," Mac's soft voice echoes in her ears. "Time to wake up," he whispers regretfully, kissing the top of her head. Once again he curses the fact that he has to send her out into the night on her own. Why couldn't she stay the night? Despite the fact that he was in pain and no sexual union could be entertained at the moment, even holding her close was something he longs for.

"Mac…" Stella's answers as she forces her sleepy eyes all the way open and looks at the clock. "Oh goodness I was tired. Sorry I over…"

"Don't be sorry. I should have woken you earlier only I feel asleep as well," he gently smirks. "Wish I could take you home."

"Nonsense," she assures him as she pushes herself up to a seated position and smiles down at him. "Just rest okay? And all day tomorrow as well."

"I have meetings…"

"Mac, I swear if I have to I will tie you to the bed," Stella playfully flirts.

"Promise?" Mac's eyebrows arch in amusement.

"Absolutely," Stella quickly kisses him and then pulls back. "I know my way home."

Mac feels his heart cringe and smile disappear at the use of the word home in relation to something that wasn't his. "I wish this was home."

"Mac…"

"I know…it's late and we're both tired," he quickly nods, putting back on a brave smile.

"And tomorrow is a school day," Stella reminds him softly. "I can see myself out."

"Stella…" Mac starts as he tries to lift himself upright, only for his face to automatically offer a small wince.

"I can see myself out and I will see you tomorrow," Stella leans in and kisses him on the lips.

"I love you," Mac whispers with a tender smile.

"I love you too," Stella replies adding one more kiss and then regretfully taking her leave. She turns back once more to look at him in his bed, gives him a small wave and then leaves, hurrying for her coat, giving one more hug to Millie and then heads for home. She knew Mac felt torn about her having to leave and in her heart she nearly stayed.

"Thought you might have spent the night," Sid greets his daughter with a smile.

"I almost did," she replies warmly. "It was hard to leave him like that but I know I have to get them ready in the morning and stuff."

"I could have easily done that you know. I am capable," Sid winks.

"I know you are. I…"

"Stella?"

"I know and I'll take the kids to see him tomorrow. I already told Millie we'd come by for dinner tomorrow night and that was that."

"She's raised a good son," Sid praises. "Trust me Stella, it won't be long now."

"Things might change after tomorrow."

"Whatever you learn about Felix won't change what you are Mac are working toward. Stella you are not responsible for whatever happened with your ex-husband."

"I know…I just…damn Frankie and his stupid way of twisting things around."

"He's not a factor if you don't let him be."

"I'm not," Stella insists.

"Good, just remember that no matter what happens."

"Right. Well goodnight."

Stella gives her father a hug and then slowly heads upstairs. The day had been a true roller coaster of emotions with them on such a high after their family outing to a downright scare after Mac's accident. _Frankie you're to blame, I know it, _Stella's mind ponders. But as much as she tries to force herself to get some much needed sleep, her mind was too busy being awake, trying to anticipate what Don might find.

XXXXXXXX

The rest of the night as suspected was fitful for Mac as he would try to roll onto one side to give his aching back a break only to feel his ribs connect oddly with the firm mattress, forcing him to quickly turn back and utter a small groan. Morning, unfortunately came all too quickly.

"Hey buddy," Danny greets Mac early Monday morning with a soft knock at his bedroom door. "Don told us what happened last night. You okay?"

"Yeah…" Mac slightly groans and yawns at the same time as he tries to sit upright in bed. But his tender chest reminds him that he has to take it easy and quickly leans back on a large stack of pillows as Danny nears his bed.

"Glad that I'm here only to visit this time," Danny smiles, remembering the last time he was here was to encourage Mac to get back out into the land of the living.

"What else did Don say? Anything about the driver?"

"He's takin' a ride out to see Frankie's right hand stooge George right now," Danny huffs as he eases himself down onto the bed.

"Damn bastard," Mac curses with an angry frown. "I don't get his game."

"His game is he wants you to fight back at his low level and then he'll be ready and you'll either go to jail or lose everything you have."

"Neither option is something I will entertain," Mac quickly confirms. "So I'll wait on Don and then see what happens. If Don can make a charge stick then I won't worry about it."

"And if he can't?"

"Then I'll strike at Frankie where it hurts him the most – his wallet," Mac counters with a small smile. "Frankie might like to take up the revenge business but trust me I know how much he values his wealth."

"Same as you," Danny replies with a small frown. "Just make sure it doesn't get _too _personal."

"Danny he tried to kill me yesterday…maybe."

"I get that and yeah it's bad but I just don't want you to do something rash. That's what he wants…trust me Stella and the kids don't want to lose you to a stupid vendetta."

"I know…I know," Mac huffs as he slowly pushes himself out of bed and with Danny's help gets himself upright. "Anyone asks I'm taking a personal day."

"See I think you need to be honest with those that ask. You were in a car accident and charges are pending. You wanna hit where it hurts you said, I agree – do it the legal way," Danny explains as they head for the staircase. "Lindsay told me to ask you about having you guys over for dinner to our place on the weekend."

"You guys?"

"Come on Mac, you are practically a family."

"Practically," Mac sighs as they reach the top of the stairs and stop, Mac looking at Danny. "What?

"Nothin'…it's your timeframe."

"And what am I waiting for right?" Mac retorts and Danny holds up his hands in mock surrender.

"You have some time off…"

"Meaning?"

"Perfect time for shopping," Danny winks before his phone buzzes. He quickly checks the message and then looks up at Mac. "I gotta run. Call if you need anything."

Mac watches Danny go and then slowly walks down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother was already putting the coffee on.

"Stella and the kids will be here for supper."

"Really?" Mac asks in happy delight.

"Her idea," Millie answers with a warm smile as he hands her son a cup of steaming black coffee. "She told me I had better make sure you take it easy today or else," his mother winks, forcing his face to deepen.

"I can work from home," Mac counters with a small chuckle, making his mother just shake her head. But then his face turns serious and she's quick to wonder.

"Stella won't be mad, I promise my son."

"No," Mac starts with a small pause, "I was thinking about something else…shopping."

"Shopping? You?"

"Ring shopping," is all he gets out before his mother pulls him into her embrace and gives him a brief but encouraging hug.

"That she'd approve of."

"Course she won't know will she?"

"Not until she says I will marry you," Millie answers with a wide grin. "Do you know when?"

"This weekend. Too late?"

"This is your future McCanna, you set the pace, not me, nor do you need my approval. My blessing you'll always have, but you know that."

"I do and I thank you for that."

"Of course," Millie smiles as her hands rests on her sons rough cheek. "When will she find out about Felix?"

"Hopefully soon," Mac sighs as he takes a sip of his hot coffee. "I can't imagine it would be easy to wait."

XXXXXXXX

"I would hate waiting too," Lindsay lightly groans as her and Stella linger in the playground watching their children run around and play.

"I got a text from Don about ten minutes ago and he was just waiting on a call from a doctor in Geneva where Felix's last known address was listed. I just want this all to be over and for me and Mac to concentrate on our future together."

"It won't be long now," Lindsay smiles at her friend. "What do the kids think?"

"I haven't really talked to them about it yet and I know I should. They have been asking questions, especially Isaac and I have I guess been a little afraid to talk to them about it. But I will…even though they might not understand all of it, I know I have to, especially if Frankie's gonna continue to cause some trouble."

"And what about the accident? Any news on that?"

"Don's talking to George, Frankie's right hand this morning," Stella answers with an uneasy tone. "But we're having dinner with Mac tonight so am sure that will be the highlight of all our days."

"Just make sure you remember that no matter what Don discovers."

"I will and thanks," Stella tells her friend as the bell rings. She gathers up her children and then heads for the front door, her mind trying to focus on her class in a few minutes. But she couldn't help but look at the clock every few minutes, desperately wanting Don to call and let her know what he's found on Felix.

The first hour of class passes by without a word so that on her break, Stella hurries toward the staff room wanting to contact Mac and then Don.

"Just wanted to call and see how you're feeling?"

_"Better now that you called," Mac's warm voice fills her ear, forcing her lips to break into a smile._

"Are you resting?"

_"Nope. Am out here mowing the lawn waiting for you to come and punish me," he gently chuckles, making Stella's grin widen. __"Yes I'm resting. How are you holding up? Don call you yet?"_

"No, has he called you?"

_"__Only about his conversation with George, which he said was full of holes. He got a subpoena for his truck which was surprisingly in the shop about to get some work done on the front end."_

"Can he link to your vehicle?"

_"More than likely. George is a stooge but I doubt he'll wanna face jail time for Frankie."_

"Jail time?"

_"Don pulled out the attempted murder line and he said George's smug expression instantly changed.__ He didn't openly implicate Frankie's direct order for him to charge me while Frankie was in the restaurant but his alibi had holes and Don said he would be checking it as well as a few other things. I think it was the way Don spoke and the few other things that got him really nervous. So he's being watched and they got a phone tap so am sure it's a matter of time before he says something on tape to implicate himself. Either way it's a small charge but might be enough to make him back off from doing Frankie's dirty work."_

"Well I am still waiting to hear back about Felix and will call Don after you."

_"Stella…"_

"Mac I know if he says that Felix committed suicide it will be hard to take but there is nothing I could do to control that or even prevent it right? Felix left my life over five years ago and while its sad…I can't let it hold me back in any way."

_"Good to hear."_

"Okay I gotta call Don and then get back to class. I love you Mac."

_"I love you too. See you tonight. Oh Danny mentioned something about dinner at their place on the weekend."_

"I already said yes," Stella giggles.

_"Oh really?"_

"Are you mad?"

_"Hardly," he answers in a soft tone. "I did too."_

"We can talk more about it tonight over dinner. See you then."

Stella hangs up with Mac, her mood wanting to remain in the clouds but she knows that as soon as is forced to ponder her cold hearted ex her mood will drop. She looks at the clock, time for one more quick call.

_"Hey Stella…still waiting on the coroner…time difference is killing us here."_

"Any hints?"

_"Other than I can confirm he's dead? No sorry…nothing conclusive as to cause without that doctor's actual report. He's going to fax to me but I'm still waiting. Did you talk to Mac?"_

"He told me about George. Not really surprised but do hope that he rolls over on Frankie."

_"I think he will. Sully and I were able to find all his holes and nothing is adding up. We have his car and our forensic team is checking the paint sample on his front end with that of Mac's SUV. But I'm hopeful. Did Mac also tell you about a wire tap?"_

"You were able to do that?"

_"Helps to know a friendly judge," Don snickers. "Okay I gotta run. I'll call you as soon as know something."_

"Thanks."

Stella hangs up and heads back to class. Her mind wasn't up in arms about Felix actually being dead because him faking his own death would serve no purpose in her life other than to merely annoy. If he was in trouble with his own personal creditors that was his mess to take care of. She just wants to know if he did commit suicide and blame her as Frankie had so callously challenged or if it was by some other means. He was only in his early forties so natural causes would be unlikely unless it was genetic.

"Damn you Frankie," Stella curses as her mind continues to swirl with tormenting thoughts about her last few days with Felix Mala.

_'Why did you do it? You know I didn't want a family. This is all on you!'_

_'We did talk about this…I honestly thought you'd be happier. Don't you want to be a father?'_

_'NO! Now you can either pay to get rid of them or I happily will.'_

_'Never! And don't make me choose my child or you…you will lose.'_

_'Fine. I'll send you the divorce papers. Goodbye Stella. What a waste!'_

Her lips emit a low growl as she shakes her head, praying for the image to disappear as she reenters her class for the second half of the morning. Her mood was dropping rapidly as past mistakes were now coming back to the fore and forcing her to relive more than one painful memory.

By the time lunch rolls around, she was more than a little stressed and so by passes the teachers staff lounge, wanting to just sit outside in the sun, watch her children and eat without having to talk to anyone else. Stella picks a nearby picnic table that was unoccupied and pulls out her lunch, praying for her mind to ease before the afternoon sessions would start.

"Mummy!" Both Isaac and Belle call out at once as they are released from their classroom and race toward her, each of them hopping on the bench with their little lunch boxes in hand. Sid would be by to pick them up in about twenty minutes and then she'd pick them up at home after she was done and then head to Mac's for supper.

"Are you two having a good day?"

"Yes," both answer at the same time.

"Well that's good. And if you are both good for grampa by the time I get home and he tells me so, we'll go to Mac's for dinner."

"Really? Promise?" Isaac asks in haste.

"I do."

"Yay!" The young boy shouts in glee.

"Aww isn't that sweet," a smug voice is heard from behind them.

Stella doesn't have to turn around to know the face attached to the voice; her stomach tightening instantly. "Frankie," she whispers vehemently. "What do you want?" She asks as she slowly turns around with a small scowl.

"Just came to check on the family," he grins. "Hey Isaac, Isabella."

"Who's that mummy?" Isaac asks in haste.

"No one sweetie," Stella answers firmly, hoping Frankie would take the message and just leave – which of course he didn't.

"Oh come on now Stella. Didn't you tell them about their father? Didn't mummy tell you about daddy, kids?" Frankie looks at the twins with a twisted smile.

"Mac's my daddy," Isaac states proudly to which Frankie's smug smile instantly fades.

"Well I see your lies have no bounds Stella. Mac isn't your father and_ never_ will be," Frankie looks at Isaac and states meanly.

"Is to. I asked him and he said yes," Isaac argues back.

"Me too!" Isabella adds.

"He is not," Frankie cruelly teases Isaac.

"He is too!" Isaac shouts back, making Stella put a hand on his shoulder and keep him on the bench.

"Okay this is stupid. Seriously you better leave right now or I will call Don and get a restraining order slapped on you," Stella tells Frankie firmly.

"Just sad that you can't be honest with your own children. But hey kids if you want to know the truth on how your mother killed your father just let me know."

"What's he mean mummy?" Isabella pipes up.

Stella stands up, prompting Frankie to take a step back from the fence, Lindsay and Aiden finally seeing the spectacle and heading toward their friend.

"Listen to me you sick bastard…"

"Yeah it's been real," Frankie huffs as Lindsay and Aiden reach the table. "Just remember what I said kids…bye."

"Damn him," Stella curses as she turns back to her friends.

"What the hell did he want?" Aiden asks in haste. "Seriously you want me to go and tell him a thing or two because I will," she tells Stella.

"Mummy why did he say you killed daddy? Is Mac okay?" Isaac asks in wide-eyed innocence; Stella's heart shattering instantly.

"Who is he mummy? You told us not to talk to strangers."

"Now I see his game," Lindsay hisses under her breath. "We'll give you guys a few minutes but I'll call Don and let him know."

"Thanks Lindsay," Stella nods to her friend as she sits back down with her two children. So much for a peaceful lunch. "I was wanting to wait until you were a bit older to understand all this and maybe it's my fault that I haven't yet…I," Stella pauses.

"Its okay mummy," Isabella takes her mother's hand and squeezes it, causing Stella to look at her precious daughter and offer a weak smile.

"I love you both very much. Your real father was a man named Felix Mala. He left before you were born and died a few years ago."

"But what about Mac?" Isaac wonders.

"I love Mac also very much and I know he loves you both, but he's not your biological father, he never will be."

"What does that mean?" Isabella asks this time.

"It means Mac's not my daddy?" Isaac frowns.

"It means he didn't help me make you...oh boy. Look, Mac wants to be…" Stella pauses to let out a frustrated sigh, this wasn't going to be easy and could only continue to curse Frankie and his stupidity for now growing doubt in her children's minds. If anything he was clever and that bothered her more than a full on physical attack.

"So why can't he be?" Isaac presses.

"When you asked Mac to be your daddy and he said yes that hasn't changed Isaac. He loves you and if you love him like that then that's all that matters. The rest we'll talk about in a more private setting," she pulls her son close, gives him a hug and kisses his soft cheek. "You too Belle. I want us, the four of us to be a real family and Mac and I are working on that."

"Can we start right now?" Isabella wonders.

"Why doesn't Mac live with us?"

"Can we live in his home? It's bigger," Isabella comments, causing Stella's lips to finally curl upward and her frown to lessen

"We have a few more things to work out…it's more complicated for adults."

"Why?" Both twins ask at once.

"Why indeed," Stella groans. "Okay so finish your lunch and then go play for a bit before grampa comes to pick you up."

"Okay," both of them agree at once and lunch is finally started. Stella listens to them chatter on about their day before Sid appears and it's time for them to head home.

"You look stressed," Sid comments after he had buckled both children into the car and the doors were closed.

"I am. Nothing yet on Felix, Don has wire taps on Frankie and George just in case something is heard that could implicate them in attempted murder of Mac and oh yeah Frankie just stopped by to tell the children that Mac isn't their father and that I am responsible for killing their real father."

"Pardon?" Sid asks in shock as Stella's phone rings.

She looks down at Don's number and then up at her father with a heavy frown. "Maybe the past is coming back to haunt me."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so had to get Frankie in there again b/c we know he won't let it go that easily. What news do you think Don has? How will Frankie's message to the kids now affect their relationship with Mac and how will Mac react toward Frankie after Stella tells him about the visit? And will this hinder Mac's plans to propose? Lots more to come so stay tuned and please review before you go and thanks so much!


	21. Fighting for the Future

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 21**** – Fighting for the Future**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone so far for the great reviews and encouraging feedback. Much appreciated. To 'smackedjunky' you don't have an account so cannot answer you personally but I don't agree as there have been a few without those kinds endings ;) To the rest thank you very much and hope you like this update.

* * *

The seconds tick painfully past as Stella walks away from her father to talk to Don. "I honestly don't think I can handle more bad news," she answers.

_"Yeah Danny called me after Lindsay told him what Frankie did. What an ass."_

"But does he have reason to be? What did you find out about Felix? We know he's dead you already told us that, what was the cause?"

_"Cause of death was anaphylactic shock."_

"From what? Felix had a few allergies."

_"Bee sting apparently. There was just enough toxins in his system for his breathing to stop, killing him before help could arrive."_

As much as she hates to rejoice over anyone's death, hearing that Felix didn't kill himself was almost a welcomed relief. "Damn Frankie and his stupid lies," Stella hisses angrily. "Who found him?"

_"The police report said that some of the circumstances were suspicious," Don continues._

"Suspicious? In what way?"

_"That was the only notation the lead Detective made but didn't elaborate. There was no note found and no indication of anything sent, sorry. He might have sent that directly to Frankie via email or even hand written; if it's hand written there would be no way to find it."_

"Right…thanks," Stella mumbles with a small frown.

_"Frankie is a baseless liar who's reign of stupidity and arrogance is about to come to an end. George__, his hapless right had called Frankie in a panic this morning and he 'implied' things about the accident. We'll get him Stella."_

"And in the meantime, he'll get to say and do what he wants? That isn't fair."

_"Do you want a restraining order?"_

"I do," Stella answers with a nod. "I don't want him anywhere near my children. That'll give him something to think about."

_"You okay?"_

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm stopping by Mac's after school. Did you tell him what Frankie said or did?"

_"Not my place," Don replies in haste. __"But no matter what, Mac will support you in all this."_

"I know he will," Stella agrees with a smile. "Okay thanks. I gotta go."

"Well?" Sid asks impatiently as he watches Stella walk back to him.

"Frankie is a damn liar."

"We know that. How did Felix die?"

"Bee sting. He was allergic," Stella frowns as the bell rings. "Okay I gotta run, we'll talk more after school."

"And the part where Frankie came to talk to the children?"

"Hopefully taken care of for good," Stella utters as she turns and heads back for the main building giving her father a wave before she joins the rush to head inside. But as she approaches the teacher's lounge she knows her mind isn't going to concentrate on much of the afternoon.

"Sarah, can you please take my two afternoon classes? Both have tests and you can just administer and then I'll pick them up and grade them tomorrow. I have a family emergency to deal with."

"Everything okay?"

"It will be," Stella replies with a small tight lipped smile. "Thank you."

Stella gathers up her coat and bag and heads back outside, her mind steaming and her stomach tight. For all they knew, Frankie could have arranged his brother's death to collect the inheritance since Felix had told her a few days after the divorce that he had stricken her from his will and put everything in Frankie's name. Greed was always Frankie's best friend.

Stella stops outside her intended destination and marches inside with a firm stance, only nodding to the hapless receptionist as she tries to flag her down. Stella pushes the door open and looks at Frankie with a less than amused smile.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Frankie pulls away from his white board and walks up to her.

"You lying son of a bitch," Stella mildly curses. "Felix didn't commit suicide," she states in triumph, her smile growing as his face outwardly winces. "He died from a severe allergic reaction which I'm willing to bet was by your own doing."

"How the hell did you find out?"

"I have friends in low places as well," Stella replies confidently.

"So it would seem," Frankie retorts. "So what?"

"I don't want the money. So if you murdered your own brother for that, that's your guilt not mine. So don't worry about me trying to come after it in court."

"Whatever," Frankie dismisses.

"And if you ever come near my children again one you'll face the court of law thanks to the restraining order I'm going to pick up next and two you'll face my wrath?"

"Yours?" Frankie goads as he arches his brows and leans in closer. "I might like that. A little rough action."

"Good," Stella smiles sweetly as she leans in closer also. "Here's a small taste," she quickly growls and then knees him firmly in the groin and steps back.

"Bi...tch…" he curses in pain as she turns and heads for the door.

"No matter what you try Frankie you'll never succeed. Remember this," she turns back with anger flashing in her emerald orbs. "Evil might win the battle, but good always wins the war."

Frankie grits his teeth as he tries to straighten back up, slamming his palm on the table as he watches her take her leave. He slumps down into his chair and curses once more as he looks at the phone. Damn the shoddy medical system in Europe, his mind groans. It was a good thing she didn't mention the note as in reality it didn't exist; it was just something he made up in hopes of making Stella feel guilty. Obviously that didn't work.

"Bitch!" Frankie curses again as he slams his fist once more on his desk and then picks up the phone, not realizing his line and the person he is calling already has another listening ear.

XXXXXXXX

"You're home early," Sid mentions to Stella as he watches her walk through the door with a small frown. "And you look more stressed than when I left you. Stella, what's going on?"

"I did something stupid," she quickly reaches the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Mac to cancel dinner," she rattles in haste.

"Okay, hold on a sec," Sid snatches the cordless phone away and hangs up before she can complete her call. "What happened?"

"I went to see Frankie and kicked him in the nuts."

"Well played," Sid grins. "And why is that stupid?"

"Oh after today…it just is," she huffs as she slumps down onto a nearby chair and places her head in her folded arms. "He came to the school and spouted off, I was pissed and then I got the call from Don and then I went to see Frankie to let him have it," she finishes, looking up with a frown. "So much for being the bigger adult right?"

"Sometimes being the bigger adult is knowing when not to fight back and when to stand up for yourself. He had it coming," Sid merely shrugs. "I think he'll push back from the table now and call it a day. He knows you know the truth. He tried to ruin your relationship by calling you out the night of the party; that failed. He tried to scare away Mac by, well we think causing the accident; that too failed. He tried to plant seeds of doubt with the children; that too will fail. He's got nothing left."

"Frankie is resourceful and driven by revenge," Stella leans back in her chair as she watches Isabella poke her head around the corner, always told not to enter when two adults were engaged in a heated conversation; and heated always meant no laughing as Stella had explained.

"What's up baby Belle?" Stella stops her talking and entreats her daughter to enter. "Where's your brother?"

"In the living room. I'm hungry. Can I have a snack?"

"I was doing laundry," Sid offers up in his defense.

"Sure Belle, get a granola bar from the cupboard for you and your brother."

"Thanks mummy," Isabella kisses Stella on the cheek and then hurries for the slim pantry door, reaching on the shelf for two small wrapped bars and then hurrying back into the living room where her brother was waiting.

"And dinner?" Sid queries. "You still going to Mac's?"

"I wasn't earlier," Stella answers with a heavy sigh. "But I do want to go…and I know the kids want to. What about you? You coming?"

"I have plans."

"Bring Alice along," Stella smiles. "The more the merrier."

"We'll see."

"Oh come on dad," Stella teases her father as she gets up from the chair, wanting to head upstairs to undress and unwind a little before heading over to Mac's for dinner. Stella slumps down on her bed, her mind drifting to when she first met Felix. He had won her over with his smooth words and obvious charm. He knew the right words to say and when to say them and she was for a few years fooled by the guise that he was a descent man. Her few happy memories quickly shift to unhappier ones the moment she told Felix the news.

_'Blue…positive…I'm pregnant. Felix is going to be so happy.'_

She remembers standing the bathroom that morning all by herself, looking at her reflection in the mirror and smiling at the happy that face that looked back. But that happiness was short lived and her life changed forever. Mac was the exact opposite; the father she had wanted, nearly begged Felix to want to become.

_'Stella, you don't understand. It was Claire that didn't want a family__ not me…I did. That was my dream and now it's coming true because of you.'_

In that moment she knew she loved him and that love has grown ever since. But as she ponders Frankie recent actions she wonders if he indeed will try something a bit more drastic. But why? If he did cause Felix's death and got his money she wasn't about to try to fight him for it; that much she meant. So maybe it would end and Frankie would just leave them be. Sadly something inside told her it wasn't over just yet and that tension that had been simmering was about to boil over one last time.

Stella looks over at the clock and utters a small groan before getting up and heading to the top of the stairs. "Isaac! Belle!" She calls out, bringing both of them running to the bottom and looking up at her. "Time to get ready to go to Mac's."

"Yay!" Both shout at once. Stella sees their smiles and hears their joy and knows that no matter what, the evening wouldn't be as bad as she had initially feared after she left Frankie's office.

XXXXXXXX

"You sure Don?"

_"Yeah I'm sure. __So Sully and I are gonna head over there right now and see if we can't squeeze a further conviction and confession out him in light of the accident evidence and this last phone call."_

"Anything you need from me?"

_"Nope just hang tough buddy, we almost got this guy."_

"The sooner the better," Mac sighs as he looks over at the clock. "Stella and the kids are on their way over. Did you tell Stella any of this?"

_"__Nope only about Felix and she can tell you about that."_

"Don…"

_"Mac, he's dead…that's really all that matters."_

"And um…Stella?"

_"She was stressed but also a bit relieved. Seriously I'll let her tell you or I'll be the one in trouble," Don slightly snickers. "See you later."_

"Right bye."

Mac hangs up with Don and then lets his mind dwell on the last bit of information. _Felix is dead…that's all that matters. _In reality that was all that mattered. Frankie has no legal hold on the children so can't cause trouble in the court system and it wasn't like Stella was in need of money herself so using for whatever Felix did have left over in assets would almost be moot. Maybe it was over now. If Don could arrest George then at least Frankie would have one less ball in his court.

Mac eyes next drift over to a small picture of him and Stella and he feels his face automatically brighten. He had told his mother he was serious about asking Stella to marry him and had set aside tomorrow for ring shopping as he just wasn't up getting into another vehicle and putting a seatbelt over his mending ribs just yet.

_'She's not going anywhere my son. So whether you buy the ring today or tomorrow, it won't matter, the answer will be the same,' _his mother had assured him with a smile earlier.

Mac pushes himself up from the chair and heads into his large walk-in closet to change, not knowing that Stella and the kids had already arrived downstairs.

"Hey Millie," Stella greets Mac's mother with a warm hug as the children hurry in past her. "Kids, now remember to behave."

"They'll be fine Stella," Millie assures her.

"Where's Mac?" Isaac asks in haste.

"I think he's upstairs. He'll be…"

"Isaac!" Stella calls after her son as he turns and bolts for the stairs, racing up them to see where Mac is.

"Stella…" Millie calls her back. "Mac won't mind," the older woman assures the younger one. "So what do you need me to do?"

Stella looks up stairs just as Isaac disappears and then over at Millie. "I really need to talk to Mac first," she blurts out.

"Of course," Millie agrees. "They'll be down shortly or did you want to go up?"

"I can wait," Stella answers with a smile.

Mac gently pulls off his undershirt, wanting to put on a fresh button up for dinner. But just as he turns to toss the other shirt into the laundry, he stifles a gasp when he sees Isaac watching with large brown eyes.

"That's a big owie," he points at the bandages wrapped around Mac's ribs.

"Yes it is," Mac smiles down at the boy. "Isaac you need to remember to knock," he gently reminds him.

"Okay. Where'd you get the owie?"

"Remember I was in the hospital the other night?"

"No," Isaac shrugs as he enters Mac's closet and starts to inspect anything within grabbing range. "What's this?" He asks picking up the odd looking object.

"It's a shoe horn," Mac smirks. "I need help right now with my shoes."

"Why?" Isaac looks down at Mac's feet and then back up in wonder.

"It's hard for me to bend over because of this big owie," Mac smiles as he places the shoe horn back in place.

"Okay," Isaac shrugs as he moves on to something else. "Are these toys?"

"No, those are cufflinks," Mac explains.

"What are they for?" Isaac inquires.

"They go into little holes in shirts and keeps your cuffs together."

"Okay," Isaac shrugs again as he moves further into the closet. He hops on the small dressing chair, watching Mac finish buttoning up his dress shirt. His eyes then dart past Mac's frame to the tie holder and he quickly hops off and heads for it, giving the first tie a gentle tug and then looking up at Mac with a frown when he couldn't get it free.

"Isaac it's not a toy," Mac warns him once more and the little curious boy pulls back. "Okay lets go see your mom and sister and then you guys can play downstairs."

"Awesome! Can you play hide and seek with us?"

"We'll see okay?"

Isaac's small hand quickly grabs Mac's as they head for the stairs, forcing Mac's loving grin to widen with affection at the adoring child. Could he wait until the weekend to propose? Couldn't he do it tonight? _You won't have a ring, _his brain correctly reminds him. Damn tradition, he curses inwardly as they near the stairs.

Mac hears Stella's laugh coming from the kitchen and once again can't help but smile in spite of the painful intake of air thanks to his tender ribs.

"Mac!" Isabella exclaims as she bounds up the last few stairs and wraps her arms around his waist and gives him a big hug.

"Hello sweet Belle," Mac smiles as he kisses the top of her head. Flanked with either child on a side, Mac heads for the bottom just as Stella and Millie exit the kitchen. "So how was school?" Mac asks in interest.

Stella hears the question, her happy smile turning to that of dread as she wonders about their answer.

"It was okay," Isaac shrugs. "A man showed up and said you weren't my daddy," Isaac suddenly states as he looks up at Mac.

"No he said mummy killed daddy," Isabella argues back, obviously not knowing what she was actually saying.

"Don't you want to be my daddy anymore?" Isaac asks sadly, forcing Mac to stop walking and look up at Stella in shock; a small lump forming in his throat.

"Kids why don't you come with me. I have some home made cookies and milk you can test for me and tell me how they are."

"Yay!" Both of them eagerly run after Millie, leaving Mac and Stella in the growing silence.

"What?"

"Frankie showed up at the school today and said horrible things," Stella rushes her answer. "I was going to call but then Don called and…"

"Hey, it's okay," Mac quickly pulls her into his embrace and offers a warm supportive hug, kissing her cheek before pulling back. Then without a word, he takes her by the hand and then heads for the door outside where they'd have a little more privacy away from prying ears.

Once outside and in the small garden, seated on bench side by side, Stella closes her eyes for a few seconds and sighs.

"Must have been a tense situation. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"He stooped to an all time low with that stunt at lunch," Stella opens her eyes and looks at Mac. "He came right up to them and told them horrible things. He left when Aiden and Lindsay came…"

"He was inside the school yard?" Mac asks is haste.

"No on the other side of the fence but the effect was the same. He made the children confused and me angry. I explained to them a little but it didn't seem to phase them as much as I thought it would. How was Isaac upstairs?"

"His usual curious self," Mac shrugs. "It wasn't until I asked him…sorry if I that brought it up again."

"Not your fault," Stella assures him with a hand squeeze. "Its better it comes up sooner rather than later. Who knows what else kids might also say as they get older. If he was trying to drive a wedge between us it won't work."

"I'd never let him Stella."

"I also meant between me and the children," she gently corrects, getting a nod of understanding from him. "So that was one thing. Then Don called to say that Felix didn't commit suicide he died from an allergic reaction to a bee sting that might have been caused."

"What?" Mac counters in shock. "Any suspects?"

"None listed and the file is closed with the cause of death, just that. A bee sting. Whether I suspect Frankie of murdering his brother is a whole other story and one that I don't think I want to start reading now."

"But if he is guilty…" Mac's voice trails off as he looks at Stella's expression. "I'm just saying."

"I'll leave that with Don and the Geneva police to pursue. I don't want his money so I don't care. Then I went to see Frankie."

"You did what? Stella…"

"I kneed him in the…" Stella confesses with a slight smirk and Mac's face gently winces. "His wince was bigger. I'm sorry I was angry and he had it coming," she concludes with a small Grecian curse.

"You are quite the woman Stella Bonasera," Mac lightly praises and her face breaks into a smile.

"I just had to let him know that I won't take any more of his lies or his crap toward me or the children. Then I talked to Don about getting a restraining order….so how was your day?" She asks after a pause, forcing Mac's mouth to utter a small chuckle.

"Boring compared to yours. I should be taking you out for dinner after all that and allowing you a chance to just rest."

"Cooking for my family is rest," Stella assures him as she leans in a bit closer, this time close enough for their lips to meet and heat to flash up between them. "Are you mad?" Stella pulls back and inquires.

"That you had to endure all that? Hardly? Only wish I was there to offer up a few kicks of my own," Mac tells her as they both finally stand up and then head toward the front door to go in.

"Frankie was grasping at straws with this one. Maybe as my dad said, he'll just push back and call it a day and be done with it."

"Hopefully," Mac whispers as they head inside, listening to the children chattering away with Millie in the other room. "After hearing all that I'm glad you didn't cancel."

"To be honest, I nearly did," Stella confesses in truth.

"Really?"

"I didn't want to bring my bad mood to dinner."

"Well I'm glad you came and told me."

"I still would have – over the phone."

"Well I'm glad you did in person," Mac tells her as she wraps her arms around his neck. "I love you and that means taking the good with the bad."

"Mac Taylor, will you marry me?" Stella asks just as Millie and the children come within earshot.

Millie's smile broadens when she watches Mac smile and then lean in and kiss her, not caring that the three of them were actually watching.

"Mummy's killing daddy," Isabella points and laughs.

"He's not daddy," Isaac's words instantly kill the mood, making the two adults quickly pull apart.

"I'll talk to him," Mac lightly huffs as he looks at Isaac.

"I'll get dinner started. Belle come and help me okay?"

"I'll set the table," Millie pipes up as Mac takes Isaac by the hand and leads him into the living room.

"Isaac, mummy told me the horrible things the strange man told you and your sister today," Mac starts in a soft tone, looking at the young child in concern.

"Mummy said he's a mean stranger."

"That is he. He has no regard for people's feelings and hates all things happy and good in general."

"Who is my daddy?"

"All that matters right now Isaac is what you want," Mac tries to evade the question. "Do you want me to be your daddy?"

Mac's warm sapphire eyes watch the small uncertain boy for a few seconds, his mind now fearing that Frankie's thoughtless words had done more harm than both he and Stella had thought. Finally, Isaac nods and then smiles.

"Yes."

"You do?" Mac asks with some relief.

"Uh huh," Isaac repeats before he launches himself into Mac's arms and hugs him tightly. "I love you daddy," he utters with a small kiss on Mac's cheek, forcing Mac's eyes to instantly water with happy joy.

"I love you too…Isaac," Mac assures the boy, not sure yet if it was okay to call him _my son _or not. "Lets go help mummy with supper okay?"

"Okay. Then can we play hide and seek?"

"Sure."

"Yes!" Isaac shouts with joy as they enter the kitchen.

"Okay we're here to help…where do you want us?" Mac looks at Stella with a reassuring smile, his eyes trying to convey that everything was going to be just fine now.

"Can you peel a potato?"

"I can barbeque," Mac offers the room is quickly filled with warm laughter, followed by happy banter. "Is your dad coming?"

"He might actually and he might be brining Alice. Is that okay?"

"The more the merrier," Millie pipes up, not wanting them to feel awkward on her behalf.

"Perfect," Stella replies as Mac comes up to her and wraps his arm around her waist.

"The answer is yes," he whispers before he kisses the soft skin below her lobe. "But it's not official just yet," he adds and Stella just nods.

"That's two for me," she playfully whispers back.

"Third times a charm," Mac teases, telling himself that tomorrow he would buy the ring and then surprise her with a proposal. It was time and he as he looks over the happy scene before him, the words _my family _dance in his brain and he knows he doesn't want to wait a second longer.

* * *

**A/N:** okay so not sure yet of the backlash of Stella's actions if anything, but hey the woman is no doormat and had to get her kicks in literally lol so hope you liked that and stay tuned for Mac's big plans next. Will they actually happen?


	22. An Ill Conceived Idea

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 22**** – An Ill Conceived Idea?**

* * *

By the time Sid and Alice had arrived to join the happy group for dinner, Frankie's stupid actions were all but forgotten, dismissed as was – merely an irritation in an otherwise routine day. Mac looks over at Stella and smiles, she was simply amazing alright. He had known other women who sadly would have just told him and let him handle it first, she told him _after _she had already taken care of things the way she saw fit; the way she's done so all her life. He wasn't that threatened by her headstrongness, if anything it intrigued him. But she came and told him first so that was what really counted in the end.

He watches Isaac and Belle with the adults in the kitchen, laughing and chattering away about anything and everything, helping where they were able and testing the food when they could get away with it. Isaac had now cemented himself firmly in his heart; the boy was closer and closer to him calling him his son. Why not? Isaac already called him dad, would it hurt things to use such an affectionate term? It couldn't; it could only help foster the already growing feelings of love.

But every time Isaac calls Mac, 'daddy' he wants to just drop to one knee and propose to Stella on the spot. He would buy the ring tomorrow and then set up something romantic for Friday, as Saturday they were going to the Messer's for dinner. But what? He wasn't the most romantic guy and to try to put something together might be more stressful than heartwarming.

"Daddy can I watch TV?" Isaac's soft voice breaks into Mac's thoughts, his little hand tugging on Mac's dangling fingers.

Mac looks down with a smile and then up at Stella to see if that was okay. Dinner was almost upon them and he wasn't sure what her protocol for watching TV during dinner was; if it was up to him, they wouldn't but it wasn't his call – just yet. Stella slightly shakes her head no and that was all the signal he needs.

"Well it's almost dinner and we don't watch TV during dinner," Mac bends down to the little boy with an affectionate smile. He wasn't about to make promises for after dinner either, they'd have to wait and see what happens. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes," Isaac nods. "Can we eat then?"

"Impatient are we?" Sid smiles at his grandson as Mac and Isaac near the happy group.

"So it would seem," Stella looks down at her son. "You and Belle go and sit at the table where I showed you."

"Yes mummy," both answer at once.

Mac watches the two children head for the table, leaving the rest of the adults to finish up with the food and then bring it to the table. As much as Mac wants the children to call his mother 'grandmother', he wasn't sure how Sid would feel about it so telling them when he also had his lady friend over at the same time might not be the most appropriate. Friday? It was something else to look forward too.

Mac takes his seat at the head of the table with Stella on one side of him and Isaac on the other, Belle beside her mother and then Sid at the other head of the table with Alice and Millie on either side of him. The food is served and soon the conversation is about events during the day and mostly listening to the children talk about school and things they are enjoying; Frankie wasn't mentioned again.

After supper, Mac settles into one of the leather sofas, both children wanting to climb onto his chest and vie for his attention. However, with his broken and wrapped ribs, Stella makes sure that when they do sit by Mac they don't press into his ribs and cause further damage. Stella sits beside Mac with Isaac on Mac's right and Belle on Stella's lap; the other three older adults in easy chairs around them, all talking, the TV playing softly in the background.

Stella looks over at Mac softly reading a story to both children and feels her heart warm. However, as she thinks more about her brash actions with Frankie today she does have to wonder if there will be further backlash that will affect them all in ways they don't know yet. But what she does know for sure, the more time they all spend time at Mac's the harder it is to leave each time.

Mac looks over at Stella and frowns, his eyes reaching into her soul and almost pulling out the thoughts that we echoing his own. "You have to go right?"

"I am starting to sound like a broken record," Stella pauses with a sigh. "But it's a school night."

"Right," Mac nods as he looks down at both sleeping children. "I guess we can play that game of hide and seek on Friday," he mentions, prompting Stella to look at him in wonder. "Uh…if that's okay?"

"That's more than okay," she agrees in haste. "You sure you'll be up for it?"

"I would be if we were alone," he quietly flirts and her face warms.

"That isn't fair you know," she playfully growls. "And don't…say you're sorry," her words stop his, "because I know you aren't."

"That would be correct," Mac's words again surprise her.

"Trust me…I know the feeling," Stella utters with a long sigh. "Would a sleepover make things complicated?" She ponders in an undertone that only they can hear.

"I uh…I don't know to be honest," Mac replies with a frown. "Stella..."

"I guess it's time to get these two to bed," Stella quickly interrupts, knowing that with Alice, Millie and her father all in the same room, suggesting a sleepover tonight, especially when she had nothing prepared, would be ill-advised and really doesn't want Mac to feel any blame.

"School night," Mac adds, casting Stella a thankful glance.

"Guess that's our cue as well," Sid looks over at Alice and smiles.

"It was a delight to meet you Millie," Alice stands up and gives her new friend another hug.

"It was for me also. Sid good to see you again," Millie tells them both as they head for the front door, Mac and Stella lingering in the large family room behind the large kitchen.

"Thanks Mac and uh…don't get up," Sid smiles before he leaves. "See you soon."

"Thanks for coming Sid. Alice it was great to meet you."

"Isaac, Belle, it's time to go," Stella gently nudges her children, both still on Mac's chest.

"No," Isaac protests in a sleepy tone. "Wanna stay here," he utters as he curls into the crook of Mac's arm a little more, forcing both adults to exchange weak glances.

"I got him…"

"Mac you can't carry him. Isaac I'll give you to the count of three," Stella warns sharply, instantly pulling her son from his sleepy stupor to look at her in wonder. "Mac is injured and shouldn't have to carry you and I don't want to tell you twice."

"But why can't I stay?" Isaac whimpers as his eyes start to water.

"Isaac," Stella moans in exasperation.

"Isaac, you hafta go home now," Mac whispers into the sleepy boy's ear.

"No…this is home," he insists as he tries to fall back asleep.

"Isaac I'll see you in a few days okay?" Mac tries to pry him off his chest once more.

"Or if you don't come with me now you'll be spending all weekend in your room – alone," Stella warns.

Isaac looks up with a pout as his eyes start to water, a few mournful tears spilling forth as he finally sits upright and then numbly follows his sleepy sister to the door to get their coats and shoes on.

"I know it's getting tougher – for all of us," Mac sighs.

"You shouldn't be guilted into anything by anyone," Stella reminds him with a frown.

"Do you want to leave?" Mac retorts.

"I never want to leave," she confesses with a guilty expression. "I'm the worst one of the three," she finally smirks, making him smile. "Can you blame me?"

"Not at all," Mac whispers as he takes her into his arms and crushes her lips with his in a firm kiss. "See you Friday?"

"And what is Friday?"

"Family night," Mac winks and her face beams.

"I like the sound of that. Saturday at the Messer's right?"

"Sure," Mac shrugs as they head for the door where both sleepy children were slumped in a heap against the door. "I'm sorry I can't carry either one of them," Mac reaches them and looks down with a frown.

"They are capable of walking," Stella chides as she nudges both her children to wake up. They finally do and then after giving a few more good night hugs and kisses to Millie, head for Stella's car outside where Mac helps to buckle them in and then gives Stella one last kiss.

"Good night Mac."

"Good night Stella."

Mac watches Stella leave and then heads back inside where his mother was waiting. "So how was the night?"

"How was it supposed to be?" Millie counters.

"Mom…" Mac huffs.

"I think Alice is a delightful person and her and I actually have a lot in common."

"Suddenly I feel sorry for Sid," Mac frowns, making his mother chuckle and pat him on the back. "Are you okay with all this?"

"McCanna, Sidney never had much of a happy marriage, whereas I had an amazing life with your father. I am not lonely and not seeking to replace what I lost. I am happy for them and don't feel like I am missing out. That is what you are really asking, isn't it?"

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Millie assures them. "Happier still when you tell those darling children it's okay to call me gramma and marry Stella and bring them all here to live with us," she confesses, making Mac look up in haste. "I don't think it would rattle too many cages will it?"

"No," Mac answers as he hears another car pull up in the back and knows Jessica is home. "I need to talk to Jessica for a moment. Goodnight mother."

"When are you going to propose McCanna?"

"Friday night."

Millie's smiles broadens as she whispers goodnight to her son and then takes her leave, allowing Mac to go and see Jessica, wanting a bit of help with a romantic setting. He knows what he wants, money being no object, but also wants a bit of help to pull it off. Stella had told him that Felix proposed at their favorite, most expensive restaurant. He wasn't about to duplicate that in any way.

"Hey Mac," Jessica greets him with a smile.

"Hey…are you um…alone?"

"Yeah Don and Sully are still working on the whole George/Frankie angle."

"Oh any news on that?"

"Sorry, they were working that teenage case most of the day. Is everything okay? You seem nervous?"

"I uh…okay I'll call Don and…yes I am a bit nervous. I need your help with something special. A surprise for Stella. Do you have a minute?"

"I sure do."

XXXXXXXX

"Nice evening," Sid comments as he helps to get Isaac ready for bed. "No awkward moments during the evening."

"Seems like everyone liked Alice."

"What's not to like?" Sid retorts with a small smile. "She was worried about being an outsider but…well she's pretty resilient."

"Fit in right away," Stella adds as they both kiss Isaac and then head into the hallway.

"What did Mac say about this whole Frankie thing?"

"Next time he gets to do worse," Stella replies with a small moan. "I just hope it wasn't a stupid thing to do on my part."

"Frankie knows its coming. If Don can get George to fess up then he'll be on his own."

"Like a caged lion. And we both know how well the Mala brothers like to be backed into a corner," Stella groans as she reaches her bedroom door.

"I don't know how he'll react but you can't let that stop either one of you."

"I really wanted to stay with him tonight."

"I know you did," Sid offers warmly. "I doubt it'll be long now," he winks. "Goodnight Stella."

"Goodnight dad."

Stella heads back into her bedroom and closes the door, feeling her face warm at the thought that maybe her father was right and Mac was on the verge of proposing marriage. That happy thought carries her into a dark world of happy dreams so that when she awakens in the morning, she's rested and ready to face the day head on.

"So we're going to see Lucy on the weekend. Won't that be fun?" Stella asks her kids as they head for school.

"Is Fred coming too?" Isaac wonders as he looks over at his sister, wanting to equal out the number of kids.

"No sweetie," Stella answers, glancing back just as Isabella sticks her tongue out at Isaac who only returns an angry pout. "Belle, do not do that again or you won't be going either," Stella warns, only to watch Isaac stick his tongue out in return. "Grief," Stella groans to herself, shaking her head as they pull into the parking lot.

"Is Mac coming too?" Isaac pipes up just as the car comes to a stop.

"Yes he is. But that is if you both behave for the rest of the week."

Stella spies Aiden and Lindsay in the school playground and the three of them head in their direction, the two kids leaving her side and heading for Lucy and Kara, Isaac going in search of Freddie.

"Aiden wants Frankie to show up again," Lindsay mentions as Stella approaches.

"What?"

"He deserves a good ass-kicking and I get that you might not want to do that," Aiden confesses with a weak smile.

"Well actually I went to see him yesterday," Stella tells Aiden, knowing that Lindsay already knows from Don telling Danny. The three of them talk a bit more until the bell rings and it's time to all head inside and go their separate ways, Aiden leading their children in doors, while Stella and Lindsay go their own direction, talking about dinner on the weekend.

None of them aware of the set of angry narrowed eyes watching them intently.

XXXXXXXX

"So how are you feeling?" Don asks Mac as Mac sits before his desk down at the police precinct. It was a day to be spent ring shopping and then checking in at the office; Mac of course disregarding Dr. Adams's and his mothers and Stella's advice just to rest and do nothing all week.

"I'm fine. What about George?"

"Mac you're supposed to be at home resting," Don groans as he leans forward with a file in his hand.

"I'll rest after I get a few things done. What happened last night?"

"We got him," Don smiles triumphantly.

"Last night?"

"No he was with some rent a date for the night and there was no phone chatter. But an hour ago he told all…"

"What? Really? Don…"

"Okay so here's how it went down," Don leans back in his chair as his mind recalls the events from earlier.

_'Just one last job George and then we are even.'_

_'What another car job? I am not doing that again. The cops still got my damn truck._

_'So what? Everyone gets into an accident. That's not a crime.'_

_'I nearly killed that guy, that is!' George hissed, not realizing he had just condemned himself openly. 'I'm done Frankie. Now I don't mind getting you Intel on whoever you want, but nothing physical. I won't go to jail for you. You got me?'_

_'Oh really George?'_

_'You have nothing to threaten me with Mala. Don't forget I know where all your skeletons are buried.'_

_'You blackmailing bastard,' Frankie hissed back._

_'Well I learned from the best so curse yourself. Now I want my money and I'm leaving town tonight, so don't worry.'_

_'George…'_

_'Forget it. You want Mac Taylor dead, do it yourself!'_

_'Fine come get your money and then I'll be glad to get you out of my hair.'_

_'I'll be there in an hour.'_

_'Fine!'_

_"We got him Sully and we gotta move fast – like right now."_

_"Don we need an arrest warrant."_

_"Get it on the way; if George goes over there it could be game over for our only witness – for good."_

_Don and Sully raced for their car, wanting to get to George before he got to Frankie to collect his money and then skip town. They pull into his driveway just as he's about to pull out and go into work to give himself some sort of alibi before leaving for good._

_"George Banks you are under arrest…"_

_"On what real charge Detective? We've been through this already. You got nothin' on me that isn't just circusm…"_

_"Do you really wanna go to jail for Frankie? Because attempted murder still holds weight and…"_

_"Mac Taylor's alive ain't he?" George utters and then glares at Don. _

_"And why would I be wondering about Mac Taylor, George? Unless he's the guy who was in the car that you were paid by Frankie Mala to crash into? I mean hitting a guys vehicle is one thing but then cuffing him and tossing his phone out of reach while he might have near fatal internal injuries is just gonna hang you before a jury. Especially one of its towns leading citizens."_

_"The cuffs weren't my idea," George spouts, further implicating Frankie. _

_"Keep talkin' George, things might go easier for you. Otherwise you know Frankie is gonna find a way to pin this all on you and walk away laughing while you rot in jail."_

_"Damn bastard! I knew he'd set me up. Fine…"_

"And after that he told us about the whole thing and a few other tidbits as well," Don finishes recalling the account for Mac. "We got him in back in lockup right now."

"And Frankie?"

"We needed another warrant for that and Sully's on his way back here right now with another warrant and then we'll head to Frankie's."

"I know I can't come along but um…well I'm glad you got him Don."

"I know you wanted to get yours in Mac but um…well sorry buddy, thought you'd want it over sooner rather than later."

"Still would like to have given him a taste of my anger."

"Well join me in lockup later and I'll um…look the other way," Don winks, making Mac gently smile.

"I just might. Well thanks Don, that is good news and one less thing to worry about," Mac utters fatefully, not realizing that Frankie had already taken his leave and was not plotting his final vengeful act.

"So what're you up to today?"

"Shopping," Mac smiles as he stands up to take his leave.

"Shopping?" Don asks in shock. "For um…what?"

"My future," Mac winks at his friend before he takes his leave, Don offering Mac a large smile before they part ways.

"Sully…where are you?"

XXXXXXXX

Not realizing that Mac was now being watched by his chief nemesis, he stops his luxury SUV in front of the jewelry store and heads inside with a smile.

_Enjoy it now Taylor…in a few days you'll be dead!_

"Good morning Mr. Taylor, how can I help you?"

"I'd like to buy a ring."

"And by that smile I take it an engagement ring?"

"Am I really that easy to read?"

"Well my wife saw you and…Stella right? Out the other day, holding hands and said it was only a matter of days now," the older man smiles with a fond memory. "Unless of course we are wrong?"

"Not at all. I'd like to see one that has matching wedding bands also to complete the set."

"Of course Sir. And what color gold would you like?"

"Okay…" Mac starts to peer at the selection that was presented before him. But when a frown covers his face the seasoned jeweler is quick to call him on it.

"Um…nothing you like?"

"No just…" Mac pauses as he lets out a heavy sigh. "Memories...from the past."

"Ah," the older man nods knowingly. "Take your time."

Mac finally gets past the flood of happy and melancholy memories and is able to pick the ring he wants, has it engraved and then takes his leave; heading for the office were Don was already there talking to Danny.

"Don…Danny. What's going on here?" Mac asks in haste.

"Mac, Frankie…" Danny tries.

"Is gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Mac asks Don directly with a cross frown.

"Sully got the warrant but when we got there he was gone. He was probably on to this even before George called. We talked to George and he sworn on his dwindling bank account that he didn't know where Frankie was going or what else he was planning other than he was pissed and spouting revenge – at you," Don answers in truth. "I just got here."

"What about Stella and the kids?"

"I have sent a few officers there now. Not to target them specifically but to keep an eye at the school at each entrance. If he shows up, he'll be stopped and fast."

"Mac, I can get Lindsay to stay with Stella."

"No, I don't want to cause alarm," Mac replies with a frown. "He wants me right?"

"You are not offering yourself as some kind of bait," Don sighs. "Besides Frankie might have just that jerk George what he knew we'd ask and have skipped the country. We are having the airports and any other ways outta town checked."

"Meantime I just sit and stew?" Mac grumbles.

"Okay I get your pissed but he doesn't want to face jail time for something this stupid," Don tries to explain. "I'm sure he just packed up all his money and…"

"You know that?"

"Yeah, part of the warrant also allowed us to check his bank accounts and all we can see is that he transferred most everything to a private Swiss account which we can't touch and the rest he withdrew last night."

"Looks like he's runnin'," Danny adds.

"Yeah but Frankie doesn't do anything conventional," Mac mentions as he turns around with a heavy sigh, not believing that Frankie has just tucked tail and run.

"We'll find him Mac," Don tries to assure his friend. "Meantime don't you have bigger things to worry about?" Don asks with a grin.

Mac turns back and looks at Don and then at Danny and shakes his head. "How can I think about proposing when the man that wants to kill me is now missing?"

* * *

**A/N:** well you knew Frankie would cause trouble but is the proposal now off b/c of him? and who thinks he's actually gone for good? What else is he planning for the ultimate showdown? Hope you are all still liking this and please review before you go and thanks so much in advance!


	23. Evil Takes Aim

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 23 – Evil Takes Aim **

**A/N: **Okay sorry guys Alice has been struggling as of late with this story so am hoping this is okay and apologize in advance for the delay between updates.

* * *

Mac watches Don and Danny head toward the front door of his office building, talking to themselves as he heads into his office and slumps down into his large leather chair. _'Frankie's __gone__…__cleaned __out __all __his __bank __accounts__…__we __think __he __left __the __country.'_

That was the best case scenario. That Frankie did indeed purchase his freedom and was now sitting in some country without extradition to the US. If was really interested in a vendetta he would have gotten Don to pursue Felix's death but figures he'll leave that for the offending country. All he wants is to make sure he knows were Frankie is for sure and then plan his proposal. But as much as he wants to believe that Frankie has left, a small nagging doubt inside his gut is telling him that Frankie hasn't gone far and this isn't over quite yet.

"You okay?" Danny asks as he comes back, breaking Mac from his thoughts.

"No. What else did Don say?"

"They should know very soon where Frankie went."

"Danny do you honestly believe that Frankie left the country?"

"Part of me doesn't, but part of me says, he mighta killed his brother and someone here knows about it. Why not clean up house and get outta dodge," Danny shrugs. "Sooner or later he'll piss someone off enough to want real revenge and he'll be done for."

"And that's just not me."

"There's no profit in it Mac," Danny smirks. "But are you seriously gonna put the proposal on hold? And when are you going to tell Stella about Frankie's status?"

"What is Frankie's status?"

"MIA," Danny retorts. "I gotta take that call. Lemme know if you hear before I do where Frankie's at."

Mac watches Danny leave and then pulls out the small black velvet box and holds it in his fingers, gazing at it with a frown. But Danny was right, why should he let Frankie dictate his future? At the same time, if Frankie was just running around loose, he knows revenge or at least something sinister would be on his mind.

Mac finishes up a few more things and then tells Danny he's leaving for the day. He gets into his truck but pauses before he actually turns the key and heads for home, his mind anxiously awaiting a call from Don on Frankie's whereabouts. Going home alone would mean just dwelling on Frankie and sitting at work would be less painful mentally but might take it's toll physically. So his brain makes a compromise.

Mac starts up his SUV and slowly heads in a familiar direction, a smile starting to automatically play upon his face as he nears the school where Stella and the children are. It was almost lunch and to see their smiling faces he knows will instantly ease his tension. Mac arrives in the school yard just as the bell rings and watches as Aiden walks with the children outside and finally spots Isaac and Belle. Isaac is the first to see him and darts away from the other little boy he is with and rushes toward Mac who awaits his arrival with a big smile.

"Mac!" Isaac shouts as he grabs onto his legs and doesn't let go. "Are you here to play with me?"

"Well I'm here for lunch, is that okay?" Mac replies with a smile as Isabella joins them.

"Sure," Isaac shrugs as the three of them head for a table and sit down. Soon Isaac's friend Fred and Lucy Messer and Kara Hawkes have joined them so that when Stella reaches the table she just stands in amazement.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She makes herself known with a bright smile, watching Mac with all the children nearly glued to his being.

"Mac came for lunch with us mummy!" Isaac blurts out as Mac greets Stella with a warm kiss and brief hug.

"He did?" She asks looking directly at Mac in wonder.

"I was in the neighborhood and…do you guys have lunch?"

"We do. But…"

"But you can be swayed to agree to let me take you to McDonalds?"

"YES!" Both Isaac and Belle shout at once, much to the dismay of the other children.

"You know you better be careful about this," Stella playfully warns.

"Why?" Mac arches his brows in wonder.

"Well we might actually miss you when you go back to work."

"So who says this has to stop when I go back to work? I went back today."

"You did?"

"I let Danny handle too many things on his own for too long," Mac answers with a small frown. "I didn't mind. So lunch?"

"Let me tell Aiden and we'll go," Stella answers without hesitation.

Mac watches as Isaac hurries after his mother and then gets her to bend down while he whispers in her ear and then after getting a nod from her rushes back to the group and looks up at Mac with a smile. "Fred's coming too."

Mac looks down at the other boy who looks up with a hesitant expression. "Do you want to come too Fred?"

"Sure," he answers with a modest smile.

"What about me?" Lucy asks with a frown as Lindsay joins them.

"Next time Lucy and Kara," Lindsay smiles. "Hey Mac."

Stella finally returns and the five of them head for Mac's SUV. "So what happened?" Mac asks in a whisper.

"Fred forgot his lunch at home and Isaac felt sorry for him," Stella whispers back. "That's okay right?"

Mac looks down at Isaac and feels his eyes wanting to water. The young boy was selfless; a loving trait he inheritedd from his mother.

"Stella…if you want to extend kindness to others you never have to ask."

"Well I was extending your wallet," she winks. "So I'm asking. But good to know for future reference."

"Ah," Mac smirks as they get into the dark luxury SUV and head for the nearest fast food restaurant. They enter the restaurant hand in hand, allowing the children to get ahead of them so they can talk quietly together.

"Don heard anything yet?"

"No and I'm surprised I can concentrate on anything other than his whereabouts," Mac confesses with a soft groan.

"What does Don think?"

"Well he was able to get his bank records and see that he cleaned them out and has basically transferred everything to a swiss account so Don thinks he's skipped town, we are just waiting on actual visual confirmation that he got on a plane."

"That's the best case scenario," Stella frowns. "I guess worst case is he's…"

"Still here? But to what? Frankie's financial empire meant everything to him. I can't see him jeopardizing that for a silly remark."

"You mean about him possibly murdering his brother?" Stella retorts dryly.

"Point taken."

They finally get their order and head for an area with two tables. One for the children and one for just them. They get about fifteen minutes into their lunch when Don finally calls with news.

_"Okay well I got good news – sort of, at least for us."_

"You found Frankie?" Mac asks softly, making Stella look up in haste. "Where is he?"

_"Well we were able to confirm that he did buy a ticket to the Cayman Islands but needed visual confirmation and sure enough we got footage that shows him boarding a plane last night. When George called him he was already out of the country."_

"So he's left the country then," Mac utters as he leans back in his chair, his anxiety instantly lessening, looking at Stella who as also showing an outward sign of relief.

"Is he sure it was him?"

_"Yeah I heard Stella. I saw the footage. It was him. And the ticket is one way. Since we didn't know when he left until just now we couldn't alert anyone. Sorry Mac. But his name is now flagged with an arrest warrant so if Frankie Mala tries to enter the US again, he'll be met with two guys in uniforms. It's over Mac."_

"Its over," Mac whispers as confirmation, taking Stella's hand and giving it a small firm squeeze. "Thanks Don."

"Mac is it true?"

"He's isolated himself on a tropical island with only his money…"

"And some cheap women at his beck and call," Stella jokes. "What a relief."

"A relief but still cowardly on his part," Mac utters angrily. "He shoulda been held accountable for his actions here first before being allowed to get the last laugh in paradise."

"But he's lost everything he ever loved. What happened to his business?"

"I am guessing they'll just go to his other two partners, but with Frankie gone, I can't see the big contractors that left us for him sticking around with his two lackeys at the helm."

"So you did get the last laugh."

"Justice really wasn't served though," Mac frets in an undertone.

"Lets not let him ruin our gourmet lunch okay?" Stella's soft voice pulls his expression upward, instantly changing it from upset to at ease.

"Right," Mac agrees as they put aside the Frankie discussion for now and concentrate on the children who were very content to play with their happy meal toys.

"This was an amazing treat," Stella praises as they finally head back for the school, lunch break almost over. "I almost wish I could just blow off the rest of the afternoon and spend the day as a family."

"Stella it's gonna rain," Mac notes looking up at the darkening skies.

"There are things to do inside," she smiles.

"Right. So why can't you?"

"I have two tests to administer," she frowns as they pull into the school parking lot. But before she can say another word, her phone rings and she's quick to answer. "Hey dad…what's up?"

Mac gets the children outside the SUV allowing Stella some privacy to talk to her father. Frankie is gone. It did feel good to say despite his own inner feelings that Frankie should have been forced to take responsibility for all the pain he's caused. But if he wasn't planning on ever returning then he would take that at face value and realize that he now has no hindrances to his proposing tomorrow, Friday.

"What's up?"

"I need a favor," Stella answers weakly.

"Everything okay?"

"Technically – yes. But dad's delayed at work and can't pick up the kids. I mean they can wait here but I won't be…"

"Stella, I don't mind taking them."

"Really?" She asks with a bright smile.

"Really. The weather looks gloomy and it'll probably rain any second so we'll just stay inside."

"Mac…"

"Why are you worried?" He asks with a warm smile. "I can do this. Besides it'll be good practice right?"

"It will," Stella agrees with a tender smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispers huskily as he draws her in for another kiss, their lips lingering together until the children rush up to them once again. "I'll take them to your place where all their things are okay?"

"Okay. Okay you two are going to go with Mac this afternoon."

"Wheres gampa?" Isabella asks in wonder.

"He has to work sweetie and I have to also. But you'll both…"

"Stella, I got this," Mac gently interrupts. "I think I can tell them to not jump on my ribs just yet," he looks up with a wink and she just shakes her head.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Really?" He playfully retorts.

"I'll see you all at dinner time."

"I guess we get two family nights in a row," Mac smiles down at the children.

"Yay!" Both of them exclaim at once, each hugging a leg.

"I'll see you later," Stella gives him one more kiss on his cheek and then heads inside, Mac turning and heading back toward his SUV, a child on each hand, happily skipping their way through the parking lot.

_'Enjoy it now Taylor, for very soon you'll never see them again - any of them.'_

Mac gets them both into the backseat and then gives the parking lot a half turn, feeling he is being watched but not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Giving himself a small head shake, Mac gets into the drivers seat and then heads for Stella's home, trading happy chatter with the two children in the backseat.

Just as they reach Stella's house the sky opens and the first bolt of lightening breaks forth, causing Isabella to let out a small shriek and Isaac to look up at Mac in wonder.

"Thunderstorm. Let's head inside before we get wet."

The three of them race for the door just as the rain starts to pelt them with fat droplets, dousing just their backs before they get inside and the power flickers. Mac stuffs the key that Stella gave him into his jeans pocket and then looks down at the kids who were looking back up at him with wide eyes.

"We are safe in here."

"I'm scared," Isabella whispers softly.

"Not me. I like thunder," Isaac teases his sister with a poke.

"Hey come on now," Mac tries to break them apart as Isabella pokes him back. But another loud clap of thunder shakes the house and causes Isabella to grab onto Mac's leg and look up with wide hazel eyes of fright.

"It's gonna be okay Belle," Mac gently reassures the young girl as he bends down to both of them. "We still have power so why don't you take off your jackets and we'll just go into the living room and we'll just play until mummy gets home."

"Okay."

Mac takes off his coat and the three of them head into the living room. Mac being instantly pulled in a million different directions by both children wanting to show him everything they had to play with. Since it was fall the days were shorter and it would soon be getting dark but the weather was getting worse; hopefully the power would last until the morning. But just before the power could flicker for nearly the last time his phone rings.

"Stella, everything okay?"

_"Mac, I was just called into a teachers meeting," she sighs, "might be another hour or two yet."_

"Okay take your time and…" Mac starts only to watch the power go out around them.

_"What?"_

"Power just went out. Could come back but might now and it's getting dark and going to be cold soon. I'll take them back to my place and…"

_"What if the powers out there also?"_

"I have a generator."

_"Course you do," Stellar remarks, bringing a smile to his face. _

"Come to my place when you're done. Your dad can come too if he doesn't have other plans."

_"I'll check and let you know. Each of them can bring a small bag of…"_

"What?"

_"Just thinking about what to do if the power stays out."_

"I'll get them to pack something to sleep overnight in. I got it covered. See you soon. I love you too," Mac tells her in a loving tone before he looks at the expectant children and then frowns. "Okay so lets each pack a small bag and we'll head to my place and play until mummy can join us."

"I don't want to go alone," Isabella confesses sadly.

"We'll all go upstairs together okay?"

"Can you carry me?"

"He can't stupid," Isaac berates his sister.

"You're stupid," she argues back, making Mac just shake his head and look at them in amusement.

"No one is stupid. Belle, sweetie, I can't carry you but I will hold your hand and we'll go together okay?"

"Okay."

The three of them slowly head up the dimly lit stairway to the upstairs where Mac finds a flashlight on a small table in the hallway, obviously in a handy place for cases such as these and then goes into Isabella's room first. She packs up a small bag of toys and something to sleep in and then they go into Isaac's room to do the same. A few moments later they were heading back outside into the now raging storm; Mac having locked the darkened house and racing after the children who were safely inside his SUV.

"Are we gonna be safe in here?" Isaac wonders.

"Yes," Mac assures them in haste as he carefully heads for home. As he had suspected as soon as he nears his large estate he sees it totally dark and sighs; power is out here too. At least the barbeque is gas powered so he knows they can at least have something for dinner. Mac brings his SUV to a stop right outside the front door and turns back to the children with a small smile.

"Isaac, go out your sisters door and run up to the door. I'll be right behind you okay?" Mac directs, getting a quick nod from each child in return. "I'll get out first."

Not, for a second suspecting foul play or aware of the intent set of dark eyes watching his every move, Mac gets out of the car and heads for Isabella's door, pulling it open and waiting until each child had cleared the SUV. He grabs their bags, locks the soaked vehicle and then races after them, opening the door and letting the three of them into the quiet and dark mansion.

A bolt of lighting cracks overhead, casting eerie shadows into the space around, him and for a split second his mind drifts back to a few months ago when he had first encountered a mysterious green eyed beauty on a night such as this; that fateful night when she dared to see the man behind beast, bringing him back into the reality of normal people.

"Its dark here too," Isabella moans, bringing a small chuckle to Mac's lips.

"Right now it is. I have to go and turn on the generator."

"Can I come?" Isaac asks in haste.

"No its outside and its safer for you to stay here."

"No don't go!" Isabella shakes her head.

"Why's it outside?"

"Because of the gas fumes," Mac looks at Isaac and then at Isabella. "I'm gonna turn on the fireplace and you and your brother can stay by that and be warm and safe until I get back okay?"

"No…don't go," the little girl sadly whimpers as she clutches Mac's arm.

"It's okay," he responds by kissing her head and then pulling back with a smile. "Everything is going to be okay. I'll be right back."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Isaac will you stay here and protect your sister?"

"I don't need protection," Isabella protests, making Mac chuckle.

"You are just like your mother," he smiles as he touches her cheek. "And that is a compliment. But I do want you two to stay by the fireplace for me okay?"

"Okay," both finally answer reluctantly. Mac leads them over to the large gas fireplace in the living room and flips it on. He then pulls his phone and calls his mother, telling her he has the children and then Stella would also be coming over; Sid would be having candlelight dinner with Alice.

_"Okay I'm with Ruth right now and I'll just stay here. Her building has a back up generator and we're watching old Matlock returns."_

Mac smiles as he tells her he'll call later if things are back to normal and then hangs up and looks down at the children. "Okay you two, I'll be right back."

Both of them look at him nervously as another clap of thunder shakes the windows and decides to stay with them a little bit longer; easing himself down beside them as they both sit down and just stare at the fake roaring fire.

"Is it real?" Isabella asks.

"Well it's gas but that's why there's a glass screen in front."

"Is that real wood?"

"No it only looks real."

"Why?"

"Well it's to give the appearance of a real fire place without having to get all the wood and worry about the expensive cleanup. But the smaller one in the family room takes real wood."

"Why aren't they the same?"

"I wanted them that way," Mac replies.

"Why?"

He looks at them in amusement, it was a never ending barrage of seemingly no brainer answers. But to them this is all new so he can't fault their growing curiosity.

"Well it has to do with even heat flow distribution," Mac answers thinking he's stumped them. It works for a second as both children exchange quizzical glances. But that inner elation is short lived.

"Does it work?" Isaac asks with a small frown.

"Are you warm?"

"Yes."

"Then it does," Mac smiles. "Okay I'm gonna get my raincoat on and go and get that generator turned on.

"Are there monsters in here?"

"No Isabella, there are no monsters. Mi…gramma Millie is away and mummy will be here soon," Mac explains, wanting them to get use to hearing the term gramma in relation to his mother Millie. "Grampa Sid is working so it's just us three."

"Promise?"

"You are safe here Isabella, I promise," Mac gives the little girl a tender smile, not realizing that a vengeful madman was taking great advantage of the storm to put into play his final act; a private jet waiting at a small private airstrip to take him somewhere far away after this was over.

"But I tell you what, Isaac if you see something you don't like, take your sister and go hide in there, okay?"

"Okay."

Mac leaves the two children who had now started to open and unpack some of their toys as Mac heads for the backdoor with a large flashlight in his hand. He takes off his coat and pulls on a heavy rain slicker, shoving his cell phone into his pocket and then heading for the back door.

With a small grunt, Mac closes the door and slowly heads for the darkened area beside the garage; the driving rain pelting him from all sides. The generator itself was housed inside a small open shed but not anywhere where the toxic fumes could enter and do people harm.

Just as Mac crouches down to start up the generator, the sky lights up and with his back to the entrance to his house he fails to see the dark cloaked figure standing in the doorway.

Evil was about to makes its move.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so you knew Frankie wasn't gone for good right? So the final showdown is coming but what else does Frankie have planned and who might ultimately suffer? So stay tuned and please review before you go and thanks so much!


	24. Duel of the Fates

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 24 – Duel of the Fates**

* * *

Mac finally gets the generator started and then heads for the house, his phone ringing but his hands resisting the urge to pull out the small electronic device in the driving rain; instead the incessant familiar jingle forces him to race to the back door at double speed and then get inside, answering the phone just in time.

_"Are the kids okay?"_

"Yeah they're fine. Where are you?" Mac asks Stella in concern.

_"I'm still stuck here but because of the storm they are going to end the meeting shortly so thankfully it's wrapping up now."_

"Just drive carefully okay," Mac tells her as he slowly sheds his coat and then wet shoes, not realizing that someone was already in the house with them, an uninvited guest…waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

_"I'll call you when I'm on the road. I love you."_

"I love you too," Mac replies with a small smile as he hangs up and then locks the back door and then goes in search of the kids. He enters the living room and stops when he sees nothing; the children weren't where they were supposed to be.

"Isaac? Belle?" He calls out, his heart rate starting to increase that something had happened to them. He hears a slight shuffling and turns to see Isaac poke his head out of the small closet where Mac had told them to go, watching him with large hazel eyes. "Hey…" Mac slowly walks over to them. "What happened?"

"We heard something," Isaac states in a whisper as he doesn't move from his place, Isabella peaking out from behind her brother with eyes just as wide.

"I'm scared," she whispers.

"I know…come here," Mac gently pulls her into his arms and holds her close. "It's okay now, I'm back and we're all safe."

"Why's it still dark?" Isaac asks with a small frown.

"Well," Mac starts in a loving tone as looks at him tenderly, "the generator runs on gas and we don't want to use it up because if we have to go into the night we'll need it for the heat upstairs. So why don't we go into the kitchen and get something to eat and then come back here and be by the fireplace and stay warm."

"I want mummy," Isabella moans.

"She just called and said she's coming home very soon."

"Will she be safe?" Isaac asks as another thunder clap crashes outside.

"She's gonna be just fine," Mac answers with a small hint of uncertainty in his tone as he stands back up. "Isaac what did you hear?"

"We thought it was you but um…you didn't call out and so we…hid," Isaac shrugs. "Was that okay?"

"What was it?" Isabella asks.

"Probably just the wind," Mac answers Isabella directly and then turns to Isaac. "You did good. You protected your sister, you were the man of the house," Mac praises and Isaac's smile widens. "Okay lets go into the kitchen and get a snack and when your mom arrives we'll all sit down to a…well an makeshift dinner together."

"What's makesift?" Isabella inquires as both children take Mac's hand and then slowly head with him into the kitchen.

"It means she'll make something wonderful with very little means to cook with."

"Okay," Isabella shrugs as they both sit down at the island and Mac turns on the overhead light.

"What if we run out of gas?" Isaac asks as the small lights flicker.

"There's lots in there for a few hours and if we do, then we'll camp out in the living room."

"I don't like the dark," Isabella huffs as she looks outside into the fierce storm.

"Well you're safe in here," Mac tries to assure her as he gives her small shoulders a squeeze. But just before he's about to get up from the stool he's on between them and go to the fridge he hears what sounds like a cell phone coming from the upstairs, somewhere in the darkened half of the house. He pulls his phone and then looks at it and frowns. _Am __I __just __hearing __things?_

Mac turns back to the children, asking them what they'd like for a snack when silence starts to build again. But that silence is quickly shattered by the distinct ringing of a cell phone upstairs. It was faint but it was there. What if what Isaac heard was someone in the house? Frankie? Not possible…he was confirmed as seen getting onto a plane. But maybe the person who confirmed it was paid off by Frankie to, for the most part, say what he wanted them to say? He had the money to do it.

The ringing is heard again.

"I have to go upstairs for a moment to…"

"No you can't leave us," Isabella states in a panic as her small fingers quickly latch onto Mac's arm, forcing his concerned blue gaze to look down at her frightened one.

"The lights are on and you are safe here," Mac tries to assure them.

"Please?"

"Can I come with you?" Isaac asks in haste.

Mac looks at their faces and sighs. "Why don't we all go together?"

"Okay," Isaac readily agrees.

"No," Isabella protests at the same time.

"Isaac do you want to take…"

"No, I want to come with you. Leave her here," he shrugs.

"No," Isabella lightly whines.

"Belle you have to choose, you can with us or stay here and wait; the lights are on and the back door is locked. Isaac wants to come with me and I do have to go."

"I'll come," she groans in resignation.

Mac waits until both children have gotten off their chairs and are at his side before he heads back into the dark, empty mansion. He did have a gun but it too was upstairs, where the mysterious ringing was coming from. His panic starts to build as lighting brightens the sky outside the windows, casting eerie shadows around them, making Isaac's hand tighten in his and Isabella to offer a small gasp.

"It's okay, we are safe in here," Mac tries to assure them once more.

They reach the bottom of the stairs and start to climb, the ringing still continuing as they ascend.

"I hear a phone," Isaac mentions anxiously. "Maybe it's mummy."

"Maybe," Mac answers with an uneasy tone, not wanting to tell them that his phone was still in his pocket and their mother hadn't called. _Stella, __I __hope __you __are __on __your __way __here._

They reach the top of the stairs and stare into the darkness before them, only the small flashlight that Mac had given Isaac was lighting their way. Mac flips on the hallway light, much to the relief of both children flanking either side. They slowly head down the hallway but stop outside Mac's Master bedroom, the ringing wasn't there. Mac's head swivels to the left, his eyes narrowing as it focuses on a small room down the hall, the very same room he had spent five years locked away from the rest of the world in. He leads both children into his room and then leaves them by the bed as he hurries into his closet and retrieves his gun from it's safety hiding location.

"Can we leave the lights on?"

"Yes. I'm going to go and get the phone, Isaac, lock this door behind me and wait until you hear me knock okay?"

"I want to come."

"Not this time."

"Why do you have a gun?" Isaac wonders.

"For protection. I'll be right back."

Without waiting for them to protest, Mac heads for his bedroom door, locks it himself and then firmly closes it behind him, assured that it was just the two children in the room he just left. He swiftly makes his way down the hallway, his heart racing as he nears the room where the ringing was getting louder. Mac stops for a few seconds outside the room before slowly pushing the door open and then cocking his gun as he flips on the light. He looks at the phone on the single bed and frowns as he hurries to get it.

_'5 missed calls.'_

The display reads. But just as he flips to the name, all the lights go out and he hears a small scream coming from down the hall.

_'Frankie Mala.'_

Mac curses heavily as his eyes narrow at the name on the screen, his frame already on its way outside the door and into the darkened hallway. The generator was stopped on purpose as he knows there is more than enough gas in it to light most of the house for a few hours solid. And despite the fact that he had locked the door from the inside, he guesses Frankie must have snuck inside, hid and then went back outside to turn off the generator. That's the noise that Isaac had heard earlier. Frankie!

"Damn you Frankie," Mac curses as he quickly dials Don. He gets a busy signal but instead of trying again, he quickly sends a text message and then heads toward his bedroom. "Isaac, it's me," Mac states in haste as he knocks on the door. He hears the small boy fumbling with the lock as he tries to open it.

"I can't…"

"Turn it to the left, toward your left hand Isaac," Mac instructs as his ears pick up a door opening and then closing downstairs. "Wait! Isaac leave it locked for now."

"No. Mac," his scared voice tries to protest.

"Leave it locked. You have your flashlight right?"

"Yes."

"Use it and take your sister and go into my closet, close the doors and hide yourselves in the corner. Do you understand."

"I'm scared."

"I know my son, I know," Mac states in haste, not even realizing he used the affectionate term _'my son'_ in such a casual passing. "Please take your sister and go. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Mac presses his ear to the door, listening until the shuffling dies out before he heads to the top of the stairs, his gun ready but his heart about to explode. His ribs were still tender and he knows if it came down to a physical one on one fight with Frankie that he'd lose for sure. Help better be on its way.

But just as he's about to start down the stairs, his real phone starts to buzz and he's quick to pick it up. "Stella?"

_"I'm on my way Mac…had a bit of trouble starting the car but…"_

"Stella wait for Don; don't come here alone."

_"Why? What's going on?" She asks in a panic. "Why did you call Don?"_

"I don't think Frankie has left the country."

_"What?" She half shouts as she goes silent for a second._

"Stella?"

_"Mac, the car…it's stalling…hold on."_

"Stella call for Don and wait with the car."

_"I'm gonna get out and…"_

"NO!" He growls and then quickly calms. "Call Don and wait for him, but hurry."

_"Mac…" is all she gets before he hangs up. "Damn it!" She curses before she calls Don. "Don...I need help and so does Mac."_

Mac's ears pick up another creek as he starts to slowly descend the large wooden staircase. But just as he gets about halfway down, his eyes fail to see the object in his way. His lips let out an angry cry as his feet trip and he tumbles the rest of the stairs, his fingers however, keeping fast hold on the gun.

The lighting rips the sky again and as Mac lifts his head he sees a black figure a few feet away. He raises his gun but the figure steps back into the shadows, leaving only a low mocking laugh in its wake.

"Frankie you coward," Mac growls as he stands up, his gun ready. "Come out and lets finish this."

"Are the children safe?" Frankie taunts from the shadows.

"What the hell do you want?" Mac demands as he takes a step closer. But just as he does his ears pick up the distinct cock of a gun and he immediately stops.

"Ah so you aren't faster than a speeding bullet," Frankie snickers. "Figured."

"You had a clean get away Frankie, why the hell didn't you take it?"

"Because I want you dead and if you want something done, always best to do it yourself."

"Just as you killed Felix?"

"Not quite the same; his death was a bit more thought out with a means to inherit, yours will be just for the sheer joy of killing you!" Frankie shouts as he fires off a shot. Mac had already started to rush toward Frankie's hiding place, the shot just missing him by a few inches on his right.

His body slams into Frankie's, sending them both into the wall a few feet behind. Frankie's right hand with the gun still in it, comes down hard on Mac's back, forcing Mac's body to feel the blow but not completely falter. Mac's left hand punches upward into Frankie's side, causing him to utter a small gasp but also continue undeterred.

Frankie turns on his heel and tries to head for the back door, breaking free of Mac's grasp but not for long. Mac hurries after him, rushing the few feet and then pulling him back. He punches Frankie in the side; his body sadly enduring another elbow to the gut.

Mac's hands grab hold of his arms and slam him into the wall, wanting to daze his nemesis. But pure hatred and revenge was fueling Frankie's actions, so instead of merely accepting defeat, Frankie quickly turns and is able to land a hard blow to Mac's tender stomach.

Mac's body slightly doubles forward, but with two innocent lives depending on him for their very survival, giving up wasn't even an option. His foot comes down on Frankie's the same time his fist connects with his lips, causing the lower one to catch on his teeth and bust open, a small spray of blood landing on Mac's cheek.

But just as Mac's about to deliver another blow, both Frankie and him instantly seize their actions as a small voice is heard at the top of the stairs.

"Daddy?" Isaac calls out. "Are you okay?"

"Isaac…go BACK!" Mac shouts as he's quickly pushed down by Frankie, who charges past. "Isaac…"

"Daddy!" Isaac calls back as he as he starts to head toward Mac. But just as he gets half way down the stairs, he utters a small scream as Frankie's frame races toward him. He turns and tries to run back up the stairs, but Frankie's hand grabs his foot and gives it a yank, forcing the small flashlight to clatter to the ground out of reach, his little hands frantically clawing at the wooden steps as he's pulled back down.

"Help! Daddy help me!" Isaac calls out as Mac instantly pounces on Frankie, forcing his nemesis to let go of Isaac. Isaac tries to scramble to safety, but his leg gets caught on Frankie's shoe and he's forced all the way to the bottom of the stairs.

Mac punches Frankie in the face as Frankie counters with an elbow to Mac's jaw.

"Isaac…run and…hide," Mac grunts as he tries to wrestle himself free of Frankie's grasp.

"Let go!" Isaac shouts as Frankie grabs some hair and yanks the boy back toward him. In the same instance, Frankie manages to roll away from Mac, taking Isaac with him. Frankie tries to kick back at Mac's face, but misses and instead sends Mac's gun clattering a few feet away.

"Daddy…help!" Isaac calls out as Mac gets to his knees and then hurls himself toward Frankie who was trying to stand up. Mac's arms wrap around his legs, taking Frankie back to his knees and setting Isaac mostly free. Mac's hands let go and push himself upright; the same hands then pounding on Frankie's back from behind.

Frankie pivots on his heel, trying to hit at Mac with his gun and keep Isaac hostage at the same time.

"Police are on…their way," Mac pants as he punches at Frankie's stomach.

"They'll find you...dead!" Frankie shouts back.

Frankie fires off another shot, making Isaac scream once more and Mac thankful that it missed him in the darkness.

"You should be worried…about Stella as well," Frankie smirks as he knees Mac in the groin and then pulls back, his arm now able to wrap around Isaac's small neck.

"Let him…go," Mac demands with a small wheeze as he quickly counters and then tries to charge at Frankie.

"Hold it…" Frankie warns. "You move and he dies."

The sky lights from another silverly bolt outside and Mac is forced to see Frankie holding Isaac in his grasp with a gun pressed in his cheek.

"Let him go Frankie, it's over," Mac pleads.

"Beg me Taylor," Frankie sneers.

"Frankie..."

"Do it! For him."

"Please…please don't hurt my son," he asks weakly, his heart about to give way in his madly vibrating chest. Frankie's face screws in the darkness, his teeth grit and his lips utter an angry curse.

"You'll never be this bastards father," Frankie offers in angry contempt as Mac remains in place. "I want you to pull your phone and call Stella."

"Forget it!" Mac replies firmly.

"Oww!" Isaac cries out as Frankie's grasp on him tightens and the gun is cocked.

"Okay okay…"

"Now Mac… you call or this kids breathing is about to become a lot shallower."

"Okay just…Isaac it's going to be okay."

"Daddy," Isaac moans as tears start to fall.

"You and your damn lies!" Frankie shouts. "You honestly think you'll win this?"

"What do you really want Frankie? You going to murder him and me and then what? You'll never get away from here a free man. I already told Don it was you," Mac replies firmly, not backing down.

"You call or else."

"Daddy…help me," Isaac pleads once more with watery eyes, heavy salty tears starting to slide down his flushed face in the darkness surrounding them.

"Hold the phone so I can see you're calling Stella…"

Mac merely shakes his head as he starts to dial Stella's number, praying that she's with Don. But when she doesn't answer, he looks up in haste just as Frankie starts to laugh.

"What did you do!" Mac demands loudly.

"Car trouble in a storm…bad one for you huh Mac," Frankie's lips curl upward into a twisted smile. "Didn't you lose the first one that way?"

"You rotten bastard," Mac curses in anger.

"I wonder who she flagged down for help?" Frankie retorts with a snicker before his expression turns serious. "I wonder how you'll live with her death on YOUR CONSCIENCE!" Frankie shouts just another thunder clap rocks the house.

The three of them hear Isabella scream upstairs and Mac uses the temporary distraction to charge at Frankie who still had his gun drawn. Mac's body slams into Frankie's sending Isaac to the ground, the gun going off in Mac's direction and Frankie stumbling backward.

Mac hears faint sirens in the distance and feels his entire frame breath a small sigh of relief.

"It's…over," Mac manages as his cheek takes a hit as he returns the favor, punching Frankie hard in the face. "Isaac! Run outside…but keep the door open!"

"You just…"

"Stella's here…with the police," Mac states as he elbows Frankie in the ribs as he finally breaks free of the jumble.

"She's dead!"

"It's over!"

Just as Isaac opens the door, another crack of lighting forces the small, scared boy to shrink back but the area in the darkened entrance way to be lit up, allowing Mac's adjusted eyes to see where his own gun had fallen and make a play for it.

Frankie's frame dives for the gun at the same time, but Mac's right hand lands on the handle, his arm then swinging to the left and clipping Frankie in the nose with the barrel end of the gun.

Frankie's head snaps back as he tries to hit out at Mac with any appendage that would listen. Mac steps back and raises his gun the same time that Frankie is able to recover his stance and also stand up to square off, two destinies colliding just as the sirens outside come to a stop and the sky rips open with a loud burst of thunder and lighting.

Mac pulls back on the trigger but fate it seems was once again about to take charge – and not in a way that either expected or would have requested.

Mac's ears pick up Stella's frantic voice calling out to Isaac who had now appeared in the doorway and Don's angry shouts for Stella and Isaac to get back.

"Stella…" Mac's voice calls out, nearly muffled by the sounds of the storm, sirens and shouting coming in through the large open front door. Frankie also turns with his gun cocked, about to fire.

Mac watches with hatred flashing in his steel blue orbs, his finger easing back on the trigger the same time as Frankie's. But the next sound that was heard wasn't the sound of a thunder clap; it was something far deadlier.

***bang***

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so who do you think got shot? A bit more to go here so please review before you leave and thanks so much!


	25. Waiting to Exhale

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 25 – Waiting to Exhale**

**A/N:** Just an aside that tomorrow is my 10 year anniversary here on fanfiction yay! wow 10 years. Hope you all enjoy this update and thanks so much!

* * *

***bang***

Time seems to slow for them all as Mac, Don and Frankie all fire at the same time. Mac's shot takes Frankie in the stomach while Don takes his in the heart – Frankie falling to the ground dead. But Frankie's aim which was meant to be a kill shot for Stella is hindered by his body faltering thanks to the two bullets entering his frame, causing his bullet to be sent off course and sent into the flesh of another – a much more innocent being.

"ISAAC!" Stella's shrill voice is heard, shattering the few seconds of silence following the bullets. Mac quickly turns and gasps in horror at Stella kneeling beside Isaac's body as blood starts to show on the floor.

"Oh god not…Isaac, no!" Mac shouts as he immediately drops the gun and hurries toward Stella and Isaac, Isabella now racing down the stairs toward her family.

"Mummy!" Isabella cries as she nears them.

"Isaac," Stella moans as Mac's fingers start to inspect where Isaac was shot.

"Is he…"

"Just the shoulder I think…oh god it can't be lower," Stella states in anguish.

Mac finally finds the cut skin, the bullet had gone right through the top part of small shoulder blade, but it wasn't to be a fatal shot and it had missed the bone. "He's gonna be okay."

"Mummy," Isaac wails. "Hurts."

"I know sweetie, we are going to make it all better right now."

"Don, take him to the ER," Sully directs as he looks down at Mac who had grabbed a nearby jacket to wrap Isaac in. "You'll be faster than waiting for a bus. I'll stay here and clean this all up."

"Thanks Sul," Don nods as he calls both Sheldon and Dr. Adams at the hospital, telling them to prepare for their arrival.

"Mummy hurts," Isaac continues to sob as Don kneels beside them with a first aid kit.

"Here apply this and let's go," Don tells them in haste.

"Stella I'm so sorry," Mac states in misery as he looks at his future wife with regret.

Stella looks past Mac to Frankie's fallen frame and then back at him with a small strained smile. "We are all truly free now. Thank you."

"Hey save the mutual admiration society for later…" Don lightly growls. "We gotta go."

"Isabella and I will meet you there."

"We can all fit…now lets move," Don directs as Mac gathers up Isaac in his arms, the crude bandage holding.

"You're gonna be okay Isaac," Mac praises as he kisses the top of his head.

"Hurts daddy," Isaac moans as his shoulder burns each time he moves.

"I know my son and I'm so sorry," he whispers as they race outside. "You'll feel better very soon.

Stella's head slightly cocks to the right, her ears wondering Mac had actually called Isaac _my __son_ but her brain saying it was something else sounding similar. Mac and Stella climb into the back holding Isaac and although Isabella wasn't supposed to be in the front, in light of the emergency situation, they would have to argue protocol later.

"Mummy," Isaac continues to cry as tears run down his flushed cheeks and pool in the fabric of the jacket he was wrapped in.

"It's gonna be okay," Stella tries to soothe, gently brushing away tears from his reddened cheeks. "I love you sweetie."

"It hurts."

"I know it does, but I promise that very soon it'll be all better," Stella says as she looks up at Mac with a weak smile. "Mac I'm sorry."

"The only one to blame for all this is dead," Mac replies firmly. "It's over now. Our son was very brave," he mentions warmly and Stella's smile grows. "Has his mother's determination."

"More like her unwillingness to listen."

"That too," Mac slightly smirks before his face turns serious again. "Frankie fixed the car."

"I figured and there was about five minutes after the car had broken down that a big semi-trailer had come down the road and plowed right into the car."

"What?" Mac asks in shock. "But how did…"

"I got out and waited on the other side and then Don came. Frankie set it all up; he wanted me to die the same as Claire."

"Bastard," Mac curses under his breath before offering Isaac an apologetic glance. "I'm glad it's over now."

Stella leans forward, her fingers grasping Isabella's hand and squeezing it. "And how's my brave girl?"

"She likes the lights," Don lightly chuckles.

"Is Isaac gonna be okay?" Isabella twists herself around to look at the three of them crowded in the backseat.

"Well he's gonna be sore for a while and won't be able to be as active outside as he was say yesterday, but he's gonna be just fine," Stella assures her as she leans forward and gives Isabella a kiss.

"Isaac told me to stay in the closet but I couldn't mummy…I couldn't," she shakes her head as her eyes start to water. "I was too scared. I'm sorry."

"Hey don't be," Stella leans forward as best she can and tries to comfort her daughter. "You were such a brave girl tonight and you did so well," she whispers as she kisses her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too mummy."

They finally reach the ER entrance where both Sheldon and Dr. Adams were waiting with a ready stretcher.

"Mummy!" Isaac calls out as he's laid on the stretcher and then looks up at the two strange faces.

"I'm right here sweetie and I'm coming with you."

Stella holds his free hand as she rushes into the ER treatment area with Sheldon and Dr. Adams, Mac and Isabella waiting with Don. Macs arms hold Isabella tightly against him, his brain biting back the painful throbbing in his chest from the fight with Frankie.

"He's gonna be fine," Don tries to assure Mac with a squeeze of his shoulder.

"I know Don and thank you," Mac looks at him seriously. "Thank you for helping Stella and for your timing tonight."

"Just lucky it all went our way."

"Yeah me too," Mac sighs heavily.

"Okay I'll let you go and wait, I'll take care of the necessary paperwork and then head back to help Sully. See you later."

"Don if the power isn't on, there is a generator by the garage…well you know. Use it."

"I will."

Mac thanks his friend and then carries Isabella to a bench in the waiting area and slowly lowers them down to a seated position.

"Where's Isaac?" She asks in a sad tone.

"He's getting his wound fixed," Mac tries to explain as his fingers tenderly brush away a tear soaked curl from her flushed cheek. "He's gonna be okay. Just rest now," Mac whispers as he pulls her back down onto his shoulder, his fingers gently stroking her back. "You both were very brave tonight."

"I didn't listen," Isabella moans as she twists her head and looks up at Mac. "Will mummy be mad?"

"No she won't," Mac answers with a warm smile.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad at you. You were scared and I think under the circumstances it was to be expected. Just rest now, I promise you won't get into trouble."

"I'm sorry daddy," Isabella lightly sobs as she buries her face into his shirt and cries; Mac's heart breaking with every little sob that is uttered. A few minutes later Mac looks up to see Stella walking toward them, Isabella looking up with a bright smile as her mother nears.

"Well?" Mac asks in haste as Stella sits down beside him and their free hands instantly clasp.

"He's gonna be just fine," Stella assures them as she leans in and first kisses Isabella on the cheek and then Mac. "You saved them tonight."

"It was close," Mac confesses in truth. "But both did so well."

"I know," Stella leans back on the bench, shaking her head. "Can't believe he'd stoop that low."

"It was a mighty desperate act," Mac answers with a deep frown. "He shoulda stayed away but his hatred and need for revenge got in the way. I guess he figured he could use the storm to his advantage and then fly away with the last laugh."

"Well I'm glad he's gone," Stella hisses before she looks back at her daughter who only looks up at her with wide hazel eyes. "You'll never have to see that bad man again."

"Promise?" Isabella asks wearily.

"I promise," Stella smiles.

The three of them remain on the bench, while Jessica helps Sheldon under the oversight of Dr. Adams as they work on little Isaac Bonasera. Don and Sully, now accompanied by Millie, Sid and Alice at the Taylor estate, cleaning up the mess before the beleaguered returns home. Finally Don and Sully accompany Frankie's body to the coroner, the while the other three remain; the power finally coming back on an hour later.

Mac looks up as a nurse approaches, Isabella asleep on his chest and Stella's head resting on his shoulder.

"Mr. Taylor?"

"How's my son?" Mac asks in haste, prompting Stella to look up in surprise before she turns to the nurse. "Where's Jessica?"

"Your son is fine and Jessica is just helping him get ready to be taken home tonight."

"He's allowed to come home?" Stella interjects.

"Yes he was very lucky," Dr. Adams's smooth voice is heard from behind, making Mac shift Isabella to Stella and quickly stand up.

"Thank you Ben."

"Ah Sheldon did all the hard work. But the bullet was small and made a clean exit, miraculously it didn't shatter his shoulder blade. He'll be sore for a few weeks and won't be able to do anything that pulls or strains it in the next week for sure but he can go home tonight. Getting here when you did saved blood loss."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course," Dr. Adams answers kindly.

Mac turns back to Stella who nods for him to go. "We'll wait here. Go get _our _son."

"Okay," Mac smiles back as he turns and follows after Dr. Adams.

"Your _son,_" Dr. Adams gently pats Mac on the back, "is surprisingly a lot like you, charming but very stubborn."

"Ben, he's not…"

"Mac," Dr. Adams stops and looks at him directly, "why are you arguing? He will be soon enough right?"

"He will," Mac answers softly as they enter the ER operating area where Sheldon was just wrapping up Isaac in a warm sweatshirt for the drive home.

"Daddy," Isaac states sadly as Mac walks up to the bed and gives Sheldon a smile.

"Hey big guy," Mac says with affection, garnering an approving smile from both Sheldon and Dr. Adams but nothing verbal, no other words were needed. The two men take their leave; Mac alone with Isaac for a few moments before Stella and Isabella would join them.

"How do you feel Isaac?"

"Hurts daddy," Isaac looks up with a sad stare, his large hazel eyes wanting to water once more. "I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong," Mac tries to assure him.

"I didn't listen," he whimpers softly as Mac leans in closer before wrapping his arms around the small boys shaking frame, pushing his cheek against his for a bit extra warmth and affection.

"I love you very much Isaac, you were very brave today," Mac insists, knowing that Isaac would probably have a few nightmares as it was and not wanting to add further burden by making him feel guilty for not listening and staying in the closet, thus getting himself shot.

Mac glances to his right to see Stella enter with Isabella in her arms as they hurry up to the bed, Stella placing Belle on the bed beside Isaac; both twin siblings embracing immediately. Mac pulls Stella into his arms and holds her close for the first time of the night since the whole trying ordeal started.

"I love you so much," Stella whispers as she kisses Mac's cheek and then no caring about those around, presses her mouth to his and hungrily crushes his lips with hers.

"Mummy's kissing daddy," Isaac whispers as he and Belle break out into a bout of giggles.

"Don just called, he said your home is all cleared up and the power should be back on when we get to my place but your power isn't on yet."

"Well I think to your place is where we'll be heading then."

"Soon to be our place," Mac whispers as his lips nudge her ear, making her smile.

"I wanna go home," Isaac moans.

"Let's go," Mac says softly as he picks up Isaac and cradles him in his arms.

"Mac your ribs," Stella frowns.

"They'll hold my son until we get to the cab," Mac looks down at Isaac who looks up and smiles before his head rests on Mac's chest. "Let's go home," Mac turns to Stella and says.

Stella's arm slips through Mac's her right hand taking hold of Belle as they head for the exit.

"I'll drive you guys home," Jessica pipes up from behind as she hurries up to them and gives Stella a hug. "I'm off shift now anyways."

The four of them follow after Jessica to her car and all carefully pile in, this time Mac in the front with Stella in the back with both children. True to Don's word as soon as Mac pushes the large wooden front door open, they are only greeted by warm hugs from Millie, no body or blood in sight.

"It's over now Mac," Don assures him as he greets them and then walks over to Jessica. "You know Danny and family will be by in the morning."

"They're waiting that long?" Mac retorts.

"I ordered them," Don smirks. "Alright I'll leave you guys to it. Goodnight."

With the power finally back on, it was time to bring the exciting evening to a close. Millie and then Sid each take turns giving copious hugs and kisses to the children; Alice also giving a few before she kindly says her goodnights, Sid offering to drive her home and then head back to his own darkened home, at least that's what he told everyone.

"I'll make a nice big breakfast in the morning," Millie tells them, getting another hug and kiss from Belle and a sleepy smile from Isaac. "Goodnight."

Stella picks up Isaac and cradles him as Mac takes Isabella's hand and the four of them slowly climb up the stairs to the large master bedroom.

"Can I sleep with you daddy?" Isaac asks in a somewhat sad tone.

Stella looks over at him and frowns, but after the trying events of the past few hours couldn't blame her son for not wanting to sleep on his own; she wouldn't want to either.

"Well I think the bed is big enough for all of us to sleep in it."

"Me too?"

"You too," Mac smiles down at Isabella.

"And what about mummy?"

"Well she can come too," Mac winks at Isabella who smiles widely in return. "If she wants."

"Oh she wants," Stella teases in return.

Mac's mind races with a small panic just as Stella goes to open the door, wondering what state the children would have left it in before Isaac came to see what the commotion was. But thankfully as he pushes the door open he sees that his mother who had gotten a few things from Stella's place had laid out some pajamas for the kids, beside it a small bag for Stella and the rest of the room was cleaned up.

"I'll change with Isabella in the bathroom if you want to help Isaac," Stella suggests as she leans in and kisses Mac on the cheek.

"I'm tired," Isaac moans as Mac slowly starts to undress him, careful with his bandaged arm as he tries to pull on a button up pajama top. Isaac watches silently as Mac's fingers carefully do up the buttons before looking up at Mac directly.

"What is it Isaac?" Mac asks softly.

"I love you daddy," Isaac whispers, prompting Mac's eyes to instantly produce soft tears as he sits on the bed beside Isaac and wraps his arms around him, holding him close.

"I love you too my son," Mac whispers tenderly as he kisses the top of his head. He then helps Isaac into bed just as Stella and Isabella reappear from the bathroom dressed and ready for bed. "I'll be right back," Mac tells Stella as he heads past her toward his large walk-in closet and then disappears inside.

A few minutes later he pulls on a pair of dark sweatpants and then reaches for a t-shirt just as the door opens. He looks up to see Stella's smiling face appearing as she enters.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Mac tells her in a quiet tone as she closes the doors behind her. Within seconds, Stella was in his arms, their lips locked and the heat between their bodies instantly rising.

"I love you Mac," Stella whispers as she pulls back for a few moments, their eyes locked.

"I kept my family safe," he confesses with a firm nod. "But I'm sorry I got Isaac hurt."

"Frankie did," Stella assures him as she kisses him once more. "But he's gone now and now we can finally just concentrate on us."

Mac's hands gently cup her face as his brings her lips to his once more, hungrily crushing them but cursing himself for wanting more when there were two tired children only a few feet away. "I want you…all of you," he confesses as his forehead rests upon hers.

"I'm free this weekend," she answers with a small giggle, bringing a broad smile to his face before he kisses her once more.

"As it turns out I am too," he winks.

"How are you feeling?" Stella asks in concern as she looks at the bandages on his chest that had shifted when he was carrying Isaac.

"Sore," he admits in truth. "But Stella when Isaac was hurt…"

"I know you wanted to hold him," she answers for him. "And I love you even more for it."

"He's my son now Stella…no matter what," Mac nods. "I love them both as if they were my own."

"And when you get your own?" She asks with a coy smile.

"I'll love all my children equally," he replies as he takes her into his arms and holds her close once more. "But not quite as much as I love you."

They remain locked in each other's arms for a few more moments before quietly leaving the closet and heading toward the large bed where the two children were already asleep in the middle of it.

"Guess I know who I'm sleeping by," Mac sighs.

"That would be me," Stella whispers in an undertone as she gently rearranges her children, who in their sleepy state don't seem to mind being repositioned by their mother. "And since tomorrow is Friday and they'll be missing, sleeping is in order."

"No arguments here," Mac replies softly as he watches Stella slowly climb in beside Isaac, leaving enough room for Mac to crawl in beside her. As soon as he does his arms pull her close, placing her head on his shoulder and kissing the top of her head. "Goodnight Stella."

"Goodnight Mac," she answers quietly in return before the light is turned off and sleep starts to commence. But about an hour into their sleep, as predicted Isaac's little lips utter a terrorized cry, instantly pulling Mac from his sleep, turning on the light and allowing Stella to roll over to look at her son, who's wet eyes were wide with fright.

"Mummy…scared," Isaac whimpers sadly as Stella cradles her son in his arms.

"It's okay sweet boy," Stella's lips nuzzle his ear as she soothes him. Isabella snuggles closer into her mother's frame as Mac gets out of the bed, puts on a small nightlight and then crawls back in beside Stella and Isaac. Fatigue takes over once again as soon as the lights are turned out but it isn't long before it's Isabella's turn to let out a cry of fright and Isaac is shifted between Mac and Stella as the little girl wanted only her mother's arms to keep her safe for the rest of the night. And by the time the morning had come, all four were slowly waking up but not really rested.

Mac's eyes open first, looking at Isaac's small peaceful face asleep on his chest, his bandaged shoulder slightly covered by the quilt but still showing enough of the bandage for the adult male to feel instant remorse. He slowly twists his head and looks over at Stella who was waking up, watching her with an adoring smile and feeling his heart for her instantly swell. Her warm emerald orbs fully open and greet him with a happy smile, before she looks at her son and slightly frowns.

"Morning," Stella tries to greet him in a quiet tone.

"Mor…" Mac's lips slightly purse just as Isaac's eyes slowly open and look up at him.

"Hi daddy," he greets with a sleepy tone.

"Morning!" Isabella's shrill voice is heard before she pushes herself to her feet and starts to jump on the end of the large bed.

"Be careful Belle," Stella slightly scolds before turning to Isaac who was trying in vain to stand up and jump as well. "No jumping for you."

"But mummy," he moans before turning to Mac for his answer.

"No jumping until that arm heals," Mac confirms, getting a sad pout from Isaac in return. "Oh that face isn't fair," Mac huffs as Stella's finger playfully jabs her son in the side, making his small lips twist upward. "Well I have to take it easy today also," Mac states in truth. "So how about we just sit by and watch the girls play?"

"Not fair," Isaac shakes his head in frustration, making Mac ruffle his hair and just laugh at the mock pout. But Isaac's pout soon disappears and he starts to laugh as he watches his sister trying to cheer him up.

Mac and Stella edge themselves up so they are sitting against the headboard watching the children laughing and talking to each other.

"Friday at last," Stella sighs as her head leans against Mac's shoulder. "I am going to call in sick today so that you don't have to take on the burden of babys…" she starts and then stops.

"What?"

"Mac I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asks with a wondering glance.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like you were still…"

"A temporary visitor in their lives?"

"Mac I'm sorry," Stella frowns as her fingers intertwine with his. "I just didn't want you to have to look after them all day alone after all this."

"You know I don't mind right?"

"I know that," Stella nods. "I just…"

"Right…you don't really believe that I am serious that I want to stay here with you and them and be a permanent part of their lives and yours."

"No Mac…that's not it," Stella tries to argue back.

"Are you sure?" Mac arches his brows in retort.

"You are wonderful with them and I know you love them and I do believe you when you say you love me."

"But…"

"No…no buts, Mac I'm tired and didn't mean to imply…" her voice trails off and ends with a frustrated sigh.

"Okay I think I know how to fix this," Mac looks over at her with a small smile before he slowly pushes himself out of bed, making both children stop and then look at their mother for an answer as to where Mac was going.

"Mac don't go, I'm sorry," Stella moans as she watches him head for his closet and then just shakes her head. But a few seconds later, his reappears with his fists closed and a pensive look on his face. "I didn't mean to offend," Stella sighs as she looks at Mac's cryptic expression.

"You think I'm mad?"

"You are a part of us Mac…a big part."

"But not the most important – yet," he slightly smirks as he nears the bed, making Stella sit up as he nears, wondering why he doesn't sit down but stands by the side.

"I really did have something more special planned…you can ask Jessica," Mac nervously stammers. "I really wanted um…well something different for this moment but I can't wait a second longer," Mac pauses before he drops to one knee, making both children peer over the edge of the bed and Stella to quickly sit up and swing her legs over, her heart already racing at top speed in anticipation.

"I love you Stella, more than anything. You have taken me from the darkness and brought me back into the light," he warmly confesses. "I owe this second chance to you and know that my heart belongs only to you. You are my life. So...Stella Bonasera," Mac slowly opens the black velvet box to reveal the custom made engagement ring, "will you marry me?"

With large tears forcing her eyes to sparkle and her lips displaying a wide grin of happiness, her head nods even before her mouth utters the one word that he wanted to hear.

"Yes."

Mac holds his breath for about a second until he hears her affirmative answer and then takes her in his arms and finally allows himself to exhale. Their happy ending was only a heartbeat away.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay yay to Frankie being dead and Stella saying yes! Hope you were all a bit surprised by Isaac but of course he'd be okay. Stay tuned as we work toward a happy ending and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	26. Building for Tomorrow

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 26 – Building for Tomorrow**

* * *

Mac climbs back onto the bed and pulls Stella into her arms as both children look at the magnificent ring on her left hand and then at each other and smile.

"Now this is the perfect way to wake up," she whispers as her head rests on his shoulder, his lips nuzzling her forehead.

"Are you sure?" Mac whispers in return as his lips brush her ear and her exposed skin instantly enflames with shiver bumps.

"Not fair to tease," she scolds by poking him in the ribs and evoking a small laugh from his mouth. Both children see what their mother is up to and instantly turn on Mac, four small hands now playfully digging into his sides.

"O-kay…I gi-give up," Mac laughs as he tries to take a breath, his face flushed.

"Okay give your father a break now," Stella suggests to her children as they both just fall back, Isaac of course not as worked up as Isabella due to his left arm having less mobility.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Agenda?" Stella looks over a Mac. "Sounds too formal. Thought we could just play it by ear."

"Ah okay I like that also. And we have the whole weekend ahead."

"Well I don't know about you but I know I'll be busy."

"You have plans?" Mac arches his brows in wonder.

"I do now thanks to you," she winks.

"Thanks to me?" Mac asks, still in confusion.

"Well I'm not about to order my dress online," Stella replies with a broad grin. "But I was thinking that since we already have the placed booked…"

"We do?"

"Okay stop with the lost boy looks," she giggles. "I want our wedding here. Is that okay?"

"More than okay," Mac replies warmly as he leans in and kisses her on the lips. His nose picks up the faint smell of coffee finally wafting up the stairs from the kitchen and knows his mother is already awake. "Okay so why doesn't Belle and Isaac go and see gramma and help make breakfast and mummy and I will be down shortly."

"Come with us daddy," Isaac entreats as he holds out his little hand.

"Always hard to turn that one down," Mac lightly frowns. "Isaac sweetie we'll be down soon," Mac holds his ground, kissing Isaac on the cheek. "Go with your sister and see what goodies gramma has for you both this morning."

"Okay daddy," Isaac agrees with a small pout before he launches himself off the bed and waits for his sister, who after giving Mac a kiss on the cheek hurries after him. Mac locking the door behind them and then turning to Stella with a hungry gaze.

"And us?" Stella arches her brows at her husband to be. But that's all she manages before Mac's arms envelop her in his embrace and their lips are immediately locked. Their hands don't need much help as each takes turns, ridding the others of their sleeping clothes and both are locked in a passionate body lock on the large King sized bed.

"I love you so much Mac."

"I need you Stella…right now," he growls in her ear before they finally become one.

XXXXXXXX

"Morning children," Millie greets her two precious houseguests as they enter the aromatic kitchen.

"Morning gramma," Isabella greets the older woman, who looks at her in surprise before Isaac follows suit and her eyes instantly water with happy tears.

"What's wrong gramma?" Isaac looks at her tears and frowns. "Why are you sad?"

"Oh I'm happy is all…just something in my eye."

"Don't be sad, we love you," Isabella says as she puts her arms around Millie's neck and gives her a squeeze.

"I love you too, both of you." A few minutes later Millie finally pulls herself together and stands up. "Where are your mother and father?"

"Upstairs," Isaac points.

"Daddy gave mummy a ring," Isabella grins.

"What?" Millie asks with a small frown. Mac had told her about his plan to propose tonight and wonders if he just did it spur of the moment? But when? And where? This morning? In bed? _Oh __McCanna, _her mind smiles. _You __followed __your __heart, so proud of you my son._

"Well we'll give them a few more minutes of privacy okay?"

"What are they doing?" Isaac wonders.

"Let's just say they're busy. Now who wants hot chocolate? With mini marshmallows?"

"ME!" Both children shout at once.

Telling herself that Mac and Stella's arrival delay in the kitchen wasn't because they were just talking, she does her best to keep the children occupied. About half hour later, her suspicions are confirmed as her son and future daughter in law enter with happy smiles and warm flushed faces, hand in hand; it wouldn't be obvious to the children but it was to her that a sexual union had finally taken place.

"Mother we have some good news," Mac happily announces. "We're getting married."

"What? Who told?" Stella asks looking at the children who quickly point the finger at the other. "Well we're not mad. But yes we are getting married!"

"Yay!" Isabella shouts happily as she looks at her brother who shrugs, Millie giving them both warm hugs and kisses.

"What's married?" Isaac inquires.

"It means that we are all going to live her now together as one big happy family."

"But we already are?" Isaac frowns.

"No we don't stupid."

"You're stupid," Isaac swats his sister in return.

"Or maybe you two can live with another family," Stella teases and both children's attention snaps to her immediately and they stop. "I only want children that get along with each other to live here."

"Sorry mummy."

"Isaac?"

"Sorry mummy," Isaac resigns with a sad face.

"Better…" Stella looks over at Mac.

"And that means that after breakfast you'll both be able to go upstairs and pick out your own room."

"YAY!" Both children shout at once.

"Okay now that that's settled, what's for breakfast."

"Well the kids want bacon and waffles."

"With strawberries!" Isaac's eyes widen with delight.

"And whipped cream!" Isabella adds.

"Yes to both!" Millie agrees.

"I think they'll really like living here," Mac smiles as his arms wrap around Stella and give her one last squeeze before they break apart and the kitchen is soon full of happy, lively banter. Stella quickly calls her father and gives him the good news and Mac calls Danny, also telling him about the previous evening's trying events.

They soon settle into breakfast, Stella having already called the school and then Lindsay with the good news, Jessica having already popped in to see how Isaac was and then to wish them all the best before heading out to work. The five of them linger around the breakfast table, the two children talking amongst themselves and the three adults talking about the upcoming wedding, more like Mac and Millie listening to Stella.

"You sure you don't mind having it here?" Stella asks after breakfast as her and Mac head into the large living room and settle into a nearby sofa to just watch the children play and take it easy.

"I don't mind at all. We have the space and an outdoor wedding will be perfect."

"I hear a but in there?"

"Next week?"

"Too soon?"

"Hardly. If I had my way, we'd go down to City Hall right now and do it," Mac grins as his fingers tighten around hers. "But this is your day…and if the weather isn't..."

"Our day," she quickly corrects. "I want you to be involved in this Mac."

"I'm paying."

"Oh ever the romantic," Stella rolls her eyes. "And we are going to have a tent so we'll have it covered."

"Ah okay got it."

"Danny and Lindsay are coming for supper."

"Thought they might," Mac mentions as Isaac leaves his sister and comes to join them.

"Daddy can you play with me?"

"Sure Isaac, what do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek?"

"Hmm okay."

"Really?" Isabella asks with a wide grin.

"Really. I'll stay here and count…"

"You can't peek though."

"He won't," Stella reassures her daughter as her hands cover Mac's eyes and both children laugh.

"One," Mac starts and both of them scatter.

"I love the way you love them," Stella whispers before her lips kiss the soft skin around his ear lobe.

"I love them," Mac confesses as he calls out another number. "You can let go now," he smirks at her hands still over his eyes.

"No way…that would be cheating," she playfully scolds. Mac finally gets to ten and calls out that he's coming, while Stella heads into the kitchen to talk a bit more with Millie.

"I couldn't be happier," Millie states as they both hear squeals of delight as Mac had obviously found Isabella. "You have saved his life – literally," she confesses to Stella, as she places both of her hands on Stella's warm cheeks. "Thank you dear girl…thank you."

"Oh Mac saved me also," Stella answers with a smile before she pulls Millie into her grasp and gives her a hug. "I love him so much…I can't wait for this."

"Are you sure a week is enough time?"

"I just need a dress right? Jessica said her friend could cater and the rest is here."

"I can't wait for next weekend."

"Me too."

XXXXXXXX

By the time lunch had rolled round, the children were more than content to just slump down on the large couch in the family room off the kitchen, contently watching a movie while the three adults worked on lunch. Sid joined them all later in the afternoon, offering his congratulations and talking with Stella about what would happen to their house once she had moved out. It was determined that Jessica would move out of the guest house so that Millie could take it and the new family could have the large house all to themselves.

"I just don't want you to be alone in there," Stella frowns as she talks quietly to her father later that afternoon.

"Oh I won't be that alone," Sid winks, drawing an unexpected glance from his daughter.

"Alice?"

"Not right away, but it could be in the works," Sid mentions with a smile just before his daughter holds him close. "I love you Stella. I couldn't be prouder of your choice."

"Me too dad," she whispers warmly. The two of them break apart and then rejoin Mac and Millie, talking further about the upcoming activity next weekend until the Messer's were knocking on the door, arriving for dinner as invited.

"I heard you were so brave," Lindsay smiles as she gives Isaac a hug and kiss and then stands back up to talk to Stella about her ring and Danny talks to Mac about popping the big question; the three kids running off to play, Isaac wincing about his arm but not wanting to be left behind.

"Hey come here buddy," Mac grabs onto Isaac about ten minutes before supper and holds him close while the two little girls laugh and play on the couch in front of the TV. "How's my boy feeling?" Mac asks softly, as Stella looks up from her task and watches with a heartfelt smile.

"Tired," Isaac confesses with a small frown.

"Yeah didn't get much sleep last night," Mac huffs as he kisses Isaac on the cheek and hugs him close. But as he looks up at Stella he now wonders if they'll be heading back to their home? Afterall they only had one fresh change of clothes and he didn't have much to offer them all in the way of personal effects.

"Will I sleep better tonight?"

"Yes," Mac tries to assure him but not really knowing for sure. "Okay go wash your hands for supper."

Mac watches Isaac leaves and Stella approach.

"I know that look," she mentions with a frown.

"Will miss you all tonight."

"Why? I thought you liked my bed?" Stella winks.

"Ah…yeah I do. Right..." he smiles as he realizes the solution – he would stay at her place for the night. They had already talked about moving her stuff into his place during the week, culminating in the children picking their rooms and Stella telling Mac that he had more than enough room in his room for her stuff.

"Frankie's gone, you're engaged, business is booming…" Danny's voice trails off as he joins them, giving them a warm smile. "All you need now is the happily ever after."

"That's gonna happen next weekend," Mac looks up at Stella and grins.

"Well we already know about happily ever after's," Lindsay smiles as she slips her arm around Danny's waist and squeezes it.

"That's right babe we do," Danny grins at her.

"Alright supper time!" Millie calls out. Don and Jessica arrive the same time as Alice and soon what had started out as small gathering, was now very happy family event. Mac and Stella's upcoming big day was of course the focus of the adult dinner time conversation, with the children all seated close to each other and just talking amongst themselves.

"Stella, got a minute?" Mac asks in a low tone in her ear after dinner.

"Always. What's going on?"

"Come with me."

Mac hands her her coat before putting his on and then offering his hand. They head outside into the cool, clear night air; only the small path lights to give some brightness.

"So nice to know we won't ever have to look over our shoulders again," Stella confesses as her head leans on his shoulder as she allows him to lead her to where he wants.

"I agree with that," Mac adds as he stops walking, prompting Stella to look up in wonder.

"The rose garden? What's here?"

"Well here is where I _was_ going to propose," Mac admits as he pulls a white rose from the tree and hands it to her. "I just couldn't wait."

"My answer is yes," she replies as they embrace. "No matter how many times or where you'd ask it would have been the same answer."

"Just wanted to be different," Mac shrugs with a smile.

"You never have to worry about that," Stella wraps her arms around his neck and draws his lips to hers. Her mouth hungrily devours his for a few minutes before they finally pull apart and then walk a bit longer hand in hand, talking about the move and their big day. Finally they go back inside and enjoy their friends company for a few more hours.

"Goodnight dad," Stella tells her father as he and Alice prepare to leave for the night. "Goodnight Alice."

"Goodnight Stella," both of them offer her a warm hug. Millie is next with warm well wishes for the family.

"Is gramma coming too?" Isabella wonders.

"You'll see gramma tomorrow okay?" Stella tells her sleepy daughter as she holds her in her arms.

"See you both tomorrow," Millie tells the children as she kisses first Isabella and then Isaac; promising to play many games with them the following day as their mother would be out shopping for a dress for the big day. They finally reach Stella's home and all pile inside, Mac putting Isaac into his bed and sitting with him for a few minutes, talking to him softly until he finally closes his adoring hazel eyes and falls asleep. Stella had done the same with Isabella until both children were asleep and her and Mac where getting ready for bed in her bedroom.

"I like your bedroom better."

"Why?" Mac arches his brows.

"It's bigger," she grins.

"Ah so size does matter," he teases in return.

"Oh yes it does," she giggles as she plants a small kiss upon his bare chest.

"I don't think we'll sleep much this week."

"Why?"

"I'm too excited right now. Having a real family…a house full of children," Mac muses softly. "The things I have always wanted."

"Well I can think of a few ways to tire you out," she winks as she takes his hand and leads him to her bed. "I think your ribs can take round two."

"You bet they can," he smiles as they both lower to the bed.

XXXXXXXX

The following morning Isaac is the first to awaken, heading to his mother's room but upon finding the door locked starts to pound on it.

"Wha..." Stella mumbles in a sleepy tone as she and Mac quickly awaken at the same time.

"Should I…"

"Leave it Mac, they have to learn that if the door is locked they have to respect our privacy and boundaries."

"Mummy! Daddy!" Isaac pounds once more and then stops.

"We'll explain it to them before breakfast okay?"

"You sure?"

"I am. Trust me, it'll be okay."

"Got it," Mac whispers as he snuggles closer to her.

"Besides they have lots they can do."

About half hour later, both Mac and Stella head downstairs to where the children were playing in the living room and enter and sit on the couch.

"Isaac, Isabella, your father and I have something important to tell you both," Stella starts in a firm tone, making sure both children turn to her and instantly pay attention. "No matter where we are, if we are here or when we move into our new home, if our bedroom door is locked that means you cannot come in."

"Why not mummy?"

"Because it means we want our privacy. Just like you two want privacy from us and each other, your father and I want privacy also. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Okay lets go make breakfast we have a busy day ahead for all of us."

The four of them head into the kitchen and while Mac's provided every modern cooking convenience and amenity, Stella's afforded them the coziness of a smaller surrounding. It was something that Mac would actually miss.

"Morning everyone."

"Grampa!" Both kids greet Sid at once, rushing into his open arms with happy smiles. With Sid joining them the talk turns to the events of the day and what the week ahead might hold. Breakfast finally comes to an end with all of them heading over to Mac's, Stella leaving the children there while she heads out with Lindsay and Jessica to get a dress for the following week. It would be short notice, but there was no sense in waiting any longer; there was now nothing more standing in the way of their happy family union.

"Okay so I guess it's the three musketeers," Danny pats Mac on the back and looks at Don. "What um…do we do?"

"Sit around and wait for the girls?" Don smirks. "No offense to you two."

"None taken," shrugs and smiles. "However, I need you boys to help me."

"Can I help too daddy?" Isaac asks in wonder.

"Isaac your arm needs to rest. Besides don't you want to play with the girls?"

"No," he frowns. "Please?"

"Okay we'll find something easy for you to do. Mom we're heading outside."

"Okay, I'll be here with the girls!" She calls back.

Stella had already told Sid she was moving this week, so he was more than content to stay home and start to pack up a few things.

"Okay why am I so excited, you're the one getting married," Lindsay smiles as the three of them enter the bridal store.

"Maybe because you've seen Mac so miserable for so long?" Jessica replies in truth.

"Could be that," Lindsay nods as one of the bridal consultants comes out to greet them. The ceremony would be held on the lawn of the large estate with just Danny and Lindsay standing up for them and Lucy joining Isabella and Isaac in the wedding party.

"We'll shop for the little girls on Monday," Lindsay mentions as they head for the dress racks.

Stella's heart starts to skip a beat as she tries to picture herself in her bride dress heading toward the man of her dreams – literally. "Okay I want to start with…" she points to a few dresses and the three of them get busy. Finally about three hours later, Stella points to the one she wants, getting two very big nods of approval and then says she'll come by for her final fitting on Friday.

The three of them head back to the large house that was still bustling with activity. Mac had decided since there was no real time to cook they'd order in a few large pizza's open some beers for the adults and just relax and talk about what they all did. They retire to the family room off the kitchen, put on a family friendly movie and just unwind altogether.

XXXXXXXX

Sunday was spent much the same as Saturday except since most of the major wedding details were already taken care of, they spent the day at Stella's, packing up what they were going to be bringing with them, leaving most for Sid since Mac's house was already fully furnished and then just having a nice quiet dinner the four of them.

"You seem nervous this morning," Mac whispers Monday morning as he notices Stella's hand gently shaking as she goes to pour some coffee.

"I…I am," she looks up at him and confesses with a small smile.

"Why?"

"Just such a big and important milestone."

"It's just school Stella."

"I have waited to take them to school as a family for a few years," she confesses with a soft tone. "Thank you for this."

"I am excited about it too," Mac tells her in truth. "I wanted this the moment I met you all. Remember me showing up at the school?"

"Hard to forget that one," Stella replies with a tender gaze.

The children quickly join them and soon it's Mac taking the lead in making them all breakfast as Stella gets their lunches ready; the day would be with them all back to normal. Finally it was time to all load into Mac's luxury SUV and head for the school.

Mac feels his anxiety grow a bit as he brings the SUV to a stop and all four of them get out.

"Have a good day at school," Mac tells Isaac and Isabella as he kneels down and gives them both a hug and kiss.

"Bye mummy! Bye daddy!" Both of them call out before they head into the school yard to see their friends, Freddie, Kara Hawkes and of course Lucy.

"I hope you have a good day also," Stella whispers as her hand tightens around Mac's as they both stand and watch the children.

"It'll be perfect now," he replies in truth as he squeezes her hand in return. "See you after work."

"Yes…you will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** up next is a happy ending! But I hope you all liked this chapter and please review before you go! Thanks so much in advance! :D


	27. An Ending Fit for Disney

**Title: Beauty & The Beast  
****Chapter 27 – An Ending Fit for Disney**

**OKAY FIRST OFF A I WANT TO EXTEND A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone that liked this story from its dark angsty start right up to this light happy ending! It was a fun idea to collaborate on (Phantom of the Mental Ward my dear) and then write for you all to read and enjoy. Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews, I used a lot of your ideas and thank you for your time as well. So without further adieu I hope you like this happy ending!**

* * *

Friday morning, Mac awakens in his large King sized bed and glances over at Stella's side only to see it empty and offers a frown. The week had literally flown by for all of them. One of the biggest joys of each day during the week for Mac was driving the kids to the school and then having supper with them and listening to them chatter on about their days; this was a routine he was looking foward to. Next year would grade one and that would be another milestone, school supply shopping, new outfits and seeing them off with the rest of the parents.

After dropping them at school it was off to work for him and Stella and then each night after dinner it was time to pack whatever else was coming to his already furnished home, mostly the children's stuff so that the day before the big event at the house saw both children's rooms furnished, Stella's items removed from her home and Sid ready to welcome someone else if he so desired.

Jessica had moved into Don's apartment and they were also talking engagement and marriage. Millie had moved into the guest house Jessica was in, having sold her apartment condo in Chicago and making New York her permanent home.

Frankie was all but a distant memory.

Mac lifts his head just as he hears water gently sloshing around in the bathtub and feels his lips automatically curl upward as he pushes back the covers, goes and locks their bedroom door and heads for the bathroom. The morning before they had forgotten and were woken up by two happy children coming into their room and jumping on the bed. Fortunately they worn pajama's to bed so there was no embarrassment if they gone to bed naked like the night before.

"Morning," Mac smiles warmly as he eyes Stella in the soapy tub.

"Morning. Hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?"

"I wanted a few minutes to rest and…"

"Ah and with me there would be no rest. Are you saying I have no self-control?" Mac smirks as he nears the edge and leans in and kisses her warmly on the lips. "Take all the time you want."

"Sit with me?" Stella entreats.

"In there or out here?" Mac arches his brows as she gestures with her head to the other end of the large soaker tub. Without much hesitation, Mac sheds his boxers and gently eases himself down into the rather warm soapy water, leaning against the other side and taking her soft feet into his lap and giving her a tender massage. "Everything done?" He refers to tomorrow.

"Everything but the I do's," Stella winks and his face instantly glows. "The rest is just window dressing as they say."

"I know the kids are excited," Mac informs her as his hands gently massage her silky skin.

"All they know is a party is going to be here and they get to dress up and eat lots of food. I'm sure you can guess who's looking forward to what?" Stella mildly laughs.

"Have you gotten a dress for Belle?"

"She picked a yellow one," Stella smiles. "I tried to convince her to wear cream like me but she wanted yellow and that was it. But I don't mind, it'll go well with Lindsay's floral dress. But thank you for getting a new suit for Isaac."

"Actually it was fun. He was easier to shop for than Danny," Mac chuckles as his eyes drop to her feet and silence ensues. Stella gently maneuvers herself so that she's able to pull him into her grasp, her fingers starting to massage his thick dark hair.

"Talk to me Mac."

"I um…was thinking about tomorrow," he answers in truth. "I think the moment I met you…"

"The moment we met?" Stella teases as she gives him a small squeeze.

"Okay so maybe the moment after that," he slightly chuckles. "I think when I first built this house I had envisioned something…"

"Magical?" Stella whispers as she leans in and gives him a sideways kiss on the cheek.

"Magical," he replies, twisting his head so their lips could touch. "Sappy right?"

"Nope, romantic all the way. And tomorrow night?"

"Well that will be magical for sure," Mac grins as he pulls her onto his lap, his arms encircling her and holding her close, a heated union about to ensue.

By the time the two of them had come downstairs Millie and the children were already helping her with some treats for the big day tomorrow. And while they were having it catered, Millie still wanted to add a few things of her own to give it that little bit extra homemade feel.

"So is everyone ready for the big day tomorrow?" Stella asks as they enter the kitchen, Mac walking over to Isaac to see what he was doing.

"Everything is done," Millie informs them. "Today will be a day just to rest and await the excitement tomorrow.

"What happens tomorrow?" Isaac asks with a small frown.

"The wedding stupid."

"I knew that stupid."

"Enough with the stupid's," Stella groans.

"Mummy what's a wedding?" Isaac looks up at his mother in wonder.

"It's a gathering to celebrate Mac and I becoming a couple."

"A couple of what?" Isaac shrugs in innocence, drawing a few smiles from the surrounding adults. Stella looks up at Mac who sits down beside Isaac and looks at his sweet face with a tender smile.

"A wedding is when two people come together before friends and a member of the city to pledge their lives and love to each other and then live together as a couple or family and people are happy for them."

"Okay," Isaac shrugs, bringing a mild bout of laughter from the three adults.

"Thanks Mac."

"What?"

"Okay time for breakfast."

The rest of the day was spent in busy activity. Dresses and tuxes to be picked up, decorations to be set up, the large outdoor tent to be erected, any last minute mishaps to be dealt with and then finally everyone tucked in to get some sleep; most unable as all were excited for the events coming up in a few short hours.

XXXXXXXX

Saturday arrives all too soon finding Stella nestled in Mac's loving grasp as they had spent most of the night talking and then finally fell asleep a few short hours before the sun was to come up.

"Did you sleep at all?" Stella asks Mac in a warm tone as she gives him a good morning kiss.

"A little…but I guess we can sleep in tomorrow right?"

"As long as we want. And have room service, linger in the private hot tub..."

"And you're sure you want to stay at a hotel?"

"Well we need some alone time as well," she whispers as his mouth captures hers once more. With the door unlocked, the children were able to enter after knocking and then being told to enter. The four of them enjoy a happy family moment, laughing and talking until it was time to get up and get ready for the exciting day ahead.

After breakfast the house was given a once over to make sure that everything was in place before the caterer arrived and it was time to get the festivities underway. Stella, Lindsay, Lucy and Isabella were able to use their large master bedroom which had more than enough room to get ready in. Jessica was able to use Millie's bathroom to get ready and soon they were joined by Alice, Sid was outside with Don helping to direct the modest amount of guests to where they would be.

"Mac you nervous?" Danny asks as he notices Mac curse as he fumbles with his bowtie and then stop and shake his head.

"A little. I told myself that I wouldn't compare…nothing."

"Claire would want you to be happy Mac, you know that right?"

"I know," Mac replies with a small smile. "It's just that…Danny this is the wedding I always wanted," he confesses in a soft tone.

"Well I think you're in luck," Danny retorts. "Stella said the same thing to Lindsay the other day."

Mac's lips curl upward, his heart spurred on and feeding his mind so that his fingers were actually able to get the bowtie done and then help Isaac with his.

"How do I look daddy?" Isaac asks as he stands before Mac and Danny in his small black rented tuxedo.

"You look very handsome my son," Mac replies with a warm smile as he kneels down to him and kisses him on the cheek. "You make me very happy and proud today Isaac."

"I love you daddy," Isaac smiles as he puts his arms around Mac's neck and kisses him on the cheek. Mac hugs him back once more and then stands up to face Danny with a small sheepishly glance.

"So what do you think?"

"I think I want one of those," Danny winks at Isaac, as the three of them leave the smaller bedroom on the main floor and then head into the gathering crowd, seeking out Sid and Don; the photographer taking pictures of the groom and his men now that they were on the scene.

"Stella?" Millie pops her head into the room where she sees Lindsay helping Lucy into her dress. Lucy wasn't to walk down the aisle this time, only Isaac and Belle would walk together before Lindsay and then Stella.

"Come in," Lindsay calls out as she fixes the top of her golden yellow dress. Her hair was up in golden curls, matching Lucy's, who was also wearing a dress in similar golden color to her mothers.

"Is she here?" Millie asks just as Stella steps out. The two adults and Lucy stop to watch as Stella slowly exits the large walk in closet in her wedding gown. "Stella…wow," Millie utters with a wide smile. "You look like…"

"A princess!" Isabella states with glee as she claps her hands. "Mummy you look so pretty."

"Stella that dress is amazing."

The dress was cream colored, fitted through the bodice and then long and flowing all the way to the ground with a small train. Her hair was up on one side with two flowers, a yellow rose and white orchid, the same flowers that Isabella had in her hair.

"A princess indeed," Millie echoes loving as she gives Stella a loving hug and kiss as she holds her close a few moments and then pulls back as the photographer finally enters to capture the bride in her final moments before she walks down the aisle to complete the happy part of the happy ending.

"My darling sweetheart," Sid comes into the room and gathers Stella in his arms. "You look amazing," he praises as he kisses her on the cheek. "I am so happy for you."

"Me too dad. I have dreamed of this day since I was a child."

"I know," Sid winks. "Come on…let's go make it happen."

They all slowly file out of the room, heading down toward the back door and then outside into the outer garden area where the tent was set up and the guests were now all seated and waiting for the big event to start.

Mac hears the music come to a complete stop and then looks up to see his mother slowly walking down the aisle in a two piece set that was cream and yellow, the colors of the bride and her ladies. He feels his stomach tighten from happiness as Isaac and Belle are seen and stop before proceeding down the short aisle to the front. A natural chorus of 'awwws' accompanies them as they head toward their father and then stop on either side as they had been told. Danny watches his wife starting to walk, offering her a small wink and then smiling as she rewards him with a coy smile of her own; a telling glance between and established couple.

The music then changes for the big moment and Mac instantly feels his breathing stop and the world around him slow and then only one person come into focus, his beloved bride. _Wow, __she __really __is __my __princess! _Is all the sappy sentiment he can seem to muster, words failing to describe her amazing beauty right now. _Breathtaking__…_was another his brain would offer, his heart racing with happy anticipation. He watches her pause at the head of the aisle so the photographer can officially do their thing, his eyes wanting to water at the thought this moment was holding for him. She had given him life…he could he ever repay her?

"All set my daughter?" Sid asks warmly as they watch Lindsay round the corner and then disappear down the aisle of the tent.

"I am," Stella remarks with a firm squeeze on her father's arm. They finally start to walk but to Stella it feels like floating – literally, the world around her fading into a blur. Her brain had told her to automatically offer a smile for pictures but as she rounds the corner and spies the handsome man waiting for her. _My __prince, _she echoes his somewhat similar sentiment, her heart racing in tandem with his as she nears him. She hears her father mention some words and then feels him kiss her cheek before he goes and sits beside Alice. But all that is in focus right now is the two of them.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he whispers as he allows Don and Sheldon to fix the chairs behind them and then they sit down before the minister. Their hands clasp tightly as the legal official before them offers words of encouragement and instruction for the about to be newly formed family union gathered before their family and closest friends.

Finally it was time to stand and repeat their vows, wanting to make it official before God and man. Mac takes her hand, looks deeply into her stunning emerald orbs and effortlessly repeats the vows, unable to say them fast enough to make it official. Stella was the same. A few more legalities are offered before the big moment where everyone also holds their breath as the minister states:

"You may now kiss your bride."

As much as he would like to lock them both in a passionate and intimate embrace, her pull over him just that strong, he is mindful of the crowd and so the liplock doesn't last as long as they would want, it was just right.

"I would now like to present to the crowd gathered today Mr. and Mrs. Mac and Stella Taylor. A happy round of applause rings out from young and old alike and then it was time to get another round of official wedding photographs before the party could commence.

"Daddy can I take this off now?" Isaac grumbles as his little fingers tug at the bowtie around his neck, the supper about to start.

"Well I have to wear mine," Mac frowns as he tries to loosen it a little. "How about a bit longer. After the a few dances?"

"Do I hafta dance?" He moans, making Mac smile as he pulls him into his arms. "I love you my son," he whispers with a small lump of emotion filling in his throat. "So very much. Just a big longer okay? It'll make mummy so very happy. She loves you in this."

"Ok-ay," he resigns with a groan as he heads off, instantly catching the attention of Lucy and Kara who hurry after him, Isabella not far behind.

"Are they behaving themselves?" Stella whispers in Mac's hear as she slides up beside him.

"So far," he turns to her with a smile. "Are you?"

"I wouldn't be if we were alone," she smiles and his face warms.

"Well we can leave right now," he motions with his head toward the door and she giggles. But his plan is thwarted just as Don, the evening's MC steps up to the Mic and asks all in attendance to take their seats for the supper. The dinner service, which was served was five star all the way, everyone getting a second plate if they so desired; and no mishaps of spilled food from any of the children. A few warm and heartfelt speeches followed and then the tables were cleared so that the dancing could begin.

Mac and Stella wait by the sidelines until they are called for their first official dance as husband and wife.

"This is a real first for me," Stella whispers as they head for the middle of the dance floor, the song _Endless __Love _playing softly in the background.

"Dancing?"

"Dancing with _my husband_," she answers in truth with a warm smile.

"Well it's a first for me in that it's here with my wife."

"She's happy for you today Mac, I know she is."

"She's happy for _us_," he lovingly corrects her, watching her smile grow. "Today has been perfect so far."

"It really has," Stella answers as she glances around at their family and friends, her father finally finding someone he could love and who would love and appreciate him back; Millie surrounded by the adoring grandchildren she always wanted, three sets of friends all in favor of their blessed union and a host of friends to give them added support. It was perfect – a dream come true.

The song first song ends and they treat their guests to one more kiss before the second song starts and the bridal party and Sid and Alice join them. Stella and Mac each break apart and take one of their children, Mac holding Belle in his arms as they sway to the music.

"You look so beautiful tonight Belle," he praises, her yellow party gown in stark contrast to his black tuxedo.

"Thank you daddy. Mummy said you look handsome. What does that mean?"

"Oh it means I look pretty okay too," he smiles as he kisses her on the cheek.

"Having fun Isaac?" Stella asks her son.

"No. Lucy and Kara said they wanna dance with me. Do I hafto mummy?" He asks with an almost terrified glance, making her slightly giggle.

"My handsome little man is growing up," she whispers as her eyes want to water. "I love you Isaac."

"I love you too mummy. But do I hafto?"

"How about one song each only?"

"Okay," he resigns with a small huff, causing her to pull him up into her arms and hold him close just as the song comes to an end. "And once with gramma Millie okay?"

"Okay."

That request didn't seem so bad so for the third song, the bride and groom returned to each other and Sid took Belle whereas Millie was with Isaac, each older grandparent happy as could be. The third song comes to an end and Isaac is soon in the middle of a tug of war between the two adoring girls, whereas Isabella just rolls her eyes when she was told she had to dance at least once with Freddie. But by the next dance, the parents said they could go play and so under the very loving and watchful eye of Millie, the five of them, plus a few others happily headed back into the house, into the playroom and spent the evening doing what they wanted to do while the adults took full advantage of the dance floor.

The evening progressed with as much fun, laughter and friendship as everyone expected, however, exceeding the expectations of the bride and groom. Nearing midnight and it was time for the bride and groom to put their two darling children to bed and say goodnight to their guests.

"We'll see you both tomorrow night for the family dinner," Sid whispers as he kisses Stella on the cheek and then pulls back with a smile, Alice at his side. Alice also says her goodnights, thank you's and well wishes to both Mac and Stella before they leave hand in hand.

"You were such a doll tonight my darling Isabella," Stella says as she carries her daughter up the stairs toward their bedroom, Mac at her side with Isaac in his arms.

"Isaac you were a complete gentleman tonight my sweet boy."

"They'll be okay until whatever time you get home tomorrow," Millie tells them after both Mac and Stella had taken turns tucking in each child and kissing them goodnight. "Thank you again for letting me a part of this special day," Millie whispers to Mac as she kisses him on the cheek. "Your father would have been so proud."

"I felt him here with us today."

"He was," she tells him tenderly before taking Stella into her arms and hugging her tightly.

"I was proud to have you there today with us," Stella remarks. "It was like my mother was there with me today."

"She was," Millie whispers as she kisses Stella on the cheek. "And she couldn't be happier for you both. I love you both so very much."

After talking a bit longer, they grab their small overnight bags and then head outside to the limousine, the promise to return tomorrow to spend the day with their children, taking them to the zoo and having a family supper, the first in a weekly family tradition.

"Oh I got you a little present," Mac whispers as he hands Stella a small black velvet box. Stella takes the box, holding it in her hands before slowly opening the lid and looking at the object with wondering eyes. "Open it," he tenderly suggests to the small gold locket.

Stella gently pries open the locket to reveal a picture of the two of them on one side and then the four of them on the other. "My family," she whispers with a happy smile, her eyes watering again. "Mac, it's amazing I love it so much. Thank you," she praises as she twists her head and kisses him on the lips. But when she pulls back with a small frown, he's quick to wonder.

"What?"

"Mac you have everything…what could I possibly give you ever that you don't already have?"

"A child of my own?" He answers without hesitation, making her smile even wider as the limo stops just outside the luxury hotel. "A child of our own?"

"How about we start on request that tonight?" She suggests as their lips finally lock in the first of many heated kisses. The break apart long enough for them to get into the hotel room and then after Stella's dress was carefully, resume their passionate embracing.

"I was so lost and in the dark not that long ago," Mac tells her in truth as his fingers brush her soft cheek. "You found me Stella, in my darkest hour and gave me light and hope."

"I followed my heart and found my dream," she answers warmly.

"Well if today is a dream I don't ever want to wake up," Mac remarks warmly as he lowers his wife to the bed.

"Well when you do wake up you'll be safely in my arms."

"There is no other place on earth I'd rather be," he answers in truth.

"I love you Stella."

"I love you too Mac."

_And for the next few hours nothing else in the world would matter to them. And as they started to make love, a peaceful calm washed over them both. Embracing them in its endless arms. Wrapping them in serenity. And watching over them with a careful eye making sure they got the love they both needed and deserved. And tomorrow would come. The future was theirs to share together. But for now it would have to wait...because afterall..._

_~They **would** live happily ever after~_

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so had to have some happy sappy stuff after all the tension and angst right? I hope you all liked this and had to insert a few other references to the movie Beauty & The Beast and hope you liked them. So please leave me one final review and thanks so much!

**SMACKIES RULE – I Don't care about that stupid PV says or does! :D**

**PS: **So I know that SMACKED is no more but if you'd like more SMACKED stories please let me know in your review and thanks!


End file.
